bitter and somehow Very Sweet tea
by Xu Lu
Summary: current chapter: Trying to write a full length novel while flirting with a man nearly ten years older than you is not something she should be able to do. After all, Rin wouldn't exactly call herself a multitasker. (rinlen smut collection)
1. Chapter 1

_**I feel like there's a lack of RinLen porn in the fandom nowadays, so I'm starting a new collection to heal as many deprived souls as I can lol. So if anyone has any requests, this is right here and I'd be happy to do the best I can.**_

 _ **Chapter Warning: Public sex, somewhat between strangers**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **13/1/18  
"train expertise"**_  
 _summary: Yes. Having public intercourse on a train with that one boy you've been ogling for about four years now is a great idea, Rin! Go for it._

 _._

* * *

Every morning, six thirty AM.

That's when he comes in.

Just like usual, just as it had always been. Rin pulls her scarf higher up her nose and she rubs her palms closely together to keep warm, eyes widening when the door slides open to reveal _him._ It's winter, and he's dressed up to adjust to their weather, forgoing his usual combination of a normal dress shirt and his cardigan slung around his waist ー instead, the boy has everything tight and buttoned up, save for a loose collar and his school blazer is properly covering his shoulders. That short golden hair she'd admired over the holidays was replaced with his locks bunched up in a small ponytail at the back of his head and she can't help but fawn. It's been a month since she'd last seen this boy and it seemed time did some maturing on him very nicely.

He's been here since she was in her first year in middle school. Twelve years old. It was a little crush, nothing too obsessive other than secret glances of him in uniform. And then a year passed, and that glance turned into full on ogling.

Now she's sixteen.

She doesn't know what age he is ー likely the same as her, considering they'd both left middle school on the same year (she could tell his change in uniform) albeit the fact that they still haven't had one proper conversation. He likely doesn't know she even _exists._

 _Six thirty_. She comes in at six fifteen. He lives just two cities away from hers.

The train was never crowded. It was a pleasant district they came from, a lack of population though technology was slowly coming on the rise. It was fine, until the government suddenly decided to fund the project of a local school out in their town's mountains and enrolled nearly five hundred students in it's first year. Now all of them boarded the same exact train, and every time she wanted to steal even the slightest look at him, Rin had to balance on the tip of her toes and look over the heads of much taller students, barely ever getting the chance of meeting that beautiful pale hair with brightness that could challenge the morning sunrise.

It was empty at six fifteen. Empty at six thirty. By six _forty-five,_ however, everyone is pressed together like canned sardines and it became difficult to breathe.

It was a curse. Always a curse.

Until one day, instead of being pushed into some distant godforsaken corner, she'd landed straight into his arms ー pressed against the boy's chest from trying to escape the other digs of elbows in her ribs or whatnot. She'd let out a strangled gasp and heard his own sound of confusion from his throat. Rin looked up, eyes meeting pure blues and immediately holding herself from melting into a puddle of disgusting goo. She reckons he wouldn't want to see something like that right now.

Or maybe even ever.

Her heart is crushed when he slides away and clings onto one of the overhead handles, not sparing a single glance her way.

Right. As if she'd ever had a chance with _this_.

Her body whirls again. The door opens, and although a few people escape the crowd, even _more_ enter. Rin felt her body get tossed to the side and the thought that someone might just grab her by the shoulders and toss her out the door is more worrying than she'd accept. That nightmare could've just been put to the test when the door slid open _again_ and a rampage of salary workers and students took off, carrying her in the stream. Just until a hand slides into her palm to keep her steady. "Careful."

She stirs, uncomprehending, and it isn't until she's pulled back against that familiar chest and looking up at owner of _that voice_ does her cheeks heat to an unbelievable red. Rin felt every single one of her goosebumps rise, and when he smiled at her, she couldn't help but give a shy little grin of her own.

"You should learn to grab onto the railings. You're going to get lost like this." It's a quiet lecture, but she appreciates it all the same. "You get off at the next stop, right?"

Oh, _he remembers._ Rin nods mutely, trying not to let too happy feelings overflow. Her fingers subconsciously intertwine with his, and she's about to double over in shock and issue an apology when he closes his hand around hers in return.

His eyes form a little wink. "It's alright. You can hold on to me."

"Tーthank you..."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm Rin," She blurts, and one hand immediately flies to cover her mouth. They'd only had one conversation. She's jumping too far into this, and he's likely going to run away and leave her in the depths on the next chance he gets.

Luckily, her paranoia only affects her own mental health and not other's general decisions. Especially when he gives her that little smirk that throws her into a loop, her heart pounding painfully against her chest. He laughs, almost sounding like a beautiful melody, and Rin notices how it's gentle and bell-like, even more so than her own.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Len."

Len. A beautiful name. She can't help but repeat it in her mind.

When it's her stop, he releases his hold and she lets go albeit unwillingly. The last thing she sees of him when she turns around is his hand waving as the doors close to separate them once again. She musters all the courage and confidence buried in the pits of her chest just to wave back. She swears she can hear his laughter again, even through her numbed ear.

.

.

.

.

He was there again the next day.

Like clockwork. Except instead of them talking, he was looking away. She should've known that happiness wouldn't be forever and the previous evening was a momentary bliss that she should've savoured until the end. They were strangers once more and knowing his name did nothing to aid their relationship, even if the next flow brought in that same stream of transporters and they'd be pressed everywhere without significance. At least, that was what she thought, until that same pair of hands gripped onto her wrist and brought her body over to his before either of them could get crushed.

"I told you to be careful, Rin." He looked amused, and she couldn't help but return a lopsided grin to his smirk.

She looked out the windows.

The sun shines, and they're coated in an orange and crimson hue.

Her arms cling around his waist when someoneー an old man struggling to get throughー pushed her forwards. Her forehead knocked into Len's jaw and while she lets out a wail and hurried apology, he only rubs her forehead and issues another laugh. She can't help but heat up and the oncoming snow would be useless to make her become cold if just being around him like this provides that much heat.

"Hold on to me. We don't want to get separated." He says.

Rin nods her head. She felt his palm ruffle her hair affectionately.

It was going alright until she'd accidentally palmed his back at the curve of his spine for the quickest thing to grab on as the train jolted, and he'd let out a stunned gasp, their bodies bumping together.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay, it's okay, hold on to me wherever you want. I don't mind at all!"

"Really?"

"Really. Promise."

Putting the trust in his word for it, she'd move her hands up to his cheeks. He didn't flinch. She moved them down to his shoulders, then his arms, no reaction ー so Rin succumbed to holding hands again and this boy, this strange, _strange_ boy that she's never talked to before until just a day ago, responded with a blinding smile and his fingers closing in around her own.

.

.

.

.

Three days later, and being in more of his presence does nothing to calm her aching heart. "I can hold on to wherever I want?"

"Of course. I told you that you could, didn't I? Use me as your very _own_ personal railing as much as you wish."

So she did.

It's their fifth day finally finding an acquaintanceー or perhaps even _friend_ , in each other, and she can't help but find each passing day a bliss, with six thirty AM being the highlight of her day. It'd be a weekend tomorrow, and they won't be seeing each other for at least two days. She'll have to make as much memories to last until however long it was.

This time, instead of wrapping her arms around his neck or holding onto their preferred method of holding hands, she'd went a bit lower.. letting curious fingers wander until it'd landed straight onto his crotch. Len steeled back a moment, surprised, and when she began to finger him through the material of his pants he couldn't help but press his palm onto her shoulders, pushing the girl's back towards the sealed sliding doors.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, all innocent like. "You told me I could hold _wherever._ "

"I did. I'm not telling you to stop, it's just.."

She squeezed him _there_.

"Then.. here?"

A shiver ran up his spine, and he felt each and every part of him stiffen. She took that reaction happily until he'd turned her around and made her chest pressed against the glass windows, confusing fluttering through her gaze and her throat losing breath. He'd pulled her hips backwards, towards him, and his fingers clenched into her skirt. Oddly, instead of it's usual knee length.. it almost seemed as if she'd _purposely_ hiked them up today. Not to mention she's wearing overknee socks that show off that nice skin rather than thick pantyhose.

It was too loud and far too crowded. Nobody would notice them here, no matter what they did.

"You can touch _wherever,_ too." Rin whispered, her small tongue darting out to wet her lips as he pressed her cheek against the glass. His crotch is pushed towards her covered ass, and she releases a small little moan that sends electricity through each and every nerve. "Hold me. You can use me to hold on."

God, she's such a _slut._

Just the idea that she's able to do this with him sends happy sparks through her stomach in glee.

Rin tries to release each and every held back emotion of embarrassment. It's only doing more harm than good now. Her hands push down the zipper of his pants with newfound expertise, even without being able to see, and she can't help but release a happy little sigh when he slides his hands beneath her skirt and tugs her panties off to the side where she can feel a slap of cold wind for just _one minute_ , until he took only one swift move to go straight into her welcoming core. Her hands grip tightly onto her own fists, and she lets out an inaudible scream.

"Wーwait, not so fast.." She hasn't done this before. _Ever._ "You have to hold me, it's too much... I can't."

"Yeah... sorry, ughn... _shoot_ , wait for me."

Len's digging his fingers into her hips.

His lips form a curse, and when someone bumps into his shoulder, his immediate instinct is to grab her closer so they couldn't be seen. Their body is moved, pressed further into the sliding door, and Rin releases a miserable groan when she feels a trickle of water run down the sides of her inner thigh. He must've taken notice because instead of staying aside in harmonised bliss, the blond had taken his length away from her insides and allowed every strained gasp from her throat to be rewarded with multiple smooth kisses on the cheek.

The girl was spun around to face him. Both their gazes looked over the sea of heads, making sure no eyes were on them.

Or at least, _Len's._ Rin was preoccupied with tossing her arms around his neck and clenching as hard as possible. "You can go again."

Aha... if her _mother_ finds out about this...

"You were bleeding.."

"I was..?" Rin stressed her brows, pushing back a moment to look down and immediately feeling each portion of her skin turn a deadly pale. She _was_. "Oh no."

Oh _no?_

Len felt her body go limp in his arms. "Just to.. be sure... this isn't you on your ー"

She can't believe he'd even _guess_ that. "No, no!" The blonde interrupted quickly, her cheeks turning an uneven shade of red. She'd rather _die_ than have something like that happen to her during this kind of experience. A hand slid down to make sure nothing went low enough that it'd be difficult to clean afterwards, and she watched the look of horror in his face with her own bit of fear. This isn't how she'd expected _anything_ to be. "That's not... that won't happen. It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much."

Ha. _A solid lie, b_ ut the look of relief on this boy's face is worth it. Her stomach hurls painfully but she offers him a sweet smile, and he returns it, those beautiful lips pressing on the tip of her nose.

And to think she'd been told it'd only feel like a _pinch_.

The young man massaged her hips, an empty question. "First time?" And when she nodded, Rin could've sworn she saw a glimmer in his eyes. "Sorry. Me too," She could've swooned at the idea and found this situation rather sweet ー if only for the fact that they were two teenagers having sexual intercourse inside a crowded train. Her fingers reached backwards to flip her skirt higher up against him, trying to reassure their own sense of privacy. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

He'd actually gone and broken the mood.

Rin looked on with terror. "No! Just.. turn me around and keep going. I'm alright. It'll wash off."

He'd given her a look of suspicion, but went ahead to twirl her until the girl's palm was once again pressed against the glass windows. Her hips jolted when they reconnected, and he'd fixed them at a solid pace as she gritted her teeth to ride it out. Only a _little_ while longer, it should feel good at the end ー at least, that's what they always say. Meanwhile, Len doesn't have similar thoughts. She's _pretty_ , he muses silently, finally being able to observe her features carefully albeit from the reflection on the glass. His arm slowly goes around to wrap around the blonde's waist.

He wonders why he's never bothered to notice her as much _before._

Her hair is tossed over to one side of her shoulder, and their bodies have to constantly readjust to make sure that he's completely hidden beneath her clothes.

Frantically moving his hips, in and out, trying to even move in circles ー it was when the both of them looked up and saw that they only had two minutes left until her stop did those small little jots and pokes of his dick go into full on thrusting. Her quiet little whines turned into full moans, urging him on, and when the overhead speakers announced that the door was opening, he'd let out a strong release. Inside her. Outside. All around. Rin choked endlessly on air, eyes widened in disbelief.

Did that just happen? Really?

The doors opened right in front of her but she wasn't allowed to move until her companion had properly hidden everything and buttoned himself up, pushing his fingers beneath to push her panties into the right ー albeit soaked, position.

She stepped out, knees trembling and hips hurting to move, feeling pain between her legs with all that was wrong in the world along with a small delightful thrill of feeling his juice run down her stickied thighs, and turned around to give him a small wave. He looked different today. Rather than his small smile and calm wave of his own, she'd watched as the male made an unusual show of putting his fingers to his lips (his skin redder than she'd ever seen) and blew her a kiss as the door slammed close.

Rin couldn't help but feel giddy.

That feeling ー that lovely, small comfort of his residue between her thighs was enough to keep her going through the day. She didn't want to wash it off.

So, as the shuttle moved out of view, the blonde blew a little kiss of her own.

.

.

.

.

She must've looked like a small child that had just been told that Christmas came early when she'd boarded the train, _this time at two in the evening,_ during the Sunday weekend to meet up with a few of her friends at the mall and saw that familiar boy there with his eyes outside the window, watching the moving scenery. She had to tap his shoulder for attention, and he'd widened his eyes in surprise, matching the lovely feelings she felt inside.

His lips moved down suddenly to cover her mouth and she immediately let out a squeal in response.

Her first kiss ー he'd gone ahead and taken it so gently, she could hardly believe it.

"A lucky coincidence." The blond had mused, and she gave him a tipsy look that demanded more kisses, mouth already puckering. "Haha. You're cute."

Cute? Did he just call her _cute?_

A boy has never called her _cute_ before. Well. To her face, at least. Then again, any other boy possibly wouldn't have screwed her against a shuttle door before taking her first kiss. But that's alright. She'd always found him amusing, even before they'd talked, and just adding in his trait of spontaneity only adds a taste of spice to the recipe.

She notices how his gaze falls down to her thighs, and the girl licks her lips again in regret. She knew she should've worn a skirt or a dress today, instead they're stuck with tight shorts and there's no way to work it off without gaining attention. Not to mention that the train is close to empty today, with only one girl blasting off her headset at maximum volume and another lady sleeping in a corner at one of the distant chairs without a care in the world.

Ugh.. she suddenly feels wet between her legs.

"Sorry. I'm not wearing a skirt today.."

"Oh.." He looked up, cheeks pink at being caught staring. "No! I wasn't looking there because of that... I just wanted to make sure you weren't still limping. You seemed pretty hurt the other day... I hope that didn't bother you with school or anything.."

God no. She loved it. She needs more.

Not so much the action, but rather his beautiful explosion on her skin. She almost wanted to cry when she finally had to wash it off in the morning, and now that she gets to see even more of his affection and how his concern shows through the way he just looks at her ー she wants to cry all over again. Ehem. Not that she did in the first place. But each passing minute gains even more discomfort for her core, and it only took less than three seconds before she'd held onto the hem of his pants (he's got a nice pair of joggers on) and attempted to pull it down to his knees, already trying to force his underwear down and free that bulge.

Rin hadn't gotten a good look of it the other day.

To say he was shocked would be an under exaggeration. "Hey! Wait, what are you ー"

Len didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Her mouth was already on his member. Sucking, sucking, and his fist was forced into his mouth as his other hand held onto the back of her head. She can tell that he's embarrassed. The only two other people on the transport are barely noticing what's going on just within their proximity and he must be freezing in terror at the mere thought of being seen.

"Rin.. people are going to ー ughn, n-notice." He grunts. His hips thrust forward, filling up her throat, and she graces that with blissful little kissing noises as she moves up and down his length, tongue curling this way and that. "Oh, don't roll your tongue like that.. it's too... too much, ah ー please!"

Good. Let them notice. She _wants_ to be seen.

Her fingers gently massage his foreskin and it's when she takes it _all_ out, six inches of his length, coated heavily in her saliva and blows a little cool wind against his shaft does he let out a gut wrenching moan. He won't last for long if she keeps up _at this_. Her nose buries into a patch of pale hair and she tugs at it gently between her fingers, making him jolt, as his scrotum is appreciated by her tongue. She licks it, and then gives it a kiss.

"I've got to get off at the next stop, Rin..." He warns.

She doesn't care.

Maybe she'll make him _miss_ his stop by doing this. Her glance flickers upwards as she swallows up his length once again with all the confidence in the world, and when they notice he's only got two minutes left, his self control cracks. He pushes her against the floor, forcing off those irritating white shorts that struggles against her flesh and she has barely enough time to make a protest before he's all the way inside her. Pulling out, and in, and out, and deeper in until she can barely breathe. _Oddly,_ it doesn't hurt as much as it did the other day, and she's allowed to savour each and every movement.

Her eyes look over at the other passengers, hoping to gods that they wouldn't suddenly gain enough consciousness to see. Maybe she enjoys the risk when it's just him, but now that she's involved..

Rin couldn't help but giggle as he pushed his frustration into her. "You're... ahn ー big!"

Hearing that _satisfied_ him. When she squeezed down, rippling her inner walls, he let out his blow.

Len was about to pull out when she jolted her hips back towards him. "Don't stop! Please ー I, _uhn,_ I'm not done! Stay with me, don't go."

That's impossible. He has _cram school_ to go to.

Not that he should tell her that.

His member throbs unevenly as his back is pushed down against the floor. His golden hair splays beautifully across the floor and her hips were gyrating desperately over his own until he's forced to ride out her orgasm. When the door slid open, he'd fixed his attire and comforted her protests with a ruffle of the head and a promise that they'd see each other again tomorrow. Rin wiped her nose and nodded strictly, and he blew her another kiss.

.

.

.

.

It's been about fifteen weeks since then. They're still doing _that_ actively, her and _that boy_ , save for whenever she's on one of her _off days._ Actually.. that's the only reason it's so concerning right now. Six minutes.

The numbers slowly decreased.

Five, four, three, two, and then one.

She crossed her leg, and then uncrossed them. Her bottom lip is being bitten so harshly that when she opens the cap to that small little device, and sees small, two little pink lines, Rin can't help but feel her heart fly up to her chest. She's been waiting for Kagamine Len for already four years. It seems like waiting is the only thing she's ever done.

And now she'll have to wait another nine months.

* * *

 **oh no**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! I'm trying to do all the requests but please bare in mind that this is strictly a_** _**RinLen collection** **so if you request something that include other ships it's.. I'll probably do it but it's likely going to be something completely different than expected because I don't want to stray too far from this side of the fandom.**_

 **Today we have** _boss! **rin x** model(intern) **!len**_

 _ **Chapter Warning: Adult magazines, inappropriate photoshoots, and. Uh.** squints at paper. **under the desk BJs**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _23/1/18  
"orange juice"  
_** _summary: He should've accepted a different job. One where it's not expected for him to wash his employer's lacy underwear with his own clothes every single day._

 ** _._**

* * *

"Kagamine, I want a fresh six thousand words on my desk and an interview with Megurine Luka by Friday. Get to work, stat."

When Shion Rin snapped her fingers, tossed a leather jacket over his head and waltzed her way in through the office doors on Wednesday morning without sparing him another look, that was how he knew when to let his temper crack and finally fume. The blond had since then entered a club with two co-workers that same night and drank their stress away lavishly, with him taking down deep shots of vodka that he'd never tried before.

 _Don't do this,_ said Mikuo.

 _Don't tell me whatever the shit not to,_ Len hissed in response.

Nobody really knows why the eldest male decided to tag along if he just wanted to spoil the evening with constant reminders of responsibilities and self control.

 _Don't spend too much money because you haven't paid your rent this week. You've got work tomorrow, keep yourself sober._

Aaaargh... he's _got_ it already. Just _shut up._

Maybe _now_ wasn't exactly the right time to become a drunkard especially when you're just a twenty year old, fresh out of college with a degree in journalism to accept an internship from amongst the most famous worldwide fashion publishing companies in the world. He'd thought of the offer as a blessing at first ー someone was actually interested in his work after spreading multiple articles on the rise and fall of fashion for the past century. It almost felt like a dream.

He'd waited until the school term ended to accept, and when he did, nervous, covered toes and all, the young man was greeted by the sight of not the head of the company, but his very own daughter who was in training of taking over the business.

And Len was to be her personal assistant.

However, he'd only found that out _after_ agreeing to a contract that binded them together for a whole year. He would hardly be getting any chances to do writing, and instead will be this little girl's very own _coffee boy._ Revolting. All that wasted excitement. He'd looked on the optimistic side and met her with an open heart, finding the girl's features soft and an unearthly pleasant ー almost beautiful. But then she snapped her fingers, gave him her bag to carry and demanded a glass of strawberry sorbet, effectively ruining all his hopes and dreams.

But it's alright. He's planning to quit even though he'd managed this hell for the past six months.

Just requests of coffee and tea, he can handle. Even hanging her coats, assorting the company receipts, taking care of all the less important paperwork. Okay, okay, okay.

But standing in line for six hours just to get one slice of premium marble cake from downtown, having to clean and dry the daily underwear that she leaves on his desk _(she insists she's got to change twice everyday for hygiene purposes. He knows all of her pairs by now, Len particularly likes that nice red frilly one)_ and stay overtime just to massage her shoulders without getting any appreciation in return.. that's just enough.

So the next day, migraine pounding and all, Len had stormed into her office and slammed a cup of coffee down onto the young lady's desk as a harsh show of his last duty to her as an employee.

"I resign." He said proudly.

Rin didn't blink.

Instead, she took a slow, slow sip of the bitter beverage. "You've forgotten to put the cream. I want more sugar, less water, and get me a thicker blanket. Today's a little chilly but I can't be bothered to turn the air conditioning off. Have you gotten a date for us to meet with Megurine, by the way?"

Really. She's just ignoring whatever he said like it was a blowing puff of wind. Unbelievable.

"Didn't you hear me? I won't do anything you tell me to anymore. I'm _leaving_." He pulled a file beneath his arm and set it on the desk. "My resignation letter."

She picked it up, tenderly, between her fingertips and he'd just thought she was about to sift through it for once and finally understand his side of things ー when her arm suddenly moved over to fling it into the trash.

Len gaped in open shock.

"Ma'am! You had no right to do that!"

I have a right to do _anything_ in my building, Kagamine. Now would you mind getting me a new coffee, or shall I have to drill the fact that you're under a _contract_ deeper in your mind so you remember that you're not allowed to leave?"

He chewed on his bottom lip.

That was one thing written within the regulations that he'd forgotten to read.

Still, this wasn't fair. Such things should be illegal. He'd been promised he'd be able to write, not stay by the sidelines and watch the works of everyone else getting published.

"You've only got six more months."

"And I won't be doing anything for you in those six months so it's better for you to not keep me around than have a worthless employee dangling in the halls. I'm not willing to be a fetch dog anymore."

Rin stressed her brows, setting her cup of coffee down in exasperation and thumbing through one of her files.

She glanced up at him. "Look. What do you _want?_ "

"I want to do what I was promised. I want to _write_."

"You want me to allow an amateur to write for our articles? Are you really as stupid as you look?" When he grinded his teeth on his bottom lip and went silent, she released a breath. "Fair enough. I'll let you appear in an issue, we're rather dire right now."

He almost thought his ears had been clogged.

She's agreeing with him. She's actually allowing him to get himself presented inside the magazine ー he'll be _well known._

Len was on cloud nine euphoria when she snapped her fingers and brought him back down to earth.

"Not as what you _think_. Not yet, at least. A model."

"A what now?"

"A model. Our company's latest one just ended his contract and we need a replacement. You'll get that _exposure_ you want so much and if this sells well, you can write a few pages on your climate change or whatever you do that you're so obsessed with. Have we got a deal?"

Len looked down.

And then he grabbed her outstretched hand, shook it, and looked on firmly. "We have."

.

.

.

.

When he got home, Len buried himself into a pillow before taking out the carriers he usually brought along to the office. A suitcase and his bag. It only took one minute before dumping all the contents onto his neat mattress.

Be a model, huh.. maybe he'll fashion some of those scarves that was brought in the other day. They've been looking mighty comfortableー or even the nice jackets that he found inside one of their store rooms, all looking far too new to be forgotten.

He took a sip from the water bottle he found.

Well.. to say he isn't just a _little_ excited would be a lie.

Even if, when he began the reassortment of all his objects in it's proper place, he found a lacy pair of dark green lingerie hidden inside his bag. Len buried his face in his palms and emitted a soft cry. She's so shameless.

Guess _that's_ going to be mixed into his laundry for another day.

.

.

.

.

It was cold.

The air conditioning was freezing, due to Shion Rin's preferred temperature and he was stuck sitting on a white platform with his chest bare and only sporting a pair of tight dark blue drawers down below.

It was clinging to his skin so desperately that he feels like he almost can't breathe. That young lady was standing across the room, beside the camera and having a conversation with the founder of the current partnering company, along with it's clothesline designer.

The blond wanted to shrink from existence.

He'd agreed to modeling.

Not modeling _underwear lines_.

The first thing he's going to do once he gets home is wrap himself up inside the thickest blanket he can find and never be seen again.

Much less naked. _Not_ that he was nude right now, but he might as well be with the look the designer was giving him: a dark-haired man that could possibly be in his late twenties, looking at Len's body and subconsciously licking his lips every ten to fifteen seconds.

It's a bit unsettling.

Not to mention he created an underwear line that close to covers nothing. There are no doubts about what goes on inside the mind of people like these. "He's got a nice Vーline, great person for the job.." That man complimented.

"Perhaps." She clicked her tongue. "Still inexperienced."

Len did all he could not to seethe.

When the girl snapped her fingers and announced a short coffee break, the blond was almost too happy to clamber off the platform and wrap himself inside the warm clothes that he'd arrived the building in. That dream was crushed. Once the other company's employees had made an exit from the modeling room and he'd tried to follow in tow, Shion Rin held up a hand and forced him to stop.

Apparently, under _her_ orders, he won't be allowed to join them. That made Len flustered enough to insist that he'd only wanted to go and get a glass of water,(though not masking how offended he felt about her controlling him like a rag puppet.) Rin had to accentuate how the _both of them_ wouldn't be joining.

Her finger tapped impatiently on her clipboard. "We'll have a drink alone ー there are matters that I've got to discuss with you."

Ah.. as long as he gets water, then. "Fine with me."

"Good. You had no other option, anyway." She turned her head towards the door and snapped her fingers harshly, her signature trait. He could already hear the rampage of hurried feet rushing outside, a dozen of employees trying to make sure nobody had displeased their boss. For good reason, though, as the next thing that left her mouth came in the form of a piercing shrill. "HATSUNE!"

Oh, god. He thinks his ears are about to bleed.

Len cupped his hands over the top of his head and repeatedly blinked his eyes to recover.

When his current replacement (who'd been conned into taking his place as dog boy) came dashing in, immediately bendin down his head in willingness to serve, Len noticed the small upwards quirk of satisfaction on the young lady's lips and he tried his best not to shiver in disgust.

 _In her eyes there is nothing better than seeing people trip over themselves in order to make her happy._

Rin snapped her fingers again. "After you're done serving our guests some coffee, bring us some drinks."

"Yes Ma'am. Is cappuccino fine?"

The blonde wrinkled her nose. "No. Give me darjeeling tea, piping hot ー and he can have some iced orange juice."

Ice? _Oh no._ He doesn't even _like_ orange juice. Not that anybody cared. Mikuo left with another strong, "Yes Ma'am."

Now they were left alone. Len looked as if he was about to protest about her choice in beverages, especially considering the need for warmth, but one stern quirk of her brow silenced any oncoming words and he only kept his lips sewn tight as she walked towards the the platform, pushing the blond down to sit on it once again.

She ordered him to strike a pose.

He did. Len held a relaxed figure, his back pressing against the decorated porcelain walls (that looked like pure wood) and let one leg fall as he kept the other one bent, a palm resting on his knee.

The fingers of his free hand stroked the wayward tresses of gold over his eyes, pushing it to expose a gleaming forehead. The natural glow from the windows aided plenty of help for their ambience. He thought this was _good_. He thought he'd mastered all of it, especially with the onlookers compliments' on how he seemed to be a natural, fitting in nicely with his own skin.

This pretty _madame_ seemed to think differently. "What's _wrong_ with you?" Her fingers darted for the air conditioning remote to turn the temperature higher, and he felt like he was about to die. "You think this is good? You're barely of minimum quality to grace a miniature feature, much less take the front cover."

"What? I've done everything you said!" Len felt a vein twitch.

Expose his shoulders, tilt up his chin, show off that neckline and that jaw. Each thing he'd done heightened the approval, of course, but now this girl is merely looking for excuses to make him feel worse.

Rin cleared her throat. "I said I wanted you to look like a _man_."

His cheeks heat a horrible red. Whatever even the definition of a man is inside her mind, he doesn't _care_. At this point Len's going to quit this company within the next hour unless she decides to stop criticising every single non existent flaw and go with one of the multiple shoots they'd already captured. They've been working at this for too long; from the start of sunrise until afternoon.

"Does _this_ look like a man to you?" She pointed towards his crotch, and that made him look down in confusion.

What the...

Ignoring the bizarre essence of her question, Len tugged his lips into a frown and attempted to think of the answer logically. Well.. yes, it does.

She's gesturing towards his penis ー clothed, of course, but it's a penis all the same. Maybe you can't tell from the black material or the type of confining cotton but he thinks the definition of a _man_ from this is enough as it is.

Even if his size and length.. isn't as ideal as some are. When the blond nodded, she graced him with a sharp glare. He barely had half a mind to register her fingers pulling the small waistband of his briefs down to expose his length to the sharp wind.

Len felt his jaw drop open and he was about to scream obscenities towards her for lacking respect towards other's personal space when she directed all dissatisfaction right there.

"This. This is exactly the problem. Do you think other people want to _see_ this?"

He doesn't think any normal person would want to see a stranger's dick at _all_.

Though the young man has to keep that thought to himself. It's not wise to pick a fight ー the unleashing of hell will be saved for when he finally decides to leave this hole.

Besides. It's not like nobody hasn't seen him _naked_ before. It's just that they've never been his employer. Or a potential one, at that.

"Touch yourself."

"Excuse me?"

Rin made a small exasperated whine, as if trying to tell him he was an idiot. It worked. Len tilted his chin up indignantly and even though her hands gestured in wild circles he hadn't bothered to figure out what it even meant. "We need to show off how the cloth _really_ looks. Not what it _might_ look," She looks towards his member once again, and the young man feels an irrationalー _or maybe not_ ー urge to cover himself up. "Get that hard, Kagamine. Think of too happy things, maybe your girlfriend. I don't give a shit. Just do it."

What the actual _hell_.

As if _that_ kind of order is going to turn him on.

Rather, now he's just being squeamish in waist-deep embarrassment.

She must definitely think he's got erectile dysfunction or something of the sort with the way he was squinting at her, almost as if not understanding a single thing she'd said. So, groaning, Rin, folded her sleeves up to her elbows, bent down on her knees, and sat herself right between his thighs. Len only blinked when he felt his legs get pried apart.

He doesn't know what happened.

First, she was clicking her tongue in disgust. "Lord. You can never do anything by yourself, can you?"

A sharp poke in his stomach and then he felt her grip his penis strongly in her fist. His _Mistress_ didn't even give him any time to _hiss_ before he was enveloped in the nice, warm cavern of her mouth.

Oh my god. Len looked on with flushed cheeks, watching her gaze up towards him with those pouty lips stuck around his skin. He can't help but release a happy little shiver.

She was swallowing him. _Actually_ _swallowing_ him.

Pretty little Shion Rin, daughter of the founder of the most appreciated publishing company in the world, the labeled _ice_ heiress, has his dick trapped in her mouth. Len threw his fingernails to his lips to bite on it, trying to hold in any noise. This time, he couldn't stop his words. "What ー _hunh..._ ー are you d-doing...?"

"Shut up. Did you hear me give you permission to speak?"

He jolted his lips when she parted to kiss his crown, and too soon, far too soon, the young lady took half of his length back in and sighed as it hardened on her tongue.

Ah... now he understands the reaction she wants.

Well. Whatever. He hasn't had a release in a while, what with juggling studies and now problems to solve _given by this very same lech that's sucking onto his flesh,_ it's about time he's gotten a reward for all that hard work.

She draws his member out, and the piercing cold temperature aided with the sticky liquid of her spit along the pulsing hot lining of his skin is a horrible combination that synthesises to death.

It feels like ice being pierced up his very meat, but when she dabs her tongue up and down the sides, everything becomes a longing taste of heaven. Len also has to do everything he can to not just grab the back of her head, thrust forwards and _fuck_ Shion Rin's tight little throat until she can't even breathe.

Not that she isn't already choking right _now_. "Ah... it's rising. Atta' boy."

Rin kissed his belly button as a compliment.

He didn't miss how her entire left cheek rubbed against his cock when she leant forwards to do that, even as most of his thoughts was swooning and filled about how she'd actually praised him. Her. Rin. Their _company's_ Rin. Shion Kaito's daughter, Rin. The ice queen they've all gotten so familiar with, _Rin_.

She'd much rather criticise the entire earth and it's core than to actually give something positive input.

Much less someone.

Or, even more less, that someone's hard member. This must be a dream. But if it was, why her of all people? He could've definitely had much more pleasant fantasies about that pretty waitress that serves him coffee every Saturday morning or his lonely next door neighbour that sends him that cute little wink single time their gazes cross.

Not her. Never her. "We just need you to get a slight bit harder. Yes ー until it's pressed against your belly." Rin poked his abdomen. "Nice and stiff. Right here."

Len stopped himself from crying. "H-haah.. Rin..."

"What did you just call me?" The air suddenly froze. She brought her hand to slap the insides of his thighs as punishment for disrespecting her status, going inappropriate enough to use her _given name_ , and his hips rose from the pain.

The young man was already in tears. This is likely the best he can be: _hot and boiling and needy_ , craving for relief.

"I'm ー _hnnh！_ " He thrust himself forward out of pure instinct and that made her deliver another swift spank, this time on his reddened arse. "S-sorry, Ma'am..."

"Good. Polite, just how I like you ー for being a good little boy, I'll let you have a small kiss."

Oh god, no.

 _Finish me already_.

There's nothing more torturous than her beautiful kisses on his cockhead and how it'd almost seemed innocent until he remembered where exactly her mouth was.

As the young man was beginning to feel the chill again, Rin took him back into her blessed throat and swallowed him halfway down. In, out, in, and he found that the way she struggled with that as absolutely adorable. She's trying to look sexy, but there's that childlike youth in her eyes that doesn't fade.

He almost came just from that. It had been all fun and games until the sound of footsteps returned from the outer corridor.

While Len was preparing to cover himself with jetfast reflexes once she goes to abandon pleasuring him so they could keep up with a sophisticated imageー that prediction came crashing down. She didn't pull away at all. Instead of pushing backwards and giving them both a chance to breathe, the young lady grabbed both sides of his hips ー squeezed, as harshly as she can, and instead took his entire length in. From the tip, all the way to the hilt.

"Oー _OH!_ Ah, M-ma'am...? _Ngh_ ,"

"Hmmn..."

Her humming vibrations spent pleasant sharp sparks up his spine.

But then his friend walked in ー first not noticing what was exactly going on and instead looking straight ahead with two glasses of water in his tray. When he'd made his way forwards however, the beverages his hard work had prepared almost crashed to the carpeted ground. His lips parted in shock, teal eyes staring at his friend's crotch and watching how a _missing something_ was buried inside a particular queen's mouth.

Well. Len can't blame him.

 _Don't look, dammit_. He wished he'd actually had a telepathic ability to tell Mikuo to go far, far away where the older male won't be able to see him in this state. It took Rin an extra minute before she'd noticed an addition of presence within the room as well.

Both young men watched as she moved away from Len's aching cock, at how the blooming flower on top only quivered while her thick saliva and the white creamy milk of his precum drug a long line between her plump rosy lips and his member, even as she spoke ー not at all breaking their connection: "Oh, you've finally stopped dawdling. Good, give him the water."

Mikuo stumbled over his own words. "U-uh, yes, Ma'am. The orange juice?"

"Of _course_ the orange juice. What else?" She snapped.

It isn't easy to maintain the respect you held for someone you've worshipped far too long to the point of considering them a _deity_ , ー when they can't even bother to wipe off the semen from your childhood friend's cock from their face.

He held the drink out towards the blond, whom had barely managed to raise a trembling hand to accept the glass before his palm was slapped out of the way.

"I didn't give you permission to drink it _yourself_. Hatsune, hold the glass to his mouth, I don't want him to spill anything and you're not allowed to leave until he's done." She promptly filled his scrotum into her mouth and suckled, while her hands flew up to also roughly tug at his balls, digging into a beautiful untrimmed patch of blonde.

" H-HAANH! NO - NOT T-TH... Mーmmhhshー!"

Len choked on the water that was forced through his lips, and protests about how unfairly she treated his genitalia was drowned into his throat. Mikuo sent him a apologising look.

 _Good boy._ Rin can't help but purr. Her fingers moved down to nip at his thighs while her nose smelt his navel, and the blonde watched with dark pleasure as he begrudgingly drank the sweet water.

Ah.. actually, she's a bit thirsty.

And considering how there's still hot steam coming from her own tea that it'd be impossible to drink without burning yourself..

"Give me some of that juice ー yes, from his glass." She tilted her chin up and took a sip as the assistant helped her drink. "Mm, that's enough. Make him drink it again ー and make sure he drinks from the exact same spot."

From the same spot? But whyー

Both Len and Mikuo's questions were answered when the glass was brought back up to reveal a telltale streak of white.

A gift from the residues on his tongue. How pleasant. _Not_. Oh, god, she actually wants him to _taste his own semen._ He's never done that before ー the blond almost cried as he obeyed the way she wanted it, his tongue darting out at first to taste the bitter cream before downing the rest of the citrus fluid until there was nothing left to devour. He noticed how she eyed him with eyes of a hawk, making sure no movement left her sight.

Rin waved a dismissive hand once it was done. "Hatsune, you may go. Leave the tea on the coffee table for me."

He did. All too happily.

Traitor.

Now she pushed him back down, a palm against the young man's chest, and he laid flat to stare at the ceiling with whites in his eyes. He was breathing heavily. A drip of precum slid down the sides of his length and Len watched her tongue follow closely behind it, easily catching the bitter flavour to her lips.

He was going to _come_. Right then. A wild blizzard of snow, splattering over their heads. He'd wanted that. He'd _almost_ gotten that.

"Are you going to cum, Kagamine..? You ー hnng, want to cum?"

"Yes!" He moaned when she rubbed him against her neck. "YES! Ma'am, please, ma'am ー"

But as more foreign footsteps neared, the blonde pulled his briefs back up to cover the young man's decency and guided his body to sit back in the pose he was before ー only that his throbbing member was painfully erected after being denied a climax. He looked at her in desperation.

Rin ignored him.

The young lady turned around to welcome back their guests, taking a sip out from her cup of tea so casually while the cameraman took position, and that _same_ brown haired man looked straight at his crotch. Giddily.

Len wanted to bury himself inside a hole to die.

.

.

.

.

The issue was going to be published today.

In just a few hours, his face and body will be printed on the front cover worldwide for one of the most sought after magazines, and there's nothing he can do anymore to stop it. Len exhales. He reckons he's going to have a _long_ talk with his mother about this one. He wishes he had someone to ease these nerves but every single time he'd crossed paths with Hatsune Mikuo, the older man would turn the other way and walk off as quickly as possible with bright red colouring the tips of his ears.

Being ignored like that by your old friend is saddening, he will admit, especially considering that same person had caught you with your penis in your employer's mouth.

And that's another whole different problem. Rin had pranced off without another glance at him to bring relief, and that night, he had to pleasure himself in loneliness at his small bedroom. Len never got to release. Until this afternoon, at a meeting, where it was announced that the head of the company ー her father himself, would be making a visit to their main quarters so he could make sure everything was rightfully in order.

Rin had went berserk. She'd dragged him into an empty room, sat him down on a table and forced him to listen to an hour long session about respect.

"He wants to meet you, even if you're temporary ー needs to ensure that you're suitable for the company considering how you're my choice. My father is a powerful man, Kagamine. You don't want to upset him; remember that."

That was a simple warning.

 _Understood_ , Len murmured.

After being told to wait inside the room until the company's founder came to give him a greeting, the blond expected her to go off on her merry way. Only that she didn't. She never does _anything_ as expected. Rin hid beneath the desk by his legs, and when the room's door opened, he felt that his zipper did, too.

Shion Kaito was a tall man who stood at the height of almost six inches, being almost thirty years his senior and towering over him by a vast amount. His brows were thick and his blue eyes reflected his daughter's.

"Kagamine Len. Our latest model." His arm reached out, and Len had to stand, bending over awkwardly to take it without revealing his state of indecency. "You're here on an internship? Yes.. I've heard Rin carefully handpicked you herself."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

They sat down across from each other. While Kaito kept his cool and laid down a copy of their latest magazine's issue on the table, showing the revelation of Len's bare skin, the younger man only trembled as Rin had pulled his pants down as subtly as possible and put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

Oh, holy shit. Not now, _please_ not now.

"Mmnh..." She whispered quietly when his member was brought outside the comfort of his trousers and towards the roof of her mouth as her father was going on about the development of their company.

Len couldn't even hear.

That brought over some attention. "Did you say something?" Kaito questioned, suddenly pausing his explanation. "Is something wrong?"

Len shook his head frantically. No. _Nothing_. Other than the fact that your _daughter_ is sucking dick right under your nose and that _I am somehow getting excited from it._ The young man gasped and jolted his hips when she gripped him tightly in her fist and began jerking the young man off, enough so precum would fly in the air and get onto her face.

"Despite the... vulgarity ー ah, well, it isn't aimed for children after all.. this pose has a very good air you've put on. Confident. Exactly just what we need."

 _Her father is right there._

What kind of sick mutation happened for his genes to spawn this type of shameful daughter. Len has half a mind to pull her out beneath the table and expose her _true_ nature. Though, considering it's at the expense of his shame, the blond decides against it.

"How old are you again, Len?"

"U-ughn..." He closed his eyes as she massaged his thighs. "Twenty, sir.."

"Same age as my Rin." As if the blond wasn't already supplied with such information. _How nice._ Did you know that _your Rin_ is beneath this table, right across from you, licking on the indecencies of a young man that you've barely met? "Now, I know that you're still young and have got a whole road ahead of you that you want to journey before settling down. But here, Shion Society is offering you something to secure your lifetime. You've got potential and we'd hate for you to leave this company and have it all be wasted on a dimmer future."

Len wanted to cover his face from shame. "What do you mean, sir..."

Any other time, he'd loved to have taken this. In front of her father, _no_ , not really. He's not a fan of getting slaughtered.

"We're offering you a full time opportunity to be our model. Extending your contract beyond that one years." Kaito peered closely, trying to figure out the cause of the young man's little jumps in the seat. "Granted, you'll have to quit any hopes of education, but we'll fund accommodation and regular day to day appliances, with a raise in the pay you're getting now."

Quit school.

No, no, and _no_. Forget a dim future, his father will arrive outside his doorstep the very next morning with his leather belt in his palms waiting to give his son a good whipping. Education is not something you can take lightly in his family. He'd just managed escaping the grasps of _Medical School_ to pursue journalism and become an English teacher at one of their local academies.

A model. It would be a joke. "Forgive me for asking, but.. why me?"

"Well, you see.. Rin seems to have taken a liking towards you. That girl rarely shows much of amusement towards anyone, and then you come along to reveal a different side of her ー she's constantly talking about that new boy we've gotten.." _Of course she has._ " Yet considering how you have plans to leave.. I'm wanting to fulfill one wish as my duty of being her father."

He'd have thought that _sweet_ if it weren't for her unrelenting suction on his quivering shaft throughout the entire conversation.

She has a brilliant man as her father and she's disrespectful enough to do this under his wing. How _disgusting_. If Len's own daughter did that to him... _oooh_.

Well. It's a good thing he doesn't _have_ children.

Never would want one either. A rustling of papers, and a pen was forced into his palm. Len looked down and saw the contract, labeling his name to their company under a stronger term. It was stated in the rules that if he signed this, he would not be able to leave even through any excuse (unless fatal) for the next five years.

"Sign here, and here."

The young man almost laughed hysterically.

As if he would do _that_.

Len's not idiotic enough to fall for this kind of trap; it's their opportunity to grab hold of someone young that they can squeeze to the highest potential and reward scrap paper as earnings. And to think there's only six months left until escape. He was about to give a solid _No_ , when a sharp feeling of teeth growing around his throbbing member made all thoughts of refusal turn around for the worse.

He spared a glance down and noticed she was glaring.

 _I'll bite_ , Rin mouthed.

Screw him. Suddenly, the idea of why she'd decided to do this kind of thing that put them both at risk was explained, and it felt like he had the barrel of a gun pressed against his chest.

Maybe he doesn't want children _now_. Doesn't mean he won't regret that decision _later_.

Begrudgingly taking hold of the pen, he chirped a feigned happy tone and began asking where to mark his initials. Those actions made her relax enough to pucker her lips and scatter some loving pecks on his pelvis. When the man shook his palm one last time and left the room, Len finally covered his face in his hands and came, jets of white spurring all around until she caught it on her tongue.

She shivered, he tensed, and they both watched as she took it all down her throat, savouring each and every last taste that flooded through her lips.

"Good boy," The young lady cooed. "See you tomorrow, then."

That's how he ended up being beneath Shion Rin's wing, suffering under the exact same torture for half of a decade. And when _that_ passed, she'd done the exact same thing all over again.

A never ending cycle of orange juice, coffee, and tears.

* * *

 **up next:** highschool lenrin


	3. Chapter 3

_**I probably should've said this last time but thank you for the reviews! I admittedly giggled alot through it lmao, please don't worry, I'll try my best to fulfill all your wishes (:::**_

 _ **Today we have yandere!len x rin, and i mixed in a small age gap for extra flavour. most of the story is set in high school, but not all ー because there's also going to be the** future!rinlen **in the future chapters and i didn't really want to make them all too similar. so. yeah. they're stepsiblings here lol. t** **his is harsher than the previous chapters, and the next few ones will be relatively fluffy (maybe. I'm not spoiling) so please approach this with caution!**_

 _ **also happy valentines day!**_

 _ **Chapter Warning: underage, step-incest, molestation, a** **nd non-consensual sex.**_

* * *

 _._

 _ **14/2/18  
"d'accord"  
**summary: It shouldn't matter even when her stepbrother's hands choke her throat or his mouth steals all her breath. After all, they're just doing the same thing as all the other siblings ー because she's his doll, and she will always love him._

 _._

* * *

She was six when she met him, and he was eight.

She was her father's daughter, and he was his mother's son.

Yet somehow, when their gazes meet, a clash of sky blue and the ocean's cerulean, all of that complications ー _all_ those many boundaries and morality of being able to tell between what's right and what's wrong is abandoned like the drifting wind that blows into a stream. Or so he thinks.

Because she's _his_ , and nobody elses'.

.

.

.

.

Fate decided that they were to meet, one day, in the early autumns of September when she'd been brought out to the nearby lake in her favourite deep green dress and princess tiara. She'd thought it was an excuse to play dress up with her daddy, until her dainty feet were led across the grass to meet a foreign woman and a small body that hid behind the cloth of her skirt, shying away from being seen. She'd peered around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse, but he'd reacted by further digging his face into his mother's waist. At that time, Rin could barely understand what went on; her father was going to remarry, and she'd have a bigger family ー a mother and a brother who was two years her senior in age, to live with them by the end of the year.

The concept was simple enough.

All her _other_ friends had a sister or brother.

She admittedly had been wanting one of her own. A friend to love and hug and hold their hand whenever you're afraid in the dark, just like a doll you pamper. At least, that's what her definition of a _sibling_ was. But this boy broke all her hopes and dreams by his distant attitude, turning away every single time she'd try to steal a glimpse of his rosy cheeks and those baby blue pools that he hides away.

Until the day of a wedding; where the sun shone brightest in the sky and she'd waltzed in front of her stepmother while wearing the prettiest gown she'd ever seen. It went by in a flash, the music, the treats, that kiss their parents shared on the aisle that revealed all the happiness in the world, and she couldn't help rejoicing as she hid beneath a willow tree, swimming amongst the leaves and seeing him quietly reading a book beneath it while the others were dancing and having sponge and wine cake. He didn't run away when they met gazes this time, but instead ushered the younger blonde closer with her gleaming blue eyes shining in the dark.

After all, he was her brother now, wasn't he?

"What is it, _Len Len..?_ " Using the name his mother often used, she'd cupped her hands over his ears and whispered loudly ー enough that the boy had to wince. "You mustn't stay here for too long! They'll finish the cake without us, you know!"

His only response was to pull her down to her knees and cup her soft cheeks between his small palms, tenderly. She hadn't known what to expect next. Perhaps for him to nuzzle his nose against her head, like her daddy always does, or to give her a smooch on the cheek like _his_ mummy does whenever she presents the woman another one of her paintings as a gift.

But instead he brought his mouth and kissed her on the lips.

Just like she'd seen their parents do ー just like she'd seen all those other lovers on the beach. A nice indescribable warmth beats in the middle of her stomach, like a fluttering butterfly, and yet she doesn't know _how_ to name this feeling of curiosity.

Rin brushes this off. After all, he's her older brother, right? And this is just another one of those normal things that all the other brothers and sisters do. Even if when he leans back, a glimmer in his eyes, the only thing left replacing her lips is his small finger whispering a little _'hush'._

 _This_ _will be our little secret, Rin._

She's silenced with a kiss on the cheek this time.

.

.

.

.

Those kisses never stopped. Instead it transcended into further, desperate smooches which always left her breathless at the end of it, when they'd hear someone's nearing footsteps or the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. And he'd look at her with those frozen eyes, something not understandable shining in them that she can't even attempt to lay a hand on, but he'd press his fingers onto her lips and repeated those same words he'd always said with a smile that reached his grin.

 _Our little secret._

Always, always, their little secret.

"I love you, Rin. I love you _so_ much." Even as he held her by the neck and forced her to look him in the eyes as she struggled to breathe. "Do you love me too?"

"Yes, Len.." She whispered, softer than a feather. "Yes, I do..! I love you."

After all, he was her brother. And she _had_ to love him, didn't she?

Because he opened up to her, like a caterpillar emerging from it's cocoon and spreading those wings that she had to do her best to hold on with all her might before it would fly away, leaving behind only the traces of summertime tears and fallen leaves that greets the endless lonely winter. Even if it meant that she would lose her voice, be fed to the wolves, _anything_ ー she would sacrifice it for the sake of that smile he does with his eyes.

Even as he brings her up towards the attic one day, his mouth on her own, and the door locked behind them with no way to leave. The afternoon sunlight dawns on her skin, shining a crimson glow on porcelain skin.

Even as, at nine years old, he'd pushed her skirt above her waist and pressed a finger against the spot between her legs, above the cloth that protected it, rubbed the middle, temptingly, even as she put up a squeamish resistance and he persisted with quiet words trying to hush the younger blonde down from making too many noises where others might be able to hear.

But she couldn't understand _why._

If they were only doing what all the _other things_ that sisters and brothers do, then why must she hide away like this?

Her father came home that evening wondering why his daughter was so shaken up and presenting the little girl with a month-old kitten as a pet for her upcoming birthday, immediately melting at the sight of how she'd cuddled it against her chest and proclaimed endless love to the creature, naming it _Snowflake_. The first person she ran up to was her elder stepbrother, showing off with pride, though she hadn't noticed the grip in his fists as she presented the recent object of her affections.

"Don't you think he's pretty, Len Len? He's _sooo_ pretty."

She hadn't minded his lack of interest.

What she _had_ minded, however, was how went she went to check up on her new gift the very next morning, the white fur was splayed across the hot pavement ground outside their home without a single pulse beating in it's little body.

"Poor thing, it must've clambered off to the roof while we were all asleep." Her father had stroked his hand through her golden honeydew hair as she held the frail unmoving body to her chest, holding in all she could not to cry.

But in the corner of her eyes, Rin saw the _older brother_ smile.

.

.

.

.

She _loved_ him.

Him, him, her older brother, the only one who would travel across the entire district from his own academy to wait outside her school gates every evening until her classes were finished, with arms crossed and a brow quirked, just to make sure she didn't get home alone. He'd walk ahead, refusing to hold her hand, and she'd trail after him a few steps behind with a bounce in her feet.

Because _he_ loved _her._

That's what he says.

But all the _other_ brothers and sisters don't tell each other that. And all the _other_ brothers and sisters don't hug the way they do, or kiss, or come home earlier than their parents just to lock the bedroom door while her panties and skirt are tossed into some distant corner of the room and his head is between her thighs, playing at that same spot that held her innermost core.

 _Nobody should ever touch you here._ That's what one of her aunties told her. But even so, her auntie and daddy still _did_ , whenever they needed to clean it up while she was younger, and even those nurses and doctors at the hospital. That must mean it's just as normal for Len to touch her here, too, isn't it?

She'll have to take it. Not to mention that these small little moments are the only time she can get close to him. He was already in his first year of high school, and decidedly talking to her less and less in place of loitering about with those older boys in his classes.

This is the only time he'll pamper her with those eyes like he had all those years before.

His touches weren't like anyone else's, either. It wasn't to wipe up with a towel and put on a fresh diaper or to distantly view her parted legs and write down the observations. Those were quick and with a purpose, and it never made her heart pound or her cheeks heat a bright red. No. _His_ was different.

"I miss you, Len Len.." She murmured against his lips. "I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too, flower."

And he'd put his mouth down, _tasting_ her, drinking up that sweet honey that flows out from her core like a stream whenever he touches her and kisses her and does all those lovely things that make her forget her pain. His tongue tickles her jewel, and she lets out a confused cry.

"Len Len, what are you doing..? It's ー it's dirty down there."

"Shhh.. that's why I'm cleaning you up."

How nice of him. He was treating her like a princess, and she enjoyed each passing moment even as he stood up, undid the buckle on his belt and his fingers grabbed hold of her wrists ー spreading her legs apart as wide as he could until nothing could manage to hide from those desperate glares. Rin gasped, whined, squirmed, and the last thing she did was release a scream as she saw his bare crotch lean in towards her own.

Those delicious sounds were smothered by his own mouth and he bit on her bottom lip, silencing each word. "Rin, you love me, don't you?"

She does, she does, she does, of course she does. But not only was she confused, but she felt _fear_ , and the blonde shut her eyes as his cock head slid beside her pearl, massaging the insides of that glossed labia.

It felt wrong.

But it shouldn't; because he was her older brother, and he was the one who was supposed to protect her and hold her and give her _all_ those kisses, just like how she was told he'd had to doー but strangely, why does this action, this _art_ that he's committing drive sharp thorns of ice up her chest?

"I ー I don't understand..!" She choked.

But he remains melded to her skin. His ever calm expression, his fingertips dancing across her skin. His words are made to reassure her and his warmth is meant to hold her still. "We have to do this, flower. This is something all the people who _love_ each other do. Don't you love me?"

He doesn't have to ask. She knows the answer like the back of her hand, and that sugary sweet smile he presents her as his teeth snaps down onto her neck urges those words further. "Yes, I love you ー I, uhn, I love you, Len.. I love you!"

Yet _this_.

Len plunges in. The minute piercing straight into her depths that send her screaming into his chest for a reprieve. He was inside her, pulling, stretching everything, taking it all out almost as if savouring the hidden fruit pieces inside a cake. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, and he treasures each cry like the sunset that greets his golden skin. She begs him to stop, and he silenced her with that finger yet again, giving her no chance to speak.

A drip of blood spreads below their sheets. And as he mixes it with something else, completely white, their bodies lay together in a spread of tangled limbs and blankets and both chests heaving for air, his eyes full of laughter while hers look away to avoid those seeking blue smiles.

Len leans into her ear to whisper another, "I love you, Rin. Do you love me too?"

This time she does not answer.

This time, she's not sure if she loves him back.

.

.

.

.

The divorce happens two years later.

It's winter this time, just one month away from the season of new beginnings. Her feet dips into the cool lake and he leans against the bark of that same willow tree, hidden amongst the freezing leaves and not allowing a single one of her movements to leave sight. They were taking a sidetrip from the walk home. He was holding her hand. She was trying to get away.

Neither wanted to hear the arguments waiting back at their walls, yet, at the same time, neither wanted the same thing.

Especially the kiss he gives her when she walks away from the water, making her back tilt back as his palm caresses her spine and his tongue dips through her lips. Stop, _stop_ , but she doesn't dare tell him that.

He's her brother, but she doesn't love him.

And when she arrives home, promptly ordered by her father to pack her bags and get into the car ー Len pulls her aside once again, his mouth over her own as she's held in the tightest embrace. He whispers about how this change was only temporary, about how he will find her again and they'll never part. He whispers about how he'll miss not being able to kiss her for a night and to lick her tears away on his tongue. And Rin tries her best to smile and nod at it all, because by hell would she ever agree.

And she'd hope it'd be the last time she ever saw that damned grin.

But his presence returns.

They go to the same school as always, and while he always avoids her floor in the building, claiming it reeks too much of youth ー he stands outside her classroom just nearing dusk with those blue eyes that blind her gaze. _Isn't that your stepbrother,_ someone asks, and Rin laughs with a shake of her head, _not anymore._ Yet she's careful to make sure that he doesn't hear a single thing she says. Somewhere along the line, the blonde has to question whether it truly was normal.

Because other fifteen year old girls aren't dragged along by their _ex_ family member into the nearest empty corridor for them to lift your skirt and pound inside you, over and over again until you couldn't bare struggling to live. So you hold your breath, count to sixty, and wait until he's done before you're pushed off without a single word. Except he still kisses her and mouths an _"I love you."_

One day she prays that he stops.

.

.

.

.

"You're graduating this year, aren't you?" Rin questions one day, seated across his lap while he's exchanging cards as a game with a group of his other friends on the rooftop. She doesn't know why she's here, but he wants her to be and she was never one to go against his orders.

His hand sneaks beneath her skirt to rub her thigh. "Next year. Schooling ends this year, though."

The young man responds with all the casualty in the world as he pulls her up to lean against his chest and flashes his deck to her gaze.

His finger pushes her panties to the side and he subtly enters one digit inside her, enjoying the shock tremor through her spine.

All of his friends are present, yet they aren't watching. They don't notice how he groans when she jolts up and accidentally rubs her behind against his crotch, and they most definitely don't notice the look of horror and her pleas when he kisses the lobe of her ear. She's punished with a harsh pinch to her skin, and when she gasps, he digs his nails through her core in the way that makes her want to screech. So the young lady presses a hand over her mouth, burying her yelps and whines and everything that proves that they aren't just any _normal siblings._

Because then she'd displease him, and she'd want anything but that. After all, he'd once old her himself, hadn't he?

"You're heading overseas for university, right?" One of his friends ー Fukase, joins the conversation as he sets down another card face-down on their pile. "Heard you got that scholarship... lucky you. Better not waste it." A darkened cloud grumbles somewhere in the distance.

Rin widens her eyes and she turns around, spinning her arms around his neck. "You did? You didn't tell me, Len Len! Congratulations."

"He did. Somewhere in Europe ー France, or something."

"Paris!" Another one of them chirped.

Len didn't seem amused by this spill of information. Instead his eyes seemed as if they were glaring daggers into the skies, and as he tossed another card into the stack at the centre, Rin felt rose thorns clamber up her skin. He was unhappy, and she'd be suffering the consequences afterwards. When they're all gone, behind locked doors, shut where nobody will be able to hear her sing. Not for happiness and definitely not for mercy.

She'd buried her head beneath his chin to satiate the growing irritation, and he'd responded by moving his fingers away from her core, instead sliding it down her thighs where he could massage a palm over that smooth patch of skin. Those gestures are hidden beneath the cloth of her skirt and her false blinding smiles.

"I'm thinking about it. Maybe I'll wait another two years or so before I get back into studying." The blond finally responds, gaining curious gazes and the desire for an explanation. Something which he will all too happily provide, with the squirming weight on his legs that begged to draw attention and his silent demands to keep her still. "I don't want to go anywhere without Rin. Especially not somewhere so far, see, because then, who would take care of her?"

No. No, leave, please leave.

"You're wasting an opportunity! Len, go!" His _flower_ insists.

As if he's unaware of what she's doing. He knows how she's pushing him away, how each step forward he takes, she'd take one step back. His fingers claw around her throat and she only laughs as his friends join in a chorus of agreement, how they'd take any opportunity to get away from their own siblings, how they'd leave without a trace in a momentary heartbeat ー and it comes again, that realisation that they aren't just like any other _Normal Siblings_.

Because he's no longer her brother. He's not her brother at all.

He shouldn't be touching her in that way that he does, he never should've done such indecencies that leaves her crying and sobbing beneath the ground he steps on in the first place, even with his half moon grins and those little promises of love that he whispers in the dark. Her mind swarms with horrid thoughts that scratches at every inch of flesh and her breathing becomes erratic when he faces her with those stony eyes that depict the storm he faces inside.

The disaster; and the aftermath that she will soon face.

Len drags her away into an empty alleyway behind the building once their games are over and the sun lowers to set. She insists she needs to get home early, he claims that his needs are more important than her lies.

She lays still as his palm covers her mouth and her shirt is smoothly unbuttoned. The skin of her back is tattered with rough marks and claws that came from both the sharp nails of his fingertips and the brick wall, and each thrust and jolt of his hips that the young man claims as their little taste of heaven is joined with her muffled cries. Thus as the morning sun fell to dusk, her sweat gleams beneath the evening moonlight. They lay there, her weakened legs around his waist and his head leaning against her panting chest, briefly wondering what love truly was.

If this was it, then Len would never want it to end.

If this was it, then Rin would willingly carve her own neck with a knife until the life flees her eyes and she may never see again.

"Don't you dare mention anything about me leaving you ever again."

His tongue curls around her wrist like a snake and she feels as if she's in chains.

But she sighs. She shuts her eyes, and nods her head, because that's what he wants her to do. She's always wanted a doll to pamper and love, yet this time, the roles are reversed. She's his flower and he will constantly plant a seed within her ー to please her gardener, all Rin must do is bloom. Even through wind and shine and storms and those darkened clouds above, as that's what she was made to do; that's what she will continue to do until the end of time.

.

.

.

.

Rin likes a boy.

He's one year older than her, and one year younger than Len.

He's got the most blinding green eyes that reminds her of an emerald lake, yet one pool is more clearer than the other, as if holding all the precious secrets in the world. His mouth is bright like blooming roses and she often fawns in her seat whenever he does so much as curl a smile. He's perfect, in every meaning of the word, with brilliant humour and well mannered behaviour, good looks that made plenty of her classmates thrill at the sight of him, excellent grades that's alongside solid comprehension, endearing and sensitive and everything that makes her want to crawl to his feet just for a chance to be noticed.

His hair is white. "Just like your old cat's fur," Len once commented.

She only shrugged and laughed because there's no way else she'd know how to react.

The boy is her friend. They talk together, they sing together, and they hold hands ー because that's what friends do. She confides in him about her emotions, however vague she expresses it, and he is always there to pull her into his welcoming shoulder and let her cry it all out. Because with him, it's not a lie ー there are no secrets, and there are no open-mouthed kisses behind the nearest empty wall. But every time she ends a conversation with him and parts for their separate ways, she'll end up bare on the floor, crying in her hands as she's used like the pathetic doll to another owner.

"I don't want you talking to him, that's all." That _owner_ would say. "I just can't trust him, Rin."

Because by hell would she call him her brother. This person, this _lech_ ー he has lost that title long before he'd even had it. She'd been driven by foolish hope that has been crushed beneath his very heel ー yet this time there is no _relative_ or official certificate to hold her in bounds. Strangely, even through that, why does she not feel fre?

"Can't or _Won't_?"

"Can't. Must you always talk to me like this? I only want whatever's best for you, and that what's-it's-name, Piss ー"

"Piko. Could you not disrespect him like that?"

"Yeah, Piss-ko. Whatever. He only wants one thing from you, and we both know what that is."

 _The same thing you want, you mean._

Rin averts her gaze, and when his eyes darken, she realises that she'd lost hold of her tongue said it out loud. His fist hits the wall beside her head and she releases a frightened squeal that he swallows into his throat, ripping away her socks. He has to grip hard on her wrist to make sure the blonde doesn't flee, and her legs try to kick his defence even as he barred her between his arms. They leave the building early that day, even before the last class of the evening, and he drags her down that familiar road that leads her back to that old home. Up the stairs, into their private den; into his beloved attic.

Her breath hitches at the sight of the familiar walls and she backs against a corner when the door is locked. Len hides away that silver key.

 _You're right, the exact same thing that I want_. He whispers afterwards with words of praise, complimenting on how she's such a smart girl to have the ability of reading minds as his grasp pulls down her decencies and leaves her legs in the bare nude. The young lady cries as his arms weave around her waist and that grin shines in the dark.

"Not again. No, no, no, not again." She begs with her fingers crawling to dig at the ground. "Not again. Please, Len, not again."

"But we're different, see? Me and him. Because he's a coward, because he's afraid, because he doesn't _love you_ like I do."

That's right. He doesn't. Nobody will. Deep down, she knows that the only thing she deserves is the heat of his tongue on her throat, and even then she will doubt whether this warm embrace he holds her in is enough to satiate the growing fear in the depths of her chest. She wants him to leave, but st the same time, she knows when he does, she will have nobody left.

And he made love to her.

Again. Again and again and over again, kissing each inch of her skin until those screams she yells beneath the night is transformed into soft whines of his name that he repeats with the mirroring sound of her own. Their bodies create a melody, body melded by sweat, and they burn beneath the heat like melting candlewax melding together and becoming one.

He insists that he loves her, but he doesn't have to. Because she believes it. And he might be the only one who ever will.

She can't walk after they're done and has to cry into his chest for another whole hour; they relax with the sound of a harp strumming in the distance and the beginning of a thunderstorm, but his heart beats, a gentle lull. Another lie to deceive her into staying right where he wants her to be. "Come, my flower. I'll walk you home."

Len holds onto her hand gently like she's a dandelion that could break apart with the softest push of a summer breeze.

"Will you still talk to him?" He would ask.

She would nod her head in return. But in the end, he wouldn't argue.

When he smiles at her, it's shy and meek, almost like the first gaze of that little boy she met nearly a decade ago. He'd blush, and he'd look away as he calls her all of those sweet names like he always has. When she raises her arms, he lifts her up and gives her a spin. It's small moments like these that makes her hold on.

Because maybe he's still in there, waiting for her to pull him out.

.

.

.

.

He kisses her more desperately as each minute of the watch passes. She responds fervently, and when he unbuttons her shirt, the young lady would do away with getting rid of her bra and tossing it into some godforsaken corner where they'd have to crawl to retrieve whatever's missing afterwards. And he'd put her on a desk, and she'd wrap her legs around him, and they'd knit their bodies together in search of that momentary heaven.

"Aghmn... I'm leaving this S-september."

"What? But your, hmn- graduation's in March, and myー"

" _Yes_ , yessss... I know. Your birthday is in January." He thrusts his hips into her, and she gasps into his mouth. "Mmh... there's no need to remind me, I haven't forgotten that my flower is already turning sixteen. I'm very proud. Oh.." He hisses as his member twitches inside her, and it's not long before he loses control and begins pounding inside of her. "OH! Oh-ohnnn.."

He lets go inside of her, and she kisses the top of his head, burying her face in those honeyed curls as he sobs on her shoulder.

They sit still in silent bliss.

After a minute or two, he's visibly ready for another round and Len leans back, turning the object of his affections; his _doll_ around so those perfect breasts are flattened against the wood of the desk. She raises her head in confusion, feeling the roundness of her arse exposed to the wind and she barely has enough time to utter a protest before his member is crawling back into the corners of her soaked walls. They talk aimlessly throughout the course, her about that irritating girl who'd pushed her out of the lane at a café, and him about his schedules, about how he'll have to leave earlier to catch up with the school year in a different country, how he's doing this only because it's _what she wants_.

How he'll return soon, taking her with him, and she'd have no choice but to agree with a needle pointed at chin-length.

When they're finally finished the blond can't help but lean back with the brightest smile.

And he'd push the blame on everything; the length of her skirt, the size of her smile, the sound of her voice and the scent of her hair. All of these tempts him and he was only a weakened man who fell to desire. She'd laugh and respond like it was any other normal conversation, just like the constellations at night and the white clouds during day.

When she stands up, their juices pour from between her legs and she's frantic to grab a tissue from the bag.

Len stops her. "Stay like this. Keep it inside you ー where it belongs."

Where _he_ belongs, he truly means.

She feels disgusted with those ideals. It trickles down the sides of her legs, dripping on the floorboards below, but he only eyes that puddle with a dark satisfaction. In the end, fear consumes her too much to say anything against it.

They walk home holding hands, he kisses her by the gates, and when she gets inside the house and her anxious father who'd stolen a glimpse through the curtained windows worriedly questions on who _that boy_ was (for lack of recognition from the distance) ー Rin only wraps her arms around the elder man's shoulders and cries into his shirt. He holds his daughter tightly as if the world was ending, asking what's _wrong,_ reassuring that he'll always protect his little girl from harm.

But it's ten years too late for that.

So she lies. "I'm just grateful, that's all."

.

.

.

.

.

She's in love. One would deem it foolish; after all, how could a silly little girl know of such a strong emotion, a desire that most would say even the wisest of men could not master. But Rin believes she does, and again, who is to say she's wrong.

It happened wonderfully; better than she'd expected. She was in the library, studying alone and feeling the sun through the glass windows paint her lips made from ruby into one of gold. He waltzed in with those contrasting eyes and white hair, landing on the cushions beside her and beginning a conversation as if they were old friends who'd known each other since forever. They talked about the past, the present, and the future. They leant in, and marvelled about the world. He'd mapped out the stars in her eyes and she'd planted the flowers in his.

It was nothing like _him_.

It was nothing like _Len_.

This boy held her hand gently as he spoke, this boy would stop his own words to hear her own. This boy would never force his hands around her neck and smile as she cried. And with that lull, their lips brushed into a gentle kiss.

He jumped back in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ー"

Yet she sat firmly in place: "Piko. Do it again. Please."

He'd looked simply aghast at the idea, wondering whether his reddened ears were only playing tricks on him. When she leant in with those pleading eyes and gentle grasp on his fingers, however, he had no choice but to do that again. Over and over, until neither could breathe. Both of their mouths were swollen by the end of it but in place stood a blinding smile.

When she goes outside, a certain _blond_ is waiting for her. His arms spread when he sees his doll, and when she gives him the grin of an angel, he does not suspect a single thing.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for always looking out for Rin," Her father says. "I know after what happened between me and your mother things have gone off rail and a slight bit sourー legally, you're no longer siblings, but I'm grateful that the bond you have kept seems to be going just strongly as always."

He's here, and she doesn't know why.

She'd just gotten back from a date, lips covered in cream and a certain _boy's_ kisses, when a different unexpected visitor dropped in Sunday evening to talk with her father. She'd sat by the staircase to eavesdrop and feel her heart fly above her lungs. Painful and deep fear aches through each and every bone that claws inside her body, Rin could hear his laugh, gentler than the tone he'd use around her, and all his words were sweet and polite to grasp another willing man in his hold.

She began peeling the skin of her mouth away with her teeth; the goosebumps on her arms rose and she took off her shirt and exchanged it for a cleaner one in the fear that he'd be able to notice any change. Notice that Piko had kissed her, held her, done _everything_ he's forbidden her to do without him.

"Of course. Rin will always be my little sister, after all."

"Isn't that right!" She could hear her father chortle.

When she goes downstairs under the guise of drinking water, she feels his gaze burning into the back of her spine. A pair of hands cover her eyes and there's that taunting _'guess who'_ that follows after. The blonde mocks a gasp and utters his name, and he greets her with the smile ot a thousand suns when it's proven that she's correct.

Rin asks her what he's doing in her home, being careful not to sound unwelcome ー yet he notices the harshness and responds by clawing his nails subtly into her skin, whispering that he knows where she'd went today, warning her of the punishment she'll receive for deceiving him. Her father sits in the corner reading morning pamphlets not even knowing when his daughter looks like all of her life has been drained from her heart. A solid tear runs down the side of her cheek.

She's dragged upstairs under the dusking sunlight. The door is locked and the window is drawn, and she sits like an obedient puppet on the edge of her bed as he strips off all the clothes on her body.

He's licking his lips, constantly, thinking of a suitable lesson for her to learn. "You thought I was idiotic enough not to notice?"

"I told you I'd still be talking to him. Len, I told you..!"

" _Talk_ to him. Not run after him like a lapdog, licking his feet, giggling everytime he gives you as little as a kiss. Oh, you didn't think I'd realise that either?"

"No!" Rin screeches. "We ー we don't do that! Any of that!" Her hand immediately flies up to cover her mouth.

Both pairs of eyes dim, and she moves back until her body is pressed against the wall. First rule of his lectures: never to interrupt a speech nor protest, yet she'd done exactly that. Not to mention how she lied. Straight to his visage, straight to his chest, where he feels the most pain. She is meant to cause him agony in this world, and her presence is not of a rose, but rather the thorns on the stem.

He does not strike her.

Not with a hand, nor with his mouth. Only stares at her, silence between them and the never ending thump of her heart. She stiffens when he grabs hold of the blanket beneath the weight of her body and instead wraps the cotton around the girl's shoulders, encasing in thick inevitable warmth.

He's thinking ー not of what to do, or what to say next, but rather of the redness in her cheeks and the blues of her eyes.

"Do you not love me, flower?"

There's a strange moisture to his eyes that she's never seen before.

A habit of lying has been formed, where she's been, what she's done. But here, just the two of them in this quiet room and the sway of the fan that hits their skin.. she no longer has the strength to hold back the truth. "No. I don't."

And he feels the world crumbling around him.

She reaches out a hand as if to hold him, but it's paid no mind, and the only thing she can cling onto is the forgotten air that's left behind. Len doesn't look into her eyes nor says a single word when he gets up and leaves, quietly shutting the door behind him. When he bites his tongue, he realises how those honeyed locks taste no longer sweet.

.

.

.

.

So they stand. Him reading out an excerpt from a simple book and _her lover_ on the other side of the room by the dusty windowsill.

It seems he's been called out one day before leaving the school premises permanently. He no longer talks to her, and he doesn't notice the almost longing looks she sends him in the corridors. Instead the blond waits patiently while this younger male has his body held with a stern posture as if waiting to reprimand with an onslaught of unbacked accusations. Just sixteen, almost silver white hair that looks as if it's been spun by a crane's feathers, and differently coloured eyes that glows in the dark.

He's frail. Len doesn't know what he aims to do by calling a third year out like this.

They're in the forgotten corridor of their school, fifth floor, and to taunt the childish fear within, there's no hesitation in telling about some ghost stories and myths about what lurks in these halls.

Piko seemed to have enough. "I don't care about your stories. I want you to stop looking at her."

Len looked vaguely taken aback.

"Looking at her? Who? Rin Kagamine?" He uses _his_ last name instead of her own, something that's already changed from the family registry long ago but he dismisses it as easily as cutting a leaf. When that boy narrows his eyes, the blond happily licks his lips at knowing he'd struck a nerve. "I wasn't aware that I was, but either way, I don't think I will. I'll look at her, over and over again, until there's nothing left to see. What can you do about it, Snowflake?"

"You've got enough guts to say that."

"It's hard not to when a little midget is trying to threaten you." He blows some dust away from his hands. "Why don't you go back to preschool and understand how the real world works?"

Being bitten by an ant is likely to hurt more than whatever this little one is trying to threaten him with. Not to say their height is much of a difference, only by an inch or two, but this is getting on his nerves. There's much more important things to do for the rest of the evening than watch someone of unimportance make s fool out of themselves.

When Len steps back and walks towards the door, the boy runs forward and blocks the exit.

He puts his chin up, glaring, and his arms stretch out. "I'm not finished yet. You're not allowed to leave.. not after everything you've done."

"Everything _I've_ done? And what is that, pray tell."

And it seemed that a _bitch_ without a collar truly couldn't keep it's mouth shut. Their meetings, their secret kisses beneath the mistletoe and between the back alley, all those times he'd held her bare skin to his arms; she'd revealed everything to this boy and it's being repeated to his ears like that paradise was only filled with sin. They had the barrel of a gun held to his head ー it took only one more click before the risk of pulling the trigger.

There's the sound of hurried footsteps in the corridor beyond though it's as quiet as the flapping of a butterfly's wings.

So Len takes a step nearer.

One by one by one. It's almost as if they dance, until both are across the room and he has that boy pressed against the window, white hair floating in the air and choking around his neck as he's holding onto the railings. Just one more step and push until he falls. Len can't help but visualise that with glee.

Yes, that would be a happy ending. Just like how his princess would've wanted.

He loves her after all. Her, her, only her, until the end of time. That's why he has to get rid of the boundaries in their way until she can find the road to his arms. All those villains, obstacles, darkness that he must rid of so they can unite in the end.

But no ー because he's not the Prince, but this boy is, isn't it?

That can't be. She's his flower, he's the one who planted a seed in their garden, he's the one who trimmed the thorns and watered their fruits. He's spent so long pouring the blood from his palm into the soil, and the thought that someone's taken that from him so easily and dares to go beyond their limits of saying what he should or shouldn't do.. that's too much. That's already tilting him over the brim, and they deserve punishment for that.

And she'd gone behind his back too, hasn't she? Even though he'd done so, so much to make her breathe at the expense of his own air...

Her lover was choking. _Her_ snowflake.

In his hands that went around his neck. He was about to tip him over, ignores his last pleas, admittance of being wrong over and over again, but his actions only halt when a pair of arms wrap tightly around his waist from behind and she releases a begging cry. "Len, don't..! Len, Len please."

His heart aches.

"Let him go! Please, Len.. you can't do this."

"Why? Why can't I?"

"Because I love you..! Only you!"

She screams out his name, over and over again, she screams out how she loves him, how she'll only look at him, and he slowly loses that dark reprieve. He pulls the clutches of snow back onto his feet, and that boy frantically gasps for air and clambers away in disgust, trying to put in their distance. But that doesn't matter, because when Len turns around, his flower buries her head into his chest and thanks him, over and over again.

His thumb brushes away a speck of tear like pulling off a petal, and she smiles into the palm of his hands.

For a minute, he feels warm. For an eternity, she sees that small boy ー all those years back who'd been stretching his arm out for her to take, and she willingly grasps onto it and promises that she'll never let go. He asks if she promises, and she nods desperately.

Just as they almost share a kiss, her snowflake, her _kitten_ stands up and pushes eager palms flat against the blond's chest until he lost his footing over the window. Just as the skin of her bottom lip touches the tip of his own, the light flashes from his eyes and they lose their grasp on each other. She's pulled away, and he's pushed forwards, all in a flash of white.

"NO! _LEN_!"

Her scream sounds like the pain of a thousand suns pounding in all at once.

And when she hears an exasperated sigh beside her, she only shoots the young man left behind her a look of betrayal before she climbs over the windowsill and only has time to feel panicked hands try to reach for her hold before she jumps off into her _true prince's_ waiting arms.

Because she's his flower. She's his doll. His princess.

Because she loves him. He catches her just two seconds before his back hits the ground ー their skins are painted in a sea of crimson amongst the harsh stone of white but there is nothing that stops her from being content in his arms.

Because in the end, they aren't just normal siblings.

* * *

 **up next:** phone calls & late night drives


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter, it's more on the lacking side and I apologise for that, whoever reads this might likely find it a bit bland.. haha I'll work harder next time_** ** _. The_** ** _re's a '_** _kitten_ ** _' in this one too btw._**

 ** _Chapter Warning: Uuhh. Dildo. And phone sex, maybe._**

* * *

 _._

 ** _6/3/18  
"pressure"  
_** _summary: Of course hearing about his wife's sexual urges is important, but for God's sake, couldn't she pick a better time than when he's on speaker phone with two strangers in the car?_

 _._

* * *

Len isn't fond of heavily weathered evenings. Neither is he fond of staying overtime on Christmas Eve when there's a comfortable bed waiting back at him within those plain cream walls; but seeing as his lovely _employer_ is using the blond not ' _celebrating the holiday_ for _lack of cultural reasons_ ' as an excuse to keep him held in office while everybody else in the building was allowed to go home and spend time with their families..

Yeah. At this point, he reckons the man just hates him.

Oh well.

Len hates him too, with that fashionably long purple hair and tall, six foot stature that towers over him by more than a head.

The blond sneezes. While he wipes his running nose on a sleeve, briefly wondering who was talking about him, he gets the chance to stare warily outside the frost-coated windows.

Sure, he doesn't personally celebrate Christmas but his _family_ does and there's nothing a middle-aged (not really, he's twenty four,) man with graying hair would like more than to get home in time for dinner at least once in his life. Instead Len's left recording the rise and fall of their market and planning tactics on what day to release their new product; a hair fall repellant. Ironic, considering how he's becoming old and rotting away on this very seat while their company manufactures items that are meant to make happier, freedom-filled teenagers and adults with first world problems ease their minds with problems that shouldn't be stressful at all.

He spends all seven days of a week working, weekends spent at a nearby hotel ー expenses paid, of course, but those luxurious rose baths and scented pillows are nothing compared to being home on their tattered couch while his darling kitten cuddles up on one arm and his wife settles comfortably in another.

And that woman is another horror issue all in itself. Despite those pretty blue eyes and pink lips that he's fallen in love with, her reputation instills a very strong fear inside of his soul. She'll have a fit if he tells her he'll get home a little later tonight especially after spending an hour long argument on the phone about priorities. _Apparently_ he values business more than family, and if he doesn't get his arse home by the midnight of the twenty-fifth, she'll lock the doors and he won't be coming back home for the entire year unless he prefers sleeping down on the outdoor frozen snow.

And Len Kagamine is someone who adores warmth, thank you very much.

.

.

.

.

When he was allowed to finally pack up and return home, the car seat was like ice beneath his thighs.

The roads were nearly empty and his headlights did little aid to guide him through the dark.

The snow had covered up most of the roads and he could barely see anything in sight. There were the lights of a few fast food chains in the distance, but he couldn't even think of hunger in the desperate time of needing those warm frail arms wrapped around his shoulders and her mouth kissing his shoulder. It's been too long since he's last seen her, _perhaps already four months,_ and he craves that woman like a dying man in search of air. If only she'd _understood_ more. Somehow, in that brain of hers, the work he's been doing to provide for their family and reassure that she'd be able to live comfortably at home without worrying about being able to prepare food on the table for the next morning was twisted into illusions that he'd spent all that time away to avoid the reality of her existence. Foolish. He wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with her if that were the truth, much less get married together.

He can still hear her voice through his phone speaker from just yesterday. _If you're playing around with other women then just tell me, at least then I won't have to stare at that bloody empty seat across from me every morning to night feeling as if I'm a failure, as if it's my fault that you'd want to leave._

And he'd shouted back with just the same amount of venom. Screamed at her for accusing him of such things, screamed at her for not noticing how hard he was trying, screamed at her for being the selfish one in their marriage. And then she'd hung up on him and left him on the beeping receiver.

As an apology, he had planned to surprise her with roses, her favourite box of chocolate, an entire cake.. but driving along, nearly no stores were open for him to fulfil such wishes. Len had just passed a traffic light when he'd noticed a pair of shadows holding out a hand from beneath the roof of another closed store, trying to flag him down. He'd pulled over to the curb, and they'd walked up towards him beneath the refuge of an umbrella.

When he rolled down his window, the man noticed two women ー both seeming older than him in age and with flushed cheeks that was rewarded by the snow. After a request to get them to their home that's across the town, and a very reluctant look at his watch that showed the ever-nearing tick to midnight, the blond agreed.

The younger one, seemingly still in university with her aquamarine teal hair pulled back into two fine braids, took over the back seat. "Thank you so much! You're helping us alot here, really ー alot."

"I know." He said, concealing his grumpiness. "Just tell me where we need to go."

"Um, just turn left on this road. Do you know the way to this district's station? Yes, it's just straight from there, and then a left. It should only take fourty minutes at most." She was abnormally chirpy for someone who'd seemingly just been stranded in a snowstorm for the past three hours. "Sorry about this, we're not _from_ here. My car broke down and nobody else wanted to pull over. You look like you've got a thousand of other places to go to.. I hope we're not holding you back too much. I'm Miku, by the way, and this is Sakine Meiko."

"Len." Was all they got in response.

The car moved in silence. He wasn't exactly in the mood for conversations especially when the situation runs on a risk of him making a bed out of ice to sleep on tonight if it seems his wife decided to keep her word and lock even the windows.

The women didn't seem to mind his silence. They talked about their occupations, their studies, what it takes to support rent for a small flat in their city.. yet he'd only responded with a grunt every now and then as courtesy. None of that mattered right now because in the end, they'll only be a distant memory. Him, that stranger in the car, and them, the women that managed to receive his aid.

Small chitter-chatter would only get in the way of everything.

Oh.. he misses his kitten.

"So.. are you single, Len? Have any family around here? What are you doing alone on Christmas Eve?"

His grip tightens on the steering wheel. There really isn't a reason to answer _any_ of Miku's questions and she's rather urging the impulse for him to drive into a wall. It's like she's purposely saying all of this to taunt him.

His parents are in a different country and his wife has mentioned divorce at least twice within the last month. That should speak enough for his loneliness.

Len should be in bed now. Yeah, right underneath the sheets with his squirming wife and kitten beside him, where he can shower both in immense love and never allow them to part. Closing his eyes, he can almost imagine that with a blissful smile, and his chest already feels satisfyingly warm.

Hopefully that moment is just a few hours away. "Married. I'm on the way home from work right now."

When they stop at a traffic light and all their skins are painted in a red glow, Len takes his time to bring the thermal turtleneck that fell to the collar higher up his chin. The silver band on his ring finger shines bright as he taps on his knee, waiting for time to pass by quickly, but at the same moment, hoping for it to freeze so he'd be able to get into his own bed tonight. He's screwed if his lover decides that she wants to be strict with the rules she's already set in place.. and that's a common occurrence.

 _Just one night._

if there's a god out there, truly listening to his wishes, all Len asks for is one night where he can rest at ease.

"Work?! On Christmas Eve?" The other woman, brown eyes ー _Meiko_ , looked astonished, as if she had never heard such a thing. The tips of her chocolate hair almost stood on end. "Oh, you poor thing."

Yes, _yes,_ don't remind him of it. He's already gritting his teeth.

If he's reminded of his torment one more time, there's no guarantee that he won't lose his mind and jam this vehicle off road and dive into the closest pool of water. There's a lake nearby, it'd be the perfect opportunity to do so, especially when the thought is vastly more appealing than seeing his loving wife's signature on top of divorce papers within the next few days.

Ladies and gentlemen, he'd rather freeze to death than be rejected at the doorstep by the only person he loves. Len Kagamine is _that_ pathetic.

As if the speak of the devil, his phone suddenly rang and Len accepted it without checking the Caller ID.

He'd foolishly forgotten that the device was connected to his car speakers, and when the voice comes out from the other end, all of them could hear. Len fidgets unnervingly but he can't reverse his mistake when the light turns green and there's a honk from the car that's suddenly come behind him.

 _"Len...? Len, are you there?"_ Sweet and soft.

Much unlike how she sounded this morning.

It isn't wise to make concern over such trivialities.

He grabbed the microphone from the head desk and clipped it over his ear. Might as well talk now, while he still can. "It's me. What do you want?" Len snapped. Not on purpose, obviously, never to her ー but he's losing grip on sanity and isn't even sure whether that ringing sound at the back of his head is his car's sensory alarm or his brain telling him to go to sleep if he doesn't want to die. "I'm driving right now."

His wife responded quickly, and her voice trembled _. "L-len... come home. Please come home..! I'm s-sorry for what I s-said.."_

Was she crying?

He doesn't have a chance to speak because just as his lips part to say a word, her weakened cry escaped through the speaker, effectively stiffening the two women in the car with him. They were polite enough to keep quiet while his entire mind melted in worry. Something must've gone wrong while he was away.

 _"I never meant it when I said I wanted to leave you, so please don't divorce me..."_

"When did I say I would ー"

 _"You didn't say it, but you were thinking it!"_

 _Er,_ no. What the actual heck.

And then came another wail that ripped from her throat. Len was staring at the road in front of him with open eyes, bewildered. The only thing he was ' _thinking_ ' about in their marriage was whether it'd be more sentimental to have a picnic at the park they met at on their anniversary or her birthday.

Followed along with the wonder of when their anniversary even _was_ , seeing as they used to celebrate it every year when they first started dating; but now that they're already married, such occasions such as a wedding is much more binding than the former... _he'd forgotten their dating anniversary last year and she threw an absolute fit._

Well, Rin likes an excuse to play dress up anyways. Maybe they'll celebrate both ー it'll give them a reason to buy two cakes.

He doesn't even know why he's so suddenly thinking about this after five years of marriage. He's never been the one that gets to make decisions anyway. Now his mind is just wandering. Sleep deprivation (and wife deprivation) can do daunting things on your mental health.

"No, I wasn't. You were the only one who did." A fast food chain billboard lights up through the distance and Len makes a mental note to grab coffee after sending these women off to their place. "Look, I'm busy right now. Can't you call me later, when I'm not doing something as life-threatening as driving while being on the phone..."

This is embarrassing, actually. Some strangers in the car can hear a private conversation between him and his wife, and he can't do anything to stop it. Rin would make an even bigger fuss if he'd just hung up the call without listening to her end, especially when she's an emotional mess.

He could hear a frustrated hum. _"Mmmnhh... pull over."_

"What."

 _"You're not on the highway or anything, right? It doesn't sound like you're too busy.. so please pull over."_ A pause, as if she was gaining rapid suspicion. _"Hey, darling, you're alone in your car, aren't you? You're not going anywhere with some friends, leaving your lonesome wife at home.."_

Len weighs his options.

If he'd told her he was alone with two women late at night, she'd accuse him of cheating on her, which won't end well on both sides of the relationship because she's the most stubborn creature on this planet and won't listen to reason. If he'd told her a half-lie and said he was going to relax with some male co-workers at a bar for a few hours, she'd be considerably less angry but blame him for putting other people as priorities and manage a new drinking ban.

 _If he'd said he was completely alone in city traffic_... well, that was the biggest lie, with these empty roads, but it's the least risk.

Miku holds her breath behind him as if knowing the situation and trying to do her best not to expose the man. "Alone, sweetheart. All alone. I'm pulling over, alright?"

No, he really wasn't going to ー but instead will drive at an excruciatingly low speed so his wife doesn't find out.

Apparently that was the right decision. She was laughing, a tinkle of bells, and he knows that's how she sounds when she's happy. It's been so long since he'd heard that, much less being the one to cause such a beauty.. and from something as simple as listening to one order through the phone. He puffs out a breath from his mouth to blow a blond strand of hair away from tickling his cheek. Len feels rather guilty for lying even if it's for her own good.

Yes.

 _For their own good._

Len is saving this marriage.

" _Mmm... thank you, darling..."_ She then suddenly brought up the subject of her sister _. "Did you know that Lily invited me to spend the week with her for the holidays? But.. I refused."_

"Did you now?"

 _"Yesss, because even though it was tempting to go rest my feet with my pretty nieces and nephews, I pushed it all away for you. Because I missed you. Because I wanted nothing more than for my husband to come home, and for me to greet him at the doorstep when he finally does. Do you miss me too, darling?"_

Her use of sudden pet names are causing lovely shivers down his spine and he's forcing himself to focus on the street in front of him rather than the taste of his bride's skin all those years back. Oh, yes, how he missed the moment when he was stripping down that pesky white dress whilst she tilted her neck at an angle, giving him full access.. how her thighs wound around his waist and they'd brought themselves to heaven... No, no, no, these are bad thoughts to be having right now.

He mustn't forget that they're in the presence of guests, too.

All she's talking about is missing each other, not missing what they _do when_ they're together.

"Of course I do. I miss you and our kitten very much, enough that I'm thinking of you both for every hour of every day."

 _"... hhhn, that much? Are you sure...? Show me, Len, show me how much you miss me.."_

"I'm not sure what you mean.."

There was an odd shuffling on the other side, where he could hear his lover moving about ー no doubt on their springy mattress. Another giggle left her lips and then an echo ー which revealed that she had him on speaker phone. She was planning something, that he knows all too well.. her sentences did sound rather breathless too.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. _"I ー uhn, I want you to pull your zipper down, tear apart those d-damn briefs and jerk yourself off, darling. Right here, right now."_

His mind froze.

Tongue tied and cheeks painting a heavy red, Len stopped the vehicle and took a whole minute to bury his face in his palms. She'd just said that, out loud, in a car with two people he barely even knows. He's made a mistake from the moment he picked up the call.. from here, the blond already knows, he's royally screwed.

Of course it isn't _Rin's fault_ because she doesn't know. The husband is to blame for lying to her. But oh god, even through the phone this woman is so undeniably _filthy_ , and she does it without an effort.

 _"Please, sweetie, just rub yourself.. after you're home, I promise I'll do the best I can to get rid of that frustration, mm..? Mhn! Ah... yesss.. I'll suck the lobe of your ear, and then move down.. slowly, until I can lick your navel and pull your length out in the open.."_ She adds after he doesn't respond to her. _"And I'll kiss your dick.. because you love that, don't you.."_

Okay, he can't do this right now.

"Rin. What are you doing."

 _"Mm? Touching myself, of course. Slowly, gently, rubbing a finger up and down my nipple ー oops, your nipple, I mean. Because my body is yours, isn't it? Ahah... agh... ahhh... ahh..."_

He can hear a familiar little chime and a whirring sound.

The male already dreads what he's assuming.

He's a grown man, damn this, he shouldn't be blushing the way he is now. The ladies in the same car as him are fidgeting and looking very much like they'd want to jump out and get lost in the woods. He understands them, obviously, he wouldn't want to hear a stranger getting riled up by his horny wife either. A car drives past them and gives a little honk for parking in the middle of the road, but it's empty enough and there likely isn't going to be another driver for miles.

 _"Hehehe... Len, you know that vibrator, darling..? The orange thing with alot of thorns that you hide underneath my box of shoes. Mhm... that same one you rub around your cock and shove into your arsehole whenever you think I'm not looking? Yes.. Len? Ooh.. I can hear your breath quickening, how sexy..!"_

"Rin, you didn't."

 _"I did! I am! I'm using it right now... and it feels so goooood. I'm even putting it on the lowest setting, and it's moving around inside my pussy like crazy. Imagine, Len, this has been inside you.. ughn... the max is number ten, isn't it? I'm going to do that."_

Oh hell no. He could barely go over speed four, she's going to kill herself when he's not there.. it isn't easy to pull out, especially when you're on your own. Just sitting here is making him panic, what if his wife passes out and he can't even open the door to rescue her? This is dangerous, he shouldn't have bought that, he's so stupid..!

She thinks his desperate gasps of air is him being turned on, rather than panic, and that encourages her further.

Meanwhile, Len is fighting back tears. "Baby. Baby, don't. Baby, you'll go crazy."

 _"Mm... crazy for you. Okay, I'm going to do it. Ahnn..."_ A distant click of a button, and an increasing whirl. _"AhhhNnn.. AHN. AAAAAH! AAH, LEN, AAAAMNNN, AHH~ "_

That's it. His wife is dead. All because he hadn't been more rebellious towards his boss whenever he's pressured to the limit, all because he didn't suggest her moving into the hotels with him so they can still see each other everyday. Now he's going to return home as a widower, and is probably going to starve himself to death so he can join her.

Her screams blasted through the speaker and shook the whole car.

And then those sounds stopped, and her voice was replaced with another soft laugh. _"Mmmn... kidding, I only put it on setting two. Were you worried? That still felt crazy... I think I came. Mm, oops, yes I did... all over our bedsheets... what should I do? You have to come home and punish me now.."_

"God damn it, that isn't a joke. It's not funny, Rin, I passed out using that once ー don't touch my stuff ever again."

Her amusement died down at his scolding tone.

 _"... oh... you were actually worried?"_

"No shit, screw you. Put that thing back where you found it right now."

 _".. okay. I'm sorry, Len..."_ A sniffle. _"I'll ー I'll end the call, now. You can get back to whatever you were doing, I'm sorry for bothering you.."_

This girl is frustrating, effectively driving him to wits' end and cutting away half of his lifespan without even being in the physical presence of each other. Len wants to curse everything. His strictness is fading just at the thought of her pouty lips and innocent baby doe eyes that are probably beginning to swim with tears. Despite her usual strong facade, he knows that sensitive pump in her chest that just seeks for her husband's attention.

She's going to get off the phone just to cry herself to sleep the entire night. He can already feel it.

And he doesn't have the heart to just leave her alone when she's his responsibility.

"No, no, no, don't get off the call. Stay with me, love, stay with me."

He can hear her blow her nose and most likely blow away some snot. _"It's okay. You're driving, right? I don't want to disturb you while you're doing that, I can just go to.. um... sleep."_

The most irritating thing of all is that he doesn't mind it. It's more that he's sad he isn't there, pressing his mouth against her wet cheeks until all those tears fade away. He wants to be the one to grab a tissue and press to her face, and tell her that he didn't mean to be too harsh. It's agitating. She messes him up inside.

"No, please stay with me. I'm so lonely, I miss you so much, see? I can't, uh ー" His mind rapidly searches for an excuse. "I can't _bare_ the thought of something else going inside my wife when I'm stuck alone in the cold like this. Not to mention it's not safe. I'm not saying no, but you can play with it later when I'm there to watch you."

 _"Hehe... so you mean that you want to watch me while I touch myself, darling?"_

"Hell yes. So badly."

 _"Then can you talk dirty to me? I'm touching myself right now. I'll use my hands, and while that's going on, I want to hear about all the things you want to do to me. But you have to keep this interesting so that I don't fall asleep, the bed is rather comfortable."_

The realisation that she's probably been naked and waiting for this moment from the start of their conversation strikes him but that isn't important when his thoughts recreate her figure in his mind with those nice slender legs spread out widely and slender fingers smoothing over the perfect globe of creamy breasts...

Just staying another minute longer in this car is like torture. Ugh, he wants to be on that bed so badly, having his woman's tongue down his throat and his body digging into her body's warm crevices. She's got the best thighs and there's nothing sexier than when she loses her mind and tightens her ankles into grips around his waist, like a chain and a lock that binds them together.

"I want to fuck you hard."

 _"Mm. More."_

"I want to bite you and absolutely _devour_ you. I don't want to only make you wet, I'm going to make sure you're _flooded_. And then while you're shaking, I'm going to make you cry and beg. I'm going to make that hard, pink little clit of yours kiss my penis and you're not going to be able to do anything about it."

 _"Yes! Yes, more! God, more..."_

He never really understood her desire of being dominated by him. But that's what she requests, and everytime she demands more, he willingly gives it. He husks about how once he gets home, he's going to pin her down by the wrists and make her scream and she lets out a particularly filthy moan, he growls in return. How nice it'd be to just whip it out and have a go... she's already hammering herself right at the very moment they speak, it's audible.

His raging erection suddenly rises against his pants and Len rubs it over the cloth to give little ease while his wife screams and cries out her pleasure. They haven't done this in too long that he's beginning to feel like a hormonal teenager that needs to shove their cock into every little thing.

It goes all well and nice, until Rin says she needs to cum. For the second time that night. She says it's coming, and that she's going to faint after it, and that everything is so close and he desperately urges her on by telling her that he loves her and the sound of her voice... _and she's shrieking about how she loves him too,_ urging him to undo his button and finally gain the courage to pop out his heat;

Until an alarm on the other end suddenly rings.

 _"Oh, shoot. Oh, god damn it, my timer."_ And the mood dies, just like that. _"I'm sorry, Len.. your kitten is awake."_

"Um. It's okay."

What the hell was that. _What the hell was that?!_

 _"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, we'll finish this when you come home, alright? I mean... you are coming home, aren't you, Len_?"

"I am, sweetheart. I'm on the way right now, that's a promise." His eyes scan his watch, "But it's already after twelve, you know?"

He could hear her walking around their carpeted ground to turn off the alarm and calm her breathing, perhaps even dressing herself up in a robe or that beige coat of his that they always hang up in the corner of the room so that she can wear whenever the night is leaning more to the cold.

She recovers fast too. Even her husband doesn't know how she does it ー wailing mess one moment, and then a responsible, mature woman the next. You could barely tell that it was the same person.

 _"I know. That's why I called you before midnight came.. I had a doubt that you weren't going to come back on time, and in all honesty that frustrated me because it felt.. like you were purposely staying away, as if my threats pushed you further than dragging you back. That's why, Len.. remember that no matter what I say or do, I love you very much and I will be waiting for you to return every day. You don't have to come back exactly before twelve, that doesn't matter to me.. even if it's two in the morning or even four. All that matters is that I can hold you in the end. Your kitten and I miss you very much, darling... mwah, good night."_

And she'd hung up without allowing him a word to put in.

Her words are sweet like cherries and icing sugar, though, and the only thing that ruins it is when he pats his cheeks giddily, happy at that little kiss she blew in the end (oh, his darling is so sweet) ー there's a cough of breath beside him. That one action makes his mind turn numb and the entire situation turn for the worse.

Len had forgotten there were people beside him.

.

.

.

.

He is eternally embarrassed. It's one thing for your perverse wife to be heard on the phone talking about her disgusting antics and masturbation, but it's another to be caught as the _perverse husband_ who was detailing to said wife about his own fantasies.

Miku was the one who coughed, and when he turned to look at her in horror, she broke out into a loud fit of laughter with her teal hair flying around the air like wild tentacles waiting to seize a man. They continued the drive in stifling air and a trail of sweat running down the blond's cheek as he tried to get everything done with so he'd never have to see these women and recall this event ever again.

Screw not seeing Rin everyday because his office is too far from home.

He's going to pack his bags, drag her by the arm and move them into a different country where nobody will be able to recognise them. And they'll raise cow herds and green crops, living in isolation and their own daily sex rituals until they're wound up with nineteen children, one born per year. She likely won't even oppose.

What is he kidding. This is Rin Kagamine. Not only will she do anything but oppose, but she's going to suggest going for _thirty_ children instead.

It's another twenty minutes drive before he reaches the location, and Meiko hops out of the vehicle all too gratefully while Miku is cackling all the way. Len's about to drive off when the tealette holds him back, offering something to repay the kindness. Maybe a bottle of water, or some gas money, maybe to even stop by inside so she can pour the man some coffee before he has to pave his way back through the cold weather for his own home.

He refuses. He wants to run away from them, after all.

"No, wait! Why not get something for your wife, then?"

"Um... we have coffee back at home, and she's cutting back on caffeine so no thank you."

"Not that, silly! Meiko's husband is a florist, their shop is right underneath this building, hey, Mei, you have the key, don't you?"

That, he couldn't protest. This was finally a blessing sent from the gods ー he'd already planned to get his Rin some flowers and was already worried that all the stores were closed, not mentioning the limitations of whatever could even bloom in this weather, the choices are probably scarce. Maybe he can't go for the prettier ones and will have to go with the ones available until spring comes along.

All of them leave the car to walk underneath a roof, and they stop outside the locked door of the store while the brown-haired woman rummages inside her handbag for a pouch.

Len suddenly sneezes, blaming it on the cold, and a furry creature suddenly walks between his legs with it's bushy tail flying in the air before Miku bends down to carry it in her arms. She squeals about how she's finally home to it, and Len blinks before complimenting the blackness of the animal's fur.

"Thank you! This is my Yuki!" She nuzzles her nose on the top of the cat's head. It purrs. "Do you want to touch it? I heard you say you like kittens."

"No, I'm allergic."

She looks at him a bit strangely, but doesn't question further.

The door finally opens and Meiko ushers them in as she turns on the lights. The varieties of flowers are surprising, the man's eyes landing on a beautiful array of red, white and black, and his feet immediately flocks over to the hydrangeas. When he briefly wonders whether they're fake for being able to survive in this cold, the brunette shuts such an assumption down with a huff and proclaims that it's just their expertise in the flowers that manage to keep it alive.

 _Talk to them,_ she urges.

Len laughs nervously as if he's being surrounded by a crazy person.

He probably is, though.

In the end he decides to go with two separate bouquets of white roses and red tulips, him paying for one and Meiko insisting that she gives him the other as repayment for returning them home safely, and he finally gets to drive back home with a better sense of ease.

.

.

.

.

That sweet voice floods into his ears. "I missed you!"

He doesn't even have time to put down his bags and the flowers when she envelopes him into a warm one-armed hug at the front door. She's wearing his coat as predicted, and her cheeks are a plump rosy red, no doubts still in heat from the activities she'd done earlier. It's a quarter to two in the morning and Len's tired enough to pass out on the welcoming mat.

He needs another moment to fully register this too. His wife, right in front of him, those piercing blue eyes and pretty lips that pulls him in.

He has to pinch himself to make sure he isn't dreaming.

"God.. you're as pretty as I remembered you."

She makes a small taunt about how they only haven't seen each other for a week and he shushes her with the reminder of how she was the person who lost their mind on phone call just an hour ago. They kiss again, and when they part, Rin has to heighten herself on the tip of her toes to lick away a stray bead of saliva she left on her husband's bottom lip, giving him a happy little shiver.

He lightly scolds her for staying up late, saying they all need more rest, which suddenly brings his mind to the kitten. Len wonders whether she was brought any trouble, and she only smiles in amusement.

Both of his thumbs fly to massage her cheeks. "Where's he?"

Her shoulders roll into a shrug. "He's drinking his mummy's milk right now.. 'found out I was waiting up for you and decided there was too much excitement for sleep tonight." Her finger peels one side of the jacket apart to reveal a blond mop of hair attached to her chest, suckling on one breast.

Following her truth, that child wasn't asleep either.

His eyes wince when suddenly exposed to pale light and those small fists reach out for the coat flap to encase himself in comfortable darkness again, only for that determination to fade away once his pools of blue land on similar ones that are peering right at him. Len can't help but grin widely.

He decided to talk in between sucks, too: "Paaa.. _paapaaa_..."

 _Adorable_. Though Rin didn't find that all too interesting anymore. "Lui, don't speak with Mummy's nipple in your mouth. It's very impolite."

"Let him, let him..." The man waves dismissively, and he hears his wife grumble something underneath her breath about his tendencies to spoil everybody around except for her. "Hello there, my little kitten.. I've missed you so much, it's insane to imagine." Len bends down to nuzzle his nose against the chubby cheek and he can hear their baby giggle in response. "You're a happy little darling, aren't you? Thank you for staying up so long just to greet daddy.. you're the _cutest_ little boy anyone could ask for. _Yes you are._ "

"All he does is chew on my boob."

"Heh, he's a smart boy. Daddy likes to do that too."

"Pervert!"

Ironic, coming from the woman who called him on the phone just to talk dirty and rouse themselves into heat.

She fumes for an entire minute and he has to calm down that temper with a few pecks on the lips before she notices the fallen mess of flowers on his floor, eyes immediately glowing bright. Her skin flares shyly when she asks him where he'd gotten those, and his only response is a secretive smirk.

Rin forces their child into his arms so she can admire the roses and fix them on a table, and Len accepts the weight with a bit of a struggle, feeling that happy baby latch a wet kiss onto the side of his jaw. It doesn't take long before they decide to move upstairs.

The bedroom looks nothing like how he'd left it a month ago.

He can see that orange vibrator sitting on the mattress, coated with a gloss that he doesn't dare question about.

"I always huffed at Lui not to touch daddy's things whenever he steals my handphone and shoves it up his mouth.. turns out my wife is even naughtier."

"Hehe... well, he must've gotten it from somewhere."

"Why is his crib beside our bed?"

The offending toy is picked up and thrown inside a cabinet drawer without a second cot. The center of attention is instead that baby cot he religiously spent hours setting up almost two years ago, and it's now in his own bedroom ー well, him and Rin's, that is. It's not even at a distant corner by a wall, but instead pressed firmly against the bed frame until it looked almost connected as one.. Len doesn't really have a problem with that, the toddler tends to kick a fuss about sleeping alone and they end up making space on the mattress for him to crawl in between anyway.

His wife pouted. "We got lonely."

"Aw.. it's alright, daddy's here now."

All it took was a coo to come from that little boy's lips before he fell in love. Their bodies rest on the queen bed and Len placed their child in the middle between them. He pushed the shirt up to expose smooth skin and his mouth pressed down on Lui's stomach, blowing, just to mock flatulence and hear an excited giggle like music to his ears. _At least_ until the ticklishness filled to the brim and the child kneed his father in the face.

Len hissed a quiet _ouch_ , recovered, and then went back down to cuddle his squirming baby. The woman was looking at this with a tired gaze, as if she were handling two children rather than one.

It doesn't help that she's been craving him for so long, too, and now the only thing he bothers about is a baby who can only say twelve words at most.

"Keep it down! You're disturbing the neighbours, and it's time for him to go to sleep already."

"You're just jealous of me and my little kitten." He purred knowingly, which made her gasp and huff. His head lands sideways against a pillow, and his son is pulled up to cuddle by his beating chest. "I think he's fallen asleep ー hey, don't turn your gaze away from me, darling, I need to look at you. Don't be upset."

She stuck her tongue out.

"It's a bit _hard_ to when your husband decides it's alright to drive a car late at night alone with some women that I don't even know."

Len immediately paled. _Oh god_.

Then all that time he was panicking.. "You _knew_ about that?"

"Obviously. I could hear their voices.. I'm assuming there was about... two or three. Why did you think I was bringing up sex so suddenly?"

He looked on with horror. "Were you scaring them.. away?"

"Mmhmm... I was also just bored and horny. You're the _cutest_ when you're embarrassed and riled up, too. I'm not mad. I'm sure you had a reason for it, and I don't believe you'd pick up your phone if you were doing something bad... just don't lie to your wife next time, really, or I'll bite you."

She peers over to see lashes firmly shut from their son's eyes and she takes the child into her own arms, cradling for just another minute, before setting him into the crib beside their bed. Rin tucks a nice small stuffed orange plushie underneath Lui's head and the child looks visibly comfortable in his rest.

The blond finally breathes in relief as he sits up and wraps his arms around his wife's waist. His chin rests comfortably in the crook of her shoulder while she fixes the sleeping baby's area so all of them could sleep comfortably.

She whispers something about their child's intolerance to staying awake, and he nips at her earlobe before whispering about how that's a _good thing._ His hands rise, rise, and rest comfortably onto her perfect breasts when she builds up a wall of pillows that would prove impossible for their son to peek through. Her body bends at an angle, too, revealing those damn smooth curves and dip of her waist.. it's almost as if she's trying to catch him, like a wolf to it's prey.

"Happy Christmas, darling." Len can't help but snicker at the way she licked her lips. "Are you hoping to get some shut-eye first?"

She pounces on him, enough so their bodies are spread on the sheets and she completely takes off his coat with ease ー revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

Her fingers loosen his tie and pops every button of his shirt open with expertise.

He doesn't have time to protest because her mouth shoots down and absolutely _devours_ his own. "Nah, why should I ー when you're right here to throw me down on this bed and _fuck your wife_ as hard as you should, right here, right now?"

They don't need to say anything else.

* * *

 **we didn't get to see a release ):**

 **up next:** who knows


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've written over 40k words for this chapter alone and scrapped 30k of it.. the idea of 'future!rinlen' is a bit vague, tbh.. I wasn't sure if you guys wanted realism or like, something android/vocaloid(?) related, so I word-vomited over DOC manager and tried to make it seem relevant! They are future!rinlen, appearance wise, but you might have to squint for the mentionings. ^^; I hope it's good enough._**

 _Anyways I'd recommend listening to rin's v4x cover of_ 深昏睡 _( **deep coma)** while reading this! My favourite is by **Mikatsu!** on YouTube, but there are other good ones that are easy to find._

 ** _Chapter Warning: Sexual Assault, (slight) pedophilia, and Len's brimming jealousy._** ** _  
_**

* * *

 _._

 ** _24/4/18  
"pas de chat"  
_** _summary: She's the girl who goes around shoving her tongue down the throat of every single person she sees, and he's the boy who wants absolutely nothing to do with her. If only she would leave him alone._

 _._

* * *

There's something about bad news that drives him crazy.

That is, drives him _away_ like crazy.

In first grade, a little boy snuck him a stick of gum in class. He'd recalled how his mother gave an hour-long lecture on the unhealthiness of candy and the risk of diabetes before pushing that boy on his bum and running away in tears, claiming that someone had tried to poison him. In fourth grade, his friend decided to pull a little prank on their English Teacher by ripping apart her attendance sheet and moving all furniture inside their homeroom just a few inches to the left. He'd exposed the plan before it could've been set in action.

In his second year of middle school, he'd caught a few of his classmates hanging out in the toilet with cigarettes in between their lips, nicely offering him a stick. He'd reacted by taking their entire box, tossing it out the window and turning suit to run for the sake of his life. Alcohol, cheating on homework, parties, hanging out late on a school night... he'd always flee at just the mere sound of it.

So when he discovers Rin Kagamine, some sweet girl who used to have the same mentality with him all throughout elementary school, with innocent wide blue eyes and the all around perfect aura emanating of an angel waltz into the same class with him on the first day back to termー skirt hiked too high, shirt lowered to expose a cleavage he'd never noticed before, and perfectly winged eyeliner that matches thick mascara.. yes, he'd stood up and moved chairs to avoid sitting next to her. She no longer carried a light citrus scent and instead drowned in the fragrance of artificial roses, and the decent shoulder-length hair he'd seen her sporting for most of last year (they had different classes) were now falling below her waist.

Len was disappointed.

Admittedly, he'd had a bit of a crush on her.

Not going too far to imagine an entire life with marriage and children and puppies, but a crush nonetheless.. enough to envision going out on dates where he could bend down to leave a kiss on her cheek and a whole lot of embracing.

But as always, bad news didn't sit well with him, so those little feelings he felt for her was thrown out the nearest window.

It didn't change the words said about her, nor the way she was recognised as their signature ideal flower. They addressed her as the _Camellia_ : sharp, elegant, and while pleasant to grab, the petals could easily fall from your hands. The best thing to do was hold on and pray it would bloom for all of eternity.

.

.

.

.

She was still _pretty_ , that's not something he'll be able to deny. Summer hasn't even come around but she was sporting a golden tan on her cheeks that must've been the reward of a tropical vacation during their winter holidays. Her body blew up nicely with curves in all the right places and although she seemed to play around with style that might be going against proper sense of respect, it was still playing along the lines of dress code regulations.

 _Rin was never brought up as a subject of conversation._

There was nothing about her to talk about.

She was the epitome of plain.

Mary Janes and finely pressed clothing; her socks always went above her knees, and her skirt fell below them.

Her voice was sweet and soft, like a drizzle of rain that would only dream to rival the roars of the towering ocean waves, speaking only when needed to and being quiet the rest of the while. Her hair was dull, layering just above her shoulders and her eyes small and narrow and pale. Typical child from a typical family who likely expected her to study overseas and become a doctor just to succeed the family name. Somehow he found that attractive. It was the youthlike wonder of perfection that caused him to eye her, like a moth drawn to flame or a baby towards it's mother's coo. There wasn't enough to learn about her that made him crave the knowledge for more.

He first met her in kindergarten.

It was only one class but his eyes found it easy to land on her. As they progressed in age and entered elementary school, they similarly ended up in the same schools and the same classes, almost like fate rather than luck. Corner seat, by the window, and he was never able to take his gaze away whenever they drifted towards her silhouette of an amber glow beyond the setting sunset.

They ended up sitting next to each other the year after, _and the year after that,_ and the year after that. On and on and on, like clockwork, even through middle school.

They finally broke their streak in the first year of high school, where she ended in the homeroom beside his and the young man was only able to hear distant stories about her through word of mouth and the loud gossip-mongering typical group of girls.

Even then there was nothing much to know. That's why, when he was exchanging cards on the rooftop one day for a quick game with his friends during lunch break and her name was mentioned in their idle chatters, and _not_ about how well she scored in another one of their tests, Len was _surprised_ to say the least.

"I heard she's great at giving head." Yuuma decided to comment after taking a card from their accumulated deck, then placing another facedown. "Of course, I wouldn't really know... but it doesn't hurt to wonder."

Len quirked a brow at this; "Giving head?"

None of his friends knew whether the blond truly didn't understand or was daydreaming far too much to read into context, but plenty decided to give unhelpful hums at his confusion. Piko, a wary kid that he's known from middle school and has always gotten first place in all exams, didn't seem to find any of this amusing. He was another one of those no-nonsense type of people who'd rather talk more about facts or politics rather than _which girl in which class has bigger boobs_. Len liked him. He was among the only ones who never tried to judge him for his _stay-out-of-trouble_ mentality.

Not exactly his best friend, he doesn't have any of those.. but close enough.

"It means having someone suck your dick." Piko's answer is nonchalant and voice deadpan, easily drawing another card before turning his lips into a scowl. "Don't worry about it, Len. They're likely just rumours, some people have no better life than to spread them around.. I mean, you like her, don't you? I think someone _you_ like probably wouldn't do something so low."

Right. He does. He _did_. But all he really said was an off-hand comment about how he found Rin a nice sight to look at _once_ when he was thirteen and had nothing better to do than ogle at the girls huddled around their pool for Physical Activities. He doesn't know how Piko managed to take it in _that_ way.

It seems rumours truly _were_ easily spread, this boy seemed to prove his point well enough.

Kaito, two years his senior in age, smiled behind his own deck. "It's not _just_ a rumour."

Piko made a sound of disinterest. "And how would _you_ know that?"

" _Because_ I had a rather pleasant time with her yesterday afternoon, _genius_. She's as good as they say."

Len coughed uncomfortably. They took that cue as a point to change the subject into something more light, like their recent cold weather during the supposedly warm seasons and which hot springs were best to visit, but even that couldn't do much to remove his tarnished image of Rin Kagamine in his mind.

It was horrible enough to see her sudden change from knee-length skirts to something that required her to take only one step forwards to show the entire world her knickers, but in the end it never really mattered. He has never talked to her before, excluding the occasional requests to borrow a pencil or whenever they had to run another corridor-errand.

Yes, it didn't matter at all. Until he was pulled back one rainy evening by his Mathematics Teacher, Miss Lily, about his stellar grades and recent improvement ー which, honestly, should be credited to the decline in Rin's, but she didn't seem to notice that because she was so prioritised with complimenting him and bringing up the subject of holding him back after school hours to tutor some students that were failing the school year so he could grab some extra credit.

He had refused, of course, but she hurriedly accentuated that it was a notification and not an offer.

'You'll begin on Monday this upcoming week.' Something like that.

He'd spent the rest of his weekend mulling in bed about the distraction to his schedule and loss of free time. His classes ended at four, so he usually arrived home at five. If these little tutor lessons took up an average of an hour or two he'd likely only be able to get home _after_ the sun fell. How bothersome.

It wasn't any of his fault that other kids weren't achieving academically as well as him. Rather, they should allow him to cherish that.

Maybe the top students like Rin had foreseen this and dropped their studies as soon as they heard they'd be getting littler time to themselves. It would've been nice to get a little warning but then again, Len wasn't the type to actually forget status quo and ranking over such trivialities like this, he was built with the mentality to be on top and he'll keep working hard to maintain it.

Monday morning was greeted with the chirping of birds and the fresh spring air, flowers and pollen tickling his nose.

He briefly thought of blue eyes and blonde hair that were a few shades lighter than his, but pushed it to the back of his mind, wondering why he'd daydreamt about such a thing.

As the classroom filtered in more and more students, the boy sitting beside him deciding to reward a sneaky wolf whistle when Rin Kagamine waltzed through the entrance and took her seat a few desks in front of his own. She tossed her head back to smirk at that boy, and Len caught both of them wink.

It didn't matter to him, though. It would _never_ matter to him.

He should've known beauties like Rin could only stay perfect for so long.

Lunch that day had her name leaving someone's lips once again. It was Yuuma, as expected, with a light blush dusted over his cheeks when he wandered up to the rooftop after a quick 'toilet break'. The look on his face proved that indeed, the bathroom was the last place he was likely to have attended.

"She did great. I mean, brilliant.. god, my hands are still shaking..." And they really were, fingers grasping on thin air. "Her _body_."

"Her breasts, you mean." Kaito helpfully supplied.

"Right. That."

"Who knew, right? She's been hiding that underneath her shirt and jacket all this time? I don't believe it. Maybe her breasts are fake."

Piko bit on the tip of his chopsticks.

These types of conversations always drove both of them to frustration, such topics were pointless and did little to no good for anybody. It's a shame they had to hang around with people who enjoyed them. "She's _sixteen_ , arseholes. There's this little thing called puberty, I'm sure it comes to greet her every once in a while."

The blond pushed back some flyaway flaxen locks of hair that were in the way of his face before standing up, claiming that he'd finished his lunch and was heading ahead to class.

Piko agreed with a grunt and stood up, following suit, both young men ignoring the calls of do-gooders and _little boys who were far too afraid to get what they truly wanted_. In the end, they would still be the one who succeeded in life, and no amount of girls you get in bed or the broom cabinet would matter when you're applying for a scholarship.

Len avoided Kaito and Yuuma for the rest of the day, instead pondering on solitude, and when all classes ended and he packed up, ready to go home ー the same Mathematics teacher held him back to remind about the tutoring she was relying on him to handle.

He didn't follow through with no protest. In the end, Len scowled yet still progressed into the room he was redirected to.

He expected to see a student, perhaps a year younger than him. Scabby knees, wide glasses, a combination of all in one or separately.

The last person he'd ever actually think of meeting had honeyed tresses that floated down until they almost reached the floor from the height she was sitting on the desk, and ruby red lips that made him lick his own. It was those cold eyes that did the trick, easily allowing his schoolbag to collapse from his shoulders and drop clumsily to the ground ー effectively spilling out the contents of rulers and pencils.

Len cleared his throat to get her attention. "Rin Kagamine."

She spun around, eyes wide.

"Hm? Oh.. you're finally here." The girl's voice turned sultry. "Hello.. Len, isn't it?"

Her entire body leant forward, ice pools of blue turning sharp as her teeth flashed a broad grin that could've rivaled against the Cheshire Cat. Len moved back to close the door before retrieving all the fallen items as quickly as possible. He should've known that it would'v been _her,_ of all the students in this school, it was only his luck.

She likely wouldn't try him. There wouldn't be anything to gain other than a solid waste of time; she had nothing to gain from him.

There's that brimming dark pleasure inside of him that goes, _Oh, she remembers my name_ , but he quickly shoots it down. They've been nearly the same classes from the beginning of kindergarten all through Middle school, she might as well remember or he'd think there was something rather wrong with her.

His gaze fell to her chest.

He hurriedly brought it back up. No amount of Kaito's voice taunting his head about nice bosoms were going to disturb him. today. He just wasn't that type of person. Hopefully.

Len came up to the desk. He gently prompted her to take out her books and to _please_ sit properly on the chairs that were provided instead of treating the desk as one. He'd prayed to god beneath his breath that she would follow his requests without struggle but instead when he came within reach, long, slender legs shot out to wrap around his waist and her arms wound along his neck.

"But what if I don't _waaant_ to...?" The corners of her mouth tilted into a cute little pout that made him jump. His feet went to move away but her grip was firmer than his desperation to flee. "Stay. Please. We can have some fun.. you'd like that, wouldn't you? Can I have a kiss~ ?"

And her head slanted to the side, lips parting, reaching out towards his own.

That was when he knew to push her back ー the girl almost fell, except with true catlike agility, she managed to grip onto the table to keep her balance just seconds before hitting the ground. Len make a mad sprint towards the door, a drip of sweat rolled down the side of his neck and went all the way down the smooth spine of his back, doing little to soothe his nerves.

"Right. _Right_. Yep yep yep, I just remembered that I had some family issues to tend to. There's an important dinner tonight with distant relatives I haven't seen in a long while. If Miss Lily asks about why I left early just tell her about it and we'll try this again some other time. Thanks and _goodbye_."

His words came out quick and seamlessly that he had to steel at how composed he sounded.

She was soon left alone inside the empty room.

.

.

.

.

By the beginning of next week, her name was no longer as scarce as it had been and you no longer had to be a fly on the wall to hear the littlest detail.

She's everywhere, from the tongues of the boys in the shower room and the mouths of even the quiet girls that stuck around their quiet little corner of the room. There is always this type of person, the type that nobody _ever_ stops talking about.. he'd just never expected it to be Rin Kagamine, of all people.

Len could feel her watching him right from the moment he walked into their class and that focused gaze never faltered.

He'd asked the teacher for permission to go to the bathroom during class and took an entire half hour to splash his face with cold water from the tap before regaining enough confidence to return, but the moment he did there was a speck of a tear threatening to dribble down from his cheek.

Maybe Len's over exaggerating it.

Rin has never paid attention to him before, why should she now?

Him being forced to tutor her shouldn't affect the mutual relationship of distance they've shared this entire time. Nevertheless he kept his face forward towards the front of the room and did his best not to give her any sort of attention. The teacher who imposed this new tutoring regime ー Miss Lily, of course, had stopped him from dropping out in the middle of class as well, interrogating him on his whereabouts and why he saw fit to abandon responsibility.

He'd made the same half-arsed excuse about family dinners and she told him to go to the abandoned classroom up on the fifth floor, where _that girl_ would be waiting for him to give her a lesson. Avoiding bad news meant he did his best to not _become_ bad news. Len obeyed like the model student he was expected to be.

The moment he turned the knob to the room and pushed the door open, however, he could hear hushed voices and the sudden warmth of the room ー unexpected of their cold weather and especially at a floor so high, where the warmth could barely reach. It was heated and he felt like drowning in sweat.

"Mm.. not there!"

"Nnn... here?"

"Yes, right here.. u-uhhn. Thank you.. kiss~ ?"

He saw it.

Everything felt like an eternity but in reality it must've played in a matter of seconds. Their student council president, Mikuo Hatsune, standing in front of the windowsill with a familiar pair of legs wrapped around his waist.

Those white pants, different from the usual student's black, were bunched up by that young man's ankles and Len let out a squeak he hadn't intended to release. That was all it took for the older male to jump back from his current interest and turn back in shock, vibrant teal eyes meeting with vibrant cobalt. Len hastily moved his gaze to land somewhere else.

For good reason, because Mikuo seemed horribly flustered as he fished for his trousers and fixed to proper attire. "Ka ー kagamine! Learn to knock before you enter a room!"

"I know, god. I ー I can still leave...?"

"Don't bother, we're finished here. I'll see you, Rin.." Mikuo's hand shakily reached out to ruffle through the young lady's hair with affection until the room echoed with soft purr of approval. _Shameless,_ without a care of what had just occured along with her involvement. The president shuffled uncomfortably, brushing shoulders with Len as he moved to leave the room. "Don't you dare mention anything about this to _anyone_ , Kagamine. I'm warning you."

The door closed with a click.

At least now he can approve with his own two eyes that the rumours were, in fact, very true.

Len gulped, looking through the near-empty room to find anymore threats towards his sanity.

There was two of them, him and this girl, left in silence.. she was flattening her skirt over her thighs, soon jumping off from the window, too, so her mouth could move into a smooth smirk that made an indescribable roll in his stomach beg for relief. He'll need time alone afterwards to sit on a bed and stare at the ceiling while contemplating life and all of his major decisions.

"Can you... can you take out your books?" The young man whispered shakily. "We have to begin studying."

She seemed to think for a while before throwing her hands up in the air with a whimsy grin. "Nope! Left it at home! but I can bring it tomorrow. I don't think we need it anyways.."

"We don't..?"

"Of course not.. we're going to have some fun, remember?"

Her feet landed gently on the ground akin to raindrops above a pavement and she skidded her way towards him.

One palm laid across his chest and the other worked fast to fiddle with the collar of his tie. She was attempting to undo it with the buttons that held his shirt in place and Len stood frozen as he felt his dignity being stripped down along with his attire. He grabbed hold of both Rin's wrists, holding her at a distance away.

"No, no, we're not going to be have ' _some fun'_ as you say it. What's wrong with you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Not that it was any of her business. Len still shook his head. Her smile widened to reach her eyes. "Then there's no problem! Give me a kiss? _Chu~_ "

Her lips puckered and his yelped.

Rin frowned, no doubt thinking there was something wrong with his brain. Maybe he was physically incapable of _getting it on_ and was too embarrassed to admit it, finding it easier to pour the entire thing beneath a mountain of unthought excuses.

Meanwhile, Len was sure this girl somehow broke along the road of her childhood, _maybe took a wrong turn,_ and then became a complete sociopath. She was acting as if he hadn't just caught her screwing their school president against a glass window just minutes before he walked in. Just remembering it drove his head crazy. This resolve to 'avoid bad news' has been bringing more harm than good, curse his bad luck and all plans always ending up for the worse.

She twirled a long lock of golden hair along her index finger, biting on her bottom lip while staring beneath alluring half-lidded lashes. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find this attractive.

But still, he found _innocent girls_ prettier. The type that was too shy for words and relied on stiff body language or a determined look in their eyes to figure out what they really thought. The type you had to try hard to get close to, and the ones you had to dig in, deeper, deeper, and it'd still never be enough.

When he thinks of _pretty girls,_ he envisions that same image of short blonde hair that fell above a certain young lady's shoulders and a neat, proper attire that reeked of discipline and a need for everything to be in perfect order. It's the image of Rin Kagamine, fourteen years old, who blushed just because she had to walk in the same corridor as him to deliver papers from one teacher to another for chores.

And she became someone like _this_.

How disappointing. Len clicked his tongue as he brought his own books out from his bag.

She must've realised that the day wouldn't go the way she'd wished because her face whitened a few shades.

His own smile grew as he forced her to sit down on one of the dusty chairs. Instead of managing to stroke her hands through his hair and press her lips on his skin, allowing this entire day to go complete forgotten, she was forced to recite century-old historical speeches for an aural language mock test that they already completed the previous year. Maybe there are others who would willingly fall in her trap and become fools, but he wouldn't tarnish his name just to drive himself amongst them.

.

.

.

.

He made her study hard every single day. She seemed to regret ever associating herself with him, but Len took that fact with a pinch of salt.

More time spent with her revealed more about the side of her that he never wished to know, and the boy can't help but find it rather pitiable.

He'd once had a fantasy, back when he was naive and they were both much younger and ideal: he'd take her home one day and slowly undress her on his bed, all while taking the perfection of her first time. Now he knows that's impossible. It makes him feel sick to his throat, just slightly, but it's nothing too major.

All things fade through time and naturally so would his feeble little emotions for her.

Oddly, even though she acted stubborn during their lessons and claimed it was too difficult for her to keep up, this girl could get every single question done correctly without fail. How low she scored on the end of years exams seemed almost impossible and he already knew this was an intentional case rather than a sudden drastic fall in her comprehension.

What he didn't understand was _why_.

Why, from a perfect teenage girl who seemed like she could never pick a wrong bone with anybody nor fail in life, with a brilliant academic score and brilliant image, would she want to throw it all around and become the sick-minded ー for lack of better word, _whore_ , that she is now. If his emotions are this way, he's shivering about what her parents would be feeling. After a month, they had a few quizzes sent out for each subject by every teacher ー he'd managed to harass Rin for hers while she was having lunch in the courtyard with her usual group of friends, and they'd giggled like mad when he sought her location and called out her name.

Her hair was tossed over her shoulder and she gave him another one of her signature smirks, voice dropping low when she asked for a reason on whatever he could want from her, cue more raucous giggling, and a whisper from one of them with a long pink ponytail about how Rin was lucky to score such a _handsome_ boyfriend.

He tried not to pay that comment any mind.

He shot down all hopes for juicy gossip with a firm quirk of his brow. "Geography, Literature ー I'll check up on the rest later. As for now, give me your results."

Light flashed from her eyes and the demanding way he'd asked of her made a red hue taint her cheeks. She felt degraded, especially in front of her friends like this... how _dare_ he.

But that younger version of her, the one that wasn't stubborn and craved praise, pulled out the sheets of paper from her bookbag and tossed it straight at his chest.

"Here! Now just go and leave me _alone_."

She stood up and stormed off the opposite direction, back towards the building, and her group blinked in confusion. It wasn't likely for her to have an outburst and that was very evident.

One of the other people in the group, a twin-tailed girl with blinding teal eyes, jumped to her feet. She packed up her own lunch and whispered something about how she'll "go and check up on Rin," before following suit.

Len went to a quieter place before deciding to see that girl's scores, not at all surprised to see that they were all _zero over hundreds._ She hadn't even bothered to fill in a single question. He wasn't sure whether this was her warning of a fight, and he either had the option to walk off or enter the war zone. Just this once, maybe he'll put prejudice aside and chase after her in hopes of seeing a clearer victory.

He waited until the end of school and the time of their arranged lessons before going back up the stairs and into that near-empty room where she was surprisingly waiting, arms crossed and knees folded on the windowsill.

She was alone, thankfully, committing no other sigth that would make him wish that he didn't have eyes to witness. He pulled a chair out from the desk and blew away the dusk before calling her over to sit, and she obliged, all before leaping against his chest and attempting to steal a kiss.

The blond managed to move away in time, and she fell against his knees. "What are you doing?!"

Her eyes looked up with a flame burning between ice.

Even _that_ couldn't manage to melt him. "Am I _that_ revolting?! Why won't you kiss me?"

"Why should I?!"

"Why _shouldn't_ you?"

"Because you _disgust_ me, alright? You disgust me!" He was wringing his hands in the air. "You're dirty and I just don't want to have to clean myself up once I've touched you."

Those words weren't meant to come out. He thought it, he felt it, but it was just an inkling of fleeting emotions; he wouldn't actually think that way about another living person. His chin tilted up and skin turned lucid, about to throw hurried apologies into the air while she stared back at him in shock but the young lady took his insult over her pride surprisingly well.

Enough to just plop down on the seat, take out her books and quietly read up what she had to learn without any complaints. They continued on the lesson quietly. He'd told her to ask him if she had any questions, and she'd gave a nod to show that she'd heard but she never once bothered to ask for help whilst finishing up a few subjective tests.

When they were done, he stood up, packed, and turned to leave. Just before he left through the door, he spared her another glance.

He saw her biting down her lips again but this time it was to hold back tears.

Len didn't apologise. Not even once. He couldn't help but regret it during the entire walk home.

.

.

.

.

A grumble of thunder roared in the distance, welcoming their season of rain.

In a way, it spoke all the emotions hidden inside. Piko seemed to be having a hard time figuring out why his friend bothered trying to fix someone who seemed like they didn't want to receive any help, but Len wasn't exactly in the mood to explain himself. It was his responsibility, and if he failed to carry it out, he would be getting it from the teachers whether he liked it or not.

Miss Lily seemed to find joy in spreading about how he was Rin's new tutor and a spread of his other teachers were nodding their heads in approval before unleashing a heavy bunch of papers into his arms to help him with his tutoring.

Either way, the two boys were left to run another errand: deliver some letters from the teachers to the student council office up on the third floor, and each carried one half of their stack.

It almost fell to a cluster when they saw what was going on in the room: a familiar sight, Rin Kagamine sitting on the desk of an empty room with Mikuo Hatsune standing between her legs, searching for heaven. They were wearing their clothes, bodies merely moving together at the slowest pace, and Len rushed to close the door and further shield their minds before properly rapping a fist against the smooth surface of wood.

There was a minute of silence, continued by shuffling in the room and a soft squeal before the door opened again. Mikuo glared through the sunset hues to look directly into the blond's eyes wondering _why on earth_ he decided to bother another moment of bliss.

It took a moment for Len to find his words, but when he did, it came out in an excruciatingly soft voice. "Papers. It's ー you know, papers. We were supposed to drop them off here.. didn't think you'd be _busy_."

The boy beside him snorted. Len elbowed Piko in the ribs to shut up.

Now wasn't the time to laugh, even if it's towards a snob like Mikuo. They could easily get in trouble.

Although, forgive him if he was wrong, but when Len had read up on school regulations, the young man could've sworn that 'sexual activities within campus' was heavily forbidden ー enough to be written near the top of the list. It wouldn't do good for building a reputation if anyone discovered that the most important member of their very own student council willingly indulged in whatever was prohibited.

All he had to do wasd tell a teacher and have this other boy's entire pride come crashing down to their feet.

Not that he's one to willingly look for fights.

"Put them on the desk and go."

"Fine with us."

Len marched in, and when he saw Rin, he noticed how her eyes swam to look away from him. At least she's growing up an edge of shame. He'd been wondering whether she was a person with real emotions or had somehow been corrupted and rewired to act completely different.

The room smelled different, a moist scent of sweat and allure, and he dropped his papers on the desk she sat on heavily, right beside her lap. She jumped from the surprise. His gaze landed on her clothed breasts. Just one lousy, fleeting moment of adolescence before he mentally punished himself into thinking about something else.

He turned back to observe Piko who seemed nearly stiff to the bone after witnessing such a thing. AFter wrestling the paper sheets out of his friend's arms and dropping it beside the previous stack, he'd held onto the boy's shoulder and they fled the room in a flying flash of blonde and platinum white.

They waited until being completely out of eyesight before choking on a fit of breath. "Sweet Jesus, what the hell." Piko finally hissed, driven mad beyond comprehension. "God, that was disturbing. Are you alright? I mean, for you, was _seeing_ that alright?"

Len could only laugh.

No, it absolutely was _not_ alright, but they weren't in the place to complain as long as escape was within the cards.

There was this trembling, aching quake like a firework going off around all inside him but it was unexplainable enough to be pushed to the back of his worries.

He'd hoped that would be the last time for him to see Rin's presence for the day until the end of school where he could just abandon some tests for her to finish on her own with the rule that she wasn't allowed to _leave until finished with answering each and every last question,_ but those plans were spoilt just as easily as they had been created.

It was an hour until then, he had a question about his English homework and asked for a few minutes with his teacher after class.. the older man had agreed before giving him a free slot in the schedule and he'd spent the remaining hours wandering around school grounds. His feet rushed when it was finally time for him to enter the room. The sound of a husky tone stopped him in his tracks. "You've been a bad girl lately, Rin.. what should I do about you?"

In the quiet of one of their teacher's office, she sat on her knees with mouth poised open like another obedient dog that was in training and begged to please her master.

Len screamed in his mind. No, no, not again, and he wished on every lucky star he's ever seen in the world that the moment he was witnessing is _not_ what he presumed it to be.

It was. "Can you give me a kiss..?"

Her own words rang out. It wasn't familiar to the ones she used on Len. There was something off about them. Shaking, more than a butterfly that had just recently spread it's wings and emerged from a dark cocoon.

"Yes, my sweet.. just come up here where I can hold you and give you _all_ the kisses you want. But only if you're good to me."

Len took a deep breath, counted to ten, and turned away, like he always has.. because bad news never suit sell with him, and that's a belief he'll hold to until the end of time. When he reached school the next day, that same teacher pulled him aside to question his absence the other evening, and he made a small fib about how he'd felt too sick and went home early.

Nobody knows about what he really saw and why he really left, and he doesn't intend to tell either.

.

.

.

.

She's finally alone again the next time he sees her.

"You didn't show up for our lesson yesterday." She said.

It was a declaration, not a question, but he still coughed to show affirmation while unloading his recent stack of books.

She took the silence as an invitation to talk further and tilted her chin up towards him snappily, no doubt irritated at having been forced to wait alone with the aftermath of him never showing up. "Why?"

Her nose is red and he can see the girl sniff into the sleeve of her jumper, no doubt looking for refuge from the evening chill. Len can't help but feel an edge of guilt about this; a heavy storm took over the building shortly following his departure from the grounds, and he can only assume she left home in the pouring rain. It's in no doubt his fault but his pride influences him not to apologise.

He shouldn't.

Not to someone like this ー if it were a different, decent human being, he'd think different.. unfortunately, she's just _Rin Kagamine_ and apparently Rin Kagamine can handle a teacher ー _an adult man,_ with her advances without a care in the world. That teacher was a married one, too, likely with a wife and kids waiting back at home around the dinner table for the beloved man of the house, putting their trust in him.

Maybe not expecting him to give them the world, but to hold them in his arms, and say they are _his._

Revolting.

He'd be heartbroken if anyone ever did that to him. He'd intended not to tell anyone, but one look at her makes him reevaluate that choice and he nibbles on his bottom lip before spilling it out ー mouth working before his mind can think. "You had sex with Mr. Hiyama. Why?"

"What? I didn't have _sex_ with him, where did you hear that from?"

"Don't lie to me, I walked in on you last night. I walk in on you _alot_ , actually.. some people have no shame."

"How _dare_ you. He was stressed, I only helped him ease in a bit.. there was no harm done." Her entire face went a furious crimson at his accusations.

 _She honestly thinks she can fool him._

"He gave us back the scores for our test this morning, didn't he? Give them to me. Now."

Rin's breath hitched.

Something deep inside him is glad that she understood the dire risk of being involved in relations with a teacher, like there really was a sensible girl left inside there, but when he scanned over the sheet and saw a perfect score at the top of the page, Len's nose wrinkled and entire face grimaced as if he'd seen something foul. Something about the lack of comments over her answers told him that this test was graded in favour of the student rather than the productivity.

He thought the kids who resorted to intercourse with someone of authority just to pass whatever they failed at were just myths, like the little ghost stories you tell over the campfire.

"He's a married man, Rin..." His voice fell an octave and Rin looked down almost as if in shame. "He has a _family_."

And she runs the risk of ruining it, of making the lives of a perfectly happy family miserable all because she found this way of life more interesting than her previous. She didn't seem to want to respond to him, so Len took out some past year papers his teachers had willingly passed on to him and marked multiple pages while she sat in silence, save for the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall.

"I won't hold you back today. Finish this up and bring it to me by the end of next week.. you have until Sunday, if not completed by Friday. Maybe we can't trust the teachers here, but we can sure as _hell_ trust me, I won't let you try to fool your way through this."

When he left the room, Len leant against the door where she couldn't see him ー not properly closing it shut.

He could hear her choke another sob.

.

.

.

.

"So have any of you been having fun with Rin?"

Len was stuck with Kaito during lunch again. The latter was smiling behind the screen of his phone, but with eyes gentle, a dark blue that reminded him of lapping waves out in the sea. Despite the tone of voice, the question wasn't to taunt him nor expect praise but instead of general concern. Piko must've gave him a good _talking to_ that required hours and hours of patience, sitting down and not mentioning anything that might offend the youngest member of their group.

Kaito really _wasn't_ the most sensitive person in the world, though, despite however hard you tried to fix his mentality. He just wasn't.

It didn't affect the way he still worried about the people he cared about. Two years of friendship doesn't just go down the drain over a girl you find more irritation than affection towards.

"I don't have a crush on her if that's what you're wondering about so it doesn't matter to me if you've slept with her."

"Hey, Len, buddy, I never said anything about _me_ sleeping with her... I just meant your tutoring lessons."

"Kaito, leave him _alone_." Piko seethed through clenched teeth. "We don't give a shit about where you took her to make out this morning."

"Excuse me. I never said I would be telling _either of you_ about that ー it was by that maple tree right at the back of school if you were wondering, but it was a completely different girl. I stopped seeing Rin in that way after I heard that Len might harbour feelings towards our beloved golden-haired sweetheart. Oh, could you give me some of your water? Thanks."

Thinking about her stresses him out already. He's sure his senior doesn't mean any harm, but he'd really like to just settle back and watch the clouds without thinking about the horror that is _Rin Kagamine_.

The afternoon birds chirp loudly, dashing above their heads before flying out of sight.

Len sighs. If only his problems would be pleasant enough to do the same thing.

The homework he'd assigned to her was due today, and unless she wanted to prolong her torture, the girl should be smart enough to have completed it by now. "I don't think it would work out between us anyway." Len caught his bottle back in his palms when Kaito tossed it in his direction; the blond took a large gulp to sate his dry throat before looking up towards a cloud, briefly deeming it to look like a large palace in the sky. "Go ahead and kiss her as you wish. She's not my type."

"Ouch. Thanks, I guess?"

There's this unintentional growing jealous demon inside of him that had hoped for Kaito to say, _Oh, No, if she's not your type then she isn't mine either_ , but maybe that hope was a little too farfetched. He's given up on her the moment she walked into their classroom and sat beside him with her chest in display, and it's never easy to change his mind once it's been made.

.

.

.

.

It must've been the twelfth time this month for him to catch her in this type of situation. This case, he'd decided to just sit and watch outside the door and watch through that little gap rather than either alerting her of his presence, or fleeing to the nearest exit so he could get to his own bed and sort his mind out alone.

It wasn't too bad this time; no married teachers or members of the student council who really shouldn't be going against the rules they've sworn to stand by.

They'd made use of the floor rather than continuously using a desk. Rin was splayed across the wood, arms stretched beneath her head while she stared at the ceiling. Her skin was painted an amber hue from the passing sunset and her cheeks had enough redness to rival their surroundings. She had a bit of sweat rolling down her stomach but that was to be expected, like always.

Meanwhile that twin-tailed _girl_ friend of hers was on all fours, knees on either side of the blonde's thighs as her head ducked down for a few sucks and licks on that perfect chest. It seems Rin finds enjoyment in occupying this room for her own personal use. It's meant for their studies, nothing more, nothing less, but she's inviting one person after another to make some sort of Paradise Clubroom where a number of students walk in to enjoy having her body pressed against theirs on either the floor, window or desk.

She was moaning out her praises to the ceiling in the form of quiet whine and wails, for good reason, because both seemed very unlikely in wanting to stop. "Miku..? You promised..."

"I know, I know... he's not coming yet, right? We still have a few minutes alone?"

The girl brought her arm out from beneath her head to stare at her wristwatch. "Mmhm... he tends to arrive late. I think we have about.. fifteen minutes left."

"Oh, goodie! Enough time for me to do this.."

Miku kissed a trail down her stomach, just above the hem of her skirt. A sneaky arm trailed up the girl's thigh to fondle her skin and a gentle tongue lapped up the surface of her breast, from the smooth bump all the way up to the delight of her budding rose right on top, whispering something about how it tasted like candy.

Rin couldn't help but giggle at those movements, body wriggling along the floorboards.

They exchanged bags when they decided to part ways.

Rin had whispered a hurried _'thank you'_ that raised his suspicion, and Miku mentioned something about ringing her up the next time help was needed. Len hid inside another room and waited until the footsteps were gone before he walked into the space where the blonde was waiting, clothes repositioned and eyes staring ahead innocently. He could see the hem of her panties peeking up above her skin but didn't dare to mention anything about it.

"Did you finish what I ー"

"Yes, yes, I did." She interrupted him before he could finish.

The young lady reached towards a bag waiting on the floor and he saw the nametag 'Miku Hatsune' on the side when she unzipped it and forced familiar sheets of paper from within into his hands. All it took was a quick scan through before he recognised the writing to be rash and astray, much unlike the fine print and cursive writing he'd seen her showcase through years of admiring her work whenever he was able to view them in class.

He watches her more than she will ever know, and he knows that this is definitely somebody's else doing. She could've atleast begged to make it more subtle, or written her own copy of the entire thing.

He took a deep breath, got a seat across from her and a red-ink pen before beginning to grade it. She took that moment to turn her head towards the fading sun. It fell below the horizon, illuminating her gaze, and for an entire minute he had to just gaze at her, starstruck, like her presence was the moon and he was the morning flower that was blessed with the wish to bloom at night. She was dangerous. Her just _sitting there_ was dangerous. All you had to do was stare before your entire mind and body went into complete hyperdrive.

He imagined this room, just minutes before... long, honey hair draped across the ground and that twin-tailed girl that straddled her.. replaced with his own body. His arms bracing over her head, and her fingers twining into his ponytail while he indulged in those breasts.. yes, how delightful that would be.

Everything flashed. He saw something else: that student council room, and Mikuo's teal eyes replaced with his own glowing blues. Her slender legs no longer wrapped around that boy's waist but instead, his own.

And her lips poised open, eyes half-lidded while she sat on her knees in front of him and _only_ him.

Too happy emotions sparked south inside his body and he didn't realise it until she turned back to him with brows fussed and that adorable cute pout she always wore back when she was younger than fifteen, focused in lessons and determined to be among the best.

Out of a rage of fury towards himself, Len didn't bother with acting subtle and scribbled a large 'zero' on each and every paper, making her watch in shock. She'd protested and he'd scowled.

"Next time, ask your friend to do her own homework rather than making her do _yours_." And maybe stop allowing her to touch your tits, too.

"You're such an _arsehole_."

"And your point is?"

He crossed his arms and relaxed in his chair with a smug look only to watch large streaks of tears run down her cheeks a second later. His jaw fell open, and feet jumped to comfort her, maybe to reassure that all he wanted was her to try doing something on her own but she'd packed up her bag and rushed to the door before he could get another word in. "Like I said, just leave me the hell _alone!_ "

.

.

.

.

One month passed with each day of him waiting inside that same quiet room with her absence. He'd expected her to march in with her bag and obnoxiously hiked skirt but soon enough the image was clear that she wouldn't bother to show up. It was rather obvious.. he could see her in the corridors, in class, even on the walk to school, but she hadn't bothered to look at him even once. Len went to Miss Lily, because she was the one who started all of this, but the woman only cupped her cheek and frowned pitifully as if he'd willingly volunteered for everything himself and getting stood up was the natural course of things.

He stood Rin up, too, but that was only once.

Doing it for this long without any notification whatsoever was just plain disrespectful.

"Oh, haven't I told you..? It must've slipped my mind. Rin requested a change in tutors after mentioning that you were struggling with balancing your own schedule so we allowed her to receive one.. it's alright, she's in safe hands. You can rest now. Thank you for your hard work, Len."

He didn't know what to say.

The next people he went to was her group of friends.

Foul, loathsome bunch who spends a lot of time during school hours gossiping about who broke up with who, and all in all everything that was none of their business ー but if he wanted to know about Rin, there was no better place to ask. They were spread across the campus grass while painting their nails and allowing those fumes to intoxicate his mind the moment he showed up. They'd laughed like the banshees they were, likely thinking their giggling sounded beautiful because more than enough of the girls were batting their lashes thickly towards him.

Miku Hatsune wasn't one of them.

She was the one leaning against a tree, waiting for her little toes to be painted by another girl who kept that dainty foot in her lap. Eyebrow quirked, arms crossed, and not needing to speak a single word because her gaze spoke thousands about her feelings towards him. Rin likely told her what went on. They were nearly inseparable, attached to the hip, other than when one or the other had.. some love interests to entertain.

Another horrifying flashback of that room and just the two of them, Miku's lips scattering kisses across Rin's milky skin... gosh, he can't help but remember it every single time he looks at her. Maybe she could be known as Rin's right hand man ー er, woman. Or the better term really was 'best friend', but irritating teenage girls have more than sixty of those each so maybe the term already lost it's purpose.

Len moved up to her. "Where's Rin?"

She rolled her _pretty_ , teal eyes ー note the sarcasm.

Miku was another one of the students he'd shared almost all classes with since middle-school, alongside Piko and Rin, and her attitude was always far too foul for him to try and get along with. She had a strong sense towards misandry. He did think she was pretty. Once. Back when he was little and if a girl stood next to you within close proximity, it immediately meant they were pretty. But then he looked at the blonde that's almost constantly beside her and immediately changed his mind.

"Oh, nice attitude. Like I should tell _you_. So what was that about the big fat zero you put on her homework? Was my knowledge not up to par?"

"How would I know? Listen, I need to know where Rin is, like, right _now_..."

"She's being tutored for the upcoming mid-terms!"

"Gumi, shut up! You're not supposed to tell him that!"

Len looked forwards gratefully. His palm pressed against Miku's mouth to cover it and he felt the furious flail of her arms trying to push his bothersome hands away, but he couldn't let her distract him from his purpose of coming here. He needed information, and he's getting it whether an irritation like this wanted it or not. Her tongue poked out and lapped over his flesh in hopes that it would bring forwards disgust, but the young man's features remained indifferent.

There's no point in being affected. Not right now.

He already _knew_ Rin was being tutored beforehand. All he needed was her location.. and maybe he'll be able to show that girl a real piece of his mind. He won't beg for an opportunity to tutor her again, that's _not_ what he's looking for even though he hopes all the best for the one who's handling her now.

"Where is she?"

"Erm..." Gumi hesitated, staring towards Miku for a whole moment before facing him with a welcoming smile. "I'm not so sure, but she could be in the Student Council hall. That's where she's been these past few days."

 _Student Council hall?_

Aside from the teachers, the only other person to hold the key to that room was the person who led the student council himself.

Len felt his blood run cold. That stubborn memory came back to mind, Rin happily sighing as a certain boy with teal eyes and teal hair and a sharp grin knitted his hips in towards hers while they conjoined in bliss. That fear overtook with a strange anger, but that emotion was unwarranted.

"Her tutor.. it can't possibly, by chance, be _Mikuo Hatsune_... can it?"

She shut her green eyes in concentration. It seemed the name didn't come easily to her mind like setting off fireworks, unlike how it did with his.

"Let's see. Mikuo.. third year, graduating next year ーermm.. oh, yeah, isn't that the name of your older brother, Miku? Our student president, or something like that."

One of the other girls squealed about handsome boys and how the certain one in discussion certainly topped high within her personal list. She wasn't attractive enough for him to care. Or rather, she wasn't _Rin_ for him to even try giving a glance in her general direction, unless for the sake of charity.

"The very one." Miku plucked a fallen leaf from one of her twin tails, tone turning solemn. Their family relationship likely wasn't in good terms.

He didn't even have time to scream a _thank you_ before he was running back towards the building.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune ー

Great, of all people in the world she could've chose as her replacement tutor, it _had_ to be the one she enjoyed to screw on a daily basis. Mikuo was likely her favourite and knew each and every nook and cranny of her body that enjoyed touches whether rough or gentle. Len barely had the same experience and it'd be more than difficult to compete with that.

Not that he wanted to! Of course, no, no, no, even if he couldn't explain the drive in his body.

Whatever is causing his feet to move faster than the thoughts in his head was stubborn but he didn't even want to protest, letting his limbs move him to wherever he needed be.

Yes, he'll catch them and expose this foul reputation once and for all. Mikuo would stop lying for a position in the council, and Rin would have to suck up to her faults and study like the way she had been all those years before. Everything would go back to normal, as it should be. He ran into someone's body in his stage of panic, meeting gazes with light brown eyes and a missing silver band from his ring finger.

"Len! Watch where you're walking, boy..!"

"Yes, Sir.. now if you don't mind, I really need to go." He's not in the mood to have conversations with degenerates who commit infidelity, even more so with an _adolescent teenage girl_ who barely knew any better. It was illegal to _get along_ with a minor, much less your very own pupil.

Breathing the same air as this teacher made the blond want to vomit.

One look was all it needed to scream _Bad News_.

Maybe he'll expose _this man_ too.

Disgusting, revolting, the true nature of everyone who did wrong will soon be revealed.

The teacher continued attempting to get a few words in with him but the blond steered with expertise and fled up the nearest flight of stairs. Each ticking second reminded him that Rin was likely in that room, just her and Mikuo alone, kissing and smooching and having the time of their lives doing something that _only he_ should be doing with her.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, driving him and all of his thoughts mad. He could hardly get hold of oxygen to flow through his lungs. The door to the Student Council room was soon in sight and he hadn't bothered to knock or slowly open the door and peek through to assure the coast was clear like so many situations had taught him to.

His mind flooded with more and more images of situations he'd hoped would never come true, and he let go of the fear about seeing it in reality. Her on a desk again, legs around Mikuo's body, holding each other tightly ー "Oh gosh, you really don't know how to knock, do you?" The smooth voice caught his ears. "Did you need something, Kagamine?"

Mikuo. He was cupping his own chin in his palm, elbow resting on a table while the other hand was scribbling a pen down on paper.

It was in no way how he predicted.

The president was sitting at the main desk in front of a large board while their school's recognised _Camelia_ sat on a seat by a window, focus all directed towards the pages of mock tests she was given trials on. Her eyes looked up at his arrival and she quirked one firm, confused brow, as if already demanding an explanation about his bursting through the door.

There was no exposed legs, no moans and giggles, and most definitely no illicit activities that would've driven any sensible guardian mad had they caught sight of the way the child they raised was being used. Mikuo and Rin had a solid gap away from each other, sitting at almost opposite ends of the room. Her eyes seemed to hold that familiar dullness, and she seemed more tired than Len has ever seen her before.

"No, I don't need anything." Rin replied.

"Not you, lovely. The other Kagamine."

"Maybe he'd like you to teach him too."

"Haha, very funny. _Maybe_. Just be a dear and continue with your test. As for now..." He finished a final stroke of his wrist on paper, and added another sheet of paper to his stack. "You got all questions correct, you're doing fantastic, Rin.. I'm not sure what you would even need a tutor for." His eye winked, and both were surprised to see the young lady stare back blankly instead of rewarding him with another one of her signature smirks. "Well, it's late enough. I'll let you go home.'

Rin's eyes were sharp and without humour as she packed her bag, slung it around a shoulder and left the room without another word. Len was speechless in response and he'd left Mikuo alone in the quest to chase after her. She wasn't necessarily running, but was still quick and smooth in her strides at gliding down the stairs and heading towards the front school gate. He luckily caught up to her in time with his hand landing straight on her shoulder.

"Why'd you change tutors?" Len demanded, breathless.

She hit his arm away and took more than a few steps back. "Funny you should ask. I was under the impression that I was far too _dirty_ for you to touch me."

She is. Lord, she _was._

The young man's thoughts owe more trouble than they were worth. He'd rather her seethe. Spit words at him that were spun out of pure venom, anything, as long as it was different from the empty gaze she faced him with right now.

His heart thumped against his chest like a million of tiny pinpricks and he was forced to ride out through that internal storm.

In some moments, words could barely express enough about what needed to be said.

So he strode over in one smooth movement, cupped her cheeks in his palms and pressed their mouths together in a clash of euphoria. He'd tasted her lips, just slightly plump and delicious, making him swoon and he felt her lean in towards him on the tip of her toes all before something flashed between them like lightning and Len felt a harsh shove at his chest almost cause him to tumble down.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"That's what you wanted me to do, isn't it?!"

"No. NO! You don't ー you don't get to just _do_ that, I've tried so hard to get you to acknowledge me. I've changed myself, I stopped wearing my skirt so low, I stopped answering all those questions and looking dull, I grew out my hair and became more active and outspoken ー all so you would turn your head my way _just once._ You never did; I'm tired and like I said, all I want you to do now is to leave me alone! Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, how many times do I have to repeat it?!"

Len stood, dumbfounded at her confession and watching as her own features paled and the beginning tears rising to her eyes.

Before anything else could happen, he pursed his lips, looked her in the eye and replied: "As you wish."

.

.

.

.

By the next month she'd changed an almost complete three-eighty. Kaito no longer tried to fit her name into their daily conversations and Yuuma followed suit, while Piko made sure their minds were preoccupied with their mid-term week, and soon after that, about the results. It was expected for the local star student to worry about things like these, after all, he got the number one ranking streak for each of their years and it didn't seem like anyone would be breaking it anytime soon, right?

Wrong.

He got second. Len followed with sixth, and right at the top of the board was the name _Rin Kagamine_.

She cut her hair, back to that usual length above the shoulders that he'd adored. Her skirt no longer fell beneath her knees like it used to be, but they weren't hiked enough to expose her knickers either ー somewhere in between, somewhere that was completely perfect. She tied a white bow on her head that attracted just the minimum attention but it would only be a spare glance before you turned somewhere else for a more interesting sight.

Her name was no longer spread in each and every corridor, instead drifting away like a forgotten memory of the past, and whenever he overlooked the campus during lunch hours to view her group's usual spot where the bunch would gossip and giggle with glee, she never seemed to be there, instead finding that girl sitting alone in the library with her nose buried into the nearest book.

Whenever a teacher would ask questions in class, she would be the first to raise her hand.

Whenever a student was praised for being observant, responsible, respective and hard-working, it always turned out to be her.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Even more so than before.

That quiet girl who blended in the shadows and only stood up to gain what she needed before receding back where nobody could see.. his chest throbbed with nagging curiosity to touch her and make sure that she belonged in reality.

So he sat by the sidelines as well, watching the crimson hue that peeked through the windows sip through and colour her skin, as there was nothing else him for him to do but sigh and wish he was just another passing lily leaf floating through the wind and landing along the strands of her golden hair.

.

.

.

.

The first time he gets to hear of her after all these days was from the last person he'd expected to see.

Miku Hatsune. She came minutes after Rin left the classroom after school to pay a visit to his desk while he was staring out towards the grey clouds. He's got a bad habit of daydreaming alot, but when you lived in a location with _constant_ purple skies that would only be contrasted with the sun's challenging red or orange, and the white and blue of lightning, you'd find it difficult to look away as well.

Unless you had a certain young lady with honey hair and blue eyes.. then there was a bit more competition between it.

But that was truly something more of interest or enrapturement. These teal, brimming eyes that held a certain fire in them gave him fear. "You're a right git, you know that?"

She grabbed his eraser off the desk and flung it at him ー lucky that Len had good enough reflexes to catch it on time. "Yeah? What have I done now?"

"She's been ー god, she hasn't been talking to anyone! Move your arse, I need to sit," She harassed the kid that occupied the desk in front of him for his seat, and that boy scowled before picking up his books and moving somewhere else. The young woman took opportunity to spin the chair around so she could face Len's visage head-on where he had no place to avert his line of sight.

Girls like Rin were sweet and tender, like dandelions swaying in the wind. Girls like Miku quick to act and quick to set on fire, only wanting things done right there and then, no ifs, ands or buts. "

You. It's your fault that Rin's been bloody distant so now it's your responsibility to fix." It looked like she had all incisors for teeth. "She's _mine._ Give back what you stole. "

He was in the presence of a pure lunatic.

"It's not _my_ fault. I barely even know her."

"Oh, it isn't? Then all that play, all of those times she had to let some boy shove his tongue down her throat just so you would notice her ー"

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Sure, her doing so many things she was afraid of ー and still is; her _purposely_ trying to hang around your friend groups so they'd put in a word about her to you, purposely changing her appearance and getting screamed at by her parents every minute she was hope in the hopes that you'd spare more than one sideway glance at her per day, _her_ purposely failing her classes and requesting the teachers to allow her to have you as a tutor ー it has nothing to do with you at all!"

But he already _knew_ this. She'd told him, herself, hadn't she? Why do the words, when leaving the mouth of someone else, drive deeper into the pits of his stomach with a doubt of brimming guilt.

"Bingo." Miku clicked her tongue once she'd noticed something flash within his eyes.

"Where's she?" Len choked out.

The older girl hesitated, as if having a hard time deciding whether she should go over her hatred over him and admit defeat by giving their subject of conversation's location and she ereally was about to rely on stubborn pride and go away with the hope that her friend would be able to solve this problem by herself or let it fade through time.

But she couldn't. She couldn't do that, no matter how much she hated Len.

Because she loved Rin.

She always will.

"Library." He stood up and turned to leave, but she stopped the boy just in time. "No, not the _school's_ library.. you know the one a little far out in the city? It's hidden above this little coffee shop. Just catch a train and you'll be able to reach there in no time.. oh, for gods' sake, hand me a paper and a pen so I can write it down for you."

"Hatsune?"

The young woman glanced up at him with the cap of a pen held between her lips. "Hmm..?"

Their eyes met.

"Thanks."

.

.

.

.

The blonde looks uncomfortably small in her corner seat by an array of bookshelves, drowning in an overlarge sweater and that white bow that was abnormally enormous in comparison to the size of her head. She must've just had a drink from the cafe downstairs, because there was a trail of whip cream on her bottom lip, followed with the residue of cocoa. His footsteps weren't soft as they walked towards her but she didn't bother to look up even once, immersed in a book about ー _Len had to crane his head to see_ ー the language of flowers.

She was unique in that way.

She didn't force herself to study on and on again, but instead to pick up new knowledge. Sometimes not necessary for others, but pleasant to know so as to broaden your horizons and keep open for more.

Her Mary Janes were slightly damp, no doubt from the light showers in the city, tapping gently on the wooden floorboard to the sound of her own rhythm. His own jacket was soaked with the smell of rain.

Not wanting to seem too odd, Len picked up a book before walking towards her table. "Hi. Can I sit here?"

Rin jumped from surprise, popped off a bud from her ear to soften the music she was listening (he hadn't noticed she wore a headset) before finally looking up at him.

He'd expect more shock, or even anger, but instead she looked back at him with those stoic eyes that oftentimes spoke not enough words for him to understand. She nodded her head. The girl smoothly moved back to her book and proceeded not to pay him any mind as if he were any other passing stranger.

He was waiting for an opportunity to talk with her.

He took a seat across from her, felt a drifting wind pass through the window allow her hair to float around and frame her skin like a golden rain that tempted him to run his hands through.

Len bit on his bottom lip, holding back from saying something that's far too out of place. Scaring her away was the last thing he needed.

"You cut your hair." He finally decided. She glanced up. "It's... it's pretty. It looks nice on you."

It does. He'd _always_ loved admiring her hair like this. She let out a hum, flipped a page in her book, and went back to reading.

The young man didn't know what to say next. He wanted to talk to her on and on about so many things, he wanted to hear her voice respond to him like the times he'd been missing all those years before. She has always been that quiet girl that blended in the shadows, but maybe the only reason is because nobody ever dared to light a flame above her head. Maybe it's because in that darkness, _nobody tried to shine her the light._

So now he will. And he'll stretch his arm out for however long it takes until she decides to take it within her own grasp.

"Your jumper is cute." Len looked her up and down from where he could see. "Did you change out of your uniform?"

" _Obviously._ "

Right. _Right._ Now he feels foolish for asking.

His cheeks flushed red and Len subconsciously moved his head away to avoid looking at her, but he reminded himself his point of coming here and turned back, facing the young lady and staring right into her shimmering, blue eyes. Dull was the word he once used to describe them, but looking closer.. they really weren't. Nothing about her was.

In a way, her need for perfection was what made her uninteresting ー yet at the same time, seeing more flaws than beauty, he found it all the more alluring and she doesn't even have to put a bait for him to willingly wander into her trap.

Rin spoke again. "If you're not going to read, can you go somewhere else? I came all the way out here for a reason."

"... sorry."

None of what he was doing seemed to draw her closer.

He felt tears of frustration come up, but swallowed them back down. _Was this what she felt all those times he'd turned her advances away?_ The sound of his voice repeated in his mind, dirty, dirty, _dirty,_ and he could recall every single time he stood outside the room just to hear her soft cry slip through and echo through the corridor he stood in. Gosh, he needs to think this through, he was an idiot to show up on the spot and expect everything to go along splendidly without a real plan.

Gathering his bag, he stood from his seat, turning a solid gaze towards the staircase.

"Wait! I just.." Her hand shot out to cling onto the hem of his jacket, effectively pulling him back. "Miku ー erm, Miku sent you here.. didn't she?"

Len blinked.

"Not really.. she only told me where I could find you."

"Oh. Then were you... were _you_ looking for me?" While he was thinking of an answer and contemplating on telling the truth, she bit on her tongue as punishment for allowing too many words to words slip. "Never mind. Don't answer that, you can go now.." The blonde stared at her feet, as if deciding something, and then finally getting her decision with an expressive firm nod of her head. "Yeah. Yeah, that's all I wanted to ask.."

He wondered whether he should act as if nothing happened and turn away so she'd be left in peace.

He decided to be daring instead. "Did you _want_ me to look for you?"

Rin didn't reply, so he circled the table, bent down, and stole her lips with one smooth move.

She didn't push back either ー ever the girl of surprises, and only stood there with her eyes wide open. Then they narrowed, never closing, even after he'd pulled away. Her mouth tasted sweet, like chocolate and whip cream, and he brought a hand up to wipe off the residues on his skin that he'd received from her.

"I like you." He said. Then something struck up his body that made him feel engulfed in flames, so the blond cursed beneath his breath and ran a hand through the front of his hair, messing it up further. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to do that.. I mean I did, but.. yeah, I'll go now. Yeah. _Yeah._ Bye."

He peeked into her open book to view an image of bright red camellia, not waiting around another second for her response before he sped out the door and down the stairs, finding the easiest road to rush away from the hurried city streets.

He didn't see Rin finally blink. Once, twice, as if confused, pressing a tender finger to her lips while she felt pure warmth fill up beneath her skin.

.

.

.

.

God damn it ーhe kissed a girl on the mouth without permission.

He feels like he belongs to the lowest of lows. He can no longer look anyone in the eye. He'd came home that evening to collapse into bed, staring up at the ceiling and attempting to sort out his mind. Even after that, he never stopped. Not even when his father yelled from beneath the stairs to get down for dinner, and not even when his mother handed overt the cutlery plates to set down on the table.

Piko knocked on his head for daydreaming in class, and at least four of his teachers called him out for not having paid attention to a single word they'd said. In his defense, it's impossible _not_ to.

Not when Rin was sitting in the seat right in front of him, that is.

His cheeks could turn red just staring at the figure of her back.

And every once in a while she'd spin around, like a meek little twirl, giving him a glance in return.

.

.

.

.

There was a scream in one of the classrooms, after school hours and with little to no sunlight gracing the air.

He had to stay back longer because Yuuma had to go for club activities and decided to be pathetic about walking home alone so Len abandoned Piko in the shower room with that boy while he himself took a wandering stroll through grounds. His natural instinct was to rush away from the sound. It was danger, and there was nothing he disliked _more_ than danger.

But one more shriek and Len found that he could recognise the voice without struggle. He didn't allow one more moment of hesitation.

Rin Kagamine needed him, and he'd sworn to himself he'd go to her aid no matter the consequence.

She was on the third floor again, the teacher's office, and Len gently pushed open the door to see her held by the collar and the waist by an older man.

"I divorced my _wife_ because of you."

"It wasn't my fault ー it wasn't me ー you were the one who wanted this. Let go of me.."

"No. Pretty little _Rin,_ thinks she can go ahead and seduce every single person within sight and not wanting to accept the responsibility once she's gotten herself in trouble.. you're in need of punishment, darling. Come on, why not ask for a kiss? You love asking for kisses, don't you? Ask me for a kiss. Hurry."

Len slammed the door open.

He could've done something more sensible. Recorded the scene, sent it in to authorities.. alert a higher power, the student council, another teacher, the headmaster ー something else, something other than this. But he got caught up in the moment and stormed right into the room to take Rin's hand in his own. She didn't pull away but it was impossible to find that surprising with the way her entire body was shaken from shock.

The man adopted a harsh tone and stood up, towering over his height in the hopes of being intimidating. "Len, haven't you ー haven't you learned to knock?! I'll have to write you down for this..."

He was, admittedly, but it wasn't the time to back down. "Mr. Hiyama, I don't think assaulting a female student will look good in your records as a teacher."

"You dare ー"

"Rin. Come."

There were no other protests.

.

.

.

.

He led her outside the gates, fingers interlocked, desperate to get as far away from the building as possible and he whispered something about reporting their teacher to an official beneath his breath, which she stiffly nodded her head at. Len spoke again, gently questioning where she lived so he could send her home, and she only said something along the lines of 'library', so in a minute they were sitting inside an empty train, both on opposite sides of the seat.

The girl looked so pitiful, like a lost kitten, that he didn't dare to bother whatever thoughts she was sorting out in her mind. Him as a distraction would likely be the last thing she ever wanted.

It must've been near half an hour before she finally bunched her fingers up in the cloth of her skirt and gazed at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You were the first person I asked to kiss me..."

Her voice is the softest thing he's ever heard. At the same time, he could hear her heartbeat. Soft and tender like a butterfly flapping it's wings, or even a flower's petal reveling in spring breeze.

"Was I?" Len recalled the moment they were in that room, just the two of them, where he wanted nothing more than to get away from her snd she'd been focused on shoving her mouth down to his own. "Unexpected. I mean.." That image was vividly replaced with Yuuma and Kaito's brags on the rooftop. "I heard that you're rather... experienced. From a few friends. I won't hold it against you if it's the truth, I promise."

Rin's nose and cheeks went a healthy, blooming crimson. He thought it was cute on her. "Not _then.._ back in fifth grade. I don't even know if you still remember it."

"I don't.. sorry."

"You were ill ー you'd fainted in the middle of a corridor on the way to class, from what I've heard, and meanwhile I was in the nurse's office under training for afterschool activities, because our academy was suffering from a lack of staff. A teacher placed you on the bed, saying he'd come right back ー he told me to look after you."

He faced her to urge continuing the story on.

"I didn't really like you at first... I mean, you always wanted the best grades and you looked down on everyone else even when you weren't really first.. I thought you were an _idiot_."

"Wow.."

It's the typical Rin that was unknown to many. In all honesty, to him, as well.. it's something he hopes will soon change..

Sharp, witty, and always putting her hand straight in the air during class but somehow blending into the unseen if you look away for even one minute. So he won't. He'll stare at her, right into her eyes, and if he needs to blink, he'll hold onto her hands so she can never leave.

"But then there you were, a pathetic, weak thing that simply fainted from overwork and attended school even when you had a fever. So I sat next to you, and you opened your eyes and started wailing _. 'It hurts, it hurts'_ and I had absolutely no idea what to do ー what medicine to even give, and the teachers took too long to come back so I told you ー "

"You told me that your mum always said kisses were the best medication to any pain, and said you'd kiss me to make it all better." He cut in this time.

He remembers. It's a distant memory, and he never recognised the face enough to push it off as another dream.. and to think, after all this time, that moment was real and not just a figment of a fever-induced fantasy. If only he'd began his search years beofe. This flaw of his, this cowardice.. it had to stop, and maybe she'd be the one to break open his shell.

Rin tapped her feet against the ground. Those black Mary Janes again, he could hear them from a mile away.

"Wrong. I asked if I could kiss you. I _asked_. Remember that."

"How _polite_ of you."

She paid no mind to his sarcasm. "And after that I started trying to talk to you. Or at least, I wanted to find an _opportunity_ to. I joined the same clubs as you, I made sure I'd keep on top so we'd always have something in common." Her eyes moved away, just like the change in subject. "And I didn't.. I didn't have _sex_ with anyone. At least, I _hope_ not. I was touched, and I touched other people, but you had no right to accuse me of such a thing. Alright?" Her words were desperate to excuse herself but he could only sit and nod, because none of that mattered.

Not anymore.

"Alright."

The young lady shifted nervously, seeing the time pass and knowing it was only a little while longer until it arrived to her stop and they'd get separated once again. Or perhaps not. Maybe they'd hop out together and get more warm chocolate, the nice one with whip cream and cherries on top. The type he'd taste on her skin.

She was flushed and already kept on rambling. "And ー and, you have to... you have to look over me. And you can't force me to study, because we _both_ know I can do better than you without even trying, and ー"

"Can I kiss you?" Len interrupted. She stirred, wondering whether he was quoting the her of the past or whether it was a genuine question, so she looked down and tilted her head into a nod only to feel a thumb and finger grabbing onto her chin, pushing it up so they could meet lips. Soft and slow, the type that made your heart sing on the inside.

Rin's mouth fell apart afterwards, still reeling from surprise. He didn't think her blush could get worse, but it did, and his own cheeks followed. Whoever said Rin Kagamine was dull is likely out of their minds.

Her voice is a new level of cautious when she speaks next. "Do you still think I'm _dirty_?"

She's not picking a fight, but rather wanting to hear the plain truth to her own ears.

The answer is what she hoped for. Len brushed away any of the golden locks in the way of her eyes, and he only said one last thing before coming down for another kiss: "Not at all."

* * *

 **not sure if this is unclear, but Rin's a virgin (not for long though lmao). the most she did with anyone (other than len) was, uh,** _dry-humping_ **, promise. don't let Len's angsty teenage boy perspective fool you.**

 **up next:** might be some more office-worker!rinxlen


	6. Chapter 6

**_Only two days left of May and none of my 8drafts for the next chapter felt right with the original prompt I had in mind so I'm pushing that for another time. I guess this is more of a 'breather' chapter, but it was written pretty rushed within one day to fill up my quo so :O_**

 ** _Chapter Warning: bondage &... _**_groans_ ** _teenagers that act on impulse_**

* * *

 _._

 ** _29/5/18  
"touché"  
_** _summary: Len Kagamine has got a problem: he's attached to his girlfriend. Enough that he can't eat, sleep, talk or do anything unless she's within sight._

 _._

* * *

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Girl's bathroom. Don't follow me."_

 _"Oh! Oh, okay." His smile as he latches onto her hand was blinding as it reaches both ends of his ears, filtering out the last few words out of mind. It seems that this boy was only deaf when it's convenient for him to be. "I'll come with you."_

.

.

.

.

Len Kagamine has got a problem: he's attached to his girlfriend.

Enough that he can't eat, sleep, talk or do anything unless she's within sight. It renders him completely incapable and what makes the situation worser than it already is was the fact that he considers it completely normal, while she's the sociopath for even suggesting the atrocity of putting some disance in between them.

She met him four years ago, when she was twelve.

She transferred into the academy in the middle of a school year, and since he was within the top five star students within their grade and the only one that wasn't participating in any after-school activities, Len was assigned to look after her for an entire week in hope that being in close association with a student would make her settle in more comfortably. Who would've guessed how _comfortable_ that really turned out to be.

As in, for her, not at all.

His infatuation with her was turning out to be unhealthy.

.

.

.

.

She's positively ーor maybe not so positively, mortified.

She held in her bladder for the entire day because she knew he would insist on following her into the cubicle if it came down to that so now her stomach hurts, and so does her integrity. It didn't help that they shared all six classes together and he doesn't let her sit anywhere at lunchbreak other than on his lap at the literature clubroom, where he and his group of friends spends literal hours reciting Shakespeare without blinking an eye.

And she'd say, oh, maybe she'll go to somewhere quieter to study, but then he keeps this death grip on her wrist that roots her in only one spot.

He's with her when she's walking in the corridors, he's with her when she eats lunch, and when he can't physically be with her, he'll harass her to leave her phone on speaker call even when she's in the shower and if not, video call the entire night until morning so he can watch when she wakes up and goes to sleep.

So when he holds her back after school around the time she should be heading home, just to cup her chin and lick his lips.. she felt a gut feeling that told her something would be going very, very wrong tonight.

"Rin, let's have sex."

Her mind numbed. He did _not_ just say that.

Light flashed before her eyes. She gulped. It's official, Len Kagamine has turned completely insane.

Rin turned her head left, and then right, hoping this was just a prank he was holding with some of his friends and she'd be able to pick at something within sight that was out of the ordinary before getting her safely out of the way.

There was nothing of the sort. Her back was pressed against a classroom door and his hand was flat on the same surface, right beside her head, effectively keeping her trapped between him. His face was inching closer, closer, and she felt his warm mint breath over the skin of her neck, while his other arm made way to soothe the delicacy of the dip in her waist. She realised in that moment how blue his eyes really were.

Her lips began trembling and she let out a nervous laugh. "Wh ー wh-what is a s-s-sex?"

"You already know what it is..." Her boyfriend purred, coming closer to her, enough that one more step was all it took before their hips would jolt together. His forehead rested against her own. "Don't play with me, Rinnie.. unless you like playing around. Then we can _play_ however much you want."

"I ー no, I have no idea what that is."

"No? That's fine, too. I can teach you."

"I don't think that's really.. um, necessary. But thanks for the offer." She pushed her lips to the tip of his nose, enough to decorate it in baby pink gloss. Rin winked and ducked down, attempting to sneak beneath his arm to freedom but he caught her by the elbow just in time. "Len, I've got to wake up early tomorrow morning for my music rehearsal and if I get in bed late tonight, it's entirely your fault."

"That's not a problem. See, Rin, we share the same wish seeing as I want to get _you_ in bed _early_."

Of all the hormonal boys in the world she'd always known he was amongst the neediest.

She just didn't expect his desires to spread out this widely.

He was far from innocent the first time they met. He still denies turning on his phone camera beneath the library table everytime they sit across from each other while still in school uniform. Taking advantage of her skirt was understandable, and staring holes at the back of her head everyday until she agreed to date him was only slightly worse. But straight ahead putting her inside a trap like this just because he wanted to revel in his own selfish fantasy.

No. Not only will her mother absolutely murder him if she ever got the slight sense of a deflowered daughter, but she's going to get murdered as well for relenting.

It's too bad the look on Len's face shows that he really doesn't care.

.

.

.

.

.

"You'll send me home after this, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course."

The way he replied so casually made her fume. It was almost as if he was completely disinterested in her other than about doing the deed. He was on his phone, tapping away on the screen keyboard without sparing her a single glance and his girlfriend was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, waiting for him to put that stupid device out of the way.

It's so frustrating.

He never lets her away from him, _ever_ , yet when she's right beside him or sitting in his lap he'll entertain himself by talking to his friends, or reading a book, or scrolling down his bloody _timeline_.. she's growing impatient.

Has he forgotten that she's the one doing him a favour right now?

The house is completely empty, with his older brothers and parents not coming home until at least ten in the evening. The former were still either at work or late night college classes, and the latter was having their anniversary dinner which gave him the full opportunity to drag her into his house with nobody having a clue about what they'd be getting up to. As long as they're quick and quiet in doing it.

Rin bunched her fingers up into her grey skirt and listened to the clock ticking on the wall. She told her mother that she had to finish an assignment at a friend's house and would get home a little late to avoid any worries, but considering they've just spent an entire hour with her boyfriend barely acknowledging her presence at all.. maybe she shouldn't worry her own family.

"Forget it. I'm going home right now. Tell me when you're finished talking to your _Internet girlfriend._ "

She was just about to stand when he knocked her back onto the couch with the swing of his outstretched leg. "I'm reading up on sex tips. Sit."

How rude.

Rin sniffed, took the sofa cushions and buried her face in it while she prayed for time to move faster.

Just minutes later, she'd asked him if he'd horribly mind if she went back home to change underwear and clothes because staying in her uniform for too long made her feel sticky but he silenced her with a glare and she had to resume pouting into the endless abyss.

Instead of rotting away on the couch she decided to move the miniscule distance between them by moving on all fours to straddle his legs. She ran a hand up his thigh, gently, gently, plucking at his matching grey pants while he wouldn't bother to even give one mere glance in her direction to read his so-called tips. He could've done his research before inviting a girl to his house, especially when her willingness was so quickly decreasing.

Len didn't even blink.

She took off her school jacket, draped it over the side of the sofa and inched closer. Her palms moved from either side of him, instead resting right on his chest and she dropped her arse right onto his crotch.

"RIN!" He swore beneath his breath and she brought out a smile of glee. "F-fuck.."

"Hurts?"

"No, no, god.. can you just lift your hips and ー" She didn't need to be asked twice. Her bottom was raised just one minute, with her knees digging deeper into the cushions for support before she took a breath to count some seconds. One, two, three, and _slam_ back down, her skirt falling across his stomach and legs in a perfect circle. He dropped his phone in the midst of euphoria. "YES! Yes, just like that.."

That's right.

Unlike _some_ people she didn't have to spend hours reading wikiHow articles on something as simple as this.

It's basic common sense. You're either good at it, or you're not, and Rin definitely belonged to the former. She rubbed the space between his legs with her own crotch, and almost squealed at the growing friction and heat. Warmth wasn't the only thing he was growing, however... the young lady felt a drop of sweat roll down her spine at the sudden realisation.

He's hard.

He's actually hard.

She didn't think this through well enough.

So she did the only thing she knew to do in that moment; clench her hands into fists, scream, sock him right in the nose and leave at the speed of light once she heard the sound of his surprised whine.

.

.

.

.

 _Leave a voice message after the beep._

 _Beep._

 _"Uh. Hey Len, it's me, Rin. Well.. except you already knew that. A_ _nyways I'm reallysupersorryforpunchingyouintheface and pleaseforgiveme because I'll buy you ice cream and, uh, kiss you so much tomorrow that it'll be enough to last an entire year so please don't hate me or something. Love you looooads.. bye."_

.

.

.

.

When she walked into school the next day, it was during lunch and she'd missed half of the classes due to her oversleeping. Rin tiptoed towards the literature clubroom, knocked a few times and was pleased to see he was there with a nose buried inside a book. His friends narrowed his eyes at her when she walked in and the young lady gulped nervously to see that her boyfriend wouldn't spare even one glance in her general direction.

His nose didn't look _too_ bad, thankfully. She doesn't know how she'd be able to look him in the eye if he was permanently disfigured from her own mistakes.

Then again he won't even look her in the eye right now..

She pressed her index finger into his cheek. "Hi.."

He smacked it away with the back of his hand. "Bye."

"Look. Can we talk about this? Alone.. maybe." Rin leant into his face and pushed her pouted lips into his cheek. It left another pink trail from her lipstick's residue on her mouth and they could hear one of his groupmates snickering at the mark. "You got my voicemail didn't you? You know I didn't mean to do that."

"Now isn't exactly the best time.."

Despite his words, the trembling in his fingers spoke thousands about the way he craved to touch her and she couldn't help but feel the pride flaring at knowing she didn't even have to try hard to bring his barriers down.

"Let's do _that_ today." She brought her voice to the lowest possible so that nobody else could overhear. "I promise you can do anything you want. I _promise_."

.

.

.

.

Rin realised far too late that he'd manipulated her right into where he wanted her to be.

She was spread across his bedsheets with only her cotton bra and skirt on, he'd long since disposed of her socks and panties into some godforsaken corner while her wrists were tied to the headboard with a dead knot. He rendered her movements completely incapable and his damned grin that still reached his ears were blinding her. Well, her legs were still free and she could knee him in the crotch if it came down to it but she's already promised to be in complete submission.

Ugh.. it'd be great if he did things properly instead of spending twenty just to smooch her left underarm, and then another twenty on her right.

"You smell so good here." He cooed, nuzzling her nose into her flesh like a kitten. "I love it."

"Yeah, well, if you would stop smelling my armpits and just _hurry the hell up_ , you'd find a lot of places on my body that smells better than that."

"Shhh... patience, darl-rin."

Rin gnawed on her bottom lip.

By the pace he was setting, they probably won't be finished until the next morning's sunrise and she'll have a hell of a time trying to explain to her mother that the reason she's gotten home late id because she's been allowing her boyfriend of two years to play around with her body like she's an object. A toy. Or, rather, his very own personal doll.

He massaged her chin, pressed his mouth onto hers and gently coaxed her to permit his tongue through her lips. Her eyes fell back and she could've swooned with the way those hands roamed her body..

Her feet curled into the mattress and she was left heaving for air by the time he moved his kisses down to her neck.

She squeaked when he tugged on the strap of her bra. He hummed when she closed her eyes.

He's having the time of his life teasing her. She never should've made that stupid promise. She can still remember the way his eyes lit up like he'd been told that Christmas came early after her whisper, and the way he resumed his stares in the classroom and obsession with holding her hands at all times just at the delight of all the things he'd be able to do to satisfy his own dirty desires. If she didn't love him the way she did, she'd probably report him for harassment.

She made a sound at the back of her throat when he undid both the straps and the clasp, successfully pulling it off to reveal her chest. Two, soft mounds that lured him closer, her dark nipples standing like the cherry on top.

Both of their cheeks heated.

He took his shirt off first. Then stuck his tongue out, posing it over the tip of her bud. Rin stiffened and let out a moan at the sight, which caused his excitement to spike further. "How about here? Here smells good, too."

"Len, just shut up and touch me."

"Yes, love."

Next thing she knew her entire breast was inside his mouth. Not just the side, or the nipple, but he swallowed it whole and Rin shrieked from the way that simple action triggered her nerves into hyperdrive. Her legs were squirming, kicking at anything and everything but he forced them down with his arms while continuing the treatment of pulling her body into his mouth and when he parted, the globe of her chest was red and wet and yearning.

His teeth moved to snap down on the waistband of her skirt and she didn't have time to protest before it was skillfully yanked down to her knees so his nose could bury in the patch of blonde below her navel.

And then her phone rang.

She looked at him like a deer on headlights, stared at the wall clock overhead and began to squeal. It was way past her curfew. This was all his fault. "Len! Len, untie me! It's probably my Mum on the phone right now, wondering why I'm not home yet, and ー"

"No way!" He forced a thumb into her mouth and pinched her tongue so the young lady had no choice but to stop talking. "You're mine right now. You promised, remember?"

"Not to my mother! Len, give me the phone!"

He snatched it off the bedside dresser and for a moment she sighed in relief, thinking he was going to accept the call and press it to her ear so she'd be able to reassure her family that she'd return home soon. Instead, he swiped left instead of right, easily declining the call and putting hee phone on silent so nobody would be able to bother them in the middle of their activities again.

"Later. We'll finish this first.. you didn't satisfy me the last time, Rin."

This complete bastard.

She began kicking at him in anger and he reacted by unbuttoning his shirt, starting first with the tie, pushing it into her mouth and hearing her gags of protest before it's tied all the way behind her head. She could no longer let anything out other than muffled gasps. Perfect, just like how he likes her.

Those blue eyes were glaring daggers into his skin but he reacted by taking her left leg, pushing it to the opposite end of the bed and tying it up with the sleeves of his shirt so there was another part of her body that wouldn't be able to move without his consent.

But, well, she can't really blame him either. She _did_ promise.

He went to her other breast, the one on the left, and carefully dragged his tongue up from beneath her breast until the very peak. This time he suckled gently, enough to make her close her eyes and mewl almost gratefully. One eye peeked open, and if her mouth was actually free, there was no doubt she'd coo about the way he resembled a baby.

Too _much_ like a baby.

Enough that a few, long suctions of her nipple in his mouth brought him into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

She thought it was weird that he was playing with her breasts for far longer than considered normal when there were other parts of her body that required cherishing, but the soothing rhythm of his tongue and lips latching onto her breast and the yawn a few hours later when he woke up on her shoulder, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.. she knew her fury already reached it's peak.

He sheepishly undid the binding on her wrists, first, and she took it herself to free her mouth from his makeshift gag.

That's it. He made a mistake.

Now she's going to refuse to have sex with him forever and he's going to stay a virgin for life. Len was weeping the loss of his dignity in silence and staring down at her exposed crotch ー which she hastily covered with a pillow to protect from his sights.

"You _arsehole_."

"Sorry!"

"You know, you deserve to be punched. I should punch you again."

Her torso was sore and aching by the time she could sit up, and she retrieved her phone with dread at seeing the endless amounts of missed calls from her mother. She hastily typed out a text that said she was alright and just _fell asleep at a friend's house_ when in all honesty she spent the past few hours being tied up with her boob left inside a boy's mouth.

"It was just so comforting and _soft_. You know how good you smell."

"Doesn't excuse anything, I can't believe I actually thought you looked cute at first."

Len nuzzled his nose into her neck and kissed the lobe of her ear as an apology but the look on her face warned him to quickly run away before he digged a deeper grave than he would ever be needing.

One sharp, swift smack was delivered to his face. He gaped at her in shock but relaxed when she crawled on his lap and kissed the red mark she left on his cheek. She was angry, sure, but that was mostly just because of her aching breasts and the worry he must've caused to her mother all because he was desperate in getting things done his way.

"I'm not ready for sex. You know that." She complained, the words muffled by her mouth on his shoulder. He understood, and at first he'll admit, he'd gotten carried away.. but now...

"I know... I'm sorry. We can stop now if you really want to."

"Do you have any ribbons?"

Len blinked in confusion.

The suddenness and absurdity of the question caught him off guard but he didn't put it as too much of a concern as he pointed towards the dressing table in the corner of the room.

She untied her leg, stood up, and he licked his lipe at the sight of her bare hips swinging inside his own bedroom. He was lost in his little old daydream that he hadn't even noticed when she'd returned to straddle him and tie his hands to the headboard in the very same position she'd done to her.

Except Rin went the extra mile.

Instead of stopping at his wrists, she rolled more and more of the ribbons out. so it tightened against his exposed torso and stomach, enough for him to know that he'd have red lines all over his body the very next morning. She pulled open his zipper and pressed her hand right on top of his boxer briefs, only that thin material of cloth holding them away from feeling skin on skin. This time she forced herself to stay put and feel the length stiffen beneath her very own palm.

"H-hard.."

"What are you doing.?"

"Shh... if you don't stop asking questions, I'll have to gag you too." She winked slyly and pulled his underwear and pants down in one swipe, exposing his length to the wind. Five inches, not yet fully erected, but Rin was already gaping in awe while Len shifted uncomfortably at the thought of being exposed. He hadn't minded it too much earlier, but now that he was in the other's shoes.. "I ー oh, wow.. Um."

Her finger pressed on the tip of it and that resulted in him jolting violently.

"SHIT! SHIT ー ugh, n-not there..."

Rin's lips pulled into the widest grin he'd ever seen.

She pushed her hair back into a tight bun, nodded her head determinedly like she was heading to war before clenching his member tightly in one fist. Len didn't even have the time to blink before her mouth fell down, down, down, swallowing him up.

.

.

.

.

So he kept up his promise of sending her home. On foot, too, albeit hours after curfew and at two in the morning. And as they rang the doorbell waiting for her mother to come down and open the gate, he was instead leaning by the metal and avoiding the chance to look at her in the eye no matter how much he would've adored that type of interaction days and years before.

He was far too embarrassed right now to think properly.

God. This was awkward. How exactly do you say goodbye to a girl after you've seen her.. do _that?_

"You don't have to blush _that_ much. All I did was suck your dick."

"Don't say that so loudly!"

Rin puffed her cheeks and forced her lips onto his face again, effectively decorating his skin onto her reapplied coat of gloss. The sound of the front door opening urged him to sprint before her parent could possibly interrogate him on her whereabouts but he didn't feel comfortable about leaving until he was sure she was safe inside the house. The young lady found that rather endearing.

She pressed her knees together uncomfortably.

She does feel.. a little guilty about the way things turned out in the end. "I'm sorry that we didn't.. um, you know."

"No big deal." He responded through the warm wind. His palm cupped her cheek, and he wiped away the thick white residue of his semen on the corner of her mouth. The bead was soon rubbed into his own jacket.

Rin flushed at realising her mouth wasn't cleansed properly.

The front door opened and she could see the silhouette of her mother beneath the orange light.

The silence reigned between them.

He leant in to kiss her forehead. "Maybe we can go all the way once you're old enough." Len added as an afterthought, and Rin rolled her eyes, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss his head in return.

"I'm older than you, lover boy. But, yeah, yeah, sure.. because I loooove you. Don't you forget that."

" _Looove_ you too.."

She giggled at the way he mimicked her voice, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve one last time before going inside the house to greet her frantic mother that demanded to know where she'd been. When she looked outside the door, back towards the street, he was nowhere to be seen.

.

.

.

.

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Boy's bathroom. Wanna come with?"_

 _"No way! Len, you pervert!"_

* * *

 **hhhhhaaaa i'm tired**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Honestly I was expecting to miss this month's update but we managed to get here on time! Another office worker AU, where Rin is Len's clumsy secretary, and his mother is desperate for him to find a wife._**

 ** _Chapter Warning: .. not much honestly.. somewhat non-consensual consensual sex?_**

* * *

 _._

 ** _23/6/18  
"pause and restart"  
_** _summary: Of all people he could've found attractive, it had to be the girl who couldn't live one minute before walking into a wall or tripping on her knees. It's the way she bites her lip. Yes, that's what caused his downfall. He blames the lip biting._

 _._

* * *

He doesn't know what it is about her.

Maybe it's the nervous way she bites her lip and becomes a bright shade of rose whenever he walks one foot within her presence, or the way she'll drop whatever she's holding during the moment, whether it's a stack of paper or a ballpen, if he does so much as speak a single sentence in front of her face. The words don't even have to be directed to her, his own existence is a surefire way to make her turn into a complete mushy mess of goo on the designer carpet floor.

Len would be lying if he said he didn't find it adorable.

And he'd be lying _even more_ if he said he wouldn't want to see the sight everyday.

.

.

.

.

They were both new, young, and inexperienced. The corporation was founded nearly a century back by his late great-grandfather when real-estate businesses were still rather unheard of; though it was a small family business with the occasional properties scattered here and there across the country, an entire empire managed to be built from the ground with nothing. Metaphorically, of course, but that man was ingenious and his legacy continues on.

The seat of the Head President was passed down by lineage. Eldest son, to eldest son, until it reached Len.. who was thankfully the only child born from the former company owner and had no competition that wished to take over the company, until he decides to have a child of his own.

Her history was different from his own. Rin Megurine grew up in the countryside, and had to work through sweat and dust so she could move in with her elder sister to a one-bedroom flat in the big city so she could pursue a solid education.

From what he knows, the ambition went down the drain when her sister was diagnosed with a rare genetic disorder and the clashing of cells depleting themselves until she can't move a single limb but the crane of her neck. When the opportunity to get a job came, Rin took first chance she could get to support both hospital bills and the rising stack of debt on their kitchen table. Of course, all this information came from a secondary source.

Len's not sure how accurate the story really is.

She started training a year back, when his father was planning to retire and release the ownership of the company name to him. He saw her back then, fetching coffee and doing odd jobs around the office. She always had wild hair, black eyes, and smeared lipstick that always looked like it was applied the night before.

The young lady was the last person he'd expect to take over the role of the CEO's personal secretary. Disheveled, frantic, and a straight mess.

Not one day would pass before she'd screw something up.

Delete their entire financial records and delay the work of their technical division for an entire week because they had to spend hours recovering it, turn down an official proposal from the government to provide them funds for a new project without consulting anybody about it because she wrongly assumed it was a prank call, misheard an order to close one of their hotels down the _next year_ for renovations, and instead voiced it to the hotel manager as _immediately_ , which warranted many cries of anger from clients that already had their bookings placed, and guests that had been staying overnight and was almost forced to give up their rooms until the real secretary stepped up to reverse all the mistakes.

On and on and on. He tried to convince his father to remove the girl from their company before she could make permanent damaging changes but the man found it more amusing than harmful, and instead refused to heed his advice.

She had offered to leave on her own, of course, eyes swimming with tears. Any other person would've taken the offer and kicked her out to the streets.

Unfortunately his father wasn't _any other person_ and had the confidence level of a mountain. When he found a liking towards Rin, there wasn't a single doubt it was unlikely to fade; enough to boost her to where she is now. Once the old man retired, so did the respective secretary (an elderly woman who'd been there a long time and was in charge of Rin's training), leaving Len to take the seat joined by their local walking disaster. Every morning he could expect her to spill at least one mug of coffee with her elbow when picking up a call, and every night he could expect her to walk into the glass doors whenever she was leaving for the day.

It's just, well, he didn't expect himself to start laughing and smiling fondly everytime she'd do it. The worst part of all is the realisation that the more and more he sees her, the more he'll find his eyes lingering, whether on her little antics or the little smile she gives herself when she's able to evade one trip over her heels, as if daring him to look away.

Only he never does. He keeps his gaze on, and it stays until the very last moment she's in sight.

.

.

.

.

"Has the operative department finished up the proposal we're sending to Cevio Corporations?"

She leapt three foot away from surprise at his question. It seemed she wasn't aware enough to notice anyone stand behind her for the past four minutes to monitor her work. Rin seemed horribly flustered at the thought of being close to a person, and when she glanced up to notice that it wasn't just _any person and_ was actually her boss ー that is, the boss she can't spend two minutes with before becoming a stuttering mess, well..

She made the wise decision of looking down to her feet before answering. "Not yet, Sir."

Figures. They had _one_ long weekend off work and now his employees are too caught up in holiday fever to do any job done properly.

He needs the proposal done by Friday. It takes three days to deliver the parcel to Cevio's headquarters in France and they're delaying something that could be completed in the flick of a finger.

Len shook those thoughts off. No point getting a headache so early in the morning.

He instead viewed over Rin Megurine's outfit and wasn't at all surprised to see a damp coffee stain on her mocha-shaded skirt. She's lucky the cloth was dark enough to begin with, or else it'd be more obvious than it already is.

Maybe she'd predicted this would happen ahead of time.

"Well, get them to hurry it up."

"Yes Sir. I, um, I think your phone's ringing.."

It was. The device vibrated wildly in his pocket and the blond took it out to read a message from his mother, who rarely ever wrote to him once he'd graduated from university, almost as if he was completely disowned the moment he stepped out of the house.

Len couldn't help but groan once he read what was written.

He noticed the young secretary daring a timid look upwards to the sound. "Rin, see to it that I'm still free on Thursday evening. If there's something that crops up, just move it to a later date."

"Oh, um.." She folded her binder beneath her arms and rushed to edit his schedule on the computer. "You've already cleared it.. last week? For your day off. I'll keep that in mind for arranging future appointments, Sir."

"Good."

He gently pat her shoulder to express gratefulness, effectively turning the young woman her a statue, and he heard something that sounded like a squeal only _after_ he walked away.

.

.

.

.

He should've known something would go wrong when his mother invited him to come to his childhood home out of the blue for dinner on the one evening he was taking a day off from work. He wanted to lounge on the sofa, drink a few cans of strawberry soda and watch whatever he could find on television that's other than Animal Planet when the phone rang to provide him with the dreadful news.

See, 'invite' was just a way of sugar-coating the way his mother wanted to say 'demand.'

That means he's in for six hours of hell on earth. Longer, if she intends to keep him there overnight.

He arrived late after sunset and the woman was already at the table, tenderly slicing apart a piece of sirloin steak when he took a seat. A kitchen helper set a plate in front of his seat and Len joined for dinner. His mother was looking away, not wanting to meet him in the eyes, and he vaguely wondered if she was imagining his head on the platter when she was knitting her knife so aggressively into the meat. He gently lifted his hand and placed it on her own to halt those actions.

Len took a deep breath. "Sorry I'm late. You know how the city is.. heavy traffic."

"I want grandchildren."

That was the last thing he was expecting.

His smile was frozen on his face. "You ー you want _what?_ "

There was no hesitation to reconfirm. "Babies. I want babies. I want _you_ to have babies."

She wrenched her hands out of his grasp and instead cupped her face into her palms to emit loud sobs of emotional pain. It was a horribly dramatic display and Len leant back into his seat hoping an angel from the skies would swoop down and carry him away from the dining table into the fresh street outside, where it's sager than being in the presence of a woman in distress. Unfortunately it didn't seem like any angels would be doing that anytime soon so he sat still and acted deaf to ride the entire thing through.

Lily Kagamine didn't say she wanted babies. She said she wanted.. daisies, yes, daisies, like the ones adorned in ceramic pots outside their doorstep. Len chuckled softly at the thought.

His mother caught on to his laughter to reward him a wet glare.

He saw a shadow hidden behind the staircase descend, and as if realising an earthquake was about to occur in their very own home, went back up the stairs. His father must've come down for dinner only to decide that it was a very bad time.

"I'm becoming old, Len. My mistake was thinking just one son would be enough. If I had known you'd be like this I would've made at least five more replacements. Do you know how close I am about going to your daddy to beg him into giving me another baby? Do you?"

Not very close, he thinks. She was always vocal about the pain of childbirth and how he should appreciate the life she sacrificed withstanding torture for. Him having a sibling was out of the question before anyone could've even thought about it, not to mention the growing nausea he feels in his throat at the idea of his parents creating another child.. at _their_ age.

He had to take a sip of water to prevent himself from gagging on thin air. Maybe the lack of his future really was turning her insane. The way she could've thought of such an idea was evidence of that.

It still wasn't good enough of a reason for him to lock himself into responsibility.

"You don't even have to get married, you know? I know I've always been strict about that _but at this point I don't care_."

"Mum, please. Now isn't the right time."

"You can find a girl. Any girl. Just pay her to carry your baby for nine months, she can get out of our sight after that. I've heard the women in your generation are willing, especially the money desperate ones ー I'll pay for it myself. You can go to work, and your father and I will take care of the baby."

"Mum!"

He didn't have that big of an appetite when he arrived in the first place, but now it's completely gone, replaced with hot boiling embarrassment. He'd rather barf and choke on air than allow himself to eat the food in this house, who knows what his mother could've ordered the chefs to put inside their meal. Poisoning her son wasn't beneath her.

Especially when this specific son was denying her the rights to have a grandchild.

She sipped her wine. "Your father agreed if I found a bride within a month, you'll marry her without protest."

She was losing her mind. Len would've shrieked if he was alone, but instead he had to succumb to turning a deathly shade of pale.

"Can't! I can't! I'm ー erm, courting someone already!"

A downright lie, but it could serve to get her off his back for a while.

The plan backfired horribly. Instead of looking simply aghast, his mother set her glass down, observed him with what seemed like stars in her eyes, before letting out an inhumane sound of excited laughter. A nearby maid who was sleeping the floors tripped over her own shoes from the noise. "I knew it! I knew, I knew something was up.. I told your daddy, but he said it was nonsense, and now we know who's right! It's about time, my son isn't ugly! Very good, Len, I want you to bring her over for dinner by next weekend, understand?

And that is how he dug up a mess out of thin air.

.

.

.

.

In his defense, this will work better than saying he's got nothing close to a relationship and live the horror of his mother actually collecting him a bride within a month and pushing them to breed.

The only flaw is that he hasn't got _any_ lady friends. Not because he's uncomfortable with the opposite sex, but because he's not good with social interaction all in all. He has _three_ close friends he can list off the bat.

Two are men.

The third refuses to do anything with or about him because he'd beat her ass in poker last Sunday.

He could ask one of his employees in exchange for a month's bonus in pay.

There are some rather physically appealing ones in the advertising department. That is, in the bodily factor. But then there's also the pretty young lady who replaced their previous florist, coming by to bring fresh flowers into their office each month. It's too bad she might be the former florists daughter.

That said, young. Too young. Even if she didn't look like it.

"Rin? Rin Megurine." Len walked straight up to her desk immediately the moment he left the elevator and entered their floor. He had to call for her twice, and almost felt bad with interrupting her while she was so focused in her work ー reviewing some of the editorial papers with her own eyes before handing it over to him, most likely. There were another stack of parchments to her left, apparently the finished proposal that had been done overnight.

She knocked over her penholder and let out something that sounded like a shriek before recomposing herself.

The man took a step back.

Right.. he'd likely never get used to her. She was a little too erratic for his liking, no matter if it was just slightly amusing, and even more slightly adorable. As long as she gets her jobs done then there's nothing he complain about.

"Do you know anyone that's free on Sunday evening?" He spoke before she could greet him.

"Sunday evening? Well.. _you_ are. Sir."

"Other than me."

Rin bit her bottom lip, shrugged, and glanced out the window as if trying to figure out whether this was a trick question. "Me?"

"Other than yo ー wait," Hold on a second. _Hold on a second._ "You're free on Sunday evening?"

"Yes, Sir." She fussed her brows. "I tend to take days off whenever you do. Unless you need me to look over anything."

 _Of course_. Why didn't he think of it before.

Pretty, petite, a delicate frame and the all-around attitude that deserved tender care. She was perfect, an ideal model wife. His mother would land one sight on this girl and absolutely devour this innocent image like a wolf and he'll be able to stand back being proud of himself while they're at it.

.

.

.

.

He was right.

He was so very right.

Len stared at himself in the mirror. He would kiss himself if he could. They were at his apartment, with him lounging on his couch while she was staring timidly from her position by the doorframe. He'd spent hours and hours alone the previous day scouring for dresses of varying sizes in the big city's fashion hub, and wasn't at all disappointed with the results. He assumed her sizes, and had the young lady try on them all.

It almost seemed like a mistake with how each and every new outfit she came out to show him made his tongue tie itself more and more, and he was losing the knowledge to speak by each passing minute. The last dress was what shot him speechless.

Rin Megurine stood tall with her pale pink dress that blended well with her ivory skin. The skirt fell below her knees in a puff of white while her feet dorned heels that accentuated her legs, which weren't at all long but were very slender. Like a fine, served piece of gold caviar right before your very eyes.

Above her heart-shaped top, that exposed her back and the dip of her waists, were pearls found deep within the Indian ocean.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach when she left the wall she was hiding behind fully to walk towards him in full display. Her hips clocked with every swing of her foot and those innocent eyes didn't go well with the burning warmth in his throat.

It took him a moment before he realised she was waiting for an opinion.

No words could leave his mouth. Instead he brought up a hand, raised his thumb and mustered the weakest smile possible.

The grin she gave him afterwards was blinding and they left for the car in silence.

.

.

.

.

The moon was bright tonight and so were the stars.

He left one of the backseat car windows open, and they could hear the rustle of trees and grass as they moved past the empty streets on their way to his family home. She was fumbling with her hair, and then with the cup of her strapless bra which didn't fail at all in harvesting his full attention when he was meant to keep his eyes on the road, but long enough the entire trip of torture was brought to an end. Only to bring in a new level of suffering.

They didn't need to ring the doorbell. The woman of the house was expecting them, and had likely been standing at the entrance of the house for what seemed like hours.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of her son with his arm around a woman.

"Sir, are you sure you don't just want to tell her the truth?" She brought the subject up beneath her breath. "Mothers are horribly proficient at detecting lies, you see."

"Then I suppose you're going to have to be the most proficient actor tonight, won't you?" He sang lightly. His hand landed on her back, a little too far down, and she jumped in her shoes. He awkwardly brought it higher where it'd be less suggestive. The damage was done, however, and her crimson cheeks were proof enough of that.

He took one foot onto the marble steps and it was only a little way up before they met the figure of his impatient mother.

She nearly screamed at the sight of his supposed lover.

Arms flung around Rin's shoulders without a moment's thought and the girl was smoothly brought out of her grasps and into the house. She could smell roast turkey, lemons and limes that'd spent their time in the oven, and the strongest scent of expensive perfume lathered all over this older woman's body.

She did her best to hold in her breath. Everything, all at once, was far too overwhelming.

Lily stepped back to cup Rin's cheek in her palms. "Oh, darling, I've heard so much about you!"

She hasn't, really, but Rin was able to fake a smile anyways.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ma'am."

"Rin, isn't it? Come in, come in, I had our cook up your favourite meal, after Len told us about it, of course ー beef lasagne and our local chickens on a grill!"

The young lady blinked for a moment, as if registering the words, but she didn't have long to ponder before being dragged across the hall to the dining room.

Lily was getting carried away with complimenting her beautiful golden locks and pretty dress, which she had no doubt Len probably picked it out himself (courtesy of the grapevine rather than actual prediction), and her son fell a few steps behind them in endless relief. He knew choosing Rin Megurine was the right idea, there was no way anyone could ever hate this girl. Except for him, of course, but that was a year back and he hadn't known better.

He does now, though. They sat at the table, with Rin laughing at a joke Lily had said while layers of meat were piled on her plate.

His mother stood up, excusing herself to the cellar downstairs so they could dine on some glasses of wine, other than the uncorked one on the table, when Len noticed the way Rin poked her meal with a fork in silence once they were left alone.

"Nervous, Rin?" He chuckled gently. "You're doing spectacularly."

There was a pause.

She didn't look up when she spoke.

"I'm a vegetarian, Sir."

Oh, _fuck_.

"RIN! Rin, darling, you've barely touched your meal!" His mother came before he could speak, and she displayed full bottles of swirling reds in her arms before setting them loudly on the linen. A few maids followed behind her with more, and he could see Rin pale even more. "No matter. These are some of our best in the house. You'll have a few drinks with me, won't you?"

"Oh, no thank you, Ma'am. I've got a very low tolerance for alcohol."

"All the better. So do I."

"No, Ma'am, I really can't handle even one glass of wine. Sir, please, I think my sister needs me to come home."

" _Sir?_ "

"Maybe you could have one glass and we'll leave, My Lady?" He tried to push it off as a pet name.

Rin wasn't amused. "No, I really can't."

But that glass was already poured, and it was served right in front of her, while the woman of the house was already on her second drink. The look Lily Kagamine had showed that she had no plans of stopping anytime soon.

And that meant she wanted company all through the night, whether anybody else agreed with it or not.

.

.

.

.

It was a vivid three AM in the morning by the time his mother finally released them and Rin had dark circles beneath her eyes while she sat on the passenger seat beside him. He had no problems getting into the car, and she looked so relieved the moment the door closed behind her and she was safe for the night.

When she signed up for a job, being able to act as her boss's amour was not one of the requirements. At least she managed to ride through it the rest of the night.

Especially seeming sober enough. It seems her low tolerance to alcohol really was a lie.

Rin drank five bottles ー sixteen glasses of wine, all by herself.

Not only that but she was calm enough to walk down the hall, off the marble stairs, and into his car without falling even once.

It's almost like she behaves less clumsily than she normally would during the day, though maybe it's because he was too exhausted to think about it himself. In her defense, she refused each sip, but his mother kept claiming the attitude was nonsense and poured her one glass after another. Len opted to stay out of it so he'd be able to drive them home.

He wasn't offered any in the first place. Once they returned to the big city, the young man drove past their office building and hit the brakes by a stopping light before clearing his throat. "Listen, Rin, about the ー about dinner. I'm really sorry, I wanted her to get off my back so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. If I had known.."

He wouldn't have asked them to serve _meat_ to a vegetarian of all things.

Oh, hell, what if she quits work the next morning. Then he'll have to find a replacement secretary, and watch them crawl all the way up making one mistake after another, and probably never bite their lip and spill mocha on their skirt every morning, and have _that look_ in the eyes..

He never got to say the next part of his sentence.

In one second, she slid her hand onto his thigh, slid it up, and tested straight above his crotch.

"Mmm... It's okaaay.."

"Rin?"

"Sir.. I don't... I don't feel so good." She squeezed, and the light turned green. His hands instinctively went to the steering wheel once releasing the break, but that must've been the one mistake he shouldn't have made that night. Or maybe the mistake was choosing Rin Megurine of all people in aiding his escapades from a wild mother. "I think.. you have to help me feel better."

Pop, his button went open. His zipper soon followed and she wasted no time to hold his growing heat through the material of his underwear.

He brought one hand down and risked their safety to desperately push her hand away but she whined and crossed the bridge between their seats to rest her head on his lap.

Thinking she was sober was yet another mistake.

He was wrong. He's so very wrong. Everything is falling apart.

A motorbike passing by honked at them when his car was swerving too far left until it went off the road, and Len forced his hands onto the wheel again to focus. While he was doing that, she slid his boxers down and his pants followed just halfway down his thighs. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Enough for her to see his upright manhood in full display.

"Rin, oh god, this is dangerous. Please don't."

"But you're so _haaaaard_..."

She gathered saliva into her mouth and hovered over his lap to spit it all out over his member, coating it in a shining wet gloss. Len let out a curse.

"Mm... I... I ain't never seen a real... _penis_ before. It's so _cute_."

"Thank you. Could you stop, now, that you've seen it?"

"Not until I've _tasted_ it. I've always wanted to taste yours, you know, Sir? Always, always.. yours..."

And that's where Len just went, ah, _fuck it,_ and pulled over by the side of a road.

He grabbed the back of her head where her hair was in locks of gold in his fist, before pushing down.

"Then _do_ it."

.

.

.

.

"Mmmmmmm... mm...! Mmm! _Mm!_ Mmmm!"

"Louder."

"...hmmm... MMMM! _MMMMMM_!"

"Louder, Rin. Louder."

After her pampering of him in the car, he tossed her in the backseat, stripped her off that dress and indulged in heaven while she scratched sin into his back. It didn't take long for him to drive them to his apartment while she was dowsing in a nap, and he had to carry her body all the way up the elevator with one arm while the other handled the keys to the door.

She woke up by the time he spread her across the bed, dragging a full-spread mirror in front so they could watch while he pounded into her sideways.

One ankle held over his arm while she let out sighs of pleasure with a fist forced into her mouth.

She fell asleep before he did, and he covered her in his arms until sunlight rose.

.

.

.

.

A woman on a wheelchair greeted him by the door, long salmon hair floating behind her. Rin was fast asleep in his arms. Delivering her back home was no easy feat, he cleaned and redressed her in the clothes she was wearing when picking her up from the nearby road the previous morning. The rose and white dress she wore before were ripped to shreds in both the back seat of his car and his bedroom floor. He'd viewed the small house, with a flimsy gate and moss on the walls, and worried whether he was at the right address.

It seemed it was. The woman had deep blue eyes, exactly like Rin's. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for bringing her home."

Her cheeks were warm with tears. This must be the older sister they talk about in the office, and it's obvious she'd been crying the entire night.

"I thought something had happened to her.. could you bring her inside, please? On the couch. I'd do it myself, but.. as you can see."

"I'm sorry for taking her so long." Len left his shoes by the entrance before following the woman into a cramped living space. There was a couch that could barely fit for two. "You can tell her she can have a day off if she's not feeling too well."

Pictures of a baby with thin doux hair and a big white bow which was bigger than it's entire body decorated the walls. Another one stood out, with the same bow, but on a schoolgirl ー and the bow looked horribly smaller than it did before. Or maybe it has something to do with being the baby growing up.

He couldn't help but compare it to the real thing snoring lightly against his chest.

It seems baby fat was kept as a prominent feature over the course of twenty four years. He was tempted to stroke her cheek, but when he heard the sound of her sister behind him, panic overtook and she was dropped onto the couch.

"Yes, yes, would you like some tea?"

"No, I really should get going.. but thank you for the offer, Miss...?"

"I'm Luka."

The youngest one curled into the soft cushions and her gentle breathing was music to his ears. He found himself addicted to her sounds, from her breaths, to her gasps, with the full out screaming from last night and the sighs that leave her lips even now while she's locked in a dream.

She's smiling in her sleep.

Noting that Luka's head was turned the other way, Len sighed deeply and pressed a soft kiss above her nose.

.

.

.

.

 _"Nnnnnh.. you k-know, Sir, I think I... love you.."_

 _"Do you, darling?" His sweat dripped on her skin, and she looked towards him with sweet passion. "Do you?"_

 _"Mmmh... mmhm.. and one day, you'll love me back. Just w-w-watch, aaaaaaah!_ "

.

.

.

.

She still came to work on Monday, albeit late, and looking disheveled enough that her concealer couldn't hide the bags beneath her eyes.

There was a limp in her legs. He winced, and when one of the young lady's colleagues asked if she was alright, Rin nodded her head lightly and brushed it off by saying she drank more than she should've on a bad day and _probably_ fell down a few stairs trying to get back home.

Probably, she said.

What an _excuse_.

He eyed her carefully. But upon closer look, he realised maybe it _wasn't_ just her making excuses.

"Rin." He walked up to her, and she reacted the same way as always. Dropped her pen, let out a gasp, and spun around to look at him with a blush on her visage.

She knocked over a stack of binders with her elbow but luckily, they managed not to fall.

"Good morning, S-sir. Um, listen, about yesterday..."

Yes, what _about_ yesterday. Len crossed his arms and quirked a brow impatiently.

It's good to know he's not expected to be the responsible person and bring the conversation to light. Maybe they'll be able to talk about a potential relationship from this, or maybe he's dreaming.

"I'm so sorry! I felt drowsy the entire night and I think I knocked out in the car. Thank you so much for sending me home, I must've been a real pain in the arse; I can't move at _all_ when I'm drunk ー"

Hold on, this isn't what she's supposed to say. What. _What what what._

"And I really should have stopped at my first glass, but your mother was right there, pressuring me, so I felt bad to disappoint her,"

"Rin. It's no problem, don't worry about it." He cut her off before she could continue. "So, you really can't remember.. _anything_ from last night?"

"I _can?_ I mean, I remember you pulling out a cushion and letting me sleep in the backseat, but I fell asleep the rest of the way."

He buried his face in his palms and heaved. Rin tilted her head worryingly, but he straightened his back and walked into his personal office without another word.

.

.

.

.

She tripped.

Again.

Wearing a skin-tight pencil skirt in full view of everyone.

They were closing up for the day when he stood in the elevator while the other employees were finishing up their own work. Rin seemed finished as well, with her bag in hand as she ran with heels so she could get to him on time before the doors would close. Of course the limp in her leg caused a disadvantage.

Sure, she's tripped before, but not without pants or dark stockings on to conceal _this_. And definitely never with legs _that_ spread out, bright crimson lingerie on full display.

A deadly silence followed. Most people hadn't stopped staring.

The blond frantically pulled onto her arm for safety and slammed a button to close the door behind then. As were stuck together.. for Rin, time couldn't go any slower, but for Len, it was moving too fast, and the reminder that he wouldn't be able to get to her and say anything he wanted to say nagged at his conscience.

It seemed she didn't want to look him in the eye after the embarrassment as well. She mumbled a thanks, and kept her thighs closed together while constantly flattening her clothes.

The lift reached their floor, and he took her wrist before she could step out.

"You know, red is good.. but I think I prefer the dark green you wore yesterday. It's easier on the eyes."

Rin didn't understand until hours after she got home ー doing the laundry.

.

.

.

.

She wore pants on Tuesday, of course, and a nervous smile that she addressed to each and every person in their office. Instead of going to her desk, Len decided to be more patient and wait in his office for her to grace him with her royal presence. She had to hand in that presentation, after all, there was no time left.

It was almost sunset when she finally walked in.

Eyes cast down, timid, and the envelope was placed on the table by his fishtank.

"Don't go yet. Close the door." He forced his secretary to freeze in her tracks, and a finger ushered her towards him. " _Lock_ it." And after she did, "Good girl."

She walked all across the large room and the table to stand beside him, while he spun once on his chair to face her properly.

"Do you remember?"

"De _pends_... do you love me yet?"

He chuckled when she looked down at her feet and clicked her heels together. Len reached for both her wrists, and rubbed them with his thumbs. She took a step forwards, with that painful limp, and he made a mental note to soothe her with some nice warm milk tea to ease the skin.

Her eyes were really blue, he noticed. Her cheeks were pink and her hair was as bright as the sub. "You know what? I think I do. I _think_." He mimicked her voice, and felt her grow warm in his hands. "Maybe you can _taste_ me again to reconfirm my feelings."

Rin looked horrified. "Did I say _that?_ "

"The question is what _didn't_ you say."

Out of the blue, she peered towards him and blurted out three quick words.

"I love you."

The blond wagged a finger and clicked his tongue. "Too late, now you've gone and said that _twice_."

He tugged her down and met her in a smooth kiss.

.

.

.

.

He spoke to her in between kisses, "You know, you can stop calling me Sir."

Slender fingers loosened her buttons and her shirt came off to touch the ground beneath her feet. She took a step back, pressed against his chest and gave the most _alluring_ look he has ever seen in all his life.

He couldn't help but ogle at her chest; adorning green, _olive_ , the favourite pair he prefers. How considerate of her.

"Monsieur..."

" _No_."

"Monsieur!"

He scowled and she let out a free giggle. "You're turning me off."

Rin formed a look of horror when he taunted by taking one step backwards, distancing from her touch.

She decided to purr when she leant in. "Then... _Len?_ "

His heart must've melted all over again.

.

.

.

.

"It's been nine months since I last came here.. your flowers are pretty."

"Oh, those? They're fake. I'll get real ones when we secure that new apartment.."

Rin was kicking the snow off her feet. Her gloved hand intertwined with Len's and they walked up the marble steps in thick boots and coats that puffed out like an abnormally obese bear.

That is, the _lady_. Len's is more fashionable, and she couldn't help but sniff at the unfairness of it all. Or so she _says_ but she's been harbouring a recent attachment to her puffy fur jacket. He has to fight her for it every day.

They were in sync, walking up those marble steps again, and soon finding his mother at the dinner table. Rin refused to take off her coat until she felt warm enough. "Your father's been sick lately so he couldn't join us." She sniffed, "Your Mummy and Daddy are getting older by each passing day, Len."

"I can see that."

After clarification about Rin's lifestyle, and having an ear talked off by his mother about _discovering more information about your lady friends_ rather than assuming them, the entire dinner course was fit to his lover's taste. Tofu, tofu, tofu, everywhere, only tofu ー her _favourite_.

Rin's mouth watered.

"It's alright, you can dig in." He noticed _the look_ in her eyes. That meaning, a look she only gives him when she's feeling particularly generous.. in bed. "I'm sorry for making you sit through an entire _drive_ without food, you must consider me a _monster_. Don't be shy anymore, Mum won't mind."

She glared through the corner of her eye. He's making it seem like she has a big appetite. "Of course, _Sir_."

Which, fair, she does.

But only _recently_.

It's impolite to talk about a lady's eating habits. The blonde took a seat at the table while Len busied himself, attempting to force her out of her coat. The room was warm enough and now he's worried she'd faint from overheat.

His mother cleared her throat so she could bring the subject up again for the hundredth time that year.

"When do you think is the soonest I'll be able to expect grandchildren?" Her voice had a teasing lilt, and she knew not to expect a proper answer.

Len scratched his head. "Not sure. Maybe three months?"

Three months. Lily pondered on this, and gaze widened once she caught sight of a silver band adorning Rin's ring finger. And to think he hadn't told his own mother a single word about this.

Her worries were nearly over. She pressed a hand to her chest and praised the lord.

"Three months? Are you two getting _married_ in three months?" She eased into conversation, hoping to extract more information. This would be valuable gossip to spread amongst her sisters.

Len tilted his head from the question.

"No? Rin's _due date_ is in three months."

And right at that moment, he managed to get his lover to give up her coat. When Rin stood to kiss his cheek sweetly in hopes to get it back, repeatedly calling him _Sir_ , Lily's eyes landed on the growing stomach that stretched the material of a burgundy dress. His mother's eyes saw stars, white, and she blacked out on the spot, falling backwards to the ground.

Soon _enough_.

* * *

 **are we catching up to requests? i think we are :)**

 **anyways accidentally offering meat to a vegetarian is one of the worst feelings in the world. to everyone i've wronged with this: i'm sorrrrrry.**


	8. Chapter 8

_hi i sacrificed_ _my soul to Satan and back to write this. So, Yeah, Very lacking, very Unsatisfying for me because I had to write this within like two days before this month is over but I've had a little help (from someone i won't name, u can guess tho) that's why if my writing feels a little different maybe it's that? Yeah._

 _I felt bad that the previous few chapters weren't so much sex as implications so I tried to make this a bit more, ehem, lemony. (i just haven't been feelin really horny lately tho :( )_

 ** _Chapter Warning: PWP. Doggie. Semi-drunk + Beach sex._** ** _  
_**

* * *

 _._

 ** _31/7/18  
"yuuma"  
_** _summary: The problem with her is that she hates him ー but every single person she kisses, hugs, or proclaims affection towards, she'll close her eyes, immediately replace the vaguest idea of them, and let her mind fill with nothing but thoughts of Len Kagamine._

 _._

* * *

When Len was five, he met his best friend.

Golden hair, blue eyes, _female,_ and very very cuddly; a maine coon named Rin. Of course, he knew an _actual_ Rin that wasn't a feline.. and harboured strong affection towards her (thus even going so far as to name his beloved cat after her) but the girl was rather cruel, with a sharp tongue and hostility that never held back from anyone, much less Len. Or rather, _especially_ Len. He met Rin (as in, the human Rin) when he was a toddler, but the story was too long and neither of them ever liked going into that.

When Rin was six, she decided to get a dog which she called Len. It was as an insult, really, and her father sent it off to a family friend due to the new baby's allergies. She spent an entire week moping about the loss of her pet, making Len believe it was a death rather than anything else. Out of guilt, he treated her like a queen for an entire year, sacrificing his collection of cookies and cream just to see her do anything but mope. Until one day he ran into a dog within the neighbourhood that shared an uncanny resemblance to the puppy with his name. Under his questioning, she refused to admit that it was alive.

When Len was eight, he had to choose one person from class to be his partner for the entire school year. He agreed to go with a girl named Neru, and Rin wouldn't talk to him for an entire week until he agreed to do her homework and give her half of his lunch each day. His mother began packing more meat, only because she thought he grew his appetite. He never got to eat any of it, because Rin always ended up gobbling all, down to each single grain of rice.

When Rin was nine, on Valentine's day, she was dared to write a letter to one person she likes more than caramel-topped candy, and she didn't hesitate to address the note to Len Kagamine. Yet when she received actual caramel-topped candy from her teachers and was asked to share it with Len, she forced them all down her throat without a second thought.

When Len was eleven, he first learnt about the term 'sex' through the help of eavesdropping on his older brother's group of friends. He asked Rin if she knew about it, and she vaguely wondered whether it was candy.

When Rin was twelve, she hit puberty, and spent an entire five hours on the phone after midnight worrying him over it in a mess of horrid sobs and cries instead of telling either of her parents which were very much available within her very own roof.

She did, sometime along the night, but called him about it again a few minutes after the ordeal was sorted out. Her mother was too tired to go into an explanation about cramps, fertility and whatnot and promised they'd continue the talk later in the morning.

"I don't understand why I have it but _you_ don't have it." She sniffed.

"Because you're supposed to be the one that can make babies."

"I don't see what making babies has to do with _excreting blood,_ Len."

That's what made him steal his brother's laptop when the older male was asleep that very morning. Len couldn't hold himself back from going to her house across the street before the sun even rose and any of their parents were awake, sneaking through her bedroom window and taking perch on her bed next to the blonde's wailing figure and being careful not to hit the water bottle over her abdomen. He helped her higher up the bed for leverage, and she sidled next to his shoulder.

Once she was comfortable ー or at least, stopped making too much of a fuss over her excruciating back pains, her friend gave rewarded her with his famous half moon grins. He brought the laptop out of the bag. "Lemme' teach you about sex."

Len loaded up a folder, then clicked a file twice to open it up.

What happened after that was the reason why, at around twelve years old, Rin and Len Kagamine stopped being friends.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo choked on his sip of milk tea. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Len's not sure whether his thoughts were straying far too off from the conversation's guidelines or if the other boy had really said the same sentence twice; His friend was burying his face in his palms, crying during recess. They were eating lunch in the library and the noise from the group of giggling high schools girls sitting at the table behind them were not at all pleasant. That group was indiscreetly disrespecting the unspoken _silence_ rule, but as no librarians were present and nobody else required quietness during the hour to bother interrupting their little chat, it would be foolish if you decided to start up a war.

The blond could only finish half of his lunch. The other half was left untouched, due to habit, and he poked at a stray cauliflower stuck in a corner. It was too stubborn for his chopsticks to catch.

Either way.

He has things to do after this, and they should finish up lunch quickly if they ever hope to get things done.

"You were friends with a really, really cute girl all throughout childhood ー and then you stole your brother's fucking laptop to show her uncensored porn. And somehow, _somehow_ , instead of doing some cliché friends with benefits deal like one would usually do, the both of you decided to cut things off? _BAM._ Just like that?"

Yes, _Bam,_ exactly like that.

"Correction. _She_ cut _me_ off."

"This isn't the way things should go!"

"We were twelve. In my opinion that's _exactly_ the way things should go."

To be honest, even he knew only an idiot would show a girl erotic films during her most sensitive time. That's what he was at twelve years old: a literal idiot. He somehow considered a video like such educational at that age, and assumed Rin would've appreciated it rather than screaming bloody murder loud enough for both of her parents to wake up, speed across the corridor and burst into the bedroom at the speed of light. Len was luckily quick enough to close the screen and bake excuses about needing to finish overdue schoolwork and how they saw a cockroach wiggling somewhere beneath the bed, leading to the cause of their noise.

Rin didn't have anything to do but to nod encouragingly. She was disgusted, but she didn't want either of them to get into trouble. At least her parents didn't doubt even through her red face.

Thinking back about it, the blond doesn't know what he'd do if her parents found out this boy, _this wild child,_ just dropped in at five in the morning to desanitise their daughter with the image of a man and woman doing.. well, that.

Maybe they wouldn't have delayed explaining puberty to her if they did.

Gumi, his non-romantical-partner-slash-friend _(she wasn't exactly a friend, either, or at least not until recently. She's rather annoying, but girls in this school were either static by staying in their own circles or worshipped Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune's feet, so in terms of conversation, she was the sanest option)_ clicked her tongue at the story. " _That's_ the girl you named your cat after?!"

Len grabbed his bookbag off the floor. "Rin. Yeah. I won't lie, I had this ridiculous crush on her _all_ throughout elementary school. And kindergarten, but we won't be talking about _that_ today."

Ridiculous crush. _Ha._ If anybody really knew how much the word 'crush' spanned out in his regards.

Not that any of this comfortable to talk about with the loud group of girls _sitting right behind them_.

They were a generally gossipy bunch, too, and nobody would hold it beneath any of them to eavesdrop on a conversation they weren't meant to listen in on at all. Oh, did he mention that Rin Kagamine was among them?

The Rin Kagamine who was practically the epitome of his childhood.

The Rin Kagamine that left him nearly friendless for an entire three years because of one measly video.

The Rin Kagamine who, somehow, managed to swindle her way into the _giggling group of toxic girls (tm)_ which filled each criteria of being every typical cliche popular girl posse in school. Rich, fancy, and due to entitlement. Yes, Rin Kagamine was very much present, and very much behind him.

Mikuo and Gumi seemed either far too blind to notice, or was purposely trying to get him into trouble.

The latter amongst the two continued on, green eyes widening to resemble sparkling white grape wine. "How well did that turn out?"

"Gumi, have you been daydreaming the entire time?" Mikuo hissed. "As you can see, he hasn't talked to her in three years. I wouldn't say it went too well."

That wasn't a good enough answer for her.

"Did you think showing her porn would woo her or something?"

There was a foul taste on Len's tongue when he spoke. "Not really? She was my best friend.. we used to tell each other everything. It's not like I was purposely trying to corrupt her. She was literally providing me a very detailed description of her period blood through the phone like, ten minutes before arriving in her house to play the film. I thought we established there was no boundaries between us."

Maybe he was sharing a little bit too much information there. But he spoke the truth. At that age, she was bound to learn about sex sooner or later, and it might as well come from somebody she's close to rather than driving into hands-on experience.

It did cost their friendship, however, and he's not sure whether it was worth it.

Len could hear another laugh from the other table followed by a snooty giggle. They were in deep discussion about the downgrade with some of their ex-boyfriend's new girlfriends, and whether blue was a nicer colour to wear during the summer in comparison to red. He faintly heard Rin choose blue.

The alarm on his watch started beeping, and he flicked his wrist to turn it off. There were more important things to tend to and deciding whether blue or red was a hotter colour was beyond him. "I'm heading to the art room before recess ends. Either of you coming with?"

Both of his friends waved their hands dismissively. His temper nearly flared. The three of them were supposedly partners in an art project, but was the only one trying to get things finished and they only had a week left until it was due. The blond narrowed his eyes, hoping one of them would jump beneath the pressure and agree to follow behind him.

It didn't happen. They were opting for laziness again today.

Len pulled his jacket higher up his shoulder, followed with the schoolbag, before making his own way out.

.

.

.

.

Life was generally more stressful on weekends.. it's the two days in a week where hhis brother takes a break from a hectic college dorm to lounge around in their bedroom back at home.

That means Len's forced to take the upper bunk bed, where his head will always be dangerously close to the ceiling fan, and the irritating wall clock that never shuts up. The older son gets all the comfort of the bottom mattress which is not only safer but also close to the power outlet that applies to endless usage with a laptop and phone as long as desired without ever worrying with the risk of a dying battery.

Len could handle loss.

He was alright with giving up whatever is usually his: the comfortable mattress, the safety, the charger, but the one thing he _couldn't handle even for the life of him_ were night disturbances. Being a light-sleeper did have it perks, but it isn't always helpful especially with the sound the laptop fan makes. It's irritating, it's noisy, and it's bothersome.

He's also got an obsession with strict bedtime regime. That means once the clock hits ten'o'clock, lights are off, and it's time to sleep.

At least for him.

But the older male's laptop screen was too bright and he didn't harbour the slightest conscious of rest until sunrise. No matter how many times his younger brother tossed and turned, the LED light found it's way into unwilling eyes.

Irritation overtook and Len peered his head over the frame to reprimand his sibling, only for those same eyes to fall on the laptop screen, unable to look away. Yuu heard the shuffling of noise and appeared like a deer on headlights. He released gasp of horror at the realisation that his younger brother was very much awake, and was very much looking at the exposed image that was burnt into their minds even as he clumsily slammed the screen and keyboard shut.

It was too late.

Len already saw. _And_ appreciated it very much. "Dude."

His voice was suddenly so loud within the darkness, but so was his brother's breathing.

Two, perfectly dark, bordering rosy nipples standing out against perky and fair skin. The woman's head and lower body was cropped out of the image but he'd seen enough to know she had a peeking reddish mark, almost like a tattoo, on her right shoulder from her fallen bikini top. It was taken at a beach, with a sandy background and a small island further up in the ocean waters, holding a cave that had a mouth in the shape of a heart above ground.

Both of her hands were visible. That meant she wasn't alone.. someone must've taken it for her.

Wow, Len sighed. _Amazing deduction skills._

Ehem. "Tell Mum and you're _dead_."

"Wasn't planning to ー nice tits, though. Especially what I needed tonight."

Len's brother cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying not to be too disturbed with the wink and puckered lips he was given. He shut down his laptop, stretched the miniscule distance towards their desk to leave the device somewhere it would be untouched until the next morning before promptly rolling back into bed, no doubt hoping this moment would be forgotten throughout one day's worth of sleep.

It wasn't.

Days later, on Monday, it was still stuck vividly inside Len's mind.

Fresh, fresh, and he tried not to salivate as he does whenever he's blessed with the sight of a good looking bosom. It takes a few weeks to get out of his system and through that period he becomes mentally incapable to do anything else but daydream. That's why he was mature enough to stop searching for nudes back when he was fourteen.

Ugh, now he's going to get addicted. Bad habits are hard to break through, and good ones are difficult to come by.

Or so Len thought.

The moment he had Math class the entire thing was completely thrown out of his system with the replacement of quadratic equations and whatever the hell he had to revise for the upcoming test.

His mood was foul, the art project's due date was coming nearer, he hadn't finished his Geographics assignment and the leader of their local _giggling group of girls t_ apped on his shoulder with the sweetest smile that made his own tooth ache.

She stood in front of him, teal pigtails, toes pressed together even through her eight-inch height of heels and skirt the length of a pinkie finger. "I'm having a party. At, um.. my house, Friday night. Will you come?"

One thing he's maintained with Rin Kagamine throughout all those years was anonymity, and that anonymity stretched out to her posse.

In all his years of life, he had never once talked to a single one of her friends which _especially_ includes the group of gossip girls that always either treated his presence like air or, whenever Rin wasn't present, would stop every now and then during their conversations to look at him, giggle, look at him again, and whisper to each other underneath their breaths.

Maybe it was to mock his hairstyle or something. Who knows.

There weren't many things he knew about Miku Hatsune, but now here she was, standing right in front of him with fluorescent teal contact lens and fuchsia lips that somehow went well with her skin tone. And now here _he_ was, feeling exceptionally pale in comparison.

He'd like to think he knew enough, though.

Len tried to recover information about her through his mental database.

Miku... Miku.. his senior by two years. Mikuo's big sister, Rin's group's leader, a typical overly preppy high school girl never once caught without twirling a strand of her perfectly dyed locks along a pinkie finger.

She was shockingly pretty, he will admit, but good looks were barely enough to get him to get his ass off bed during days meant for him to relax. And of all things, for a _party_. No doubt crowded with kids hoping for drugs, alcohol, sex (he likes the latter two, but the first of three can stay far away from his system) and whatever the hell the typical children at the top of their social hierarchy does nowadays.

Just the _sound_ of ' _party_ ' makes him want to wrinkle his nose.

Miku's never invited him to any before, he can't understand why she's bothering now. "Don't you _always_ have parties on Friday night?"

The blond was very acquainted with stories about this girl's infamous weekly parties. Or maybe _every other week_ rather than weekly. Mikuo's prone to exaggeration and every so often they just need an excuse to have a sleepover instead of just dropping in like, _hey, what's up man, I love you so much I can't live without being able to hear your delicious snores beside me every night._

Of course, Len doesn't snore. Not at all.

And he does _not_ love Mikuo.

So. Back to the point.

 _Miku's party_. It's the main reason he has to give up his bedroom floor every week (or the upper bunk bed, depending on whether his brother is home. Len doesn't mind too much because that means he won't accidentally step on a human face in the middle of the night for toilet breaks. Nobody likes the upper bunk, though. _Nobody._ ): because her younger brother can't handle the stench of sweat and noise of older kids intruding through his bedside drawers in search of willing condoms.

Imagine coming home every week to a bed that smells like _sex_. And not even yours. Or worse, going to sleep, and suddenly there are two bodies bouncing on top of you because they don't realise you're a living person instead of a very uncomfortable pillow.

Len can't _blame_ Mikuo. If he were in the same situation, he'd also rather wait out the storm at a friend's house.

It's pretty much like being the neighbourhood soup faerie. His bedroom is the soup.

"Oh! You know about those?" Miku batted her lashes against her cheeks. Len decided not to wait around for an aimless conversation and resumed a walking pace towards his lockers. She followed through the corridor without once releasing the grip on his arm. "Yeah, I do.. well, not always but often enough. Still, this time it's different!"

Len's definition of 'different' was equivalent to _'bad'_ or _'danger'._

"See, it's my birthday..."

The girl only released him when he had to put in his passcode and begin unloading his books into the compartment. Yet the release was only physically, not emotionally, for the side of her body was pressing against the locker next to his own and he could've sworn that she was trying to lean in towards him with those sparkling eyes and glossed lips...

Until a familiar figure popped up behind Miku.

The perfect embodiment of an angel with blonde hair and blue eyes, smile on her lips.. arriving in search of her friend until realising who aforementioned friend was in a conversation with.

Rin's face immediately turned sour the moment she met eyes with Len.

It's the first time they've come this close to each other in three years ー save for this one field trip the previous year where the teachers assorted their seating arrangements by family name, and since they had the convenience of sharing the same name (out of pure coincidence, which they highly doubted as children but have pushed off as time passed) they also had to sit right next to each other whilst usual group of friends be damned.

She used her phone, blasted her earpiece full volume, did everything she could to avoid acknowledging his presence; and then fell asleep after an hour or two with his arm around her shoulder as a pillow.

Once she woke up completely confused, they snapped out of that floating reverie. She managed to exchange seats with a boy from her class without the teachers noticing, pretending as if she wasn't cuddling up to him for hours before, being the greatest actor he'd ever known.

But before this she never outright displayed her loathing towards him.

Her motto was likely to _treat the people you dislike as if they're air._ Now she's glaring and he has to hold his chin high, convincing himself not to be the one scared into running away.

Neither of them had time to say anything, thankfully, as the eldest girl spoke first. "Hey, babe. I was looking for you."

Miku let out a calm giggle, before gesturing forwards.

Her cheeks were a heavy red as she continued. "I was just talking to Len. You know, inviting him to the party.. what's wrong?"

They were slightly delayed in noticing that the young lady was jittering. Rin looked down at her shoes, followed by an off-cast gaze, as if trying to figure out her thoughts.

And then it came in the form of a hiss, tongue moving fast like rapid fire. "Didn't I tell you not to?!"

The words slipped without thought, panicked, and she froze up a little at the second realisation that their subject of conversation was, again, standing in front of them.

Ha, Len thought in amusement. _Can't insult him with the protection of their little posse when they're not here._

"I'll invite whoever I want." Miku looked astonished. Apparently being the leader of some fancy rich kid club where they wear pink and purples and designer clothes every single day didn't certify your ideas protection against criticism. Rin was the worst right-hand man he'd ever met.

And the cockiest, too.

Rin scoffed, stomped her heels against the ground and spun, golden hair effectively whipping him in the face. "Fine, don't expect to see me at your party then." The blonde didn't even turn to apologise, and Miku let out a hysteric shriek of protest before following with pigtails beneath her heels, apologies streaming through the wind.

"Rin! Rin, wait, _I'm sorry!_ Rin!"

Len had absolutely no idea what the entire thing was all about. He closed his locker and leant forwards to rest his forehead against the cool metal, sighing.

Sure, she disliked him, and he dislikes her (that's a lie, he still loves her very much even though he'd rather not admit it) ー but going so far as to request her friends into leaving him out of social gatherings and things a _normal_ high school boy should be entitled to..

It's infuriating.

Enough for him to decide that he's _definitely_ going to that party Friday night, no matter what.

.

.

.

.

They were having biscuits and tea at Len's house, the wind was warm, and the spring weather was welcoming summer.

Mikuo was completely against the idea and expressed distaste on Thursday evening.

Not only did this mean he wouldn't have a place to sleep on Friday night, but he was highly bothered with the fact that his _older sister_ had a heavy interest on Len (who apparently did not get the memo) and the last thing Mikuo wanted was to know that his closest friend actually had a chance to _sleep_ with his blood relative.

Maybe Rin Kagamine really has blinded this boy from the entire world, but that doesn't mean it's alright to completely throw off other senses until he's practically become a deaf bat in a cave. Gumi was sitting on his dresser, applying a coat of mascara to her eyes while Len sat on the floor painting her little toenails. His years of expertise being Rin's friend (synonym: slave) meant plenty of experience applying smooth polish without any lumps.

He didn't know why he was doing it, though.

Rin always offered to repay him with wet kisses _(the hersheys' type, the ones she's already unwrapped and licked but insists it's safe enough for him to eat)_ but Gumi only lounged on his swindling chair with her foot on his lap without offering anything, holding one of his brother's porn magazines open in her hand.

It's a wonder she could find those when his own mother can't. "Your sister has had the hots for Len from the start of the school year and you never thought to tell us a single thing about it until now?"

" _Obviously_ I was hoping for it to go away. She's nearly two years older than him! That's just _wrong_."

It's not like he isn't of age.

It's not like he hasn't had sex with _older women_ before.

Except, he admits, the thought of kissing Miku Hatsune was practically kissing Mikuo in itself. They looked identical, from the eyes to the nose to the dimples on each cheek, and he wouldn't be able to look at his friend in the same way ever again. Len would rather not subject himself to that sort of torture.

"Right... if you say so. And Len, even though Mikuo has explicitly let you know that he doesn't want you anywhere near his house on Friday evening, you're going anyways?"

"I have to. Rin's going to be there."

"And on the off chance she isn't?"

Perfect, they're back to this point in the conversation again. Mikuo tried to convince him that no, after news about her outburst near the lockers with Miku spread and the entire school knows, she's too embarrassed to _show face at a place her enemy has the possibility of attending._ Len knew something he didn't, though.

Rin Kagamine doesn't make fusses for nothing.

Her manipulation is reserved, and it's not for Miku.

Albeit the entire thing is tiresome to explain. "She's got this problem with ー _like_ , you know, using me. Being able to control me. She's going to make sure I'm not coming tonight." Because she knows all it takes is the twitch of her little finger to make him alerted with her displeasure about anything, and he'll do everything it takes to fix the problem even if each and every bone in his body cracks during the process. "This is probably another test for her."

It's interesting; she's stopped giving him these mini trials of loyalty back before they reached double digits in age and now she's still going to see if he's still going to bend on hands and knees before her. Tough chance.

This is a test to her, and a game to him.

It's time for her to know what he feels by being on the opposite end of the line.

Mikuo huffed, crossing his arms, gaze following the blond's movements away from Gumi's leg to relax on his bed. "Fine. You can go. I'll follow so you don't get up to shit but only under one condition: once we're finished with _The Party from the Seventh Layer of Hell_ , we're heading straight back to your house and _I_ get the bottom bunk."

Len sat up from surprise. His forehead hit the upper bed's frame, and he hissed at the forming red mark on his flesh. He had to speak through a wince. "What? You can't.. my brother's coming home this week."

"Guess you're sleeping on the floor then."

The blond let out a defeated grunt.

.

.

.

.

The party came soon enough. Gumi wanted to tag along, like she always does, but her parents were home to keep an eye on her whereabouts and neither of them seemed particularly interested to help a girl sneak out when all it would do was give them further complications.

Mikuo drove up to Len's driveway in his father's van, an arm tossed out the window with an unfinished lollipop stick between his fingers. He puffed out an imaginary balloon of smoke, like another typical middle-aged driver on the road.

His friend let out a scoff before jumping into the front passenger seat.

The older male wiggled his brows. "So, where's Code Red?"

"Code Red?"

"Rin."

Len didn't understand the need for a sudden usage of nicknames. Still, his eyes looked off to the side towards the house that was completely opposite the road of his own home. He saw Rin Kagamine circle the entire building from the ground floor just hours before, crouched low to camouflage beneath the patch of trimmed grass; she must've snuck out through her window as always. Len was peering through his own on the second floor and caught her sending more than enough nervous glances towards the glass every now and then as if _trying_ to know whether her enemy was at home at all.

As if? No.

Len snickered.

She was _dying_ to know and the blond took guilty pleasure in watching her actions. "Already at the party. Nice putting that driving license to use, though." His hand patted the dashboard.

"Yeah. It's fine, you're turning sixteen in a few weeks anyways." Mikuo sighed, stroking the steering wheel. "I'm trying to savour whatever perks I have that _you_ don't while I still can. Dad took his sedan out this week though.. so we're stuck with this. Pity, pity."

The Hatsune siblings already have enough perks as they do.

Len could only dream of his own parents allowing parties and actually being lax enough to go for trips every single weekend without fail and never once checking up on what he was doing.

His mother's voice rings inside his head every minute, things like _Len don't kick the fridge door shut with your foot_ or _Len what do you mean you didn't wash your hair today, get in the bath right now before I toss you in and shampoo your head for you._ Don't run down the stairs, don't stay out after six, remember to call and give me updates on where you are every hour so I know when I should or shouldn't be ready to ring the police to bring you _home_.

And then there's his father, who still stretches an aged body (even through back pains) to put the seat belt on for him every single time they get inside the car as if he was three years old instead of an almost-sixteen year old boy.

Imagine if the young man said he wanted to _drive_. Hell would wreak.

The only reason he managed to get out with permission today is because he lied about wanting to finish that due Art Project at Gumi's house. He's allowed to stay out a little later than usual today, but only because there's Mikuo to keep an eye on him. Straight-A's Mikuo, teacher's pet Mikuo, perfect image Mikuo, effectively giving Len a name to ride on the back of.

Rin's raised under strict parenting as well.

Or maybe, she's the only one being raised under strict parenting, considering all Len's parents are doing is babying him.

Maybe the entire dispute wasn't anything personal and he was the one fussing about it. Maybe, in reality, she doesn't want him to come because she's afraid he'd tell on her to her parents. They _are_ living just across the street.

But the thought of that was just saddening.

When Len snapped out of his daydreams and looked outside once more, the sight of grey clouded skies and their usual suburban neighbourhood was replaced with an endless beach shore. Purple skies lifted his cheeks when he stuck his head out the window, breathing in the scent of evening air and salt breeze.

The van pulled into the driveway of a fancy beachhouse by the water and there was a small litter of cars parked across the road.

It doesn't matter how many times Len's been to his friend's house. He's _still_ jealous.

Mikuo was hesitant the moment they turned off the engine and walked up to the front door. There was audible sounds of cheering and party music, though nobody around to report them to the police. The party could go on until the very next morning and nobody could, and would, put a stop to it.

"My sister's going to _kill me_ if she finds out I'm here."

"It's your house too."

"I know, but she thinks I'm going to embarrass her or something just for being a first year. Don't know why the hell she'd invite you when we're the same age.. double standards between people you're going to live the rest of your life despising at family reunions, and this one kid you wanna have a quick screw with against a kitchen counter, aye."

"It's not like I'm going to lay your sister."

"I know _that_ already. You just wanna lay Rin Kagamine."

Yeah, he does. "No I don't? Screw off."

Mikuo pulled a key out of his pocket and jammed it into the slot before turning the knob, forcing the door wide open. Len took the first step forwards. The sight waiting for them inside revolted him and he's never been more disgusted in his entire life.

.

.

.

.

Rin was entirely relaxed, cuddling up in Miku's lap, wearing the tightest pair of short shorts she ever owned (and would probably give both her parents a stroke if they'd known she bought it) while this one guy she hasn't seen before in her life was making attempts to get close to her. He had one hand massaging her exposed thigh, looking off to the drink fountain as if he was doing the entire gesture unconsciously, while his other hand was holding a solo cup of spiked juice.

Ugh, he was probably the one who spiked it, himself.

He was cute though.

Pink, dyed hair that looked almost natural.. gorgeous grey eyes and a smirk that could get any girl he wanted to fall head over heels for.

But not her.

That's alright. She could change that later, it's all just in her head.

The only problem was, well, he's a nineteen year old college student. And the youngest he thinks she might be is the age of seventeen. If he'd actually known her real age she would've never be able to crawl onto his lap a minute later, moving from Miku's embrace to open her mouth and allow this boy to thrust his tongue through her lips, grasping her ass so strongly in those palms until she could smell nothing and feel nothing but him, him, him.

Like smoke and sweat and cherry-flavoured perfume.

And then she opened her eyes for a minute, because she wanted to admire those blue, blue eyes, and his perfect blond hair that's slipping through the gaps of her fingertips ー "Len! You came!"

A loud, excited shriek sounded, causing Rin to leave that warm, lovely mouth with a wet smack, regretting the movement instantly. She paled as Miku jumped off the couch and left their comfortable perch to greet the new guest at the house entrance. Her eyes followed the movement, landing on the soothing sight of familiar golden hair and rosy cheeks.

And those blue eyes.

Those eyes she was looking into just a second ago. Those eyes that are staring at her right now.

Rin snapped back when her current fling attempted to devour her mouth again. The blue eyes slowly faded to grey, and perfect blonde hair to various shades of pink and platinum white. "Babe.. you want to get a room?" Yuuma whispered, his hot breath suddenly too close to her skin.

She looked back towards Len, eyes narrowing into daggers as if daring, daring him to take one step closer, daring him to tell her what she should or shouldn't do.

Instead the blond just moved his gaze away as if she hadn't even mattered. As if she was another everyday sight. His eyes were landing more easily on Miku, and he let himself get carried along to wherever that bitch wanted to drag him to.

Rin sighed. Looked around.

Whatever, the entire house's drunk, anyways.

She leant over, requesting a sip from Yuuma's cup and rewarding his generosity with a tipsy smirk. "Just fuck me right here."

.

.

.

.

She was visible from the exterior windows. Mikuo had abandoned him at the sight of _that_ happening on his very own family's couch, saying he'd rather go to Len's house earlier and have some of his friend's mother's famous shepherd's pie or whatnot to clear his mind and cover their (namely, Len's) tracks with still being knees-deep in work on the project with Gumi.

Mikuo also said he'd come back with the van the moment Len rings his cell, but as of now he really had no choice but to go somewhere else before he vomits all over the carpet and gets kicked out by his unwelcoming sister.

Not that he wanted to stay in the place.

Towards Len, however, Miku was as welcoming as one could get. She brought him out through the backdoor and walked beyond the pool patio, over the staircase, towards the beach and open ocean. The sand was warm beneath his toes. He tried to ogle her attire to get Rin Kagamine off his mind, but his so-called mind manipulation was having none of it.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to storm in, strangle that boy on the couch, or just dive into the ocean and choke himself beneath the water.

"Nice, isn't it?" The young lady cooed. Her palms were sliding up his own, over the bare skin and beneath the hem of his sleeve. Her eyes were glistening and his heartbeat quickened by each step she took nearer to him. " Bet you've been here loads of times before.. you're friends with Mikuo, right?"

They were the same height. Her chest was pressed against his own. Her nose, nearing his cheeks.

This meant he also kept taking multiple steps back.

Len coughed nervously. ".. I'm also friends with Rin."

It wasn't exactly a lie, but not the truth either.. no, of course not anymore. But this situation was dangerous and Len had to say it to test the waters.

He couldn't help but think of a smaller girl. Golden hair, petite, once similar height as him but now by no doubt she'd be able to rest her head beneath his chin. Thinking about her made this proximity better, enough that it was almost bearable.

He must've done something wrong because she gripped his arm a little tighter at the sound of the other girl's name. Odd. Miku looked off towards the waving sunset, and he tried not to think about how much prettier the orange glow would look on blue eyes rather than teal. She took a deep breath, as if deciding whether to declare something, then looked away like she was driven with guilt once she actually spoke.

Her voice was quiet, too.

He nearly didn't believe it actually left her lips; "Rin's a slut."

Nice way to talk about your so-called friend. His ears must've popped in disbelief.

The blond scoffed. Instinctively, he pulled away. "Rin is _not_ a slut."

Okay, _maybe_ she is. But if he hasn't said it at all even through years of feeling dejected and tossed away like trash by her, that means nobody else can and certainly not Miku Hatsune. All she is is just a stand-in replacement for the position Len once had in the other girl's life. Even if, when he looks through the glass windows of the beach house, he can see her with her bare legs wound around the waist of an unrecognisable body.

Even if there's all the proof in the world.

"She is! Have you _seen_ her?"

"She's sixteen ー girls are _active_ at that age."

"How would you know how active girls are!"

"I just _know_. What the fuck, how can you say this about her? Behind her back? I thought she was your friend!"

Len kicked his foot against the sand in irritation. A good bit flew to stain his jeans, but he was too furious for mild simplicities like that to matter. It scattered on Miku, but her legs were bare enough for it not to be a bother. Rather, the sand was the least of her worries.

She was brimming in anger, and her hands shoving against his chest almost shoved Len backwards into the water.

"She is my friend! She's my best friend! I've said it to her face! I've said it to her, over and over, everyday." As if he would believe that. "It's like, she sees someone with a potential dick and she gets on her knees and practically begs to suck on it. Then she just comes here everyday because she wants to take nude photoshoots even though I don't know who the hell she sends it to.. and you know what she does whenever I tell her she's a slut? Just sits back, laughs, and goes all _'Haha, so are you, you bitch.'_ What kind of person does that?!"

Okay, that part he believes. But that doesn't give her a qualification to insult _his_ girl.

He's had enough. He doesn't want to hear anymore.

It took Len all of five seconds flat to rush back into the house, leaving Miku alone at the beach with mouth agape and seconds away from throwing a temper tantrum. Storming through the crowds of sweat and heat and spilt alcohol on floors until finally, he was sanding before the couch where Rin Kagamine had her back laid against, eyes blinded by a makeshift scarf the boy above her probably wore as protection from the cold when he first arrived.

Len felt his fury rise. Rin's mouth was spread, and there was somebody else's tongue dancing within it.

That _somebody_ wasn't him, and he was furious enough.

"Excuse me," He tapped _what's-his-name_ on the shoulder. What's-his-name moved back, visibly irritated. "Sorry, you can't have her today."

"What?" The older male stood up, towering over Len by more than a few inches but the blond didn't harbour even a bit of regret for interrupting their little party within a party. Even when those sharp grey eyes were glaring back into his oceanic blues.

"Yuuuuummaa..." Rin whined beneath them.

"Yes, babe."

"Shut up, Rin." Len promptly grabbed her wrist, yanked the girl up and walked off without another word.

His breathing pounced through his ears and he hoped to god this other guy wouldn't follow them in tow.

This is why he never should've left her alone.

She gets into such bad company; he's never exactly been a good influence either, evidently, but at least he doesn't bring her to these types of places or was the type of person try to screw a girl in the middle of a crowded room, intoxicated or not.

His phone couldn't get a signal and he had no choice but to wrestle through a sea of bodies and feel whatever person would rub their bodies against them on the way out. Len found the stairs, pushed the young lady within his grip in front so she'd move faster rather than drag them both down and used his own memory to find Mikuo's room. White door, metal handle, and the inside was completely trashed when he found it.

The usual clean woolly carpet fully coated in spilt juice, and messy ransacked drawers. Contrasting from how his friend would usually keep a fresh, clean room without a single speck out of hand.

He locked the door behind them. Took another deep breath for what's felt like the thousandth time that day.

When Len opened his eyes, the young lady was spread out on the mattress with her legs in the air, humming a melody.

Oh, fuck, she's drunk, isn't she?

At least her pants were still on. The blond made his way to the bed so he could land beside her, hands slipping to the blindfold and doing his best to yank it away. The cloth was too stubborn and all his actions did was result in the girl's impatient whine. He felt both of his ears hurt at the sound.

Maybe he should just try calling Mikuo again. "I know, Rin, I'm trying to take it off."

"But I don't ー I don't _wannah_ take it ohhhhf.."

"Don't care."

"Take my _paaaaanties_ off insteaaad.."

"Don't want to."

Her legs flailed grumpily.

The blindfold was increasingly wet as if soaked in endless tears.

He was halfway between figuring out how to loosen the material above her eyes and calm her wiggling body when he felt those nice legs he hasn't come _so close as to ogle for the past three years_ suddenly wrap around his own waist. She made him lose his breath, and she made him wet, but he couldn't fully comprehend the reason behind the latter.

He found out soon enough, however, and all it took was one glance down. She'd gotten tired of him not following her requests and decided to bare her body of her own volition; those deep green short shorts were on the floor by his feet, and her panties were hooked only around one ankle.

Those nice juices soaked the cloth of his jeans.

"Come on! I've been waaaaihhtin' forever ~" Her arms reached out for him blindly, and Len fell against her chest. "I'm tired of it, too, an' I'm so _angry,_ all the time."

 _Don't look, Don't look, Don't look._ He was trying to repeat to himself, trying to save her dignity by burying his nose into her flaxen hair and think about citrus and strawberries and everything that's not making him warm _down there._ He likes to think he has enough self-control to keep a grip on his sanity, and that includes not pounding himself into Rin Kagamine no matter how much his heart and body begs against his leashes for a try.

For just one, little taste of heaven.

He was doing pretty good at it.

Until she let out a moan against his neck and grinded forwards for her unclothed labia to rub over his zipper. Not enough to hurt, but enough to let out another whine and make him feel guilt over it.

That's what released him from the first shackles of decency. "Why have you been angry, Rin?"

Len carefully reached down, finger touching the smooth skin below for the first time ever. His mind still argued that this was wrong, but it couldn't possibly be. Not with the way she sighed, and certainly not with the way she tried to push his hand to ravish her deeper.

She shivered at the touch and he felt the corners of his lips lift in amusement.

"Becauseee.. Len Kagamine's a _dick_."

The young man stirred. He's not sure how she can demand sex from him and insult him the next, but Len's highly interested.

"Is he?"

"Yeah.. he's the biiiiggest dick to ever exist. And you wanna know something else? He doesn't actually haaave a dick.. or more like, he does, but I've seen it before, and it's so _smallll_... it's nearly nonexistent yet he walks around everywhere with his stupid fuuucking head held so _high_ like he owns the entire world. What's with that?"

Now she was just taunting him. Those words leaving _those_ lips was all it took for him to unbuckle his belt, force her beneath his weight and guide her hands to his waist. The delighted giggle in return was music to his ears.

"Len Kagamine's a _bastard!_ "

"Mm."

She still wasn't finished. "Stupid, stupid, _asshole._ Small dick, nuh' brains, and all he has in him is a goooh' face."

An unintentional chuckle. "Good face?"

She was groaning, shaking her head.

"No, I mean likeee.. _cute_ face. Not good... ugh.. okay, shit, I give up. Cuuute face's the word, even if he's _stupid.._ " Her hands went to the bottom of her sweatshirt sleepily, and could only bring it over the top of her elbows before being trapped inside. She wriggled impatiently within the heat and it took a solid minute before he noticed she was demanding help. Len tugged the entire thing off, dumping it to the floor beside her shorts.

Her face was flushed when she could finally breathe.

He went to take off her blindfold again. She slapped his hand out of the way.

God damn it. "Len thinks you have a cute face, too." The blond cooed. "Len thinks you're the cutest in the whole world."

Rin snorted. She didn't seem at all embarrassed at the compliment, nor even slightly affected. "Ash ifhh... stupid ass doesn't think anyone's cuter than him, probably... and his stuuuupid ego.. _c'mon,_ please fuck me."

That wasn't true. He's never had too big of an ego, and he'd never once protested against how attractive he thinks she is. Len tried not to make her behaviour bother him too much. Leant in, mouth caressing her jaw and cheeks and coming close to her ruby lips. "Can I kiss you first?"

"Yeah, _ya..._ oh my goood. Dude, _just_ do it."

So he did.

Disposed of his pants, unhooked her lingerie off her ankles and her bra strap off her shoulders (tossing both somewhere unseen) before pushing their bodies deeper into the mattress. He tried to resist, did everything he could to bring sense back into his mind. And then there's that image, not even just in his head, of her flushed and sweaty beneath him as those rosy lips screams out his name.

No, Len's had enough of consideration.

He _deserves_ this.

If anyone deserves Rin Kagamine, it was him. Len yanked his boxers down, not bothering to move it completely out of the way, and instead went to hold his throbbing heat in a hand. It was no where near limp but he had to pamper the skin below his scrotum, massage it and peel back his foreskin gently before pushing it forwards, all to prepare himself for the penetration.

The wind from the open window was so cold on the stiffness that his own warmth wasn't enough.

He needed her. He needed her heat.

Once he deemed ready enough, the blond guided himself down, lifted her ass on his lap (the moan she released for this was pleasant to his ears, and his dick expressed gratefulness by hardening against her inner thigh), pressing his expectant member against that wet, steaming entrance. Rin let out a gasp when the tip made an attempt to poke in. A roll of sweat fell from her partner's shoulders onto her body to mix with her own.

She almost tore her bottom lip between her teeth.

God, this was going to be the worst part. She knew it. "Issshit' in yet?"

Len fussed his brows. "N-no...?"

What the _hell._

He tried again. Then again. Each try of pushing against whatever could find of her entrance resulted not with the feel of a welcoming, scalding heat clenching all around him, but instead the harsh smack of his crotch against her own. His cock stood up in the air, looking almost pitiful, and the drip of precum dribbling down his tip was a desperate plea for help.

The young man smeared the liquid against her thigh to keep himself dry and focused. She either didn't notice it, or didn't mind.

It felt like an entire lifetime passed before she got impatient enough to ask. "Is it in _noooow?_ "

Len snapped. "Be patient a bit, will you? I'm _trying._ "

It feels like second grade all over again, where he's trying to pick open one of their parents' bedrooms lock and she'll idly stand by making things feel longer and more difficult than it really was. She wasn't doing any work then, and she still isn't doing any work now. But she's cute so he'll forgive her.

If only she'd extend the same courtesy to him. Her fingers finally connected with his touch to latch onto his shoulders, and he found himself relax just a little bit at the contact, like an encouraging hold.

Until her voice screamed in his ear so loud that he had to wince. "Try harder!"

"I'm _trying._. your body's so _freaking_ stubborn. Is it always this hard for you to have sex?"

"Uhnm.. well," She brought a hand up, wiping at the tears that managed to slide onto her cheeks. The cloth was forcing more moisture for her eyes. "Neve' had sex befo', so I guess soo.."

What.

 _What._

The wind blew again. The curtains flew over their heads. ".. what are we doing now, then?"

Taking Rin Kagamine's virginity was _not_ on his to-do list. Never.

By the way she acted and dressed.. no, by the way she was smooching what's-it's-name downstairs, he wouldn't have guessed at all. His hands subconsciously moved over her breasts, to a chest that had probably withdrawn from puberty a long time ago, and she arched her back to fill her mounds completely into those cool palms. She must be lying. She's definitely lying.

He squeezed. Buried his face between them. Kissed the tip of each nipple. Did everything he could think of, because each little gesture made her break hitch more and more.

She still manages to spoil the mood by speaking. "Ooh.. I forgot to mention that I've got likeee. .this thick as hell hymen, ever since I was born, obviously ー"

He can see that _now_.

 _She talks so much during sex_. Nobody else he's been with has ever talked this much during sex.

It seems Rin's chatty whenever she's _drunk_ , having sex, and drunk _while_ having sex. "I was also told that I gotta', like, go under a surgical operation to remove it.. and every other guy I've been with have always been too much of a _pussy_ to help break it _fooor_ me." Her breath smelt like sweet juice and alcohol. He wasn't sure whether he enjoys it or despises it. "Thas' why I can't stick anythin' more than a pinkie finger inside .."

Oh, he's never heard anything about this.

As in, in general, that there were actual existential situations where you can't stick a penis into a twat and call it a day. He guesses _he_ can learn something new when trying new experiences.

(He'd also once thought the hymen was a myth, honestly, but maybe that applies to the fact that every single girl he's been with was experienced and never once a virgin.) Rin grinded against his front. God, she was so increasingly horny, it's getting on his nerves.

"You can give me your dick, tho'." Her voice cooed. Her lips caressed the top of his head.

"... I'm too big, I think." Len awkwardly patted her thigh, as if begging her to release him.

"Yeah .. you aaaare."

Right. As if she wasn't just insulting his penis size a second ago. He couldn't help but smile, massaging her thighs.

Len noticed too late that she was getting agitated rather than sweetly paying him a compliment. Her cheeks were red, a furious type he's adjusted to see whenever she holds her breath to demand something. It wasn't the rosy flush earlier, it wasn't, and he knew this was a warning sign for him to sprint and run. But he's lived the majority of his life following by her rules. It's time for him to make his own decisions for a change.

He's not sure if having sex with her would go against it, or actually fall right within her trap.

"Big dick, small brains, and.. can't even force yourself to fuck a girl. _Pathetic_."

This bitch was just asking for it.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Len Kagamine has a small dick ー"

"Say that again and see where it lands you, Rin."

His hands tugged at her blonde hair and he bit harshly on her earlobe, pushing against the boundaries. She seemed to appreciate it by the feel of her legs pulling him in deeper, her own arms roaming his body further, and the way she nuzzled her nose into his cheek almost as if leaving a gesture that was more affectionate than a kiss.

Oh, she's so sweet.

However, that only applied to her actions more than her words. He'd never recalled this girl being too acquainted with vulgar language. Then again, she was the last person in this world he'd expect to actually be interested in sex, much less have her legs spread, willingly ready to be pounded into.

"Leeen hash' a small dick," She repeated, furious at being interrupted. "But even through that, I bet in this situation he could be better than you! Ah ー ahh, AHHH..!"

Her insults turned into screams at his intrusion.

Len took a deep breath. His arms steeled at her sides.

Rin Kagamine's face was irrevocably red, warm, and she hastily grabbed hold of him through her pain. He felt it. Her crevices, her walls, all clenching around his pulsing cock tightly enough that he had to bite his lip enough to bleed even from standing still. Len dared himself to look down and saw nothing but pure crimson.

Some of the liquid was coating his thighs. He took this opportunity of her distraction to grab the black cloth around her eyes, beginning to unlace it. "Hurts...?" He wondered gently.

Holy shit. She didn't think he'd actually have the guts to do it.

It felt like a thousand needles being torn into you all at once.

And you had no choice but to push in more and more, or else it'd never end. She felt a soft kiss brush against her cheek, and the young lady shook her head. "I can handle it _... I can._.. mmh, just push deeeeper..."

"Call my name."

He needed to hear it coming from those precious rubies he craves to kiss. Those lips. He wanted to hear his own name cried out in agony, in pleasure, in euphoria, he wanted nothing to leave and nothing to form but his name. His ear pressed by her chin and he pulled out from her, not all the way, but enough to hear her distressed wail calling him back into that pleasant warmth.

She hurts so much. Being _inside_ her hurts so much.

But at the same time..

"My name.. please." The young man repeated. His voice was gentler this time.

Something flickered inside the girl's hazy mind.

Crap, shit, what was his name again. She tried to toss the imagination of blue eyes away from her mind and think logically.

"... Yuu." Rin hesitated. "Yuuma."

The young man paled a few shades above his complexion.

He'd forgotten: an hour back, when he went back into the house through the crowded sea of sweat and bodies, when he walked over to the couch.. all that time, she had been completely blind.

 _What's-his-name_ covered her eyes so tightly and after years of their lack in communication he doubted she could easily recognise the sound of his voice, much less when drunk. He was buried in her, all the way to the hilt, feeling her womanhood's pulsing squeeze over his penis, so sweetly, like caramel and maple syrup and honey. All that time he thought she was purposely insulting his dignity to infuriate him and _not_ because she wanted to curse him behind his back. All that time he was getting more and more aroused by the minute, drinking all her words like wine directly from the rivers of heaven and hell.

Yet here she was, thinking it was somebody else holding her. Somebody else _taking_ her.

Len felt vomit rise up his throat.

There shouldn't be any of her blood on his skin.

He undid the last knot on the cloth. Removed the obstruction from her sight, and met blue eyes staring back at him, likely going to light up in fear, then recognition, followed by disgust ー

None of that happened. Rin tried to snatch the blindfold out of his hands, but Len tossed it across the room and forced her to look into his eyes. Maybe her mind was too foggy after wearing it for too long that she already couldn't recognise him, because despite all her insults and foul attitude towards Len Kagamine, she still gave up on trying to look away, grabbing both of his cheeks in her hands so as to force his face down onto her own.

Len choked out, hoping his voice didn't waver too much. Her tongue tasted sweet, and he vaguely hopes it's her own flavour and not delivered from however many other men she'd indulged that night.

A sudden possessiveness overtook him.

No, no, it wasn't sudden at all.

He'd always been possessive over her. From kindergarten, from elementary school, from all those years in middle school he had to glare across the halls towards her latest best-friend-of-the-week, replacing him like he'd meant nothing to her.

Remembering everything in the flash of a memory made him turn her over, forcing the blonde on her hands and feet before he sat up on his own knees.

He did her from behind.

And he fucked her hard.

She was whining and the bedsheets beneath them were wet from her tears, the bedtrame creaking with each move, but he couldn't help but ogle the glory of her arse. Nearly as nice as her breasts, or perhaps even up to par; his hands massaged both appreciatively whilst ramming his way into her body even if she shivered or sobbed. Rin's eyes fell down to the place they were connected. He was large enough that they could see the shape of his member poking through her abdomen. If her eyes weren't coated in tears, she would've swooned at the sight.

Her beauty was overwhelming him; her sighs and her breaths, he wanted it all.

He wouldn't give it up for the world. Not anymore.

One, hard thrust was all it took to drive him over the edge. Everything inside him exploded out in a stream of white film and he pulled out halfway through the release, coating the back of her thighs in the thick semen.

The girl fell forwards, towards the pillows, and he kept his spine straight to catch his breath. Until she laid on her back and gently took hold of his wrist. "L-Len.."

"Mm?" He was too drowsy to register the name she'd called him by.

".. cuddle."

He didn't hesitate to obey her wishes.

.

.

.

.

A school day couldn't have come soon enough. Mikuo and Gumi had somehow managed to finish that art project within the past few days he'd stuck his head up in the clouds, doing absolutely nothing but waste his life each day staring outside his bedroom window to the house across the street, hoping he'd catch just one glimpse of blonde hair and cherry lips. His weekend was filled with thoughts about Rin, Rin, Rin, and quite frankly, everybody around him was getting tired about it.

She knew it was him. Len knew she'd woken up before him, because he was alone when he opened his eyes.

The library was quiet today.

His friends were actually reading books, and the group of girls on the next table over was missing on their three primary members; Miku, Rin, and this girl named Ia who actually never involved herself in any of their conversations. Maybe she was there for the aesthetic or morale support. That peace didn't come for long, however, because Rin and Miku burst loudly through the large doors together with the former girl leaning on the latter.

He thought it was because they wanted to be as affectionate as ever even through their fake friendship.

And then he noticed Rin Kagamine was limping.

"Take it slow babe, you can do this.." Miku's voice was below a whisper. "Shh, it's okay .. it's going to leave in a little while."

"It _hurts_."

"I know it does.. I'll give you painkillers in a bit, alright?"

"I _never_ want to have sex again."

Len caught her eye. The corners of his lips lifted up into an encouraging smile, hoping she'd give him one in return. She didn't. Her face contorted from one of pain into a nasty look directed right towards him. Soon enough she looked away to focus on walking to their usual table, struggling even with Miku's hand around her waist and her own arm tossed around Miku's shoulder.

Gumi tapped his shoulder.

He turned around, frustrated, but his friend only shook her head, gesturing at him not to stare.

He didn't.

By the end of all their classes, however, he'd had enough. He purposefully went to the locker room at the same time as her, seeing Miku Hatsune supporting her weight through the entire corridor. Like their houses, their compartments were completely opposite from each other and his subtle glances through the mirror on his door was agonising.

He could see her face scrunched up, whispering something to her friend, and see her pitiful attempt at a laugh when the older girl gently whacked her shoulder as a joke. It's almost like they were aware he was there, but were taking great entertainment in pretending he was nothing more than a drifting wind.

Memories of Friday night flashed through his mind, her breath, her touch, her kiss, and before he knew it, Len had slammed his compartment shut and waltzed across the quiet room to stand beside Rin Kagamine, cheeks flushed and eyes determined.

He hasn't initiated a conversation with her once for these past few years, lest the time they'd spent a night together. It was time to rewrite history, with a confident smile and a quirked brow. He cleared his throat and she jumped at the noise before snapping her gaze over to him. They softened for a minute before hardening into a cold glare.

This hostility was something he didn't think he deserved.

Miku Hatsune seemed to share the distaste, too. Her arms were crossed.

"Hey." The blond said. His voice squeaked a little, though he prayed to god that none of them noticed. Rin definitely didn't care either way because she let out a scoff and turned back to the contents of her locker.

"What do you _want,_ Kagamine?"

"To get my books, go to class, and then go home."

"Rin, sweetie, I meant the _other_ Kagamine."

"Oh. Sorry." Rin looked down. "Well, who the fuck cares about _him_?"

Aw. She really is cute.

Her insults no longer affected his heart into pain so much as make it thrive beneath her attention.

Even just standing there, resisting the urge to pinch her cheeks, felt like pure torture.

Len feigned a yawn. He leant his back against another locker, small smile was turning into a full blown smirk. He winked an eye in hopes that it'd interest the young lady of his affections but she was privy of her plans and wanted nothing more than to finish up handling her possession and avoid his presence. Which, of course, didn't make much sense either because, hello, darling, it's me, the guy you had super sweet honey-coated sex with the other night.

Or rather, it's me, _your future husband and one true love._ Not that he had the guts to say that out loud but to give him credit, his confidence level was soaring high and that was evident in how he came to approach her out of his own volition.

Even with Miku Hatsune present, too.

He wishes she'd appreciate him more.

"Rinnie." Len tried to use an old nickname to recover affection, an arm reaching out to gently take her hand. "I think we need to talk."

Her friend slapped it out of the way. Her pigtails flew with her wrists, like grapevines attempting to grab hold of him.

Rin didn't do so much as reward him one last glance before slamming the locker with a thick gush of a wind. She grabbed hold of Miku's arm, walking off without another word, petite hips swaying slowly and doing it's best to hide a visible limp. He was left speechless with nothing to do but form the nastiest glare possible when Miku shot a smirk over a shoulder, middle finger raised behind her back.

.

.

.

.

So she had sex with him while drunk without knowing it was him.

And then he took her blindfold off during the sex, but her head was probably too hazy to know it was him _then_ either.

But afterwards she woke up before him, and that could've very well have been in broad daylight so the possibility of her still not recognising the person she'd spent a night with was near a solid zero.

It shouldn't disturb him this much, but it does, a bit too powerfully so. He put eggshells and yolks in the oven, tried to fry a slice of bread, steamed some uncooked meat, and deemed it their morning meal. His mother observed all of this with thin lips and tried to kiss his forehead and thank him for preparing breakfast, all the while subtly shoving each piece of food off the melamine plate and into the nearby wastebin. His father was supportive enough to swallow it down through a painful smile. They suggested leaving the cooking to somebody else for the next few days because of how awfully tired he looked.

Len protested, saying he was fine.

Just a little distracted.

Did she, perhaps, really think of _what's-it's-face_ the entire night only to wake up with the sight of her worst nightmare naked, soiled, and holding her in his embrace?

But What's-It's-Face isn't even that handsome.

And What's-It's-Face certainly wouldn't have appreciated her body in the way he did.

He can still feel her in his hands, her mouth on his lips, her breath on his skin. Every little thing was stuck so vividly he tossed and turned in his sleep each night hoping for time to go back so he could've experienced it over and over again. Of course, what he wanted was not repetition but rather something _more._ But in this current situation it seems that a repeat was the last thing she'd ever want to do, much less with somebody like him.

Ugh, but he loves her so much, it wasn't fair.

Len stormed up to his bedroom.

His drawers were turned around in search of his old photo albums, and he found a picture of his cheek pressed against a certain young lady's. Except this time she was ten years younger, and so was he, and they were cuddling a feline with golden fur between their chests.

He yanked his pants down. Grabbed his member within a fist, stared at her smile, then got to work.

.

.

.

.

"You need to come with me."

It appears upon the upcoming Friday night, Miku Hatsune's party regime was coming to an end. Acording to Mikuo, after another day of coming back home with soiled sheets and a ruined bedroom, there was no more money or gifts his sister could bribe him into silence. He'd handled it before with teenage ignorance but one can only be patient for so long before cracking beneath the pressure.

Especially when you find more than just love juice on your pillows the next morning, but also a dark smear that had been crimson.

Len tried to act as if the news surprised him. Hopefully his gasp didn't sound guilty.

So, obviously he didn't want to go to the place that's giving him nightmares until the older male pulled out a dominant card.

How he'd slept on Len's bedroom floor that night with nothing more than a flat futon, did his best to stuff pillows beneath a blanket on the upper bunk bed as a rendition of a sleeping Len, and used his usual charm to convince his friend's family that the blond was present in the room and hadn't stepped out once since he'd returned from Gumi's.

Now the plan was to storm in during a party, embarrass Miku enough that her reputation crashes to the ground until nobody gets interested in visiting ever again, and successfully reclaim his own property without hassle. There was also the simple resort of contacting their parents or the police, but the younger brother has his _own_ image to uphold, thus keeping those out of the options.

Len wishes he had this much dedication just to reclaim the lower bunk bed against his own sibling.

"Parties are the way of the devil," He protested. His nose was buried deep in a book, though he was stuck rereading the same line thrice. And then when he moved on to the next sentence, it happens again.

It was getting more and more difficult to focus lately..

His feet was curled on the beanbag; they were at the library, but opted for leisure seats rather than the ones with tables. Not only because this was more comfortable but because he wanted to stay out of Rin Kagamine's line of sight. His eyes peeked over the paper, across the room where she was sitting at her usual spot with her friends, and his friend followed his gaze with a delighted smirk.

"You know, Rin's going to be there." Mikuo countered. "You can flirt with her however much you want."

Len set his book down with a groan, "No _way_. Have you seen the way she's been glaring at me lately? I don't even know what the fuck I did to get her as pissed off as this."

"Just smooch her into the next century and you'll be fine." The sunlight hit the window and reflected a burn in their eyes.

Both of the boys decided to scoot their seats further to the left, trying to avoid being in the line of heat.

Mikuo was getting impatient. "Come _on_ , Len, _agree_."

"Fine. But I'm only coming to keep an eye on you, and nothing else."

He wasn't in the mood to talk to Rin Kagamine if all she wanted to do was make him feel like air, dirt, trash, or whatever she felt was on the menu during the day. He'll keep his head on a one way track. Go there, wait until Mikuo's finished, and then go home. There's no more flaws in his plans or actions.

There shouldn't be.

.

.

.

.

The first thing she did when she saw him was to sprint across the room, jump into his arms and slant her mouth over his into a searingly hot kiss.

Her hands were cupping his cheeks, still sticky from being with these two college boys on the loveseat, sitting on one's lap while determinedly massaging nearby the other's abdomen by leaning across her body. It took major squinting for Len to realise she was giving them a handjob, and that the shy Rin Kagamine who got embarrassed just being seen in a dress at ten years' old was long gone to cater the needs of whatever possessed her desires.

He looked away beforehand, trying to follow behind Mikuo as closely as possible and avoid anything like that happening to him on a night he wants to get home. The risk came, of course, when her tongue tickled the roof his mouth's wall.

He pushed back first. His eyebrows were fussed, still irritated, and the shocked look she gave him at being rejected did nothing but anger him further.

Until, of course, her sweet voice lilted to his ears. "Yuuma.. right?"

Wrong. The real Yuuma was nearby, talking to some brunette with an abnormally large chest beside the drinking fountain. But he finally released what was going on. Ha, so she was still imagining him to be Yuuma. How nice.

Len expertly moved their position so her back was facing What's-His-Name. His body leant forward, and he walked her to somewhere hidden before pressing that delightful body against the wall to hear a giggle of pleasure.

Might as well have some fun while he's here. Screw his previous plans, he's allowed to play every now and then. "Yeah, _Yuuma_.. and you're Rin?"

Rin did a cute, little nod.

He could smell the faintest scent of alcohol on her.

"Two weeks ago... um.." Her thumbs knitted the skin at the back of his neck, and one of her legs lifted to curl around his waist. "That was..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah," She giggled again. Her eyes were lidded when she tilted her head up towards him, and he didn't hesitate to take her lips. "I'm still.. like, limping because of it."

"Poor _baby_.. do you need some help with that?" Len nuzzled his nose beneath her chin. She made a sound of agreement.

The look in her eyes spoke how she wanted more.

He was tempted not to give in.

But the way she grinded her hips forwards, bit his earlobe between her teeth and moaned _a name that wasn't his_ into his chest.. a mixture of anger and pride overtook, forcing him not to hesitate when he forced her ass in his hands, lifting her up as her body scraped the patterned wall, and unlace the ribbon that kept her crop top together. Her outfit tonight was more outgoing than the one she had seen her wear the last time, lighter, easier to undress, and her miniskirt rode up her thighs.

There were people walking about. He could save them, save both their decencies, move into any guestroom and lock themselves within secure, closed doors.

But the thought of her _touching_ other people.

The thought of her kissing, pleasuring somebody that wasn't him, right where dozens of other people had the visibility to see her perform. It was making his blood rise to his head, and he didn't hesitate to push her underwear to the side, out of the way, so he could expose his member and make one quick thrust inside.

She can only be seen with _him._

Rin threw her head back with a moan.

Her partner couldn't resist his grin. He took a deep breath, counted to five, before pushing deeper until she jolted her hips to begin a rhythm.

And she licked him.

Pampered the spot beneath his ears, his neck, everywhere she could reach as her muscles tightened around him with every thrust. His hands gripped her waist and she was wound around him so tightly that if viewed from a distance, a person would think they were only one body rather than two.

She was connected to him. Fully, fully connected. She wouldn't stop looking into his eyes.

He breathed compliments and I Love Yous against her lips, and she spilled a high, keening shriek of a name muffled against his shoulder. Rin bit down on his flesh yet agaim, a red spot already beginning to form, and her kegels squeezed for him nicely enough that he had no doubt she was reaching her first ever climax.

And he rode it to the end, pumping himself into her, pulling out only halfway through his release. Her thighs were coated in their juices and he held onto the back of her head, cradling her against a shoulder.

"Mm.." Rin sighed.

"Thank you, Rin."

Len couldn't catch her breath.

"Thank you.." She squinted her eyes. There it was, the hesitation again. ".. Yuuma."

Her lips affectionately brushed against his one last time.

And all was well as they bathed in the afterglow of their sex, sweat mingling together and her lifted legs gently being placed on the ground. Her head was warm against his chest and they readjusted their clothing, trying to look just slightly more decent than they had a few minutes prior.

There was a masculine whistle behind them.

Len snapped around, meeting grey eyes, and Rin paled instantly. There, standing near them, was the _actual_ Yuuma with arms crossed, waiting for their bodies to move away so he could cross the narrow corridor and get inside the bathroom.

The blonde's eyes snapped back and forth.

Blue eyes.

The boy standing in front of her had blue eyes. Yuuma did, too, doesn't he ー but when she stares at Yuuma, with sharp grey eyes, all she has to do is blink once for those grey eyes to turn into vibrant cobalt, and pink hair to turn into a gentle gold. But if she blinked again, those features were all gone. Rosy, chubby cheeks, one minute, and then gone for a defined jawline the next.

But this boy in front of her looked _exactly_ the same. It didn't matter how many times she blinked or shook her head, he was exactly, exactly the same.

Her head was spinning. "No ー no, hold on, why are there two of you?"

"Two of us?" Yuuma fussed his brows. All he wanted was to wash his face in the restroom.

"Yes, two of you. Two blue eyes. Four. What the fuc ー"

"Rin, calm down," Len caressed her clothed spine. "You're breathing too quickly."

This touch, this touch, this touch... no, she was dreaming. She'd had a little too much to drink and now she's dreaming.

The young lady's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out, right then and there.

Someone had to call Miku for help.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo's operation to ruin his sister's party was a flop, all because Miku had to set getting an unconscious Rin to the hospital as priority rather than deal with her annoying young brother.

The girl ended up alright, thankfully.

On weekdays he could see her sport a fading limp through her walks in the library.

On Friday, he stared outside the window hoping to see a glimpse of her sneaking out to another party. From morning to night, there was no sign of her presence, and his concern was rising. That's why the first thing he did on Saturday morning after returning from the convenience store was to walk up to her family home's front gate, backpack and plastic still in hand, before ringing the doorbell.

Her mother answered. She must've been expecting Miku Hatsune or somebody from their girl group because the woman jumped back at the sight of a teenage boy standing in front of her house. That is, until she recognised it was Len and allowed him entry with an elated giggle.

The house looked exactly the same since he'd last visited. A few new photographs hung the walls, but the ones with him in it from when they were younger were kept exactly as they were.

He knocked on her bedroom door.

No answer.

That's what made Len take it within himself to enter without permission and admire her sleeping figure curled up on bed.

He quietly slid into the duvet beside her until she stirred at the intrusion. He met her lips before she could open her eyes, and the young lady released a muffled scream at first, trying to pull away until she recognised the smile and the warmth and the scent and decided even if the world came crashing down, this was right where she wanted to be.

Her eyes slowly opened, meeting those familiar blues.

"Ugh.. Len." She spat out his name like poison. "Did my mum let you in? If no, get out. If yes, tell her to kick you out, and then get out anyways."

At least she wasn't calling out for what's-his-name anymore.

His voice went low. "Is it _in_ yet?"

He mocked her words from the last time they'd shared a bed, and she seemed less than happy with the gesture.

"Shut uuuuup.. go away, today's my resting day."

" _Len Kagamine has a small dick_ ," The blond mocked in falsetto of her voice. "Do you mind taking that sentence back, Rinnie?"

"Fine. Len Kagamine has a _humongous_ dick that ripped my _hymen_ into _fucking shreds._ Are you happy now?"

He stretched his arms out. Even through her nasty grimace, Rin didn't hesitate to lift her head and drop it onto his arm, a slender leg and palm immediately draping their way across his body. She was cuddly, even more so than his cat back at home, and Len found this horribly endearing, with his lips pressed against her cheek. Maybe she would've hugged him so many years earlier and avoided that entire anonymity thing if all he'd did was come up to her for a hug.

Of course, this could go the other way round and she had the opportunity to sock him in the nose any time she desired. Thinking about the possibility only stresses him out, though, so he won't bother his mind about it during the moment.

"Not too happy, honestly.. are you having problems walking?"

"What are you going to do about it if I do? Carry me to school and class in your arms like I'm a Princess?"

"Sure."

This time she really did sock his nose ー albeit gently, and more like a kitten's paw smacking for attention more than anything. He reacted by pretending to nip at her fingers and she let out a delighted giggle by instinct before turning solemn, remembering that they weren't in good terms. Not like she wanted to move from his body anytime soon though.

His hands stroked through her hair.

"You know the dude you tried to screw is, like, four years older than you, right?"

" _Three_. I turned sixteen yesterday."

"I _know_ , you idiot, what do you think I'm here for? I bought you cake and pads."

He left his backpack on the floor, and the plastic bag filled with items on her bedside table, and Rin stretched her back forwards to steal a peek at the contents. She couldn't see much, just cookies and an actual bag of pads, which she didn't think was normal for a boy to bring for a visit to your house at all.. but, well, Len was weird, and she's been with him long enough to accept it.

But not completely. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How'd you know I'm on my period? And how'd you know I use _pads_?"

There were a number of reasons.

"Well, firstly, your water bottle is, like, kinda burning my leg right now... so."

Rin hastily repositioned the water bottle away from him and back onto her abdomen to relieve the cramps. He helped her adjust. Still, those eyes were still narrowed as if she thinks he searches through their family dumpster every few weeks to check what type of sanitary products she uses on a living basis. In reality, _the tough as hell hymen_ was enough of a hint to avoid tampons.

Also she was probably the coward that refused to stick anything inside herself that ー in her own words ー was larger than a pinkie finger.

"Before that!"

"Oh. Uh, intuition." Not really, he's been having sex with her frequently enough for the past few weeks that he managed to predict the next cycle.

Maybe also because he loves her. Maybe.

Something tells him that isn't something she'd take as an answer.

"Who brings a girl pads to her house? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to bring like, chocolates and roses or something."

"There's Hershey's kisses too."

Rin's eyes glimmered. She looked away to avoid seeming too happy.

"Whatever. What are you here for?"

"I have no idea why you've been upset with me these past few years, but.." Len took his brother's laptop out of his backpack, and Rin felt a pang of nostalgia happen as he loaded it up. "It's time to get over some of these fears. We're going to watch a porno- and don't you dare close your eyes, because we're doing this together."

Surprisingly, she didn't protest.

There was no going back now.

They got into the same position as they had been a little more than three years back in the past, with water bottle in place and her sidling against his shoulder. The folder was rather well hidden than it used to be, but he found the old videos with ease and shot her one last smirk before tapping the file twice.

.

.

.

.

She was attached to him once again, more than ever, not that he could get himself to mind. Her head was in his lap while he finished up his Matg homework, and she didn't seem like she ever wanted to let him go. And by god, did he miss this.

The cuddling. The _her_ insulting every single insect, man, woman and child that crosses her path of irritation, not so much.

She never talked to him at school. His existence was still air to her then, but the moment they arrive within the safety of their quiet pleasant neighbourhood, she straightaway follows through his gate, into his bedroom upstairs instead of going to her own house.

But the fact is, they were still distant.

He's done everything he could to get them closer. Sneak caramel candies into her locker, hold her hand whenever she's taking a nap on his lap, spring surprise kisses on the cheek whenever they're walking home together and were far enough from school for anyone to catch sight of any affectionate exchanges. Every single thing felt so horribly one-sided and he was still wrecking his brain for answers on why Rin has never once returned his gestures.

They've already gotten over the erotic film trauma, he's already getting back to treating her like a queen while he's her slave, and she still won't do the _bare minimum_ of talking to him in school.

When he asks her why she's still upset, she just shrugs and carries on, pretending it's no big deal all because she knows it'll tear at his sanity the entire day.

But she still uses his sanity as a punching bag.

"Anyways, Miku never even, like, had the slightest interest in you until I told her that I sucked your dick," They were in the bus, supposedly on the way home, and her hair was tickling his chin. She didn't seem to ever be sick of complaining about her group leader. "Sex-addicted slut."

If anyone else ever tried to insult Miku, however, she'd ready her weapons to murder them. Which was understandable because Len felt the same protectiveness against her, but he'd still rather not hear about all of this.

"What? You've never sucked me off before."

"Yes I have? Dude, this is why I'm so pissed off with you, _all the time._ Whatever, come on, we're here."

He was dreaming about a warm bed and the feeling of his pillows wrapping around the form of his body when she drug him off the bus.

Len expected to feel the flat feel of the road leading to his gate once they hopped off the last step, but instead he almost fell forwards into sand at the smell of salt air wafting through his nose.

The beach.

No, Mikuo's family's beach.

The house was right in full view, and the young lady brought him straight towards the pool patio. And then further, further, towards the moving tides. The sunset was waving at them and she took an image of the view inside her mind, saving it in her memories. Len was too submerged with ogling at her one moment, and freaking out the next, especially when she brought her fingers beneath the hemline of her school shirt and easily tossed it over her head. The top landed by their feet.

His brain was melting.

There was a difference between nudity in a dark room filled with drunk students who wouldn't give a damn if you screwed whilst sitting inside a punch bowl in comparison to nudity in broad daylight, at a public space, when you're an underaged teenage girl.

Len took off his jacket, hastily reaching to cover her up.

She was protesting too. "Ugh- stop it, have you been daydreaming the entire time?"

"What are you thinking?! Don't start stripping here!"

"I've been explaining the plan to you for the past five hours, Len."

He hasn't heard of any plan. Rin gestured up towards the window on the left side of the building. It was opposite of another window, where he had no doubt was Mikuo's bedroom. And if his memory served him right, the room this girl was currently pointing towards meant Miku Hatsune's room. The danger tripled and Len suddenly looked very, very afraid.

It's too bad he lives to please her.

She walked forwards, pushing his clothes to the ground. "I'm sick of her looking at you..."

Len tried to resist. "Hasn't she stopped?"

"That's what _you_ think. You're not exactly the most observant person. I'm in charge of you now," Her teeth sank into his shoulder. He hissed at the pain. "Remember that."

She's crazy.

She's _actually_ crazy.

But so was he.

His self control snapped in several halves the moment she took off her inner shirt and tossed it to the ground, along with a training bra that he's sure as hell confident she no longer needs to use. Her legs shimmy, and they struggled freeing her from the confinements of her panty hose and the school skirt protecting her decencies. Her motives behind this was forgotten to him, and he couldn't think about anything else but getting inside her, getting her all wrapped around him like they needed the closeness to survive.

His heart was pounding through his ears. _Sexy_ , he thought hazily at the sight of her petite breasts.

He never got the time to pamper them.

He was thrown backwards, with his hair in damp sand, while Rin sat her naked crotch on his chest.

His body was getting wet. Not from the ocean, but her juices, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Can you stop talking? Look, she's watching."

He doesn't _want_ to know somebody's watching.

Len's naked, cold, and the only thing keeping him calm about situation is that she's being seen _with_ him. That he can try to hide her body with his hands, his touch, and that she didn't even want to remove it. The blond let his curiosity get ahold of himself and he saw teal eyes darting from beyond the glass, but he couldn't let it bother it too much.

Not when the object of his affections ー the one person he's been pining for so long, has his erection in a grip and was blowing soft, soft air above the tip. A dribble of precum rolled off the top and she caught it with her tongue.

The skies were getting darker and he could barely see, but the scent of her wetness above his mouth was too strong and once he recognised her to be straddling his head, Len brought his hands on her ass and pushed her down towards his teaching tongue.

"AH..!" Rin let out a squeal. Her cheeks flushed and she dared her lips to trap the circumference of his member into her mouth. "Nnh...!"

His hips jolted, thrusting his crotch upwards, and effectively sliding more of his length within her.

She sucked on him harder.

Her hands went to massage his scrotum, then his thighs, and her head was bobbing up and down so quickly that Len had no choice but to reward her the same treatment. And there they both were, desperately trying to outperform the other, already forgetting the reason they were doing it in the first place (in Rin's case.)

The young lady let out a moan that echoed and throbbed through each inch of his body.

The vibration was what drove him to the edge.

He released his load into the warm cavern of her mouth and she swallowed it down before any could escape. The feeling of his flavour running down her throat was enough for her to reach her own peak, and she tiredly circled around his body, trying to find a position where she could lay her head on his shoulder and breathe.

The last of the sun waved it's final goodbye and they shared one more kiss as crimson left the horizon.

The moment was perfect.

Until an ocean wave roared over them and splashed across the shore, rising tides effectively crowing them in thick water. They both choked, spluttered, rose for air before breaking into fits of laughter.

"... Again?" Len suggested meekly.

She nodded. Took his jacket, and for a moment he thought she was going to offer it to him for warmth, but she spoiled that by putting it to cover her own chest. The blonde shot a triumphant look towards the beachhouse, blowing a kiss towards the window, which solidified Len's assumption of her mental instability.

He had to help her stand up.

His lips went to catch hers, but she took a step away. "Home first. I think we better do this in your bathtub with warm water.."

The beach was _fucking_ cold.

"Oh? Scared of drowning?"

Rin stuck out her tongue.

"Scared of _crabs_."

.

.

.

.

"You think about me when you have sex."

It wasn't a question. Just a deduction.

To his surprise, when he went to the library on one Monday morning without any of his friends, Rin Kagamine ditched her usual group to walk over near the scatter of beanbags. And not just sit properly to converse with him, but instead she pushed him to lean backwards until he was completely relaxed before she could drop her entire weight on his lap.

He had to hold his book with bent elbows, trying not to disturb her relaxed position, and he found glee in seeing Miku's furious look sent all the way across the room as Rin nestled her head beneath his chin.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him.

She spent an entire night the other day, eating Hershey's chocolates in his room. She said she wanted to share.

Sharing for her meant unwrapping one piece, licking it all over until the candy was coated in her drool, and then plopping it into his mouth. When he was younger, he wanted to cry every single time, thinking she was disgusting and that he'd get infected with whatever she had and become gross just like her. Maybe it really worked, because he chewed on the chocolate without care and opened his mouth for the next piece she'd feed him.

Maybe Rin was a genius at grooming him.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, genius." She rolled her eyes. "What gave it away?"

Blue eyes.

She said blue eyes, instead of grey.

"Doesn't matter. Huge damn relief, though.. you don't know how long I cried myself to sleep thinking you're envisioning what's-his-name everytime it's me making all that hot, sweet love to you."

She released a giggle this time, instead of an annoyed roll of her eyes. "I always imagine it's you when I have sex. Be flattered."

"You've never had sex before me..?"

"Yes I have. There's this thing called an asshole," She brought his hand over to pat her roundness through the material of her school skirt. There was a horrified gasp sounded somewhere from the table near them, but she didn't pay it any mind, so he followed suit. "And I've recently gotten over my blowjob trauma, so.."

He tried to wipe the idea of somebody else touching her off his mind.

"Blowjob trauma?"

Rin peered into his book.

Her arm laced around his shoulder, and he took another deep breath.

"Yeah. When I was thirteen, there was this boy I really liked."

"Mm.."

"He, well, he kinda forced me into having sex with him. And then when I said no, he said he didn't want to talk to me anymore, not unless I at least like ー you know, put his dick in my mouth. Suck him off. Things like that. He threatened that he wouldn't talk to me anymore. And then when I actually did it, he wanted me to swallow his _you know._ "

"What a bastard."

"I know! And it was a week after I got my period! And you know the week before that, he like, _ruined my sanity_ by showing me a porn film."

Hold on. Hold on, hold on, hold on.

Len felt the colour from his cheeks drain. He could hear a camera shutter going off, no doubt from Rin's posse. He was tempted to look over to shoot them a glare, but she must've sensed it because both of her hands grabbed hold of his jaw, forcing the blond to look at nowhere but her. Her lips were curled into a pout.

He held her back by a distance.

"I _never_ made you do that."

"You diiiiid."

"I wouldn't say it like _that_. I wouldn't. You probably dreamt everything while you were asleep and decided to start a grudge against me for quarter of a decade all because you _wanted_ to."

Well. Maybe she _was_ forming a little lie; He hadn't _exactly_ said he'd stop talking to her, but he did go all _oh if you don't do this then I'm not going to do anything for you anymore_ and that was enough of a threat for her to throw a tantrum (which he didn't give in to) and in the end, resort with going along to his wishes. The protest of losing a personal servant was far too much for her to bare.

That didn't mean she didn't have the right to be upset about it.

"You're so annoying..I said you did. You not _remembering_ it is what makes me upset." That might be her fault though. She poked her pointer fingers together sheepishly. "I.. um, I socked you in the nose after we were done."

God damn it.

"And I know you've always had the shittiest memory after I do that ー and I don't know, it hasn't really occurred to me until like, a week ago, that maybe that's what happened ー"

"Oh my _gosh_ , Rin."

"But anyways I think your semen tastes really good..! Much better than it did when you were younger, and ー " The remembrance that she's saying this out loud in public was embarrassing him beyond belief, even though flattering, he was eternally grateful when he clasped over her mouth with a palm, shaking his head to demand an abrupt pause.

"Rin?"

She looked up.

He only said three last words, "Please shut up," before promptly kissing her on the lips.

.

.

.

.

"You know, I saw this picture on the Internet... of breasts. You know, female breasts..."

"Len, I wouldn't expect you to talk about any other."

"And maybe I'm just going wild, because you're underage and there's no way in hell you would actually show your body off on the Internet because that's illegal, right? Right. But it looks so familiar, like, literally behind Mikuo's house, and the body too. So, Rin you know I love you and am all for body confidence but sometimes there's got to be a limit to things, and.."

"Just show me the picture."

He did.

" _Dude._ That's Miku's boobs, not mine."

Not even a second could pass before Len deleted the image and dropped his phone as if it had been caught on fire.

* * *

 **up next:** ? ?

 **I had to actually research hymens for this and i just. Cough cough Oh boy.  
Anyways ,Miku in this chapter can call Rin a slut but if anyone else tried she'd go out for cold blood **(she's also pretty gay _coughmaybeasmuchasmecough_ if nobody catches that)


	9. Chapter 9

**_This crazily mirrors chapter seven, but you know what, i have no time and writing a story within the limit of under one day was alot of pressure i'm sorry. life sucks right now. i'll try to write something better next time i Guess._**

 ** _as a note, the "mother in law" in this story is actually based on one of my relatives + all the rituals are things i've actually heard from them. they're fckn creepy. i don't like being around them. thus i wrote about this freak so we can all be creeped out together._**

 ** _Chapter Warning: sex_**

* * *

 _._

 ** _31/8/18  
"attempt"  
_** _summary: Yes, she's trying for a baby. No, she's not going to follow a single one of the many insane rituals her mother-in-law suggests. Rin may be desperate but she's not THAT desperate._

 _._

* * *

"You're ogling."

He had no idea what he'd done to be blessed with such a sight on Saturday morning.

They were laying across the same pillow as his head, facing him, with both breasts exposed. Len had half a mind to bury himself into them as a one-way ticket to heaven on earth. His rational side, on the other hand, forced spiritual weights on his ankles. He considered every single reason he got to see something more luxurious than a golden mint plateau.

It wasn't his birthday. It wasn't their anniversary. The last time he'd gotten a promotion was well over a month ago.

Maybe his wife decided it was too hot today or she decidedly became tired of wearing a bra to sleep every night.

A giggle sounded above him, and the blond looked up with red cheeks, embarrassed that he'd been caught in the act.

He tilted his chin forwards to kiss her neck. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She smiled coyly, muffling her voice through a moan. He could feel her fingers grip at the side of his arm. "Of my boobies?"

A snicker. "It's cute to see you still speak like a five year old."

"Oh, I don't want you to think I'm _cute._ Not right now. Not when I've worked so hard.. to get like this." Golden honey hair framed her face, and he let out a sigh as a smooth hand pressed against his chest, offering leverage to lift herself up and drop all seventy-five pounds of weight onto his stomach. "Not when I want this very handsome stranger to.. ravish me."

Her arse grinded against his crotch in two suave motions and Len let out an unintentional hiss.

"Stranger?"

"Yes. My husband's horribly jealous, so I'd hide me away in your arms if I were you."

"He must be a sex god," He kneaded her thighs appreciatively. "To get his hands on a deity like you."

They got to work relatively fast.

Her pyjama pants were off in five seconds flat. Her shirt was already nowhere to be seen, and Len was wrestling the pants he hadn't changed from the office all night, off his ankles, forgoing even taking off the belt or undoing any stubborn buttons that kept them away from doing the deed.

She clambered back onto the mattresses, above him, and landed her body at the same spot. Only this time their privates smacked together and neither lover managed to muffle their voice from pleasure.

Hopefully nobody was awake yet in their quaint neighbourhood.

Rin took a deep breath to steel herself before grabbing her partner's member in one fist, enjoying the torn look on his face as he harassed himself into staying still. She dropped her entrance above him, driving their bodies close together until the very hilt.

Len flailed about, his hands clenching at the bedsheets by their sides, and soon the pillow, trying to find somewhere to grab onto that wasn't her.

She seemed to get sick enough of it that she dragged her hips all the way up, where they almost left contact, before slamming back down to hear him issue a scream.

The wife took advantage of his weakness by grabbing his searching hands to force them around her waist.

Her husband tried to pull away. "You'll bruise ー"

"I'll be fine. Make me bruise," Rin cooed seductively. It shot daggers up his stomach. "I'm all yours.. and I want everyone to know it."

She clenched.

Her sweet pussy squeezed his length, hot walls around his pulse, gushing hot juice over his stomach and forcing him to the point where he couldn't handle any more torture. A drip of sweat from her collar fell down to stain his shirt causing him to smile at her lazily, an arm forcing away from his lady's waist and instead taking hold of one of her free hands in his own.

She looked confused until he brought her touch over to kiss it.

If it was possible, she'd gotten wetter. And all this before complete sunrise.

"I do hope your husband.. won't mind me marking you." He ran his tongue down the side of her breast. She trembled beneath the touch. "It's all for a good cause, after all. Wouldn't you agree?"

Len thrusted up when she pushed down, just in time to hear his wife scream. He felt himself ascend into wonderland as he grabbed her ring finger and pushed it between his lips, teeth grabbing hold of the silver band along it as if stating she was his, and all his.

His free hand grabbed her breast, enjoying the way it bounced with each move they made.

"Uhn.." Her own palms held onto that same grip, forcing his touch deeper against her breast and into a massage where her nipples perked against his skin.

He got harder.

Inside her.

She fell forwards, her thighs inching from his upper thighs to his abdomen while her hips knitted a pattern over their cores. His legs were drenched in her juices, and he simply couldn't have enough of her screams.

So he sat up, forcing his back straight as Rin squealed at the change of position.

He leant against the headboard, and her ankles locked around his waist.

The look in the blond's eyes alerted that he was in charge now, and his wife relented, fully submitting with a smooth arse being groped by both of his palms, restricting every movement that wasn't his own. Her left hand was still at his face, finger between his teeth, and she sniffed as he hurried their pace to the ride of climax.

Her voice got louder, her throat more harsh, and he used each and every sound she made to fuel his desperation and pump their strength to ths very limit.

And he clenched in return, thick warm ropes shooting through her heat.

Rin wiped a tear from her eye.

"Wow." She whispered, releasing a shaky breath, and he followed their amusement with a laugh.

Len couldn't help but grin. A brilliant idea must've shot through her mind, because suddenly, yet very decidedly, the woman pushed herself off his lap to lay on the bed, taking one of their bolsters between her thighs. Her husband looked on before confusion was replaced with realisation and it was too late for him to do anything but allow flashing red cheeks to reign the morning.

One of her hands fixed the collar of his shirt, not minding the way he drenched in sweat.

The sun finally met the horizon and the orange glow filtered the windows, painting her as a portrait in his eyes.

"Making sure none of it is wasted," She cooed, counting beneath her breath for ten seconds before turning on her back, moving the bolster so both legs could air-dry. "Hah.. I think something good is actually going to happen this time. Like, I can feel it."

Or she was just delusional by basking in the afterglow of sex.

Len decided not to break her hopes.

He kissed her hand again, but this time she was careful to tug it out of the way before he could trap her into his mouth or bite their wedding ring between his teeth once more. He was cute, but minding his antics resembled taking care of a toddler and her head only consisted of a one-track mindset during these types of days.

The blonde stared upwards, where the ceiling fan swung with the casualty of a lazy Saturday morning.

She wished it would stay like this forever.

Her husband brought her attention back to him. "If you say so. You know, we're having another family dinner at my parents' house tonight, and.. well, you already know the deal."

Her mood instantly turned sour.

She thrust the bolster that had previously fell onto the floor against his face, leaving the warm spot on their bed into the closed bathroom without a second thought.

That was warning enough that the evening would turn out nowhere near good.

But, by god, _why was he such a fool to never take caution of the warning signs._

.

.

.

.

It didn't turn out well to say the least.

They were dressed in their usual outfits for the occasion ー or at least, Len was. With his warm thermal sweater and coat.

His wife, on the other hand, had to force her way through a maze of crimson tulle skirts, each step forward becoming a threat to a head concussion or something worse. It was basically a health risk at this point; the weight of the pins and ornamental flowers holding her hair up beginning to give her neck pains.

Rin used to wear nothing more than converses, a blouse and ripped jeans, but over the years with a snotty mother in law over her shoulder constantly dictating her fashion and what used to be a combo of quirk and classy, into no less than _extravagant_ , nothing in the marriage came easily.

Her outfit was replaced for what almost seemed like a complete dominance over the letter category.

She was forced to wear ball gowns.

Every. Single. Dinner.

And maybe cocktail dresses if she felt daring enough. It never bypassed the critics about the lack of appropriacy, however, and she'd always be forced into the back room to cover up with some proper trousers to cover up indecent showcasing of skin.

To say she wasn't happy about attending the dinner was an underexaggeration. She didn't bother hiding it on the way home either, kicking the pebbles at the front steps of his childhood home with needless irritation.

"Stupid bitch." Rin hissed. She slammed the car door behind her as she clambered into the front passenger seat.

His wife's face was the foulest he'd seen in years.

Not to say the sight wasn't still pretty, but this was one of the things he'd prefer not to see. She looked like she wanted to lean over the window, to the side of the road, just to throw out the roast cinnamon beef and salad they had for dinner as if worried there'd been poison.

"Did you see how proud she was? Flaunting her chin up in the air with her stupid fucking boyfriend and the bastard that's supposedly growing inside her thin-ass body."

 _So that's what this is about_.

Len clenched his fingers tighter around the steering wheel.

The last thing he expected to come out of a simple family dinner on his side's end was for his wife to get on a one-sided war with his younger sister.

She wouldn't even put on her seat belt until he persisted that he wasn't going to put his foot anywhere near the accelerator unless she put safety as a priority. And when she did, she resumed the complaining.

"Oh, Rin, _when are you going to have a baby?_ " She mocked a syrupy sweet voice, before switching it up into a more judgemental, albeit similar tone. "Rin, it's been _six year_ s since your wedding and you still haven't planned a pregnancy?"

He faced the road. Avoided the sight of her angry, red cheeks and arms crossed over the bump of her chest.

Her voice dropped to the normal octave. "Well, excuse me, Princess. It's not my fault that I have trouble conceiving."

The road was painted in the sunset's gold and crimson, and their skin bathed in warmth through the closed windows.

The beauty of the world was the least of his worries in that moment.

"Len, are you listening?"

"Yes, babe."

"Do something about this or I'll never go to your parents' house again, so help me god." Her fingers twirled the ends of her hair out of the tight bun it'd been held in. The edge of her tulle skirt took most of the available footspace and he'd never seen a woman so eager to get home.

Now she was merely relying on irrationality. Len hit the break.

The rear view mirror showed nobody behind them. He took the opportunity to shift into park so he could look at his partner straight in the eyes, even if those deep blue storms glared at him with a relentless fire that he couldn't wash down even with his ocean waves. He placed a hand on the woman's thigh, but she tugged her body away from his grasp non-too-gently.

"Just because you don't like my sister," He took a deep breath, "It doesn't give you the right to antagonise my entire family."

Rin looked offended.

In that moment he knew he'd made a big mistake in speaking out.

He should've just drove, drove, and drove until they reached their modest two-story home, cook more late night dinner, turn on the television, and initiate their daily routine of sweet evening sex on the bed.

He won't be getting laid tonight with the look on her face. What anger was directed to his family was now all sent towards him. "You think it's just Mayu? Oh, no, no, _no,_ you don't know what the hell your Mother has done to me."

"Can you just calm down?"

"Calm down? Calm down?! She's been trying to force feed me all these ー all these weird pills that I've never seen before. If I refuse to accept, she will sneak it into my food, into my drinks, into my pack of ibuprofen as if hoping I'll down one on accident." So his mother doesn't take rejection very considerably. That's normal. That's what he grew up with. "She brings me to these gross old traditional healers out in the country that are really witch doctors, with golden teeth, and they make me do all this weird shit to curse people that are 'likely' cursing me."

"Now you're just exaggerating."

"They tried to get you to consume my period blood, Len. They think _that's_ a love potion."

He gulped and went pale. Len's head turned so fast, they were surprised his neck didn't snap.

The hand on her thigh hovered to her shoulders and she looked at him with so much triumph that it became hard to dissolve whether whatever she said was really the truth.

"They did what?" He voiced each word slowly. She wouldn't answer. "Rin, they did what?"

His wife rolled her eyes beside him.

She shifted in her seat with nonchalance. Then she brought an ankle up through the layers of her skirt to unplaced the horrible heels strapped against her skin. "It's supposed to make you fall in love with me foremost and unconditionally."

"Is it now?"

"For a while they assumed our lack of child-rearing was due to your inconsistency towards affection in the bedroom, rather than my body suffering from actual infertility issues, and that the problem that needed fixing was you rather than me."

But that wasn't what he wanted to know. No matter how he thinks his family foolish enough to consider that he hadn't already loved this woman through and within bounds until the point where he decidedly _married her._ Well, Len was never one to do things halfway.

Especially when demanding an answer.

"You're not answering my question."

"Relax. I didn't make you eat anything." Rin crossed her arms again, huffing, as she stated outside the tinted window. "I had to pretend I did, though."

Cooking chocolate brownies during the holidays (with completely normal ingredients) and making a big show of giving it to her husband on Christmas day was a pain, but it seemed to make her mother-in-law happy. When the human reincarnation of the devil was happy, that meant Len was happy.

She's always aimed to please. The only love potion she needed to get her husband to fall for her, heads over heels, was a kiss on the cheek or that little twinkle in the eye that they share every morning as the sun rises and every night at the peak of the moonlight.

They were already in love.

Back to Len, who wanted to cry in relief.

"Thank god." As much as he didn't want to believe it, his mother did harbour.. strange tendencies to say the least.

It wasn't so much her fault as believing everything unqualified 'professionals' say, only because these people influenced their generation for years and kept their bloodline safe. She also thinks modern doctors disrespect their culture.

He loves his mother. She wasn't cruel, just naive. Yet it still wouldn't do good to be wary of the person you plan to live your entire life with in comparison to the woman whose only major point was to have birthed you.

He pecked his lover's forehead with his lips.

She wrinkled her nose a little.

If only she'd stop complaining about his mother for just one minute ー he'd be the luckiest man on earth, with the most perfect woman as a wife.

It'd a pity there's a physical living embodiment that drives her to insanity. "Your mother considers it such a disgrace that I slept with you when I was sixteen, but now Mayu's pregnant with a second child at nineteen without even being married, and heaven forbid that the Kagamine line's eldest son is thirty years old when he's barely had contact with any children."

"I'm not thirty."

"That's why I said heaven forbid." Rin turned from the window, facing her husband as he resumed the car into drive. "Len, I don't want to see your family for a while. This means no dinner meetings for a few weeks."

He wouldn't imagine his mother taking to that kindly. Len's ears must've just popped. The blond straightened his back in his seat, turning away from the road to eye his partner with widened eyes.

"What ー"

She cut in before he could continue; "I'm not restricting you from personally visiting them, not at all, but I've got other things to focus on and I can only hope you'll respect my wishes."

The blond quirked a brow at her. He decided to mock her words, questioning, "Other things to focus on?"

The woman sighed, her next words causing her husband's gaze to soften. "Like conceiving my own baby. Conceiving _ours_."

With bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a smile that would stretch to both ends each ear like his own wife's.

Len decided the discussion on family dinners were an argument for another time.

This time, the moving palm was hers, and the lap it was placed on was his. She massaged his thigh with gentle kneads.

Her eyes flickered, holding a sparkle in each jewel. She leant across the seats to nip at his ear.

"And you know what? I won't even have to wait too long if my husband thinks... it'd be beneficial for both of us..." Her voice dropped lower. "To pull over at the side of the road, and.. y'know _, offer me to sit on his lap._ "

He didn't think twice about obeying her wishes.

.

.

.

.

Non-stop sex with your wife for three hours in the car, followed by an extra two hours at a second interval in the safety of your bedroom, with one last session the moment you wake up early in the morning even without contact lenses on and morning breath and hair ruffled around your pillows in a wave of clouds as the woman of your dreams insists you look horribly sexy either way... well.

All it means is that he can't get his mind to think about work no matter how hard he tries.

His thoughts are either about how lovely she looks with her back arched, or her golden halo in heat, and even the way she muffled a few sobs into his shoulder when it was time to rest.

"Kagamine, if you're going to yawn every few minutes, do clnvince yourself that the office is a workspace and not a bedroom. We don't want anybody sleeping on the job."

His supervisor was a woman nearing her thirties with long pink hair trailing below her knees.

Luka Megurine. This same woman also sweet talked with him endlessly from the beginning of his career life, with thick mascara that batted against her cheeks and pure red lips that always seemed to pucker whenever he was near. She would always get him off the hook, tried to make sure he was in everyone's good books, especially the higher-ups, and continuously showered him in praise.

That is, until she found out the reason he wasn't returning her advances was not because of his hard-to-get tactic but rather because he was happily married. For many years, at that.

Now her coldness was relentless.

"I guess that means I'm no exception." Len grumbled beneath his breath once the woman walked away.

Piko, one of his closer colleagues, looked up from his monitor screen to eye the tired man. "Rough weekend?"

"Not exactly." He shrugged his shoulders. "Wife's got it out for my family."

Or maybe it's his family that's got it out for his wife. That means, only his mother and the occasional aunties that drop in to join dinner every so often to reminisce loudly how they personally tried for children the first night of marriage and that the youth of this generation are selfish and think too highly of themselves to consider handling a life other than their own. Len had to hold his lover's hand under the table every time, trying to stifle her urge of standing up, or even worse, fisting each and every woman present in the nose.

As if having children was a criteria rather than an option.

They're trying. Him and Rin. They really are.

Their case is a different one and he understands her desperation on wanting everybody to stop prying. It's just that he wished she'd be a little nicer about it.

He can't blame her for it.

Len made a mental note to ask his mother ー politely ー to not bother his wife with anything until further notice.

She won't listen but it's worth a try to get in Rin's good books.

"Are they still pressuring her about pregnancy?"

"Mm.. she's not taking it too well." Len scrolled down their company website on his own screen, nitpicking everything in sight to combine it into a list afterwards. "Especially after we recently lost another baby.. it's like the littlest of things pisses her off. I sleep every night with an actual living monster."

He still remembers that night vividly; along with all the other nights that came before. Where he had to wrap her in a blanket, hold her against the chest, then bring their bodies out to the cold porch and the balcony so he could get her mind off everything in the universe except for the existence of stars.

Every time she cries from it, something inside of him rips apart.

The blond shook his head, trying to clear his mind off such thoughts. Back to work.

But once gossip alighted that idle conversation was being held in the office, it spread fast. Miku, a senior that worked in another department but must've come around their floor for a break to have a chat with the new employees, leant over their desks with a piping cup of hot coffee.

The aroma nearly calmed him, if only he wasn't panicking over the time he'd wasted in a daydream.

Teal braids swiped across his keyboard and Len tried not to get frustrated when the lady beside him spoke through a sip of her drink.

There's not much he knew about this girl.

She works at day, but spends the weekends volunteering at a nearby childrens' home. They've had more than enough conversations to get acquainted.

"How many miscarriages has your wife had?" She looked deep into his eyes, as if she'd been here the entire conversation rather than just popped in after a good session of eavesdropping. "It's about the sixth time, right? I don't imagine it'd be easy for her."

Len sighed.

He didn't want to answer, but considering it might either be rude to brush her off or have her harass him until she was pleased, he blurted it out without energy. "Seven or so. None of them have ever reached two months."

The sound of a printer jammed loudly somewhere near the back of the office. He was about to go and ask if it needed fixing, but stopped only because Miku shook her head.

"That doesn't make it any easier." She spoke, like a professional therapist rather than the girl who makes coffee runs for rhe company's CEO. "Your family is being insensitive.. whether or not she wants children isn't any of their business. Given the situation, they're causing more pain to her than they should."

"It's not their fault that they don't know about our history, especially when my wife enjoys keeping everything in the dark. Besides, they're family. It's not like I can just throw them away."

"Your wife _is_ your family. She's the only family you need." An odd hand cocked on her hip. "Unless you think her happiness is beneath the importance of others. In that case, you shouldn't waste her time and find another wife that treats you less than she does. If you actually talked to her about everything I said, she'd agree."

He took a deep breath before releasing it all out in a smooth exhale.

Alright, so he'll talk to his mother about leaving her alone. For real this time.

Piko looked away from his screen once again, this time cutting in before the woman loitering by their table could continue. "I've seen this happen betore; make sure she doesn't feel alone, Len."

"Mm.. take her out for dinner alone, give her foot rubs, load up a scented bath with her favourite flavour." Miku took one more sip of her coffee, preparing to walk away. "Your relationship carries loss. You might not feel it, but she definitely can."

.

.

.

.

Rin became increasingly emotional as further days pass, and he couldn't scratch his head on the reason why.

Three weeks after the dinner with his family, she still hadn't paused efforts on endless ranting about the bulging size of his sister's belly against a dress she shouldn't be allowed to wear anymore, and every confession about his mother came out in a stream of disgust that's making him avoid the calls the older woman was sending him as well, out of fear

The next thunderstorm on their checklist was the wedding of his former university classmates', by the oceanside, just a quarter way out of town. He'd gotten straight home from work, dressed up without time for a bath, and they were already in the car hoping to get in time for the ceremony.

The day started out alright. Cakes and champagne and him in a casual suit while his princess donned a beautiful floral dress that went down to her ankles to match the other bridesmaids.

And she was giggling, and laughing, and he had to wipe a coat of cream off her bottom lip with his thumb as they danced.

And she leant into his ear, perhaps to whisper sweet nothings like she always does, or remind him how happy she felt on their own wedding day. Except, of course, it was nothing like that. "She's two months pregnant with Shion Kaito's baby."

The voice was sharp like a viper. Len froze up. He looked down, where her head was leaning against his neck, and towards the bride and groom embracing on the middle of the dance floor. Kiyoteru Hiyama and now Meiko Hiyama, lost in lovey-dovey wonderland beneath the scattered array of stars and the universe across the skies.

The moon lit up over his wife's cheeks, and they bent down for a kiss, just to hear the cheers surround them. The blond joined in, only to notice his own partner was very silent, frozen in his arms.

In a flash, her eyes flickered, and Rin returned to reality. "She told me she's going to get rid of it."

This woman never gossiped. He almost couldn't believe this.

"The baby?"

"The baby." She confirmed, sighing into his shoulder. "Typical story: bride has an affair with the best man, while the groom has absolutely no idea. At least our relationship isn't as much of a train wreck."

Len didn't respond.

So his lover continued, with eyes narrowed like the distant stars. "It's unfair that we have to keep trying.. so, so hard, when other people get to throw away their miracles into the wind."

Those same orbs welled up with tears that he had to hide against his shoulder, where she let out a sniff, a sob, followed by full blown sobs where he caressed her hair and promised that every mountain to cross would lead you to another field, with tulips and daisies and everything she loves in the world.

.

.

.

.

The next dinner, the man attended alone. His sister was seated on his left, his mother at the head of the table, chugging on a bottle of wine wit eyes lighting up at the sight of her eldest child. She pulled the rim away from her lips, showing cherry red liquid staining crimson gloss.

"Len, you've kept us waiting for you." Her eyes scanned the room. "But where is Rin?"

He gnawed his lip. This would be a difficult bridge to cross. If he said she simply wasn't in the mood to waltz within their presence, all hell would rise. The blond had to think carefully about this. Lying meant a good leeway, but his mother was the type to dig around the neighbourhood and beyond it for information on how viable the truth really is. That meant he had to be believable.

Out of town ー they could find her in the grocery store later in the evening. Hospital visit ー they only had one branch in the entire city, and his uncle worked there in a high position. That uncle never attended a single one of their family dinners but he was still in good terms, and he didn't want his fibs put to risk.

Len could say she had a fever.

Yes, he's going with that.

"Stomach bug. She's sleeping in for a while." He eyed the drizzled steak on the table. "I didn't want to worry her."

Of course, in reality, he'd tugged her out of bed and tried to wrestle her into the bath, only to end up on the losing side of the war. She didn't want to see a single one of his relatives, and that was that, end of discussion.

She used to do everything he said.

All he had to do was pout or bribe her with kisses and candy. She's learnt to put her foot down so suddenly, and now the blond is feeling helplessly lost. The last time he'd went to one of these alone was when he was seventeen, and after that they'd established a strong enough relationship to say that wherever he went, she'd follow with no doubt.

Today was the first day they'd broken that promise.

One of his older aunties tapped his shoulder with aged fingers, causing the blond to stiffen beneath red eyes and a gaze that looked as if it couldn't belong to anybody but a lunatic. He was taught to respect his elders, but by all honesty, she sounded like one, too. "Tell her to take those pills I've given her! They'll help."

As in, the so-called fertility pills. Len wanted to laugh. It took all he had to hold himself back, or even have a complete meltdown in the middle of the dining room as one of his younger cousins brought over a pudding for the table.

He didn't bother hesitating a lie this time. "Oh, she has."

What they don't know won't hurt them.

"Good," His mother looked pleased. "Your auntie made them herself. Rin should appreciate the hard work, especially after turning down so many offers of our assistance. She's becoming more and more prideful as days pass."

"Careful, Anon, that's the warning signs you've got to look out for. Women like these never last long in the family."

"No, I would think not. It'd do good for her to provide my son a child at least."

He cleared his throat loudly, hoping these people merely forgot his presence rather than finding nothing out of bounds about badmouthing his wife, the woman of his life, right in front of his very eyes. It was impossible to keep himself from throwing a temper tantrum by now.

He had to seem respectable. At least, when Rin isn't here to hold him back.

Thankfully, they took the hint when he dropped his knife against his plate loudly.

"So," Len poured himself his own glass of wine ー only after making sure everyone else had taken a sip. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it made out of? The pill, I mean."

All heads at the table snapped towards him in an instant.

His younger sister pinched his skin beneath the table.

"None of your business," Mayu whispered promptly. It seemed that was the only answer he would get.

All Len knows is that he won't be allowing his wife to consume even a single one of those pills, no matter what.

.

.

.

.

She was wearing a modest little white dress that fell to her knees.

"Oh, wow.." All breath left his lungs the moment he walked through the front door of their quaint, little two-story house within the neighbourhood valleys, meeting the sight of an angel. "Am I dreaming? Just ー wow."

If only the cloth wasn't so thin. His wife had forgone lingerie and even the merest suggestion of underwear. He nought she would be better off wearing nothing, considering he could see everything on display to him like a golden platter served freshly hot, with a glass of frothing milk by the side.

And she didn't give him time to return to life either.

Her arms wound around his shoulders, and her lips dug beneath his chin, at the bobbing Adam's Apple, right as he gulped.

"How was dinner..?" Her teeth nipped his skin, causing Len to eradicate a loud moan that distracted himself from the feel of her sweet fingers unbuttoning each and every pop of his shirt with ease. "Are you still hungry? Do you want to have dessert, by any chance..?"

"What kind.. of dessert?"

"The one served hot."

He barely registered her hand taking his, beneath her skirt, between her legs right at the spot that made her scream.

Plush lips encased his flesh, and he trailed further up, to the auburn hair that moved from her navel.

His knees trembled. She collapsed against his shoulder.

Three words, one being his name: "Len. Bedroom. _Now_."

.

.

.

.

Another college gathering.

This time with no champagne, or wine, or beer, but instead lasagna by the open field and the riverbank streaming beside them. Blue skies filtered above, with baby birds chirping in the trees.

Her head laid in his lap, feet by the grass, whilst their friends were conversing endlessly about one discussion to the next. They tuned out from everything in the world except for each other, enjoying a lovely Sunday morning, with not a single cloud in the sky. The tree barely offered them enough shade but the wind blew against the leaves.

"So I've been planning to tell you all of this for a while now," One of the girls from their group stood on the grass, a hand suspiciously placed on her abdomen as she hid her red cheeks. "And, well, I'm pregnant..!"

The area exploded with cheers and embracing and kisses on the cheek.

Rin murmured a weak congratulations, and Len couldn't help but observe the way she closed her eyes, dug her head deeper into his lap, and went for a nap.

He stroked her forehead, hoping it could replace reality with good dreams.

.

.

.

.

"You know, if you just tell my Mum.. tell her that you _were_ pregnant before," He spread her legs to position himself between them. "Maybe she'd stop pressuring you so much."

She gripped the edges of the pillow she slept on as Len forced the first thrust.

Ugh, she wasn't wet enough.. the blonde squirmed uncomfortably.

"I don't think I have to explain _anything_ to your Mum. It's not any of her business, and I don't want it to be." Her voice was grumpy, but her body spoke otherwise. Slender legs wrapped around his waist and familiar arms around his neck. Their foreheads met together, and they didn't break the stare they had on each others' eyes.

"Rin, she's my family."

"Len, I thought _I_ was your family." Her throat was dry and breathless.

He pushed in. One, single thrust that made her claw at his shoulders.

Her hips bounced in rhythm with his own, though making love to her wasn't at it's peak. He couldn't focus on her, on bringing her to paradise, if she was frowning at him like this. It took so much struggle to grab her ankles ans force them into twining alongside the circumference of his waist.

He forced himself to look at the bright side: at least she wasn't pushing hin away.

His mouth dropped to her neck.

"Of course you are. It's just.. soon, I'm not going to see any one of them anymore. They're going to move, have families of their own, die out.. and basically vanish from sight. but I'm planning to live my entire life out with you, so you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"Well, I think.." She pushed one hand to grab his member as he thrust into her, causing him to stifle a moan from the sudden friction. "You should - mmph, p-prioritise the person you'll be with forever, rather than the people that don't matter."

Len bit her shoulder, causing the woman to release his hold on him from the pain.

She retaliated by nibbling his lip when he came down for a kiss.

"Do you want to be on top?" He wondered gently. She shook her head, and he sighed before continuing, "Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"Is it that hard to just be a good husband?"

It was.

It was also hard to take her seriously, with her pouty lips puckered as if it needed a kiss. He dropped flat against her crotch, and she clenched so tightly around him, walls convulsing and milking him out for whatever he had that there was no denying she was reaching the point of climax.

And when he realised he couldn't hold back, all restraints on him was released. The chains binding him back previously had caused him to force himself deeper into her under pressure, firing jets of hot, warm semen into her depths.

She scratched at his back. She bit his tongue. Did everything she knew to do, just to prolong their passion.

"Mmm.. thank you." Len sighed shakily as he pulled out, collapsing beside the woman. He could see her hold her position up, making sure nothing spilled and went to waste. "As weird as it is, watching you sit like that is really hot."

Rin huffed her cheeks.

"That's because you're a pervert."

"You're right. I am. Only for you, though."

After five minutes, she finally rolled on the side.

His wife nuzzled her nose into his cheek, "Len, do you feel like sex with me is a chore?"

"No? Why would I?"

"I feel like sometimes you're angry that I'm just using you to get pregnant." A hand trailed across his chest.

"Better me than anyone else."

She couldn't stop her giggle. "Possessive.. I shouldn't have asked."

Len leant forward to claim her lips.

.

.

.

.

He was typing down a proposal on one hand while lazily sipping tea on the other when Miku Hatsune popped behind him, staring at his computer screen.

Her question was not at all work-related either. "How often do you try for a baby?"

He choked on his cup.

"Because I was wondering, there's so many ways, intercourse really shouldn't be your only option."

"Not that it's any of your _business_ , but roughly a few times a week." That's a lie. Other than her off days, they have sex a minimum of two times a day, once at night, once in the morning, and maybe some more between if they have the time. "We've tried IVF, changing diets, exercises and just about everything on the book. As of now I'm just certain we're very, very unlucky."

It's not that they don't get pregnant _at all._ It's just they never end up getting to keep the baby.

His head aches thinking abort it. If they do this time, and if they lose it again, he doesn't think he'll be able to handle it any more.

However, Miku's eyes lit up, just as Len turned back to his work. "Have you considered adoption?"

.

.

.

.

 _"Like, so I'm the slut for sleeping with a boy at sixteen years old, but the moment her own kid gets pregnant at seventeen, everything is good and gold and god is great and merciful."_

 _"Hell yeah, she barged in, the morning after I lost my virginity and just told me to get the fuck out. I had to fucking limp my way down the road like an imbecile. Obviously Len chased after me ー he better have, or else I wouldn't be married to him today."_

"Honestly though, you see a teenage girl covered in snot and tears and regretting every single decision in her life but the first thing you do is to scream bloody murder about how she's corrupted your son. Excuse me, ma'am, but the blood between my thighs is mine and not his. Oh, shit, Gumi, I need to get off the phone. I think I heard him walk through the front door and he's going to start picking fights with me if he finds out I'm badmouthing the _woman of his life._ "

Woman of his life?

"I want to have a baby with him so, _so_ much, but this woman makes me doubt my choices." Len stepped into view of the doorframe, just in time to see her say, "Gotta go now. Love you babe, send kisses to the family, alright? Night."

Then hang up the phone, crawl underneath the blanket of their bed and not spare him another look.

The blond felt admittedly agitated.

"No 'welcome home, handsome' today?" He sat at the edge of the mattress, beside his wife's foot, before beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Oh, and no kiss either?"

She responded beneath the sheets. "Go away. I want to be alone."

So first she insulted his mother, then she insulted him ー albeit indirectly, and now she's trying to kick him out of his own bedroom.

Len rolled his eyes. "You've been so _moody_ lately."

"Sure, blame me for everything, why don't you."

"We're having dinner tomorrow." He reminded.

"You mean _you're_ having dinner tomorrow. I have plans. Go alone."

The blond stared across the room, where they hung up a calendar on a loose nail. "Are you on your period?"

An angry huff.

" _No,_ but since you were so pleasant as to assume that, we won't be having sex tonight. Talk to you later, Len, bye." She nudged his body off the bed with her foot and took up more space on the mattress for herself, grumbling. "You can have the couch if you'd like."

He didn't take the couch.

Instead, after undressing the last layer of his clothes and putting on some satin pyjamas (that he had despised but gave in, considering Rin had chosen the pair out herself) he wrestled her lock on the blanket and forced himself underneath, where he could grab his wife's body and spoon it into a tight hold which she couldn't break out of.

.

.

.

.

Piko quirked his brows on Tuesday morning towards the extravagant display of Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine's entrance through the escalator doors, both with bright, beaming faces. The latter made the beeline to his table, and the woman followed.

A surprising sight from someone with a normally tired look, and another with a strained smile, unless she was in the search of hot gossip.

"Both absent yesterday," The man mused, brows raising. "Does Luka know, by any chance?"

"She knows, she knows. I've asked permission beforehand." Miku threw the subject off dismissively. She blew a kiss across the room towards said person.

They were surprised to see the ever-strict supervisor actually have her cheeks turn into a rosy flush before looking away.

"So where have you two gone?"

They both didn't answer the question.

"He's so cute, he's _adorable,_ " Len went to bury his face into his hands. "Rin would _love_ him. He's shy and small and _almost a literal duckling._ Fuck, do you think I should tell her right now? Today? Do you think she'd want to meet him? You don't think she only wants to have her own children, do you?"

Worries, one after another, filtered through his head.

"Relax." Miku rolled her eyes playfully. She flashed a teal braid over her shoulder. "She's your wife. Whatever you like, I bet she'd fall in love with as well. I'd be concerned if it was any different."

Hopefully.

 _Hopefully._

"Did you see his _cheeks?_ Those cheeks are so full and so red, and the way he held onto my sleeve, I want to squeeze him."

"Aren't you having dinner with her tonight?"

A sudden weight pressed on his chest. He released a sigh. "No. She said she didn't want to so I won't force her."

His colleague rolled her eyes. " _Persist,_ Kagamine."

.

.

.

.

He greeted the sight of Rin Kagamine in the living room that night wearing a full blown gown that fell to her ankles.

She was strapping on some heels by the couch when he walked in, and her bright blue eyes panicked for a moment at the sound of intrusion upon their home before relaxing once she recognised the sight of her husband.

"Hey, babe." Len hung his coat on the rack, "I brought back Chow Mein."

The blonde tilted her head to the side. "I thought we were going out for dinner?"

He dropped the plastic bag onto the dining table, lazily loosening up his thigh before throwing it onto the nearest surface he could find. "Of course not, you told me you didn't want to?"

Her face fell.

"But I spent _hours_ looking for a dress your mother wouldn't criticise."

"Why would _you_ wear something my Mum wouldn't criticise?"

"Because you said we were going for _dinner!_ "

She stomped her foot against the ground from frustration, realising too late that she was wearing heels. The woman tripped against the couch and her partner frantically raced across the room to catch her in time before her face hit the cushions on the floor.

He was too late, evidently, by the way she whined into the carpet.

"Leeeeeennn.."

"I got you, I got you." Len guiltily pulled her up to his lap. "Come on. Let's get your shoes off."

"And my dress please."

" _And_ your dress," The blond agreed.

.

.

.

.

In the end they both sat up with the same matching satin pyjamas he despised (but she adored) with no heater turned on, legs folded and UNO cards laid across the blanket. The windows were left open without anything combating against the cold. She'd finished her plate of noodles and set it to the side, promptly ordering her husband to feed her the smaller portion of his without any protest.

And if he said anything about how much she'd been eating lately, she'd toss him right into a living horror film.

Len rolled up another fork and brought it to his lover's lips, watching her chomp down on the bite happily.

"Yummy?"

"Like you." She sighed. "A little salty, though. Which is _also_ like you."

Ouch.

He leant back against a pillow, setting the plate next to hers once each bite was finished.

Len eyed her chest lazily. "When's the last time you wore a bra?"

"Like, three months. Why?"

"Nothing.. just noticed. I thought you were just trying to seduce me, but now that I think about it.. you're not very seductive."

"No shit, buddy. They're all a size too small. Pain in the ass to wear." She raised a brow, as if trying to hint that _he_ was a pervert for staring in the first place, but he only sent her a grin without denying it.

After stealing his share of noodles, his wife decided to gulp all of her water down, then reaching over to steal his glass with the cheekiest grin he'd ever seen.

She's lucky she's cute.

Though she was still 'upset' at him for not telling her that dinner was meant to be just between the two of them (otherwise she wouldn't have made such a fuss and tried to kick him out of the bedroom) beforehand. According to Rin, she'd jump at an opportunity to go with him _anywhere_ at anytime.

As long as his mother wasn't involved.

He could only smile weakly at that.

That's alright. He's already blocked that woman's number on his phone, _just for a few days_ to get everything settled down. Especially since most of the week she's been telling him about all these odd ritualsー cracking an egg on your stomach, cooking the heart of a snakeー well, his father's side of the family was always the more logical one.

Rin tapped his shoulder suddenly, and again, he couldn't help but lose himself in those blue, blue eyes. "I love you, Len."

The sides of his lips raised on their own. "Love you too."

It's been so long since he's last heard her say that. He almost forgot the sound of it, and the way his heart pumps at every soft syllable.

Which brings him back to the reason he wanted dinner in the first place. Other than to spend time with her, that is, and to look at her smile and her laugh and her eyes.

"Yesterday I went with a colleague.. to see this little boy."

"Oooh.. for work?"

"No, not for work. I think you'd like him. His name is Oliver, he's as shy as you were as a kid ー and he's got these timid little grins, and his voice is barely higher than a whisper but he's really bright ー I couldn't help thinking about how I'd really like you to meet him. If that's alright with you."

Rin did the usual ー tilting her head in confusion.

"I was thinking about adopting him, Rin."

"Oh." Her voice dropped for a moment, registering it, before she looked up with a pretty smile and everything that made him melt. "Oh! Yes, I'd very much like that! Yes, please!"

.

.

.

.

He could feel her warm breath on his ear as she slept.

It was only when he turned around did he realise she wasn't asleep at all.

His wife tapped his nose with her index finger. "I'm pregnant."

He blinked. Once, twice, then a couple more times.

Rin decided to continue, looking off to the ceiling. "I didn't want to tell you yet, because I wasn't sure how long it'd last and I didn't want you to go telling anyone about it, much less your mother, but.. fuck, I'm excited." She felt his arm lace around her waist. "I'm already four months along. This is the furthest we've ever come.. but I already went to the doctors to check if everything was okay, and it seems _everything really is okay,_ and I don't know. It's just like, _wow,_ right?"

She was rambling by then.

"Wow," Her husband agreed. He couldn't help but smile. " _Definitely_ wow. You're doing so well."

"And you didn't even suspect a single thing ー "

"I suspected your breast change."

"That was it."

"Plus your moodswings. _And_ your eating all my food." She kicked his shin beneath the blanket. "Ouch, okay, sorry."

His wife surprisingly accepted the apology this time.

Her lips dug into his chin, then his nose, then his neck, up to everywhere she could reach.

But then his gaze turned down, teeth gnawing at his lips. "So.. with the little boy I was talking about earlier ー"

"I guess he's just going to have to suck it up and be an older brother, then." Rin stuck out a tongue, and they both exchanged sneaky smiles, similar cheeks blindingly bright red. "Take me to see him next time you're free?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday it is."

No matter how long it took, they'd find their ending.

He just hoped he'd be able to handle raising two children at once, rather than only one.

.

.

.

.

"By the way, Len, we're having twins."

 _Or_ three.

* * *

 **up next:** hopefully a request, if i can set my mind to it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**hello i only uploaded this right now because it's an hour from midnight and i don't want to miss my (one per month) fic streak. but anyways! this is still a work in progress and jumbled up because i wrote it within a few hours, so take that in mind if you decide to proceed.**_

 _ **i'm going to revamp the entire thing in a few hours so just expect some major changes? I'll be adding in (+ more rinku, more gumirin, gumiku) from the vagueness I've implied right now due to haste, and of course an increase in the lenrin sex because..um. i don't really have the capability to cram in everything i want to say within such a short amount of time, sorr**_

 _UPDATE 2/10: it's revamped and ready to read!_

 ** _Chapter Warning: many tws, good luck. (+ implied teenage domestic abuse and suicide)_**

* * *

 _._

 ** _30/9/18  
"reboot"  
_** _summary: If she truly loves him, then she must find the courage to shut him down._

 _._

* * *

 _Crrrrk... crk... W_ _ho is... my.. family?_

"You have no family. "

 _What is... crk... my name?_

"You have no name."

 _Who.. crk... am... crrk... I?_

"You are mine."

.

.

.

.

Two floors underground in a two-hundred feet building, lying right in the heart of the city, the chief of Emscope Corporations's only daughter (or Emcorp, for short) sat in her laboratory, observing the state of her newest creation. Years after years of research have finally bore fruit in the form of a young body lightly asleep in a tube, synthetic amniotic fluids keeping him afloat.

Her hands touched the glass.

She imagined reaching through, roaming her fingers across the chest that hadn't yet seen daylight and dressing her lips above those that she hasn't felt in a long time.

Her mouth pressed against the surface.

She closed her eyes, imagining how proud he would be if he could see where she was standing today.

.

.

.

.

Her parents were simply aghast to see her sitting on a chair at their dining table, voluntarily, after the vacancy that's been acknowledged for years. They had simply stopped persisting on her presence as time went by yet here she was, donning a petticoat and rosy Mary Janes as her fork dived into a bite of medium-rare steak.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

Rin looked horribly amused. "Not at all, Mother. Why do you ask?"

"Merely allowing my curiosity to get ahead of me."

Their family exchanged polite laughter.

Silence held regime for the evening, save for a few clinking of silverware and tap of the wine bottles everytime they pour for another glass.

Rin watches the red liquid, a likely mix of bourbon and cherry, narrowly avoid the fate of spilling across the white dining linen. She can't help but think about how _his_ blood smells just as sweet.

"Rin, how is that project of yours coming along? The herb revivals?" Her father reached over the table to hold her hand. "Any progress?"

This man dug deep into the alibi his daughter created years back at the start of her foundation.

It didn't necessarily have to be considered a lie.

Her project did have to do with revivals: one that rivals against the force of nature. Except instead of figuring a way to maintain spring flowers into bloom all the way throughout the other seasons, separate from spring, the work she'd done touched on a deeper subject. She was bringing a man back to life.. while hardly anybody knew about it.

Eight years of research all came down to this.

She was squirming in her seat, giddily, thinking about all the hard work and days she's spent staying up without ever seeing the morning sunrise.

It's finally come to an end.

"Almost finished. I just have to give the serum a few test runs and we'll see how it goes."

"We appreciate your contribution to the company, Rin. Truly."

Her incisors grew. She didn't have to force herself into the sweetest smile, not when it came so naturally until she no longer knew who she was meant to be. Rin squeezed the man's hand in return, soon after stretching out her free arm to take her mother's grasp in her own.

There was no difficulty maintaining the role of an obedient little girl they've always needed her to play. "Of course, Father."

.

.

.

.

Pale blue eyes opened for the first time. As she looked into them, she felt she was seeing firelights.

At twenty-three years old, Rin Kagamine reached an achievement that others could only hope to dream of.

She brought a memory back to life.

No, she rebuilt him.

From the ashes of nothing, with scrap paper and bolts and the images of his original smiles lining her walls. She turned on the flashlight, promptly ordering this boy to follow her hand movements. Rin took a deep breath as he activated without failure. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she charged the cable through his body, sending a surge of energy for a haste system update.

She turned him off. Unplugged the cable, and draped his bare body in a thin blanket, kissing his forehead with the promise to soon return him to his state of perfection.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, Len. How are you feeling?"

"He ー he ー hell ーhello, mo ー mo ーmother.."

The young scientist clicked her tongue.

She shook her head a few times, cupping his chin with a thumb running down the smooth skin beneath his jaw. It seemed the update she installed the previous night didn't prevent any bug fixes. She'd been hoping nothing would intervene with his performance today.

Oh, well, there was always trial and error. Or else they wouldn't be able get this far.

She was only happy she managed to recover him.

Even with his broken mind, with no recollection of memories and heart that was ripped in half. Even with all those parts she had to add to research with newly founded technology that she developed on her own because his previous state was broken of disrepair... she was more than satisfied.

"I'll look for a fix, my pet. Don't worry." She cooed. "For now, let's see what a reboot can do."

She pressed a button on his head for the machine to stop. For his body to freeze, where only his lips worked to speak. " _Rebooting Len Kagamine_."

His eyes turned red.

The sound of turnt gears echoed through the clustered room.

Vials, tissue, books after books after books stacked atop tables and shelves. The entire room was crowded due to this one project. Almost a decade of her life. She wasn't about to let it go so easily, especially not when she's come this far.

Suddenly, those blue eyes were blinking back at her. Dull, not at all like those bright skies that once reached deep into her soul.

But it's alright.

She'll just find a way to recreate those too.

"Hello, Len." Rin repeated, her smile reaching her ears. "How are you feeling?"

He looked back at her. Stony. Cold. Yet she couldn't have been any prouder.

His voice spoke, that lovely melody and the deep tenor she would never forget. "Hello, Mother. I feel.. fine."

.

.

.

.

Miku eyed the finished product in distaste. His gaze followed her everywhere she went, every word she spoke, every slightest move she made from the smack of her lips to the blink of her eyes. She tried not to look too pleading for him to stop. At least, not with the excited glimmer in her partner's eyes.

They could never share their views on the world in similar concern, even though both women claimed to love each other very much. Yet that seemed to be the least of her worries as of the moment. So she laughed patiently, offering a congratulations.

The younger woman spread a smile over a glass of champagne and grilled salmon.

That was fine. That was dinner.

However, the end of the night came with a different problem. They went back to their apartment, twenty-five stories up in the sky, where Miku could feel the comforting reminder of Rin Kagamine's arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Their bodies were soon found entangled together on the bed. Sinking in the mattress, just like always. Like it was supposed to be. Normal.

She hoped. Even if it wasn't.

Miku saw blue eyes staring at her.

Those eyes weren't Rin's.

She let out a deep breath. "Did you have to bring it along?"

"It?" Her girlfriend asked sleepily.

"Your robot."

The young lady suddenly sat up, blonde curls surrounding her like a cascade of golden waterfalls as her features turned sharp.

The blanket draped across the floor from impact, no longer covering her shoulders from the cold as the moonlight illuminated her brimming anger, a silhouette of a halo resembling a deity preparing punishment to bestow upon another lowly dog.

Miku tried not to cower. Tried to sit up, as well, with her back straight and chin held high.

But Rin's confidence mountained by a land storm. "He's not a robot."

"Yes, yes, I get it, he's newly researched technology with advanced biogenesis and the usage of true human tissue, modified genetics ー "

"He's _Len_." Rin interrupted. "And I don't appreciate you talking down on him when he's in the very same room as us. As if he's nonexistent."

That was where the night went down. When the memory of their beloved monthly anniversary date was replaced from wine glasses and toothy grins, into nothing more than blonde hair and fiery eyes glaring into the night.

Miku refused to back down. She sat up, as well, leaving no blanket to protect her decency from shame. Her bare torso was exposed but the woman thought to do nothing more than to cross her arms and huff.

"Rin, he's not real! He doesn't have emotions!"

"Don't you dare speak about him that way." Rin stood, slamming her hips against wood. The emerald earrings she left on the night desk falling as the result of her anger. "He's my hard work. He's the only reason I'm breathing here, next to you, today. Len, are you there?"

Blue eyes flickered once again, then stiffened, almost as if they didn't belong to a machine.

She saw a list of numerals running down his scleras as if he were bleeding equations.

Miku wanted to point out how out of place that was. She wanted to prove a point. But he responded fast, natural, as if a single thing hadn't happened.

"Yes, Mother."

Bile rose up the older woman's throat.

"So you're having him address you as 'Mother' now? Is that it?" She released a bitter laugh. "What are you doing? Mourning all the future children you'll _never_ have with him?"

"He is my _creation_."

In the end he is just a _false imitation_ , and the one thing impossible to mock was reality.

"This.. _this monster_ you created might be." She shook her head from one side to another, teal braids following each movement with a show of unconventional distaste. "But Len isn't. Len will never be. You can give this thing his name, you can make it look as close a replica as you need, but these bits of scrap paper and bolts and human tissue that together will never be Len."

"This _is_ Len."

"Len is _dead!_ When will you get that?!"

That sentence was all it took for something to short circuit in Rin's head.

The woman froze numbly, considering those words to heart. Then like a switch being pushed down, she let out an audible scream. Rin threw the pillows against the ground, earrings deeper beneath the bed, and it took all she had not to pick up a glass empty of water on the table, halfway across the room until it broke against the patterned wall.

Then she screamed.

She screamed and screamed and screamed, even as Miku reached out a hand, trying to calm her lover down.

Beyond the hot tears and warm gaze, when the older woman looked up, she swore she saw a smile reaching the machine's face.

.

.

.

.

You ever reach a point of numbness where you've experienced so much pain that a moment of joy gives you more confusion rather than ease?

That was the first line she read on a book during Sunday afternoon.

Rin dressed from head to toe in winter fashion, crawling through the bedroom closet to dig for Miku's ready assortment of outfits. Her girlfriend had never minded too much whenever she wanted to borrow clothes. Of course the key word was _too much_ , indicating that there was still trouble surrounding it. Particularly when she refused to wash a garment after wearing it at least five times.

Lack of sleep combined with the winter season only meant she was too tired to get her priorities in order.

That meant laundry.

Even if she always despised doing laundry, even if the sun was out and shining. House chores were never her thing. She always had someone else to help her with that.

Somebody with a toothy grin, warm hands, and blinding blue eyes...

She's always loved the scent of his clothes more.

Rin looked down, towards the coffeeshop carpet, blinking at how her snow-covered boots stood out against the dark black of that wool.

"How is your progress doing?"

"Difficultly, with Miku's unhelpful input. As if I'm going to stop work on something I've already spent plentiful of time on."

"I meant how well he looks."

"Oh, just the same as ever. Handsome, if that's what you're asking." A dreamy sigh. "Still, he was a sixteen year old boy, so I kept him as a sixteen year old boy." She nudged her boot-clad toes together beneath the table. "There's nothing I can do about that, it's not as if I could predict how well he'd look as a twenty-four year old."

"Can't you?"

"Alright... maybe from handsome to _excruciatingly_ handsome."

Her friend chuckled into her own sip of tea. "I'd expect nothing less from _our_ best friend.. no? He had a lot of good things to live up to.. its too bad about what's happened."

"Yes, Gumi." Rin's eyes flickered. She forced her own smile. "It is too bad, isn't it?"

.

.

.

.

The older man took a seat at the large dining table, observing multiple miniature tubes of putrid liquid that seemed thicker than glue. "For the serum.. it only needs to days to bring any plant back to life, correct?"

Identical blue eyes glared at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Yes, Father. A few drips into the soil, close to the roots."

"Have you wondered what would happen if you applied it to anything other than the usual flora? A living being, perhaps, an animal for instance?"

Her breath hitched.

She cast her gaze off to the side. "That.. that wouldn't work."

.

.

.

.

"He's not _real,_ Gumi, yet she parades him around our apartment like he's a god, she never keeps her eyes off him for even a second. She chooses to sleep next to him now.. bought him a bed, cleared out the guestroom, began filling it up with new furniture, polaroids and all those things. This fantasy of hers is disrespectful to Len, he would be sickened if he ever knew this was happening."

"She's in love with him. I can't blame her."

"You can't be in love with a creature without a heart!"

"If I didn't know any better, _Miku_ , I'd say you were jealous."

Miku widened her eyes, teal and azure shades clashing together to make the most vigorous shade of displayed atrocity. She swam in disbelief, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall as her friend leant back and tossed the ball into a suave motion across the platform.

It hit half of the pins down.

"So I _might_ be. What of it?"

"Now you know what Len's felt all those years you'd taken her from him."

"That was different!" She nearly couldn't believe her ears. "Gumi, that was a pity party between three teenagers. None of us ever knew what we were doing. This, on the other hand, is about the person I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with, _an adult woman.._ falling in love with a doll! It's disgusting."

Of course she understood the lack of sympathy. Len had always been Gumi's friend.

Before Rin started her project, before she became so invested in studies and research and every single thing Miku deemed took humanity away from a person. Before that night on the ferris wheel, before the weeks Len Kagamine went missing, before anything ever drove into the hell it was today.

Life always seems perfect with simpler, simpler days.

Nine years ago, today, the four of them with another member of their friend group would be lined up at this same bowling alley.

Len would sit by the side, offering more commentary than the entertainment of his own poor talent at work, while Rin would latch onto his arm, insisting she wouldn't let go until he learnt how to shut up.

It took a while before Gumi mustered enough energy to speak once again.

The girl took another ball into her grasp. "Last I heard of it, I found out she harvested brain tissue from a corpse."

Miku scowled. "That's disgusting."

" _Len's_ corpse. Before his family took him away. I believe she's been storing it for quite some while." Gumi continued, uncaring. "I think she hopes on the possibility it could restore his memories."

Her fury doubled in the matter of seconds. "She's not restoring _any_ memories! Len is dead!"

Gumi let out a sound laugh. It sounded just slightly bitter. "But she won't believe that."

Miku was exhausted. "That's why I'm trying to make her see _reason_.".

The humidity of the atrium did little to calm any nerves.

This time, all the pins were knocked down and Gumi wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her wrist.

"If that's happening, she's going to have to do it herself. Miku, she feels guilt over his death. This isn't about you, it's about her, and this is about Len. I think all she wants to do is replicate that night on the Wheel and tell him all the things she never got to say."

"That isn't _right_."

Creating a puppet, spending years and years and bending everyone down to her will until she got what she thought she deserved.

It was manipulation at it's finest, and each and every single one of that girl's friends got their hands and feet stuck across her finely-spun spiderweb as she thread more lies through their fingertips.

How cruel.

The young woman looked up hopefully, biting back tears.

All she got in return was a sigh.

Gumi shook her head. "It might not be, but if this is the only thing that can set her mind at peace, then so be it. Could you pass me another ball?"

Miku uncrossed her arms and moved off the wall to be of help.

.

.

.

.

Rin sat on the edge of the windowsill, feet hitting the wall while an open laptop lay on the cushions, open tabs waiting to be explored. But those were the least of her worries, especially she had time to dally later. Right now the only thing that mattered was those blue eyes staring back at her.

They weren't like the old ones. They weren't. They didn't have that expectant look, those cheeks didn't heat as red, and he sure as hell didn't look like he wanted to bend down and taste her lips.

Rin cupped his cheeks. "Len."

A monotone voice responded from those pale cherry lips. "Yes, Mother?"

Her partner's words flashed in her mind, that feminine voice scratching at the memory in her ears, leaving a foul taste across her tongue.

It seemed she should've programmed it in his code to address her differently than relying vocal intelligence on basic voice tracks. "I don't want you to call me Mother."

"What would you like to be called?"

"Rin." She brought his ear up to her cheeks, holding the weight of his head in her arms. "With emotion. Speak like you always would, Len. Say my name like you're in love with me. Say my name like how you would when you hold me, promising to never let me go."

A crystal tear rolled down her cheeks before she could stop herself. And then another, another, another.

The monotone voice replied, not at all with a change of tone, "Yes, Rin."

Not even with that familiar, odd tilt of his head in confusion, or the cheeky grin on his lips whenever the boy knows he was caught in the wrong.

So she cried.

As quietly as she could.

Hiding her tears into the hem of his shirt as she begged to god that she would one day find a way to make those arms she created find their way to hug her in return. To embrace her, like he used to, like how he should.

As if she finally moved eight years back in the past, and never did any thing but to stop, breathe, and admire the last time she would see moonlight dance in his living eyes.

"Say it again. _Rin_." She coaxed, whispering as her lips moved against the lobe of his ear. "Gently, Len."

But he had no emotion. "Rin."

"Try again. Lower your voice and repeat after me; _Rin._ "

"Rin."

Her biggest fear was that he never would.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Rin, I brought your favourite back for dinner.." Miku rapped on the bedroom door before turning the knob.

She expected the other woman to be curdled up in bed with her invention, sending pleasant gratefulness to the heavens, or at the very least just staring into those cold blue eyes with all the warmth she could gather in the world.

It wasn't too similar.

Rin Kagamine was sitting on the bed, an open laptop in her lap while threads of cables and scattered paper sheets lay across the carpet.

And sprawled in the midst of it was her lifeless, inanimate doll. "His voice tracks are corrupted," She explained frantically. "I tried to change the pitch frequency whenever he says certain words to add in an emotion factor, but he started heating up."

"What do you think caused it?"

"Too much growl ー but I won't know for sure until I reboot him. I'm sorry, I can't have dinner with you tomorrow night."

Miku smiled bitterly.

She mocked a sweet tone beneath her breath. "It's alright. I knew you wouldn't bother to, even if you could."

.

.

.

.

Gumi wasn't too surprised to find the familiar sight of a woman sprawled across her living room couch, idly watching the television streaming yet another rerun of an old film while snacking on chocolate-coated chips and berries.

Those snacks were by no doubt stolen from her fridge.

She decidedly took off her own sweatshirt, cranked up the heater and flopped down onto a cushion. "Winter isn't being kind this year."

"It isn't." Miku laughed in agreement. Her thick sock-clad legs dangled off the air. "Yet neither is Rin."

The other girl quirked a brow. "Did she kick you out of your bedroom again?"

"No, but she's already allowing that stupid _robot_ to sleep in our bed and I'd rather not deal with any short-circuits when there's a good way to prevent it."

Gumi kicked the carpet further beneath her feet.

The water tumbler in her lap condensed hurriedly, leaving wet trails across matured skin. "I would've thought you had dinner plans with her today? You did mention your anniversary."

"Cancelled. I had enough to compete with _when_ Len was here. Except at least that was worth fighting for.. now he's gone, and she's disrespecting his name by creating something against humanity."

"This was her life project ー at sixteen years old I was worrying over my final exams, and she was already working on something as large as this. As her partner I would've thought you'd be more supportive."

"It's _disgusting._ "

"Miku, I can't understand the reason why you're so against it.. unless," Olive eyes flickered. "You don't _consider_ him a doll. You're afraid. You think by every passing day, she's getting closer and closer to bringing him back. And where would that leave you?"

"Shut up." She growled into a pillow. "I bet you're happy.. I'm finally on the losing side of the war."

"Don't get me wrong. I _am_ happy. It was always just the three of us.. Me, Len and Rin. We were a trio, you know? Until you came along.."

"It wasn't my fault Rin chose me."

"But it _is_ your fault that Len's gone." Gumi took a sip of water. "Even _you_ can't deny that."

.

.

.

.

The ocean is lilac, whiles skies ombre brown and crimson.

Those thick, blonde lashes bat against her fingers as he wakes up. "Rin," He coos, sweetly, her name being the first thing he says. Her heart threatens to leap out of her chest. "Rin."

"Perfect." She says in response, holding his cheeks in her hands. "Len Kagamine ー _off._ "

"Len Kagamine," The machine inside him whirls. He repeats his name after her. The tenderness in his voice fades, like a fallen lily to crisp grass, to leaving behind the faded text in a paper cutout. " _Systems shutting down._ "

She pulls the cable out from his chest, then shuts down the device in her lap before cradling herself against his unbeating chest.

The bedroom door opens.

Miku Hatsune slips in, a foul taste dancing on her neither of them hardly blink once as she pulls her luggage across the carpet and over to the little wardrobe on the left, where she can begin pulling out her coats and dresses off the hangers one by one.

Her lover observes with widened eyes. "Where are _you_ going?"

"Nowhere you'll chase me to."

Rin waves the sentence off dismissively as if another play in her gaze. She was more excited to discuss what improvements she made.

Even if Miku wanted to hear none of it.

Even if the fall of the woman's shoulders spoke everything she wanted to say.

Her voice was bright as she chirped, "I changed the values in his eyes, they should be able to follow his emotions now."

"Unless you've put a drop of that serum you made for his heart into his brain, he will never be able to feel _anything._ "

Miku scoffed as the younger girl stiffened. Wrinkled her nose as her smile fell. "Don't you dare say that."

"It's true, isn't it? Your father's company invested _three hundred million_ in your serum when all it took to develop such a _miracle_ surprisingly took only a quarter of the funds. You spent the rest of the money on research for your _doll._ "

"I delivered, and that's all that matters."

"You think I don't know the real reason you developed the serum? You think I don't know how you want to dig his entire body up from the grave and start fresh? This doll of yours is only a prototype. You never considered a saviour from _famine._ You started this all because of your own selfishness and you won't stop until the end."

" _Not a word,_ Miku."

"You just wanted to bring back your dead little _boyfriend._ "

"GET OUT."

Miku slung the strap of the bag over her shoulder. The wheels hit against her hips, but she didn't do so little as wince.

Her lips parted, cherry red, like the final breath leaving Len Kagamine's lips. " _Anything for you._ "

.

.

.

.

Heart and brain systems in check. The empty vial sits beside the lady's lap in the dark, red liquid dripping off the tip. She'd finished connecting all his possible nerves overnight. The empty spot beside her in the bed was filled by him, by his warmth, by his blue eyes when she flicks on his switch.

She vaguely wonders whether this was a dream.

And if it is, she wasn't sure whether she ever wanted it to end.

"Len," She whispers beneath the night. "How much do you love me?"

He closes his eyes. Calculates a response.

And finally, _finally_ decides on a track to copy; "More than life can ever imagine."

A drip of tear rolls down the sheets beneath them. It sounds so real, so much like him, from the little quake at every pitch and the drop that shadows a silhouette of light.

Rin edges closer until their shoulders touch.

She takes a deep breath as her body trembles. "Will you make love to me?"

"I... I..." His eyes flicker, up, down. Light flashes within them. She swallows the bile down her throat as he parts his mouth to speak once again. " _Error computing request._ Please try again."

The serum needed more time to activate.

No, no, she was being a bit too rash. She might as well upload more external sources for his speech tracks in the mean time. Rin shook her head. Surely, there was a brighter side of the sky.

All she had to do was search for it.

.

.

.

.

"How's he going?"

"Good. I'm letting him rest for now, his core was heating up so I'm preparing to upgrade the cooler inside of him."

"Have you heard from Miku?"

"No, Gumi." Rin adjusted her washcloth, massaging some polish onto the flesh of the machine's shoulder. "And I wouldn't want to. I've had enough of her. All she does is weigh me down with questions. When are you going to introduce me to your parents, _when are you going to finish work on your project,_ when are you this, when are you _that_... as if I don't have better things to do."

Her friend tried to hide a frown behind the fringe of her green hair.

She bent on her knees, staring at the project coming to life before her very eyes.

"I thought you loved her."

"Of course I do. I _still_ do. It's just.. right now, my priority is Len." She flickered her gaze. "Just because I love her doesn't mean I can't love him too." Those pretty blue eyes blinked at them, registering their faces in mock confusion. "Remember.. don't tell anyone about this. Only you, me, and Miku know. I'm just praying she knows how to keep her mouth shut."

"Until _when?_ "

"Until the New Years fair." She kisses Len's cold cheek, once, then another time on the other side. "Everything will soon be perfect."

.

.

.

.

It worked.

The serum worked.

After years and years of storing that brain in ice, just one drop of that serum brought it back to life. His back was attached to a simulator and Rin sat infront of the boy, hands in her lap as she observed him. His eyes were clouded and she knew even if she sat on his lap and stared right into his gaze, he wouldn't be able to look back.

He was reliving a memory.

She chose the one with the highest frequency, first, to test his maximum capability, but then he started jittering so she opted for the second memory on the list.

She scanned the previous one for any corruptions while the machine analysed the loading data before running it through a program.

It finished soon enough.

His body moved frantically even as his chest was strapped to the seat. Whatever he was experiencing, the emotions were vastly strong. Enough to get him carried away.

Reliving a memory was the best way for the program to make the machine duplicate Len's behaviour.

She wondered what only one session could do for his mind. His eyes were no longer a blinding blue, instead pure white. Rin dared herself to step forwards to tug at the strap on his wrists, releasing his body from the confinements when she saw how he struggled against the bonds.

His touch immediately flew to his crotch.

The young woman bit the inside of her cheek a few times, attempting to figure it out until the realisation flashed past her mind, she froze up, then finally understood. Her cheeks dusted gold and rose, hands pushing against the masculine nails that aggressively scratched the material of his jeans. Her own dainty fingers dared to tug down his zipper.

Five inches of his length stood, half-erected. Rin sat by as he grasped his member in a hand almost too gratefully.

She moved her mouth against his thigh as a congratulations.

.

.

.

.

Family dinners were progressively getting colder, with a lack of comforting hold that tossed her further away rather than lured her in.

Miku had asked to come over the previous week, when they were still on speaking terms. Rin couldn't help but wonder how much horrible the night would be if she had to introduce her girlfriend to a family such as this.

She rubbed her cheek, subconsciously, as if feeling the warmth of violet-glossed lipstick over her skin.

There was nothing there. But for a minute she could close her eyes and imagine; ombre teal locks that was pitch black at the roots tangling with her own straw blonde. A slightly larger, gentle hand, entwined with her own, not pushing her forwards but instead reassuring that she'd have someone to catch her it she fell back.

Rin would rather cry alone than to drag somebody else in. Or at least, not _her_.

The sound of her father's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "If you could just give me a few more samples, behind the company's eye ー "

The young woman clicked her tongue. "It's far too dangerous. You could cause disruption on earth, maybe even something against humanity. Whatever it is, Father, I'd want no part of it."

"All it is is a Herbal Serum, Rin, I hardly think it's anything worth fretting about. _Don't forget_ who gave you such capabilities to develop this product in the first place. You might as well consider yourself indebted to me."

Rin poked at the stray mushroom swimming in her soup.

The grandfather clock chimed as her mother cleared her throat, suggesting they pour out another round of wine.

.

.

.

.

Miku curled inwards on the mattress. A feathered pillow cuddled to her chest while strands of green hair tickled her nose. Both women stared at each other in the dark, reeling in nothing more than the comfort of their silence. The blanket was hardly enough to cover two of their bodies but they found a way to manage.

Gumi scoffed, almost wanting to look away. "If you're going to thank me for the hundredth time tonight..."

"No, I wasn't going to.. I promise." Even if her gratitude went beyond bounds.

The one person who would always be willing to take someone in need beneath their roof, even on their very own bed, because while her tongue dropped in venom, she still harboured the heart of a mountain.

Miku kissed the girl's cheek.

A cricket chirped outside the window, and out came a quiet giggle. "Gumi, I apologise about everything I've said about Len.."

"Don't be. He was an asshole, anyways."

"Was he?"

"The _sweetest_ asshole I'd ever met." Gumi laughed softly in return. There were stars in her eyes. "I was proud to call him my partner in crime.. while it lasted."

The other woman stressed her brows. "While it lasted?"

"When he left, he took away my heart.. all the while ripping Rin's along with it. For that, I will never forgive." She looked off, shyly, no doubt wanting to change their conversation in that of a lighter one. But it seemed the topic she had in mind was anything _but_ light. "So... about Rin."

The cover over their bodies suddenly felt much too hot.

Miku crawled a few inches away, quirking a brow. She held up one dainty, pink-polished finger against the older girl's lips. "Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it."

"Nooo... well, I mean. When I talked to Len about it, he always answered everything I wanted to ask."

"You're going to ask me about sex, aren't you?"

Bingo.

"Wasn't it obvious enough?" Her grin was blinding. Miku huffed her cheeks and craned her head to the side, causing her friend to issue another cry. "Come on! I'm the only one out of the three of us that _hasn't_ had sex with Rin. I've gotten over her by now, but that had always been my longest standing high-school fantasy, alright?"

This time, the woman was aghast. "Len's had sex with Rin?"

"You're rather slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

" _When_?"

"I don't know.. about a few months before you transferred into our school? They had a good relationship around then." She counted her fingers physically. They stretched out in the air, as if to grasp the ceiling. "You're one year older than us, aren't you? So.. about fifteen?"

"I lost my virginity at _twenty_. How unfair."

"I haven't lost mine at all." The responsive giggle following the sentence made her growl childishly. "Don't _mock_ me."

"Sorry, it's just... you.. well, um," Miku snapped her teeth onto her bottom lip. "Maybe.. do you want to lose it right now?"

Gumi choked on air.

She had to sit up, her chest heaving as her friend pounded her back with a fist. Both of the women flushed, the older one with regret shown over her red cheeks and the younger with a look of either worry or indescribable hesitation.

"To who? _You?_ "

"I was just... I didn't mean it. I was just asking."

"Right. _Right_." The younger woman looked away.

They let the winter breeze drift through the open window, brushing the stiff air away.

"Goodnight, Gumi."

Gumi let out a soft sigh before responding. "Goodnight, Miku."

.

.

.

.

"Rin, I love you."

She didn't have to teach him how to say that.

She didn't have to look through any old files, implement any videos, give him knowledge from an external source. No, she knew the work spent on his mind was finally working, and Len Kagamine was speaking entirely from his memories. Some light flickered across his teeth, blinding white resembling electricity.

Rin was too busy staring into his eyes to notice.

"Len, I love you too."

And in typical fashion, the machine smiled, that irresistible Len smile, "But Len loves Rin more."

"Yes Len does," Her voice was a coo, "As he always should."

She brushed a golden strand of hair behind her ears before bending down, her tongue swirling the tip of his pink head in a sloppy kiss.

Her fingers massaged the foreskin back, she didn't take her views off him, taking in every little sight of the calculation spinning through his eyes and the little hiss he issues in return.

"Ahn," He says. A little too tonelessly. Rin's way of retaliation is to take his member all the way down to the base, where the point of his sharpness reaches the back of her throat.

She moans around him.

The machine releases a more reassuring sound in return.

Rin moves away, pushing herself up to press her nose against his cheek. Her hand continues it's assault on his dignity, massaging his scrotum with vigor. "Do you know how to cum, Len?"

She takes in his smell. Of fake sweat that she creates of lavender and berries and of that Len Smell she could never exactly replicate.

He nods his head.

"Cum, Len." She husks beneath his ear.

Her hand is a mess of white only one second later.

.

.

.

.

A whisper of her own name sounds in Miku's ear. The crickets chirped louder, and the summer wind outside was the coldest night of the season. The woman pulled the sheets closer towards her body, groaning in frustration.

She could hear an audible sigh from beside her, sharing the same pillow.

But that wasn't where the sound of her name was coming from. Not Gumi. Only because Gumi was still asleep, and it'd take nothing short of an actual minestorm to get this woman to awaken before five in the morning, especially when the wall clock only said they were a few minutes past midnight. "Miku!"

She felt her brows stress.

The hairs on her arms sat still as she left the bed, her feet swimming across the ragged carpet and she saw a white face staring back at her through the window.

The younger woman tapped on the window, causing her to almost scream. "Rin, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to bring you home." Rin responded, blue eyes bright and glowing against the moon. She didn't seem too affected by the hiss she'd gotten for response.

"No.. no you aren't," She retorted, taking a step back from the glass. "What's the _real_ reason you're here?"

"To bring you home." Her partner persisted. "Come. I'll alert Gumi in the morning."

"You told me to leave. _I left._ I'm not coming back."

"Can you stop being stubborn? I'm finished with the project! It's all ready, and Len's completely ー "

" _Stay with him then_." Miku reached for the glass slider to draw the windows close. "And don't look for me again."

The look in those blue, gentle eyes, as her shoulders broke beneath the tresses of gold easily broke the older woman's heart.

She tightened the scarf around her neck, keeping refuge from the winter cold and the snow piling on the top of her head.

Miku turned away, refusing to let herself melt and fall back in the position of Rin Kagamine's pawn. But at the end of the day, she found she had no heart to do that, especially not to the woman she loved the most. So she turned around, went to reopen the window, only to discover that the blonde had already gone.

And not without leaving her chest quaking with a sense of lost.

She padded back to the bed, taking her halve of the blanket and staring at the ceiling.

The warmth of Gumi's breath on her neck was no longer reassuring to Miku Hatsune. It likely never had been.

.

.

.

.

The machine whirls, teeth grinding togethe, blue eyes lighting to pink, then green, before turning to face her.

Rin stared back with red cheeks. She decides to voice out another one of her repeated questions. "Will you make love to me?"

And in the end, he gives her nothing more than what she already has. " _Error computing request._ Please try again."

.

.

.

.

As a larger body encased her in warmth, so did a hot breath caress her ear. Mingling, like a gentle whisper, lap replacing the pillow she'd drenched hours in tears. Rin blinked away the fog in her eyes like a machete cutting through smoke.

Her tongue fell limp and dry in her mouth.

It tasted like acid.

There Miku Hatsune was, no doubt knowing she caught the young woman's heart in one hand. "You came back." Rin laughed dryly. "Why?"

"You're looking miserable." Miku opted not to answer the question. She looked down, towards the mess ot cables over their bedroom floor and the acclaimed doll with steam coming out his ankles. "Did he overheat or did you turn him off on purpose?"

"He's broken."

"Broken because he won't work anymore, or because he won't work the way you want him to?"

Rin wiped away the wet marks on her cheeks. "The latter.. but that's the only reason he's created for, isn't it? That's the reason why he's here. He has to work exactly the way I made him to be, or else there's no point for his existence.. or mine, for that matter."

"Then _make_ him work." A click of the tongue. "Try over and over again without giving up. If you fail, do it again.. because Len and I fell in love with you for a reason, so don't you dare for a second let that reason fade away."

The gentle kiss on her cheek was all it took to bring the blonde back to life.

.

.

.

.

With the help of a particular olive-haired woman that had surprisingly not reached her limits after being reduced as a comfort pillow, a roof to spend the night beneath, and continuously being used by both girls as a punching bag (for words) with hardly any discrepancy towards her own views or emotions.. alongside Miku, who had long promised to stay by Rin's side through thick and thin before recently renewing that oath under the balcony moonlight.

It didn't take long to load the machine inside a bag then wheel him into that dark burrow of the blonde's laboratory beneath unseeing eyes, then strap him up to the needed equipment.

"His memory files are corrupted, you say?" Gumi darted a tongue out to wet her lips.

She was eyeing the machine closely, finding each and every little similarity for true resemblance with her old friend.

Rin shook her head. "Only the first one.. but I managed to clean it up before we got down here."

"We should try it, then."

"That.. that isn't necessary."

"Why? What was the last memory you've got him to stimulate about?"

Rin felt her cheeks heat. She hoped nobody would notice her stammer.

"Nothing at all. Yes, alright, I agree, we should.. test him.." Nothing should go wrong. Hopefully this memory was more vague rather than being explicit enough to moan out her name in the midst of his daydreams. She doesn't know how to redeem her own self worth if her companions witnesses _that._ " Miku, could you turn off the light? It disrupts his focus."

The room was encased in darkness just one minute later. Yhe blonde reattached the cable to her laptop and did one final run over the file size before tapping it twice.

"Rin... _R-Rin._."

Len Kagamine jolted.

The wires restrained his arms as he let out a scream, then a hurried pant ー along with everything that sounded far too humane. Rin was about to take a step forwards to check him when a dainty hand held her back. Miku shook her head solemnly, signaling that they needed to wait.

"Miku, let go! He's in pain!"

"It's just a memory, Rin, it's not real!"

"No, let go of me! LET GO! Gumi, shut it down! Shut the computer down!"

Another whirl of gears. Electricity flew out of the knick between his collar, as Len Kagamine released another whimper and a soundless scream. "Rin... love.. you... I a _-aaah... crrrr ー crrr ーlooove. ._. I love..."

Recognition coloured the young woman's gaze as she tugged at her own restraints. "GUMI! SHUT IT DOWN!"

"... why don't. _... you._ .. why won't ー _crr ー_ love me..."

"I LOVE YOU! LEN, I LOVE YOU! LISTEN TO ME! LEN!"

"I'll... _crrrr_ ー fa.. fall. .. I.. . fall for... you.. for.. . you.. "

Another scream, another whimper, and his gears whirled one last time. The sound of a fuse explosion crackled inside his body, and Gumi regained enough of herself to muster enough energy and pull out the cables before any damage went beyond repair.

.

.

.

.

"That was the New Years night, wasn't it?" Gumi was the first to break their silence. "The memory we just saw."

All three women huddled up in bed. Rin laid in the middle, staring up at the ceiling, dreaming of falling stars because by hell would they come to land in her hands. Not when the world has sunk this low. Not when she drowns in an ocean with no bottom, no sand.

Rin felt Miku caress the back of her head.

She couldn't sleep alone.

And the look on her face made it impossible for any of them to.

It felt like she was five again, soon being nine, then twelve, all with that hand being just slightly warmer and larger, holding her own. It felt like Len was sitting right next to her in bed, holding her again, and when she blinks her eyes she knows it's nothing more than another daydream in the night. "He never said any of that... well, _most_... most of it"

"What do you mean?"

"The.. serum can only look for the nearest resemblance. It invigorates only the roots.. not the soil." She took a deep breath. "His memory displays his emotions. His inner feelings. Everything he felt in that moment, in that time, but not exactly in the way he portrayed them."

"Like extracting a filter and throwing away what was cleansed?"

".. Yes."

Because he hadn't told her how he felt. She never heard any screams, or any breathless cries. He just held her held once, gave a kiss goodbye, and jumped.

The next thing she knew, so did her heart.

"The serum.. it isn't just used for his brain, is it?" The eldest of three wondered later that night.

A few feet behind them, Miku was fast asleep on a couch pillow. They were still resting in Gumi's house, Rin Kagamine sitting up at a computer desk in the small living room, the inanimate body of the machine sitting atop the surface with the charred remains of skin tissue dangling off his neck.

Rin was trying to sow it back on.

The needle poked her finger, but she didn't care as long as there was enough thread to get things finished.

The dry streaks on her cheeks needn't be wiped, and she needed no more rest until he was at the state he needed to be.

"Correct. His blood. All of him.. otherwise this body I created wouldn't have been able to handle half of the things he's already suffered."

"But his memory and behaviour doesn't come from Len, does it? It's like when you want to say no to somebody, no matter how hard you try, you end up saying yes, even if your former intentions are the complete opposite ー the machine inside him can't register that."

"Correct. If he thinks in affirmative but he speaks out a negative.. the stimulation can only force him to speak out the affirmative. It doesn't remember a person's personality, it only remembers... their thoughts. And if someone is honest, that's fine... _but we both k_ now how often Len actually speaks out his mind."

They looked down glumly. It's surprising how Rin can still speak as steadily as as she can now.

Running on lack of sleep and a heartache, but she won't stop until she gets what she's hoping to achieve.

Gumi cleared her throat. "How did you make him look so..."

Accurate, down to every little freckle and the dimples on his cheeks.

She didn't have to finish her sentence to be understood.

Blue eyes opened, ones that aren't hers, and Rin lazily reached for the button beneath his ear.

His teeth grinded, soon coming to a stop. " _Len Kagamine rebooting_."

.

.

.

.

One last try. She was standing by her bedroom windowsill on Sunday morning, Gumi had went to her daily life, and Miku to work then weekly grocery shopping. She insisted they go and not to be worried about being left alone.

Her hand traced a photograph on the wall. Of a boy with the blinding smile that reached both ends of his ears and careful hands one feet behind her, making sure he'd have the opportunity to catch if she ever fell.

This time she'd change places, she'd let him take the lead, with her arms stretching out towards him.

Rin took on a sip of her coffee when the sound of glass broke behind her.

A hand covered her mouth.

 _Miku_ , the name muffled through her lips. But when she spun around, it wasn't Miku.

Instead she saw red. Red lips, red eyes, in place of what should have been blue. "Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin ー "

Another hand fell beneath her reach. He binded her arms with his own, pressed her against the wall until it hurt to breathe.

"Why did you let me leave, Rin? Why did you let me leave? Do I not mean anything to you, Rin?"

"Mm... mm...h!"

She wrestled against his binds, tried to reach the button beneath his ear and scream for a saviour.

His warm hand grasped her breast and she could do little more than issue a breathless cry. His hand moved from her mouth, and he thrust his tongue into her lips ー but no matter how many times she attempted to resist or push him out, he succeeded, leaving her to take it. His hands were too hot, and his mouth cold. She felt no comfort being in his hold.

"Len ー Len Kagamine," Her chin tilted to the side. " _Off!_ Reboot!"

"Unregistered command," The robotic voice mocked her. "Please try again."

She fell backwards against the carpet. Slender fingers wrapped themselves around her neck, yet, just before she saw white, a harsh hand slapped against the button beneath the machine's ear, and she felt the heavy weight falling onto her own.

Miku was standing there, breathless, tears in her eyes.

" _Len Kagamine_... shut down."

"M ーMiku.." The younger woman choked out, arms reaching from an embrace.

.

.

.

.

Rin sat on the bed, hot chocolate with marshmallows in hand.

A blanket wrapped her entirety.

"Were you stimulating another memory?" Miku questioned gently. When the blonde shook her head, she took another breath followed by a frustrated hum. "He's dangerous, Rin. I already warned you about creating something that goes against humanity. Who knows what would've happened to you if I hadn't come back early?"

"Don't talk about him like that..."

"Are you still being delusional? You have to destroy him, Rin, there's no working way around that!"

"HE'S MINE!" She yelled out. Froze, then turned away, with her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. "No, no, I'm sorry.. just, please, don't take him away from me. Not.. not again. Not _now_. Not when I'm not ready."

.

.

.

.

She waited outside the University campus. Ten minutes after Gumi's last class, and exactly two hours before her shift at the library.

The snow beated on her shoulders and Miku draped her scarf tighter around her bodice, hoping for more refuge against the cold.

She didn't hold back on her words the moment she caught sight of the woman she was searching for, however. Gumi barely had a second to react before she was pulled into the nearest alleyway, her back against the brick wall and white frost on her shoes.

Her hiss came out in a puff of steam. "Tell me what you and Rin are hiding about Len Kagamine."

"What?" Her friend looked aghast. "Miku, what do you think you're doing?"

She tried to wrench her hand out of the strong grasp, but Miku's hold was far too strong. "He tried to suffocate my girlfriend. I think I deserve an explanation."

"Strangled..? The systems must've malfunctioned."

"Don't give me that face. I'm not an idiot and I'm not letting you go until you explain it down to every last drop." She crossed her arms. "I overheard you and Rin talking a few nights ago.. about the 'replicating emotions rather than actions' nonsense, but if either of you have said was right, that means Len Kagamine really has wanted to inflict harm upon Rin and I can't stand to tolerate this mess."

"Look," Gumi brushed the imaginary dirt off her jacket, even in the gaps where the snow didn't reach. "You've met Len before. You've talked to him, you know him, and if you had any common sense you'd know that he's the gentlest human being to grace this planet."

" _Gentle human beings_ don't jump to their deaths in front of a helpless fifteen year old girl!"

"He was just as much of a child as she was!" The younger woman hissed, a fire lighting in her eyes. "He didn't _know_ any better!"

He didn't.

But he did what he thought was best for Rin, and that was plenty more than the two of them could ever do.

.

.

.

.

Dinner plans on Christmas Eve had been cancelled for another research week underground in her laboratory, where the blonde smacked on junk food and dried celery where her partner has to come down every now and then to deliver nutrients from the groceries that would actually keep her alive.

She'd finished up writing a letter to send to her father on matters about the serum; usage on anything separate from botanical research or growth was strictly forbidden, specified on written form with her own name.

Rin stared through the dark glass to eye the machine. A roomy box compartment kept him safe and within her range of sight at all times.

"I'm going to freshen him up with a lighter memory.. then I'll try to relive another one without him going through a stimulation. I just need you to stand by and keep watch in case anything goes wrong. Like last time."

"How will I know?"

"Trust me, you'll know."

"So you just want me to ー what, sit back and watch him pamper you?"

Rin shot her lover a pleading gaze. She didn't reply as she pushed the box'a door open and took a step inaide. There was a sound turn of the lock clicking behind her.

Four walls of dark glass surrounded them. They couldn't see outside, but she knew it was possible to look inside.

Miku was watching her.

She was safe.. she was safe, and Len would definitely never harm her. Even as he jolted back to life.

She took off the glasses on his eyes and the cables attached to his spine. The young woman was pleasantly surprised to find those eyes a deep blue instead of the frightening red, stepping forwards to run her hands through his hair and lure the machine forwards for a sweet kiss.

His teeth slammed together, and hands moved against the restraints until she stepped forward to undo it.

"Len," She called out, catching his line of vision. "What is my name?"

"... Rin." He responded, sweet like melted honey. "Rin Kagamine. Rin. Rin, Rin, _Rin, Rin, Rin..."_

Blue eyes suddenly flashed to red, and Rin hastily pressed her mouth onto his own to see it return to blue.

He needed her constant willing touch to keep himself from going inasane. She couldn't deny her thrill towards the power she held over him. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest. "Who am I to you?"

The machine sighed. "The person I.. . love most."

"What do you want to do to the person you love most?" Her thighs draped forwards, spreading her knees over his lap as she propped up on leverage. Her nose was level with his own, this time, she wasn't sure whether this was a dream. "Have you ever wanted to show me? Tell me."

She heard a tap beyond the glass. But that was the least of her worries when Len latched his lips on the side of her neck and began his trail down, as she, in response, released her breathless cries.

She didn't beg for a pause until the very end.

.

.

.

.

"The three of us.. _we don't come from good families_." The way Gumi spoke about something so personal without any sort of pressure stood out at first, but Miku decided she shouldn't make too much of a fuss about it on a sleepy Saturday morning.

The skies were gloomy and grey, and they took refuge in a coffee shop watching some pigeons flock in the air as the blanketed snow began to melt ever so slightly to welcome the end of winter.

Back to the subject.

Miku brought her hot tea to her lips, signaling the other woman to carry on as her ears were open.

"The only thing we had close to a real supporting family was each other. Rin has the typical _you have to be the best at everything_ parents. I'm the one with divorced parents that think switching me from one school to another every year isn't detrimental to a child's health at all." Gumi poked her marshmallow with a fork. "Len.. somehow got the two-in-one package."

"What? High expectations, broken family?"

A bitter laugh.

As the woman sipped her hot chocolate, the creamy froth of milk and melted marshmallow decorated the top of her lips. She wiped it away dismissively with a sleeve. "Yes. He scored the real deal. And if it wasn't bad enough, he ended up as the fourth child.. growing under the expectations of three older brothers. And all who will achieve far more than he has, and ever will."

"But he's smart, isn't he? I remember Rin always harassing him for school notes until I offered her to take all of my past year textbooks as reference." Miku looked back at the memory fondly. "I felt bad about him having to share the biology notes he'd written for himself."

Apparently her opinion stood alone.

The doorbell tinkled, and a young family walked in with red noses and excited squeals to get away from the cold. Of two toddlers that clung to each side of their mother's leg, and a father that held onto their coats, escorting them to a seat.

Both women stared for a moment, then soon looked away, paying it little more mind than an average everyday scene.

Or it was to Miku. To Gumi, it was almost alien.. and she had no doubt that Rin and Len were the only people that could understand.

"He _hated_ you for that. The papers." She looked down. "Len made an entire big show of being grateful that you'd snapped him out of his misery, constantly having to be Rin's personal homework slave.. but in reality, in his eyes, you were taking away his worth from the only person that thought he mattered."

"He never said anything about that."

"Of course he never. He's _Len_."

Being Len meant putting every single person in front of yourself, until there's nothing left in the world to force you into standing for.

Gumi shook her head once more. "At least Rin kept his legacy, even if not in name."

"The doll?"

"Not the doll. The serum; Len Kagamine's finest invention."

"Len's ー ?"

"You didn't think Rin could think up something like that all on herself, did you?" Her chin rested on her knitted fingers. "No, she stumbled across some scrap papers on the prototype in his belongings.. the night after his fall." She looked outside, at the dry trees without any hint of flowers or bloom. "Len has always adored springtime over any other season."

.

.

.

.

Rin fell asleep with a smile that night after what could've been days. Perhaps even weeks.

Gumi eyed her friend tiredly, sipping on her cup of coffee while Miku laid back to stare at the sky through the open window.

"New year's eve is tomorrow." The younger woman mentioned, green hair and green eyes looking almost pale, no longer in their usual vigor. "You mentioned how she's preparing to shut him down."

".. Yes."

And they'll go back to their normal, normal lives.

The taste is suddenly more bitter than sweet on their tongues.

"I don't think she'll be able to handle it. Not with how happy she is now ー the experiment was a success. He.. he recognises her now, he remembers his speech patterns and what he feels whenever he sees her, whenever he's near her. It's almost like the machine is the real thing."

Gumi tucked a strand of her own locks behind her ear. "But that's not Len, is it?"

"Not.. Len?"

"Like I've said. Being Len is not to follow his mind, but to follow his heart. No matter what he desires, he will always think of Rin's happiness first.. even if that means the disappearance of his." Her eyes moved to the side, towards the sleeping girl. "The one thing you, Len and I have in common is our love for Rin Kagamine. But the person who loves Rin most iswithout a doubt, Len."

"I'm in love with Rin ー " Miku was interrupted before she could finish.

"Yes you are. _I am_. But not as much as he was." A fine finger drummed against the wooden table. "Miku, you were right from the start;. Rin is so drunk on his love because he's never shown it so truly towards her before. _Because the machine refuses to filter his mind_. Now it feels as if she refuses to see reason even if it stands right before her feet."

"Gumi, that's not..."

"But we don't have to worry."

"... Don't we?"

"Yes. Because _Rin has always loved you most,_ out of the three of us." Her lips looked sickly as she smiled. "That's a fact. She tolerates me, she adores Len, but she has and will always love you until the end."

Until each wish becomes her command.

.

.

.

.

Flowers lit up the sky in an array of colours, fuchsia and crimson, brightening her eyes. She looked around the glass enclosing them, to the ground twenty feet below, the familiar gentle grin, the dimples reaching his cheeks

"Isn't it beautiful, Len?"

"Not as.. . _crrr_.. beautiful as... you. .. "

Her fingers reached out to massage his throat.

"Shhh, you're alright." She brought his lips down to her own. " _You don't have to worry anymore_. I love you, Len."

Rin touched the spot beneath his ear.

"Look around you and tell me what you've always wanted to say."

He responded, eyes closing, all before they turned white. "I love yo... you... Rin."

The young woman smiled, allowing his words to slip to her mind and mean more than just a careless whisper. Dream of younger days, where he would encase her in his larger arms and keep her feeling safe. The image of teal braids and a cherry kiss on her cheeks interrupted the moment.

She shook her head, waiting for the last minutes of serenity. The last minutes she had before she had to give him up.

Because in the end, she loved Len too much. Enough that a carbon copy of his reminiscences will never be enough.

She clicked the button for the last time.

"Len Kagamine, _delete_."

It started here, and so it had to end here, too.

 _"Deletion of Len Kagamine.. complete."_

* * *

 **ughhh this is a mess**

 **anyways, here was my take on the (robot & mad scientist) prompt. this was sitting in my documents for three months, honestly, but it was a bit scary to approach so i filled the previous chapters with lighter things. but now I think we've Finally caught up on the requests**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Today is cursedprince!Len and servant!Rin fantasy, which is.. new for me. Also they go by Acelene/Aerynn here._**

 ** _I feel in a slump atm, like my writing degrades as I write each chapter.. here's my apology for that. AS ALWAYS, i ran out of time to complete this so it consists of multiple plot holes. it should make more sense once i've fixed it up in about twelve hours, but as for now there's plenty to fill between the gaps. Maybe avoid to read it if you want? I'll post an update notice when it's ready._**

 _UPDATE 1/11: Will be improved with constant updates but as for now it's ready to read. :)_

 ** _Chapter Warning: noncon. underage, mentioned child neglect._**

* * *

 _._

 ** _31/10/18  
"catalyst"  
_** _summary: It is the purest form of love when she gives up her heart in place of his own._

 _._

* * *

Rin could not understand the concept of love.

She assumed it was just the way the world worked.

You wake up in the morning, you go to sleep at night. You sow a seed, you grow a flower. The moon rises up, the sun goes down. So when Len Kagamine looks her in the eyes after lighting a candlestick with the tip of his very finger, twining both of his hands in her own to tell her that he loves her through rough breath and reddened eyes, she decides she has no choice but to agree.

Because it's just the way the world works.

 _And who was she to say any different._

.

.

.

.

He says, one day, that he'd like for her to be his wife. It is whispered beneath the stars inn the heart of their mountainside village.

His fingers twine a thread in the air, mouthing the incantation of a spell. Only a mere moment later, they feel the rewarding blast of wind hit against their cheeks.

He says people unite in marriage when they love each other. When a woman presents a man with a child, with eyes so akin to his own and a smile that could express his past and future in the span of one universe, _one lifetime,_ it is meant to be love.

When he holds a flower to her chest, he peels away all the petals, stating that the stem is love, and the needless exterior is humanity's beastliness ー greed coating what's hidden within.

He offers her a smile as she looks into his eyes. When he asks her if she loves him, she agrees, with no emotion and no empathy.

Before she knows it he has her robes clenched in her fists, his nose buried against the warmth of her shoulder and his cries muffled against her chest.

He insists that he loves her.

He insists that she shouldn't believe in anything different.

He says that one day he will return the earth to the way it was before.

 _"You say you want to reverse what has been done,"_ The witch in the valley repeats the moment he departs on a lonesome voyage of his own, in search of aid and not the tongue slithering bloodied words and cuts across his blemished skin. There is fire in his palms and a beat in his chest that thrives on determination. "You hope to recompose the fragment of a perfect world when that foolish girl has decided of her own volition to not abide the rules of morality."

The Prince holds the flame; rolls it thrice in hand as the echoes of the snake's tail rattles impatience behind him.

He closes her eyes. He refuses to allow his vision to see what is not meant to be sought.

"You are foolish, your Majesty. You have given the girl everything, whereas she has sought to return you _nothing._ "

"She has given me love."

"At the expense of her own." His gaze snaps open, and his blue eyes meet vivid greens. The witch smiles, a tongue of halves snickering through her darkened lips. "In which she does not consider a gift. After all, who would fall in love with a man who cannot love back?"

Her head cranes away, refusing to allow such display of mockery to affect her. "I do love her. I love nothing more."

"But what you seek to aim will tarnish that." One slender tilt of her sharpened fingers beneath his chin. "In the end, she will stand where you stand.. as a broken fragment of a young woman who could've known so much more."

She aims to guilt him, but he refuses to allow such dangers to sway. For if she has given her ability to love in exchange for his own, he is left with no choice other than to do the same. It is a cycle, it is pain, and it is the world's peril in the way.

A prince conceived under the effects of a love potion.. _cursed with the inability to love, himself. How pitiful._ Words he's heard many times before.

The collar he wears feels strangling as the air that surrounds them tightens into mere fog.

The young man tightened his grip to fists by his sides. "Enough. I have come not to ask you of a favour, but instead to come to agreement on an exchange."

"You act as if I am at fault, my prince, when I merely obliged to young Aerynn's wishes."

"Rin." He seethed through his teeth. His words shot venom. "Her name is _Rin_."

"Oh, _yes,_ the name you've given her.. how could I have forgotten?" The mocking snicker of a laugh sounds. The witch seethes, gaze faraway as if were reminiscing on a fond memory. "When such a humble young lady approached on both hands and knees, begging me to work a miracle. Begging me to bring the man she loved most.. when he was a mere breath away from the very brink of death."

"And you threatened to take her _heart_ in return."

"It was not a threat, my dear. Only an exchange. One she happily agreed to." The bubble of the cauldron in the foreground blew into multiple smaller ones, a warning for the snake enchantress to bring down the heat with a swish of her arm. "And yet.. I decided, _no,_ that would not be enough. Not if she was all too willing to give it away. She meant to sacrifice her life, to indulge in a death without pain."

"You _witch.._ "

"So I took away her heart. For the briefest moment I'd thought of crushing it beneath the heel of my feet." Those green scleras blinked at him maliciously. "But then I considered _you_. I considered how powerful it would feel when I ripped away the love from a person whose very being was built of it.. and reward it to someone who'd never learnt of it."

And his heart aches by every passing minute, by each second he presses his lips against her cheeks and gazes into that girl's eyes, only to know the only vision she sees is of the grey skies and the opened windows.

And he wonders how many years she had felt the same.

How many days she has had to hold his hand, how she had to drag his limp body from the back of the Palace gates that fated night, carrying him with no strength but her own.

"You should be thankful towards me, Prince Acelene, as I was merciful enough to offer her a solution that only a selfish man would refuse to take."

She is _not his servant._

She is his light, she is the woman that will soon be his wife.

His patience was running thin with the witch. His feet burnt above heated cobblestones.

The dark cave filtered no other light lest the flames of his own, waiting above the skin of his palm. He could hear the pounding of rain outside the cavern walls. "You have taken from me _everything._ "

"I have taken away from you _nothing_. I have taken away _her_ heart and _her_ memories, but as for you.." Her teeth snapped red and black, a threat by his ears. "I have given you life when you lacked breath. I have given you love when you have been birthed with _none._ I left your memories untouched, as it were. You were not meant to fall in love with the daughter from such a lowly family. The stars were written against it, and it was something she herself understood."

"I will map the constellations from her own eyes." He spoke with the confidence of a coming king. "If the universe spites us, then so be it, as I will create an entire world of our own where we are untouched. Or have you come up with a protest, _Gumi?_ "

Her tongue wound around his neck, and he felt twines of her hair tighten his wrists. "You dare speak my _name,_ boy?"

The crown prince did not falter. "I offer a bargain; you give her back her heart, and you leave her untouched. In return, I will give you anything you wish for."

"Anything, you say..."

" _Anything_." He confirmed.

She stretched out her hand, donning a black-toothed smile, the dark nails clawing against his flesh as Len took it within his own. The flames from his magic extinguished to leave nothing more than absence in it's wake.

They sealed the oath in a form of a whispered incantation beneath the cavern walls.

The witch let out a laugh, then a cackle, and Len felt fire burn in the depths of his stomach as he reeled from shock.

"I will return your heart, _your love,_ to her, and I will create another in place of your own." She stepped forwards to caress his cheek, gently, like a mother would to her child. He nearly submitted to the touch until her calming voice turned into nothing short of spitting, mind-numbing poison. "In return, you must carve out the heart of your _first-born son._ "

.

.

.

.

He must have a child with her before he is obliged to receive the other end of the bargain.

He made his return by sunset, in a quiet pleasant village where hardly anyone had been alerted of the disappearance of their missing prince, much less the arrival of such a person within their very presence.

But Len could no longer think of himself as royalty.

Not when he could willingly sacrifice his own child on a silver platter if it meant he could love a woman, all the while having her love him back. Wholly and unconditionally.

He was degrading, he was disgusting, he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the eyes even if he had the capability to.

He cast the incantation for a fire spell, lighting a small flame from the heat of his palms, and he stepped over the moistened grass that kept damp from the rain.

She was drinking jasmine tea in the corner of the room by the time he passed through the doors, observing him with a glum stare.

He blew out his flame to pull her into his arms.

Her greeting to him came not in the form of any pleasantries, but instead of an informal run about their local news. "Some soldiers from the neighbouring kingdom decided to pay our mountainside a _'visit', though_ I've heard from circulating gossip of the older ladies that they were only in search of Crown Prince Acelene."

"They were looking for me?" The young man knitted his brows together.

There was no doubt there'd be ruckus at the palace over the loss of their only heir to the throne.

Then again he had questions on why another nation would time, effort and men on irrelevance such as a Prince that did not belong nor impact the livelihood of them nor their people.

Not to mention the uprising revolution that was taking place.

He felt the healed wound in his abdomen itch, but he pushed it to the back of his mind to take in the scent of her fresh hair. Like lemons and honeydew and the river by the lower valleys.

Len wasn't left to ponder too long for young lady took it within herself to provide an answer. "They said there was only a month until your wedding," She continued, "To the Princess Miー mmh..!"

Rin had no time to finish her sentence.

He held her where her back pressed against the wooden wall.

His lips met her mouth only a second after. She struggled for breath but he persisted, weight strangling her until she felt nothing and _tasted_ nothing but him, and he revelled in the way his fingers would run through her hair and dig into her skin

"The only one I will marry is _you._ "

And he will not allow her to say any different. No names. Not unless they're _hers._

Somewhere, in the distance, he can hear a witch cackle in glee.

.

.

.

.

His next visit is on another day of rain.

The drenched cloak clings to his skin, and the enchantress twirls a vial alongst her finger, amber liquid encrusted with the surface of diamonds waiting to be devoured.

She states it is a love potion. She adores the grimace he puts on when she offers him a drink.

She tells him the tale of a wealthy king who'd been rumoured to fall in love with a commoner.

She reminds him of the truth that _the commoner_ was only another mere witch, with tongues as sharp as her own, and scleras of green rather than white. Of enchantments that feigned beauty rather than caused it. Of love that is false and formed of delusion rather than sincerity.

She reminds him that the flames conjured from his palms, _whatever he's inherited,_ are as much of a curse as it is a blessing.

She does not mention how the people mentioned are his own mother and father, for he's heard the story all too well.

"I cannot guarantee you that she will still love you the moment she learns of what you've done to her child."

"She will understand."

Gumi laughs, her dancing hair moving alongside her, sneering towards him. "A mother will never understand, Prince Acelene."

"Len Kagamine." The blond corrects, chin standing tall. "My name is _Len Kagamine._ "

"You think throwing away the title of nobility and taking your mother's maiden name will give you pride? The witch Kagamine is nothing but a whore, with wings for arms and scales for _lips._ She deludes herself in men's perception of beauty and forces emotion upon those who do not beg for it. You will do good by removing yourself from sugar-coated delusions."

She speaks, confidently, of such careless words about a woman who had bent at a stake and perished through fire in order to protect her only child. Fury rises through his core in defence.

"You will _not_ insult my mother."

" _Aerynn_ will think you a murderer. She will think of how you ripped away her son, the one thing she's meant to love most. She will feel nothing for you but pure _spite_ and _venom_ and you will be crawling on your knees, begging for forgiveness."

"Then I will love her more and more," The prince stands his ground. "I will keep loving her until it is enough for the both of us."

"The path of the ancients look down on you, Len Kagamine." The witch ends any protests as her mouth curls into nothing more than her venomous smile. "You willingly offer your head to our ancestors, served with the finest wine from a chalice of gold."

.

.

.

.

Rin has long since learnt not to question things.

She has learnt to be silent whenever he rips her voice from her throat with his lips. She has learnt to return his embrace when he enfolds her in his warmth. It is love, he repeats. When he shows it to her, she has no choice but to return it. Because _that_ is love.

She stirs at the beginning of nightfall, when his footsteps creak through the doors and land in the spot beside her.

She tries not to seem too bothered as he brings his mouth down, caressing her neck with his teeth.

She pretends to be asleep when he undoes the sash of her robe and allows it to fall of her shoulders.

Her torso is exposed within the spring night.

The young lady releases a whimper of protest as the buds of her chest perk against the air. She shifts, uncomfortable, until strong arms pin down her down. When she looks up, she sees nothing but his blue eyes looking back down at her with sheer determination, forceful, that nearly makes her cower from shame.

She murmurs his name, unsure in her haze, but he swallows it down by pressing his lips to hers.

His palm grasps the snowy globe of her breast in one hand, while his other goes up to caress her spine. His hold on her tightens as he forces the robe lower until she is completely bare and he becomes her only source of refuge from the cold.

She pleads him to stop. She says she feels pain.

He hears her but he does not oblige.

He couldn't.

Not when he has to fulfil a duty, and certainly not when the object of his desires spreads out across the bed like an open meal as he transforms into nothing less than the beast that was all too willing to devour it. His mouth moved from her neck, from her lips, from her chest, all the way towards the warmth between her thighs.

His tongue tarnishes her decencies and a strangled sound rips from the young woman's throat.

She asks what this is.

He responds that it is _love._

When they are finished, he cradles her in his arms and he binds her to himself, whispering silken apologies that go unheard by the stars.

.

.

.

.

The witch is pleasantly surprised to find him wandering into her cave again, so soon, but he tries not to allow her to indulge in happiness that comes as result of his torment. "I've bedded her," He snarled. "The way you wanted. Until she was pleading and hoping for me to stop."

Just because she does not know love, it does not mean she is not aware of pain or heartache.

Or so he believes.

It could just be his own heart, pleading to remember the girl she once was. Pleading him not to hurt someone he should be sworn to protect.

He embraced her that night.

She looked conflicted, as if disgusted of his touch but unsure where else to look for in hopes of warmth. That day, he wondered if she remembered who she was, _who they were,_ who they are meant to be. It was crushed to fine grinds the morning after when she bent on her knees to serve him his daily round of jasmine tea.

When he told her he was in love with her and asked whether she felt the same way, she responded that _yes,_ she was.

But only because he told her to be.

"Did you collect her blood from me, Prince Acelen?"

Len held up the vial with disgust.

"Now, don't make that face. It's impolite when that _is_ the product of your own lover, after all."

"It's not her I'm disgusted with. It's _you_." He growled with his lowest breath. "First you request me to hand over my first born son, and now you request the blood of a virgin. The blood of _my_ Rin." He tossed the glass her way, caring less whether it would break. "You are the vilest creature I've ever come across."

Her split tongues roared at him with threat. "Don't test me, boy. This is not for my own collection, this is a requirement to forge you a _new heart_. Learn to _observe_ and hold your _tongue._ "

He murmured a half-hearted apology beneath his breath.

"Her tears, as well, if you so please."

"Her blood, her tears, her hair, her _sweat_ ー you demand me to collect for you _everything_."

"Just as you demand for me to create you _a new heart_." The witch slithers across the wet floor. "We both make unethical demands. It should not be only me who is painted within a crimson light, when you are as much ."

He was only looking for an explanation on _why_. But Gumi reads him before he voices it out loud, causing the young man to be unsure whether it is for the better or for the worse.

"Tell me, _Len Kagamine._ The instant you woke up after the wreckage of the Palace, when you woke up in cold blood and frost and her lifeless body in her arms, what exactly was it that you felt? What did you think of? What thoughts went through your head?"

"My life with Rin."

"Your life with her?"

Warm memories float through his bones.

When he speaks of it, he must say it with spite to save face from the ache resurfacing within. "Every breath she leaves over my ear. Every song she whispers before the midnight moonlight, the smile I was rewarded the moment we first met. The warm feel of her small palm against mine. The laughter sounding of swift bells and every passing moment that fled through me like a second I was reliving became that of a century."

 _The day she had been presented to him as nothing more than a disposable gift when he knew she'd be so much more._

The world resembled heaven, and he felt emotions he never once had imagined before

He could remember the kiss she gave him at sunset, when she came of age and told him she was soon to be somebody's wife.

He never felt ache, and he certainly never felt longing. But the image of the moment imprints in his chest and suddenly new emotions overwhelm him. It convinces him of what he'd have done in that moment, if only he had the capability to; he would have promised his endless love and devotion, he would have promised not to allow her any wedding except of one where she commits to himself.

He would not have thought every physical aspect of mankind plain.

Every year, every passing year, the pent-up observant of her rose lips and gentle gaze threw shots of ice into his heart with scalding heat redirected towards his groin.

That small nightgown she wore when he called her forth to sing for him while he rest in bed. The straps he would have loved to run his hands through and the body that donned it, which he itched to embrace.

Everything he could have, _and would have_ felt before if he had the ability to, rushing back to him all at once.

"What did you feel the instant she awoke?"

"Broken.. for where I felt for her so strongly, she looked me into the eyes and confessed that I was not even in any of her memories."

That was the answer in and all of itself.

The witch pours the vial into a tube of one. "You see, Acelene. She is the one you feel most strongly about. In hope, in warmth, in comfort.. a boy like you managed to be attached to someone such as Miss Aerynn, even if you were not meant to feel such a thing. If we were to create you a heart, we need a powerful source of emotion, and she is the only hope we have of succeeding it."

.

.

.

.

He couldn't look her in the eyes.

He couldn't bare to see her look at him with so much fear, so much hate that she'd want nothing more than to run away. When he got home, just by the crack of dawn, he could see her hanging their garments by the clothesline from a small basket in her arms.

It seems she'd just returned from a wash by the riverbank and wanted to take full advantage over the morning sun.

When he caught her gaze, he'd expected her to look away with gloom.

She didn't do any such thing. "Welcome home, Prince Len." His love greeted him. She finished lifting up the last of the cloth before tucking her hands beneath her sleeves. "Would you like me to bring you water for a bath? A serving of tea, perhaps? The young Missus Lily from town had just gifted me a sample of her family's chamomile, which I think you'd enjoy very much."

Nausea rose to his throat at the sight of her smile. At the smile he'd _forced_ her to make.

The smile that would never again reach her eyes.

His bottom lip snapped blood between his teeth. "I'd much rather rest. It has been a rather long day."

"Oh, of course."

A jet of fire shot from his fingertips to burn the nearby stack of straw, as if to aid her with drying the clothes lest the smell of unpleasant smoke. Yet the young lady stood, staring in near seemingly empty awe.

"Do you remember when you were a little girl? When you had asked me to teach you magic?"

".. I do not think it is safe to perform such a thing when we're in danger of being seen."

" _You did not answer my question,_ Rin. Do you remember?"

"No," She does not take a deep breath. Only shakes her head curtly, then turns back to the laundry. "My apologies, young Prince, for I do not."

.

.

.

.

The witch does not snarl, nor hiss. The dark cavern walls needlessly hope to compare with the amber skies, but the fire he lights with a hand is the only light is is allowed. She dances across a damp limestone and her tail drips trails of morning crimson.

"What is a heart, Prince Acelene?"

"A vital organ, where all others are dependant on ー " A snap of her fingers silence him.

He can hear the distant waterfall. He can hear the wings of a swooping eagle, falling from above in search of it's prey.

 _The same way he bent in order to recover her heart._

"You mistake an emotional heart for a physical one." She laughs, uncruel, but her fingernails slither around his wrists and claw him to the ground like an endless anchor. "Everybody is born with a heart, _Len_ , but not everybody is born to know love.. people, such as _yourself._ "

There is no pain in taking away your physical heart. But when you take away love, a blind man will never feel as much loss as he will in that moment alone.

Len swallows down on his bitter throat.

Her tendrils hiss once again. "It is why you seek to redeem a heart of your own rather than to give her a love potion like your mother did to your father, is it not?"

"A potion is not true love and it comes with consequences far too heavy to bar."

Her nod admits, and he can feel her push a tight grasp against his shoulder. "You want a family with her."

When he responds, it is with confidence. "I do."

"But you realise, by giving her what you now crave, you are sacrificing another thing that you desire most?"

The prince does not want to indulge himself in the clouds of his deliriousness, but he would rather drown in pain. He wants her to love, and if the one she loves is no longer him after all the sins he has wrongfully committed, then so be it.

If she has yielded to the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his own happiness, he will do no less than the same.

"There needs to be balance in the world. I am not a fool to misunderstand that."

"You say that, but the moment you meet the gaze of your son, even a heartless monster _such as yourself_ may be swayed."

"Not if it is for Rin."

"And if it comes down to it; will you choose the woman you love most, or the one that is meant to be your final beacon of hope?"

.

.

.

.

It is the first time she confesses to her misunderstanding. "I'm afraid I do not _understand_ , Prince Len."

Len Kagamine sits on his perch by the riverbed.

He watches her wade her small toes across the water as she dips any clothing in need of a cleanse within the stream. He looks towards the forest behind them, to the endless trees, and when he is sure enough that any unwanted eyes are not present, he casts his hands in the form of an ocean wave.

The pile of twigs beside them are promptly set on fire.

As she fulfils her chores, he practices his magic.

It throws him back to memories of the past; before the uprising revolution and their following failure to overthrow the monarchy. Where days were more peaceful, and his greatest pleasure was to show his personal servant the gift he was meant to hide away.

The king shunned at first notice that his very own son harboured the capabilities of a beast.

Len takes a deep breath. He looked towards the young lady in the water patiently, forcing a smile, "Understand what, dear?"

"You said that I understood love," She whispers, careful to keep her voice down where the trees cannot echo it. "But every now and then, I look up at the sky, and I doubt whether I'm truly capable to."

His chest trembles at the look on her face.

She is conflicted, unsure to differentiate between right and wrong.

He knows what it is like to stand in her position.

He knows what it is like to not know of love, even when it is just inches apart from his hold.

"You may not now _._ " The Prince reaches a hand to tenderly tuck a lock of gold behind her ear. "Men are strange creatures. We learn, we forget, and we go astray. But you, my Rin, should have no doubts whether you will recover your way."

"Your Majesty ー "

"You've known love once before." He states. He thinks back to her as a child, draping the expensive curtains around her bodice like a ballgown and claiming she'd wear such elegance to a wedding where she is the bride. He thinks of how he did not laugh nor smile, and he regrets not pulling her into his arms, stating that he would be delighted no matter what she wore.

He regrets not being able to say that he hoped she would be his wife. Forever.

In this lifetime, and for the next.

"Do not fret, Rin. You will learn it again. All I wish for is your hope in me to never diminish, and for your loyalty to never sway."

She looks down, nearly thoughtful. "Yes, my Prince."

.

.

.

.

He felt no better than a mongrel when he'd decided to defile her the instant she fell into slumber. He brought his robes off his body, unleashing it from sweat, and he set to work on her own.

Her buds stood out on her chest; two perfect gems.

He rolled one unto his tongue and massaged her thighs into his arms, lifting them around his waist. Her limp arms draped the floor as she was pulled in towards him, and he left not enough time to wander before he forced his length against her womanhood.

Forcing such a sacred act, where only one is present and the other grimaces in her sleep.

He has no doubt that there is a special place in hell for cowards such as himself.

It is not he who pays the visit this time, but instead the witch, who, by the dawn of midnight, decidedly hovers outside the darkened window.

Glass reflecting mirrors off her golden face, radiating unearthly beauty that should never grace humankind, the odd scleras blink towards him with mischief. "Give her half of this potion.. the instant she conceives a child she will radiate a glow. You must drink the other half."

He eyed the vial with suspicion. "I find it needless for _myself_ to do such a thing.."

"It will take away your love and return it to her, Prince Acelen." A heat of warmth rushes over him as she utters a few whispered incantations that rushes golden warmth over his cheeks. "I've cast upon you another heart. You will ache, and you will feel immense pain as it grows anew. You must understand that making such a gift out of mere words and air is nothing short of a miracle and it is not to be taken lightly."

"As for her?"

"She will not burn. She will be overwhelmed, and she will see you just as she has once before."

"Will she remember me again?"

" _From the moment you've met._ "

He turned back, looking at the young woman with her pale skin and her closed eyes. Eyes that once, no doubt, had shone with more light than the world could ever think to breathe.

It will pain him. It will make him feel like he's fallen through magma and flames.

But if it is for her.. he will not hesitate.

Len only takes a moment to blink before he pops open the cork and downs it in one gulp. The witch is gone when he opens his eyes once more, and he takes a deep breath before he slides the vial of crimson down his lover's lips.

.

.

.

.

When he wakes up, he feels the life of a new man. There is fire in his chest and he can think of nothing but heat, followed by the growl that rips from his throat. Rin stirs beside him with a jolt, and for a minuscule second he lights up with joy, expecting to look into her eyes with so much hope and adoration that she will return.

Cold, blue eyes stare back at him, unknowing.

His heart falls to his stomach. Rips through the ground.

Her sleeve rolls over his neck, wiping it clean of sweat. "Prince Len? You seem to have awoken from a fitful slumber."

There is no visible difference.

 _The instant she conceives a child._

Vomit lurches through his throat and he grabs both of her shoulders in his grasps, pinning her weight back onto the bedspread where he can tower over her. His eyes taunt mock delight but she does not look with him with fear so much as disgust.

The sun rises from the east as it sets in the west.

The earth spins, round and round, by force of nature.

He does this to her as he loves her, and who was she to protest against it?

He _loves_ her, after all. He loves her.

She is his servant, and he is her prince. "I am doing this for you," His breath is rough as he croaks. His fingers undo the robe, and she lies back, staring at the ceiling as she submits to his will. "I am doing this all for you. You must understand."

"I do," She responds, dark, no longer as sweet like sickened honey. "I _do._ "

Even if she does not.

.

.

.

.

The prince makes love to her. Morning to night, with several times in the evening whenever he returns from a walk to the valley's cavern and finds himself in need of her touch. It is one day, in early Autumn, when he can finally feel a change.

The passion he had once felt far too extreme beyond the gaps of humanity became nothing less than mild, all in place of a more heart-wrenching pain. He clawed for air, ripped a hand against his chest for refuge, but nothing came.

Not until he heard the distant sound of a young woman's wail.

Len followed the path through the pain of his strides to see her.

Golden hair splayed across her shoulders as she whimpered pain.

Tears pouring out as pleas for mercy.

It had been a long time since he'd seen her true cries.

She does not notice him. Her feet stands up, amongst the dry grass, bare skin padding across dirt. He traces her through a hidden trail and breath hitches as they fall into the uncanny valley ー her steps several feet ahead of him. He is silent, yet he succeeds unnoticed. Their path leads to a familiar cave.

He forces himself to wait several minutes for her to enter before he follows suit.

The damp floor sticks to the flesh of his skin and the dark cavern feels endless with a lack of hope when there is an inability to create light. His fingers twitch, pleading him to make a fire spell, for warmth if not for light, but he persists by keeping open ears to follow the sound of her gentle footsteps.

The slither of a snake's tail can be heard. The familiar cackles follow just a blink after.

"You've cheated me," He could hear the voice of his love spit against the ground. "You _witch._ "

 _A tone he hasn't heard her use in far too long._

"I can see that your memories are recovered. Now, may I ask for what do I earn such pleasure of your baseless accusations, Miss Aerynn?"

She's accustomed to the trademark levity of witches all too well.

"You promised you'd exchange his inability to love in place of my _own._ You promised to take from me so he can be saved."

"Rightly so. Until that prince of yours came wandering into the outer forest searching to reverse a _curse._ I merely opened a path for him to find me." The snakes dangling off her walls slithered like ornaments off shelves, resembling the age of fine tapestry. "You doomed him to such a fate: to love a woman that will forever refuse to love him back."

She has not.

She has sacrificed for him the ability to love, and he had all the will to search for _another_ to fall in love with.

"A woman that will refuse to love him back?"

"Of course I meant yourself."

Hot fury thread up her spine. "He is not meant to love me. He will _never_ love me. Do not force me to listen to your lies. What do you seek by relishing in my pain?"

That is the reality she's pushed unto herself.

The crown prince and his humble servant whose only will was to save him from death.

She has pondered back on years before, every so often, of an ocean wedding where her bare feet traces the sand. She had pondered on her declaration, a decade in the past, with her rosy cheeks and her infantile smiles.

She has never forgotten the hope she maintained until it was crushed beneath her very feet.

 _A boy born without love will never learn to love._

"I harbour no ill intention towards you, Aerynn.. I fulfilled my end of the promise until the boy wandered my path of his own volition. ' _She is meant to be my bride,'_ he says... seemingly under the memories of your younger self. It seems the torment of your heart within his own has become a weight far too much for him to bare. I sought only to provide him my assistance."

"So you murdered him ー "

"He is still alive." She could not hold back a darkened laugh. "I am not as cruel as you think. Prince Acelene is safe, perhaps wandering about your little mountain home, wondering where his lowly maid has gone. You've lost all your memories after our former deal, have you not? It's a pity you didn't search for him before coming all the way to me. It seems now you no longer remember how you waited in a corner, every day, fulfilling your duties as nothing more than his _servant._ "

Rin raised her head above her shoulders, refusing to make a path for such words that hoped to affect her.

"You have woken from your trance, Miss Aerynn. The world has gone days from the moment we've made a promise."

The seasons have changed, and he no longer bleeds through his wounds.

"If he is alive," The young blonde darted a tongue to wet her chapped lips. "What did you take away? His emotions? _His love?_ "

"No. I simply gave you the heart he craved for you to have so terribly. As such, I fashioned him a new one."

"You do not _aid_ without taking something in return. _What did you make him promise you?_ "

"Very wise, Aerynn." Those black fingernails curled around her neck, suffocating her, and it took all he had for the Prince to keep his stance in the darkness. "Did you know that you are with _child?_ "

Her heart stopped in her chest.

The witch danced with glee, her eyes blinking in excitement, as if she found joy in such a revelation.

Rin pressed a hand over her stomach, disbelieving, but she knew better than to go against a woman with a laughter like rose-twined needles.

"In exchange for his heart and your own, he has promised me the life of his _first-born son._ "

.

.

.

.

She is no longer the empty shell of the girl she once was. He could tell by the way she walked. By the way she had so much confidence that would normally be deemed unusual by any other young lady at sixteen years of age. But she was _not_ any other young lady. She was the woman he loved, and would continue doing so for eternity.

Just one glance at her silhouette makes his lung pound against his chest.

"Prince Len," She greets him. Rainwater coats her, even when she takes off her hood. "How are you feeling?"

She must've expected a curt nod.

She must've expected maybe a polite response where he repeats the question after her, soon walking by to go on his way, carrying on their normal, normal duties. The same manner he would a year back, where he had no heart, and she had too much of it to offer.

Or she might've thought.

At the very least, for him to request a serving of tea and rice wine to fulfil the evening glory, like their earth in motion, the sands of time handling balance on a cycle.

But instead he does none of those.

The prince takes her hands lovingly in his own. "I love you," He says.

For the first time ever, she looks at him, acknowledging. Almost disbelieving.

Her fingers grasp the hem of his sleeves. " _You are real._ "

It is not so much a question as it is a statement, but when he nods his head, she pulls his body towards her and he has no choice but to return her embrace. And he does not want to react any different, because the heat he shares with her now, albeit little, is his light in the dark. He has not even the vaguest idea of when it will be taken away, and he will never be defeated without a fight.

 _And he will never surrender, either._

"I love you," He repeats, _voice_ rough against the cool wind. "I love you."

She issues a response, muttering words against the flesh of his own lips. "I love you."

"I love _you_."

Her voice is airy, but it hides a hidden weight. She sobs against his chest, praying to every star that this was not a dream. "You haven't _any idea_ how long I've waited for the moment you utter those words."

.

.

.

.

It is an entire solstice before he makes his way into the damp cove, a lit torch instead of his palm lighting the way. The centre of the room seems empty at first, but the prince is no where near surprised when he feels familiar threads twine along his ankles.

Cool breath hits against his neck.

He does not allow it to surprise him.

"I heard news of your marriage. A perfect sunset evening by the beach, was it not? Just as the young _Rin_ wishes." Her green hair relaxes on his shadows. "Such a pity that the kingdom is still in search of their lost prince when he is, in fact, revelling in a childish daydream." Her snakes on the walls rattle as a form of laughter, chastising, _mocking._ "I am sure you did not come here to be insulted. State your reasoning, _boy._ "

"I want to know the consequences of having a daughter."

" _Consequences?_ "

"Our oath was for me to give you my first-born son." Len closes his eyes as her incisors snap near his ears. "We did not promise any offering for a _daughter._ "

"Such foolishness. _Of course you will give her to me._ "

"I will not."

"That is what we've agreed to."

"It is _not!_ "

As he yells, a circle of smoke encircles him and the chamber becomes engulfed in no more but flames. The snakes off the ceilings hiss, several scuttling off the walls.

He drops the torch as the fire clings to his arms, untouchable.

Gumi slinks to the corner, green eyes turning red. A mirror rolls into view, and in it he catches the vision on the glass. His scleras are no longer white as it is yellow, and his blue eyes light into nothing but shimmering gold. It is a moment before he recognises it as his own reflection.

Scales for lips, gaps for ears.

"Meet the image of your true self. You are hideous." The witch taunts. "You are loathsome. _You are just another copy of your mother._ "

The flames heighten at the rate of his anger.

Not other word.

He closes his eyes once more.

He tries to imagine paddy fields, or fields of flowers and grass. He tries to bring himself anywhere but the place where he stood. The truth pounds across him, second by minute, the nails of his fingers turning from peach to black.

Crescent moons cut crimson scars across his skin.

"You are not an escaped Prince ー you are a _banished_ one. Your father has had to stage an entire the revolution, create a visionary in order to drive an unneeded pest out of the castle walls himself. He has ordered men to shoot arrows at a boy meant to be his own _son._ " The witch is no longer laughing. She spits at him with hatred, and she spits at him with fear. "You drive misfortune to every person, man, woman or child, you come across."

He thinks of sunsets, he thinks of his lover's laughter, and he thinks of her promise to be his wife. Once upon a time.

"You are hideous. Your chiselled nose and beautiful eyes are the product of your mother's charms. The moment you wash off the spell, it reveals who you truly are."

Len was unable to take his eyes off the mirror.

" _A beast_."

.

.

.

.

When she discovers who he truly is, she will leave him as nothing more than wilted roses in the snow.

That's what he'd been told.

He lands onto the bedspread, taking in the scent of autumn leaves and the jasmine tea as she alerts him of her presence. Her left hand combs through his hair, while the other exposes the gap between his robes to examine the healed wound that took place of what was once a blade pierced through his stomach.

When he rests his palm on the side of her waist, he can feel her flinch beneath his touch.

She whispers an apology, states that the touch had only caught her off guard.

He presses his lips against her own, pretending he understood it all.

.

.

.

.

The birth of his child comes during late spring.

He had celebrated the occasion, brought back a basket of fruits and berries from the distanced market and held his love in his arms as the local women tended to her labour. They bathed in joy, the weight of the bundle left in his arms, with beautiful blue eyes so much like his own, and little lips that cooed at his touch.

Eyes he would never give away. Not for the world.

Until he felt the reminder gloom over his head.

For his child was a _son_.

.

.

.

.

"Please. Do not take away my baby.. and do not force his father to fulfil what you've bargained him to do."

She did not come alone. A thick blanket had been wrapped up in her arms, while through it they could see the minuscule peek of perfect little fingers pressing against the top of her chest.

The bubbles from the cauldron soothe her more than it causes her trouble.

She can smell the scent of ground cinnamon and honey, the gentle coax of the witch's fingernails as it runs through the golden silk of her own hair. Gumi laughs, nearly delirious on the fruit of torture. She can feel the desperation from the young blonde come off in waves, shushing a restless child against her warmth.

It takes a moment before the witch come up with a solution, "Are you still in love with him?"

"Very much so. He's made me athe happiest I've ever been."

"Are you upset with him?"

"More than I could ever think of being." Rin responds. Her smile is bittersweet as she drops a hand against her stomach, dreaming of a future she know she will never reach. "But sacrifices must be made when they are due, and if it is on his behalf, then so be it. I will do what I must."

"You understand I do not give away such services for free? Everything comes at a price."

"Leave the Prince and my son untouched. That is all I ask for. I do not come to your chamber such as when the Prince does to you, seeking a bargain. Instead I come as a lowly servant pleading for mercy. Even if you take away my very last breath, so be it. If there is compassion in your heart, I beg you to listen to it's cries."

"Something of value comes at equal price. The pain you will feel at your own death will _never_ be comparable to that of losing a child."

Even she would not deny the reality of it.

Rin felt her body tremble. "If you refuse that one request, please offer me a solution."

The baby let out a hiccup, uncomfortable from the fog of the air.

The witch pushes her green hair across a golden ear, taking perch on her pedestal as she surrounds herself in her army of serpents. They lie still, awaiting a command, but she gives them none. "I'm assuming you haven't heard the news that the king is dead. The Crown Prince may now return to the Palace and regain his rightful place on the throne.. unless, of course, he passes the title directly to his infant son."

Rin felt the sweat haze her mind. "What are you saying?"

"I previously gave Acelene two options: to live a life without feeling your warmth, or to live a life where he is the murderer of his own son."

Her tail rattles as her split tongues wander the crevice beneath the young blonde's jaw.

"You, on the other hand, I offer better: either carve out the heart of your son, or ycarve out the heart of your husband before he is presented an opportunity to finish the life of his heir with his own bare hand." Her glare tightens when Rin looks ready to protest. "You must finish the deed within a year, or I may step up and take them _both_ for my own."

It was not an easy promise to make.

But as she looks down, seeing the deep blue eyes that so much reflects those of his father's, the girl allows herself a benefit of the doubt. She reaches out a hand to accept a blood-stained dagger which witch presents to her as a gift.

When she walks away, the heels of her feet clack against the cavern floors, leaving unsleeping echoes in it's wake

Gumi forms a grin, hissing her venom against the walls.

"You may come out of the shadows now, Your Majesty."

A shadow casts over his gaze as the Prince steps out, arms offering little refuge as protection from the cold. His arms finally move to cast a flame.

"You understand now, what it is that you have to do?" She questions. When Len nods, she rescinds, relaxing by the snakes that hiss towards him in empty threat. "Good. Now you are forced the inability to address me as _merciless_."

.

.

.

.

As she danced in the sunflowers, he blew forth some wind.

She eyed the magic capable from his hands. He could control the elements, he claimed, but nothing more.

Their son sat in his lap, cooing, as Len conjured a flower petal to paint the tip of each of his tiny fingertips in the blink of an eye. His wife crossed forwards, weaving her way through the stems only to fall against his shoulder.

"Do you have any intention of returning to the Palace?"

No more.

Not when his own father, the only man he was born to trust, sent a murderer after his head for one mere mishap of his wild flames burning the castle gates. He remembered how they had to draw excuses of the forest fires, he remembered how he was threatened to have his own arms chopped off if he did not learn to control his emotions.

How he was left in the lower dungeons, where they kept outlaws, and certainly not a child younger than six years of age.. much less a Prince.

They cut off his freedom yet they wished for him to leave.

And it was a painful thing ー to know of anger, hate, but naught of love.

Yet at the same time Len will never forget the little girl who took off her own robe to bandage his arms and shelter him from the cold.

The Prince sighed.

A soft, small cheek pressed against his chest before releasing a happy gurgle, and he couldn't help but smile in response.

Their little mountainside village.. was _home_ enough. "I want my son to grow free of expectations. I want him to live life in only the way he thinks he should." His mind wanders, into his own daydreams.

A harsh pinch to his elbow distracts him of it, and he can see the child, no longer an infant, pout at him as a silent demand for attention. He stretches out a small palm, expecting his father to grow another flower across it, but Len does nothing more than to grab the flesh and press it adoringly against his lips.

He moves his mouth to those cheeks, to the nose, to the golden hair that smells of sunshine and daisies.

He doesn't know how, from the start, he was naive enough to _assume_ he'd be able to give a miracle as beautiful as this darling boy away.

.

.

.

.

"The Prince has long overdue his promise to me, but you still have six months to fulfil the deed."

The witch tells her of the young man's former journey to regain her heart and her memories.

Len Kagamine had defiled her, robbed her of her innocence without mercy; taken everything she ever had and forced upon her a son to grow within her womb. But Rin does not seem even slightly affected by those poisnous words as she reaches out towards one of the snakes on the walls, running her fingers above it's leathery skin.

She says what is in the past does not matter.

Certainly not when he's committed such sins through life in order to benefit her own.

"When the time comes, whose heart is it that you will give to me?"

"That is up to fate to decide," Rin responds, solemn, as the reptile wanders from her shoulders and into the mist. "Not you, nor I."

.

.

.

.

If they were to meet, in the next life, he hopes he is the first to recognise her.

He hopes he is the one that falls for her, before she does to him.

He hopes he is not born the role of a cursed prince but instead a commoner, whose only path was to fall in love with her and build up a family of love even if they came from dirt.

He unlaces her corset as she eyes the window. Her breath comes out in pleasant sighs as he kisses his way up her neck, through the perfection of skin. She moves to face him, lips meeting his own with the curve of her mouths trembling to smiles.

Their son sleeps peacefully, unaware of whatever happened beyond his dreams.

He would give his entire life to maintain this type of world.

.

.

.

.

He has eyes as blue as the ocean. His fingers thread to her own, small and loving, and when he smiles at her she can't help but return it with one of her own. The dagger in her hand still has blood, no longer fresh since the past year when it had been given to her as a possession.

The arm of a young man wraps around her waist, the biggest comfort she would evrt receive. She can feel the absent trail of kisses he'd left on her spine just one night before.

Rin sits up.

Len notices it, but he keeps his lips sealed.

The heat of her mouth is pressed against his cheek, and he assumes that is her final farewell. He threatens himself to sit up, he tells himself to kiss her one last time, to whisper every single apology he could muster within a second until their time is taken away.

It has been a full year since her renewed bargain.

It has been a year since the birth of their child.

They have no time left, all that time they had been given beforehand was hardly enough.

Slender fingers undo the collar of his robes and he feels his bare chest revealed. Curiosity urged Len to open his eyes for he wanted to meet her beautiful gaze one last time if it is the last thing he will ever see. Cold metal traces the skin below his collar and his breath hitches for the impact that never came.

She leaves his side.

She does not notice when the Prince sits up, confusion riddled over his gaze.

She does not notice the look of horror flashing through him when she positions the blade, up in the air, ready to strike against their son's chest.

She does not notice when he bellows a yell and pushes the child out of the way, taking his place.

Rin registers the warmth of blood on her hand only a minute after the deed, the hilt of the dagger and her knuckles pressed against skin. A gentle kiss lands on her forehead and when she opens her gaze, her breath leaves her throat in a series of shock as she meets the loving gaze of her own lover.

The spring night is dedicated to the sound of a little boy's desperate cry, and realisation to strike his mother with pain.

She calls out his name, pleading beneath the moonlight. He hushes her gently as his soul flees from his eyes, and he swears his heart to her one last time.

* * *

 **Not-so-formal announcement: We only have two requests to finish so that means we have two chapters left.**

 **After December I'll mark this story collection as complete and we'll end it there :) that's all from me for this fandom, folks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Shit shit shit i'm so sorry i work through things so badly every month, I'll fix up this entire thing again in a bit. Everyone's having exams from my boyfriend to my cousin to my neighbour's dog and it's just not a good place to be in._** ** _Here's my try at teenage girl!rin x ceo!len,_** _(though he's not particularly famous to maintain realism,)_ ** _where she's a girl that finds it difficult to write down a novel she's planning to publish, and he_** _really_ ** _wants to touch her thighs._**

 ** _Chapter warning: Big age gap, illegal(?) mentioned sex, and so forth._**

* * *

 _._

 ** _30/11/18  
"writer"  
_** _summary: Trying to write a full length novel while flirting with a man nearly ten years older than you is not something she should be able to do. After all, Rin wouldn't exactly call herself a multitasker.  
_

 _._

* * *

The evening sunset cast a lonely glow. She reaches a hand out, through the window, as if hoping to grab the clouds with only a single palm.

Many birds flock in the sky and she can't help but wonder what it'll take to get her to fly.

A gentle tap on her shoulder returns her to reality, safe on the ground, where Mrs. Masaoka looks stares her down with arms crossed to hide away a habitual kind smile. The older woman taps a foot above the floorboards, impatient, and Rin knows she's impatient for an answer to whatever it is she had asked.

Before she can apologise for being lost in thought, her teacher places a thick sheet of paper onto the desk across her.

A fine hundred mark was screaming at her through bright, red ink.

"Congratulations, Rin, you've scored another perfect grade on last week's assignment." She nodded, as if to convince herself, rather than her pupil, "I would usually forbid students from daydreaming in my class, but seeing how well you're doing, I suppose I'll make you an exception."

The young lady tilted her head to the side.

Almost exhausted, Mrs. Masaoka had to gesture back towards the paper.

"Your poem on ocean cliffsides?" She scanned her eyes through the beginning words. "I heard you say you wanted to go to the beach everyday for inspiration on it.. Just like how your friend Mikuo said you spent a night alone in a forest with only water to write an excerpt on a false war literature novel."

She does that on impulse, really.

This time, the blonde's head moved from it's position and bobbed her neck in confirmation. Her big, blue gaze stared blankly ahead. To an outsider, she would've been labeled as dreamy and lost, but someone such as her teacher knew more than to judge whatever first meets the eye.

Whoever knows what limitless thought that flows behind that plain smile that never truly reaches her cheeks.

Her thoughts must be like the ocean itself, deeper than one would ever know, and vaster than any sea.

Each taste of her words dripped on paper through pen is a blessing, and so is it a curse. The type where you must go through desperate lengths just for a drip of water to slip through the creak after decades of drought.

Again, on impulse, she reached for an open notebook to scribble down as fast as she could whatever was still fresh in mind, and her teacher stood by, guarding the door with an understanding smile.

.

.

.

.

"Licorice."

"You mean _liquorice_."

There has never been anyone, in her entire life, who found enough courage within themselves to distract her whenever she's lost in work.

Rin had been planning a story. A long novel, at that, and something that came so suddenly to her mind when she was staring at the ceiling late at night refusing to get any sleep. As per usual, she reached for a notepad on her drawer and scratched down whatever she could before she would forget.

The main character worked sixteen late hours at a pub.

Like habit, she knew she had to do anything and everything to find her way into a place with the most similar setting to it.

That brings her to a pub downtown that Mikuo had strictly forbidden her to go to. Of course, she strapped on her mother's leather boots, the tightest pencil skirt from back in the eighties, and made her way in without a care in the world so she could get to research, followed with additional writing straight on the spot.

Except, well, she hadn't expected to find a conversationalist constantly sidling up to her wherever she sat.

Rin wrinkled her nose at him, "That's how all the old men say it! I bet you spell it wrongly, too, with five vowels instead of four."

Len Kagamine wasn't exactly an irregular variable.

He would smile at her one minute, and if anyone else tried to approach them other than a bartender, he'd shoot pure fire through his eyes.

And when they'd leave, he'd go back to sunshine and daisies, offering to get her a drink even when she begs him to leave her alone because she needs complete solitude to write.

He leant his cheek against a palm, chuckles blowing from between his lips. He reached a wandering arm around the table, searching in hopes for some skin. It didn't take long for him to find his target in the form of bare, freshly shaven thighs peeking from the hem of a pencil skirt.

"As if you're still young in the sack yourself, Little Miss Rin."

He noticed the blonde stiffen just a bit as he massaged her legs. One of her hands went up to twirl a golden lock around her little finger, a key habit to show whenever she was nervous, while her other hand clicked at a blue ink pen she had been holding within the grips of her palm the entire day.

Like lightning, Len forced his grasp away.

She issued a small giggle to lighten the mood before taking a sip of her drink.

Mint lemon mocktail, ignoring his many offers to get her something stronger.

A young woman sashayed towards the counter, swaying her hips as her order of whiskeys were accompanied by her thick false lashes batting lushly at him, as if she were hoping that such an action would cause him to drop dead to his knees and offer up all his inheritance to her served in a golden casket.

Or maybe, Len sighed, she just wanted money from him while he was alive.

With sex. That too.

Len shot her a wary gaze out of the corner of his eye, noticing that she didn't look half that bad. Her makeup was horribly thick, but that chest looked modest enough to his liking, bobbing pink hair framing olive skin.

When she realised he was finally staring, however, he turned away just in time to miss the dazzling wink the other woman must've hoped would enamour him. This means he also didn't catch the anger emanated when she was conflicted between storming up to him to demand attention or give it up and head towards her group of friends, already waiting for their drinks in the room corner.

Thankfully the decision ended up being the latter.

He didn't even have the energy to talk to women like that.

Right now Len had a different objective: to impress Rin Hiyama, woo her, get her in bed, get married and have thirteen children in either France or the Maldives.. or maybe should take the steps a bit more slowly, perhaps not even in the order he'd hoped.

The male rest his hands firmly in his lap.

"Our conversation isn't done here." He clicked his fingers in front her eyes when he realised she took opportunity of his distraction by going back to writing on her little white notepad. She stuck her tongue out in response, which he found himself smirking at. "You know, I've never seen you drink before."

As a retort, the lady he was vying the affection of merely raised the glass containing her mocktail in both hands and tilted it to her lips until they'd both heard of the very audible gulp.

She wiped her lips with the back of her hand as he couldn't resist a laugh.

"Aren't you cheeky? We both know it's not that. I meant alcohol," He waved an absent hand for the bartender to refill the blonde's glass with another beverage of her preference. "I've never seen you drink before. Is it a resolution to prevent you from waking up one morning on the wrong side of life? Or are you just a prude?"

"Len Kagamine!" She gasped with mock distress. "I am _so_ not a prude! This is the _fourth time_ I've chosen not to wear panty hose within a single month if you haven't noticed."

"I _would_ notice if you'd allow me to stare a little longer."

"I never said you couldn't stare. Just don't touch."

Before he knew it or could even think of a response, solid weight dropped onto him. He dared himself to look down only to notice a perfect leg draped across his lap, slender peach skin contrasting against the dark grey of his jeans.

Len gulped. And it wasn't on any mocktail. Her other leg fell down, nearly touching the floor as she pressed down the material where her skirt spread beneath her fingers, not wanting to uncover any indecencies so early in the night. Even later, for that matter.

She smiled as the bartender slid another non-alcoholic glass, _the one he'd paid for,_ straight across the counter where she was ready to drink.

"Well, isn't _this_ a pleasant surprise." It took everything he had to speak without a stammer. "Is it an early birthday gift?"

"Well, you can think of it that way.. but still, no touching."

Easily spoken than done.

He cleared his throat, attempting to straighten his jeans.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No, not at all."

And for the next few hours they could only stay that way, with her skin over his thighs like a careless waterfall, and his back straight as he rang the bartender for a strong shot of vodka. His lady was a cruel, cruel woman, and yet he had no idea what drew him so tightly towards her as if a moth drawn to a flame.

.

.

.

.

What the hell was she doing.

 _What the hell was she doing._

Mikuo was still recovering from the deep bass booming through his headset when a particular blonde climbed over their conjoined balconies on the eighteenth floor of the apartment just to break through for a midnight talk.

This wasn't the first time she'd done this, no, it was a habit well developed over years of kindergarten and no matter how many times he'd pleaded for her to stop with the reminder of danger and privacy, she'd merely refused to comply.

It wasn't that bad when he finds himself not on speaking terms with his family and she flies in like a goddess with cookie dough ice cream or the apple puffs she bought for lunch, however.

In this case it's the ice cream.

The boy rolled his eyes as he accepted the spoon she handed him. They settled on the bed, inching closer until their thighs touched just to be able to share a tub of ice cream between them. "You do realise there's a door, right?"

"Mum and Dad would notice if I made any noise." She juggled a spoon of her own before staring at his monitor screen. "Oh? You're making more music?"

"Don't be a busybody."

"Get off your bum and join the soccer team like your dad wants you to do. At least you won't be cooped up in here all the time."

Childhood friend be dammed.

His patience was running thin and if there was no risk of her death (and his loneliness as a result) the boy would've happily thrown his friend out the window to watch her fall to a painful demise.

It didn't help that the only thing she cared about when she leant her head on his shoulder was to grab that little pad out of her jeans pocket and start scribbling words of no correlation on impulse. If you ever asked her what it was for, she'd tell you to promptly screw off and go back to silently writing.

It'd be a lie to say Mikuo Hatsune wasn't still offended at her judgement of how he spends his free time, so he moved forwards to some prodding of his own, "You smell like sweat and alcohol. Did you even take _a bath_ after last night?"

Hs dropped his spoon into the tub, clinking against the blonde's before it melted onto his lips

Rin rolled her shoulders as she scooped up another bite.

She closed her eyes and kicked her little feet up in the air much like a toddler would, revelling in the taste.

This girl is so clueless it both irritates him and tugs at his heartstrings.

"I'll treat you to pineapple buns on Monday as a repayment." He ruffled her hair with moxk affection. "You don't look like crap, so I'm assuming you didn't drink anything last night either."

"I'm a good girl." She stuck a tongue out her hand moved in concentration. "All that fake ID nonsense is a pain. It's not like I'm there to do anything wrong.. plus, shut your mouth up for a second, there's something I really need to get down."

"You're writing a book on a female stripper. I think there's _something_ that's a little bit wrong."

"Not like there's any strippers there.. the place's pretty tame. Older men, funky music, all that jazz. The only thing I can applaud it for is the ambience.. there's quite a lot of fishtanks placed around."

"I'm just saying," He dove down to grab her pen and hold it out of arm's reach. "If someone one offers a ride home, go to the toilet, call me first thing and refuse if you run into them again. You got that?"

"Yes, _Mum_." She knocked his shoulder with a fist, a deep glare demanding him to return it to her grasp. "Whatever you say."

But when the time comes for it, she most likely won't even remember the words he says every night.

.

.

.

.

A féminine shadow loomed over her own in the school classroom after hours.

The skies were at the peak of sunset.

She crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, looking up even as her hands never stopped moving from the paper.

"Never taking a break from writing even once, Rin?" Her teacher folded her fingers above the desk. The older woman couldn't help but smile in admiration. "Reminds me of myself at your age.. and if I took your pen away from you, there's no doubt you'd scream, hm?"

As expected, not a single word had entered the blonde's ears.

She was too focused in her own little world, and if one needed to craft a paradise, they needed every little thought and love put into it.

So until the hours ended, and the guards began to close the gates, Mrs. Masaoka stood by to make sure she wouldn't be left alone, and to shake her back to reality when the time for it came.

.

.

.

.

Rin's irritated.

She's been writing, and writing, and writing on a nonstop cycle for far too long. It never takes this long to write anything. She needs to write something on the ocean, she makes a day trip to see the view ー she needs to write about the mountains, she'll climb one before the sun even breaks through the horizon.

And that's why she's went to the club in the first place.

She needed insight, she needed to know what a young woman would smell, think, feel, as she walks through the doors for the very first time.

Mikuo dangled his legs off his bed, reading through a book as she paced across the small room multiple times in apparent search for inspiration.

"It's because you write poetry, you write excerpts ー you analyse things, but you've never felt anything else. That's why novels are impossible for you."

"Don't speak nonsense," She sat down at his desk, picked up a pen, then set it back down in frustration. "Things shouldn't work this way."

"Instead of going where your main character would go, why don't you do things she would, too ?"

Her eyes lit up with sudden flames as if his word had actually done magic.

Her friend was tackled against his bed in a split second. "Kuo, _you're a bloody genius!_ "

"I know I am, babe, I know I am ー"

"I've gotta have _sex!"_

"Wait, no, I take it back I'm an idiot, why don't we reconsider our options a bit more carefully ー"

Rin was already climbing over the window to land on the balcony outside, prepared to make the small trip back to her own bedroom and get a good night's sleep for what she'll be preparing on a fixed schedule for days to come.

And she knew just the right person to help her on her way.

.

.

.

.

Len let out a deep breath as a foreign brunette relaxed against his shoulder, murmuring obscene words as she revelled in the bourbon he'd ordered for her out of respect.

She looked familiar, a bit like the other woman with big hips hoping to catch his attention the other night. One trait they had in common other than thick lashes seemed to be the tact to offer themselves a seat beside him.

He had to force a smile and go, yes, _he's the son of a millionaire and that one model that showed up on all television advertisements every single day back in the nineties._

Yes, he's inheriting all the family fortune. Yes, he'd already taken over his father's company as the sole heir. Yes, his parents are still happily married.

Yes, he's married and has five kids.

Alright, the last one may be a bit of a lie, byt it never hurt to blurt out a little fib every now and then. Especially when it was saving him from a very difficult situation ー even more, an excruciatingly boring lay in bed that would only add to his number of body counts he'd never ever remember, nor find the need to.

Thankfully, a familiar presence sidled on his right.

"I didn't know you were married, Mr. Kagamine," Bright, familiar cherry lips puckered towards him. "I feel almost sorry for your wife. All these drinks you've had, and yet you still can't afford yourself a wedding ring."

The woman that was sitting with him before immediately had her matching chestnut eyes head to his finger.

Her gaze sparkled with stars. He swore it did.

Len gritted his teeth. "That's because my wife.. took it away."

"Did she?" Rin cooed, leaning forwards just enough for him to peek at the bare cleavage through the gap of her neckline. She either knew the effect she had or him, or she was too oblivious to care. "I wonder whatever it could be for."

"Me too," The brunette chirped in as if she had all the right to belong in their conversation. Both females came closer, making his breath hitch. "I'd like to know too."

So he did the only logical thing he could in that moment.

The man pointed towards the silver hoops dangling off the blonde's ear, nearly struggling to find the words to form such a weak excuse. "She turned both mine and hers into those earrings, because she feels, even at the end of the world, our love and marriage will hold on at all times."

"Are you referring to my lobes as the end of the world, Mr. Kagamine?"

"Funny you say that when the keyword we should be referring to here is _how you're my wife._ "

Before the young lady could issue a retort, the person with them had stood up with an audible clang and walked off to another table with her brown hair swaying behind her waist. She must've gotten irritated from (what a stranger could perceive)all their flirting.

Rin issued a soft giggle in triumph before clicking the pen in her hand for some ink, then sketching down on an open notepad while the bartender made his way over.

It took multiple taps on the shoulder from her blond companion before she finally snapped up in response.

"Oh, excuse me for not hearing you," She nibbled on her bottom lip before staring at his name tag, ".. Piko."

Rin's almost sorry she never made an attempt within the entire month to find out his name at all.

Thankfully the bartender smiled just slightly warily, eying her to take an order while he wiped at the wooden counter with a damp cloth. "Not at all. Just the pineapple mocktail again, Miss Hiyama?"

"Water's fine. Or pure dragonfruit juice, if you have any of that.."

Len intervened by slamming a few large coins on the board. "On the contrary, I'd like you to get her the strongest thing you have in store. The most expensive, if you will."

Rin looked more than astonished.

"No! Absolutely not, I will _not_ be drinking tonight."

"Oh, shush up. Give me your family's phone number, I'll let them know I'll get you home safely tonight." One arched brow of his was all it took to drive her wild. "Of course, unless you've got a bad addiction, an intolerance, or something else you should be telling me about..?"

 _Like how she's an underaged teenage girl hanging out after school hours in a bar just to gather information on the novel she's writing?_

Rin vaguely wonders if he'd believe even half of that.

For what she knows, he's swallowed her lie of being a twenty-seven year old journalist well enough.

He did, at some point, make the off comment about how she looked twelve years younger than her actual age, but all the blonde did was to respond with a witty remark about how he himself didn't resemble a man in his early twenties, much less have the behaviour and mental maturity of one.

He's more like a cheeky kindergarten boy, honestly.

The type that would hold up a dandelion on the playground to impress his crush.

Then again he was nearly famous, even having an entire wikipedia page dedicated to himself, so maybe her hopes of this man being the same age as her was a little too far-fetched.

 _Unless, of course, he really is doppelganger and the real Len Kagamine is trapped in the cellar of his own mansion, doomed to isolation forever._

As silly as the idea was, a light bulb went off in the young lady's head. That.. could be something put into her seriss. Perhaps as a little side story.

Rin hastily scribbled down some more keywords on her notepad.

When she left her personal bubble, she noticed there were two glasses waiting for her on both sides of her arms. One of fresh, umbrella-tipped pineapple mocktail, and the other a small shot filled with clear liquid, alongside a smell she couldn't quite place.

Piko was gone, tending to the other clients.

He pushed away her hand when she began digging for her purse, assuring that he'd already paid for it. "They don't have dragonfruit," Len spoke up warily, "So I told him to just go along with your usual choice."

She gestured to the glass beside it. "I'm not drinking _that_ ー whatever it is you got me."

"I _know_ , honey. I'm not forcing you to. That's for myself."

A bead of irritation popped on her forehead when she realised he was rescinding his offer. It was almost as if he was taunting her for not daring to take on his challenge. Of course, Len would've never behaved under such a rash mindset and understood her boundaries that he wasn't meant to cross.

Except just as he reached for the glass, another hand shot to grasp it at the speed of light. Her throat bobbed as the liquid was gulped down; slowly, then all at once.

Before they knew it, Rin Kagamine had downed her own very first shot of alcohol _, and it burnt_.

The older male stared with his jaw agape, disbelieving.

"I'm a big girl," She cooed. He felt her drop her leg over his thighs once again. "So, Mr Kagamine, _do_ learn to treat me as one.. won't you?"

He felt her mouth against his own before he could blink.

.

.

.

.

Gumi was going crazy.

Both she and Mikuo were aware that little Rin was trying to graduate from being a baby. In first year, she started showing the signs.

She left their usual table to hang around her own group of friends in school. Soon after that, she began walking home alone, joining clubs and extracurriculars without requesting even a slight semblance of a suggestion, input or advice from either of them.

But now it was this, and going to a place , _where sixteen year old girls definitely should not be going_ drew the line.

Their parents didn't raise them like this _. Any of them._ There was a reason they went to such a conservative school with strict rules and regulations.

Call her narrow minded but flirting with a man likely _twice_ your age was completely unethical. "I didn't sleep with him, Gumi. Gosh." And now this irritating blonde was swinging those bare legs above her bedspread, fingering one of the dangling ornaments off the wall. "Your good luck charms are so pretty.. you've got to teach me how to make one of these sometime."

The way she thinks she can change topics and dismiss former subjects so easily is frustrating enough.

Gumi gritted her teeth. She couldn't help but fume whenever Rin took her fingers away from a pen, only to pad them against her lips then look away through the nearest window with a sigh.

"Mikuo called me at two in the morning because according to him, you were flat out drunk and dialed him by accident. Or maybe chance, considering you could've been left rotting next to that club's alley! God knows who'd even find you if we didn't get there first."

The younger girl mumbled something beneath her breath about how both of her friends acted more like her parents rather than faithful companions.

She rose her voice soon after, "I know! Are you done now?"

"No. Next time you're going for your little book research, you're bringing either me or Mikuo with you ー otherwise, we're telling your parents."

How absolutely terrible.

Rin rolled her eyes entirely before nodding her head.

She may promise it, but needless was her friend aware that she can easily put on an act; smiling and agreeing, only to go against it at the first opportune moment.

 _After all,_ what Gumi doesn't know won't hurt her. Or so she had hoped, like a million times before.

"No, don't pull that look with me. You can do it with Mikuo how many times you want and he'll believe you, but I sure as hell won't."

"His lips are so soft..."

" _Rin!_ "

.

.

.

.

"Sex," She brought up the topic so suddenly, the man nearly stirred. "How many times have you had it?"

Only a few minutes ago, they'd waved off a woman they had been clinging to him, insisting he dance with her whilst turning a deaf ear upon strict refusal, even going so far as to flash her garters in public to gain his attention.

She was flicked off like a lint on the shoulder the instant Rin entered the bar and walked up to the booth, lazily making up an excuse about how they had to quickly plan a vacation for their baby boy's first birthday.

Len was amused, to say the least. Both about how she'd seemed almost possessive over him, and about her current wonder. .

He secretly wagered his hope on the former. "I lost count when it hit double digits. I can list on one hand the number of times they were good, though."

"How old are you again?"

He darted his tongue out to wet his lip. "Twenty-four. I'm younger than you by about three years, I think."

Right. _Of course_. Younger than her.

She tried to hide her dry throat by forcing a sweet tone as she looked down at her open notepad. "You're into older women..."

"Only the ones as sweet as you..."

Before either of them knew it, their noses were touching and their foreheads nearly pressed together. Rin jumped back at the speed of light, and Len returned to his former position, taking a sip of his drink to calm the tension between them or just pretend all together as if it never existed.

Thankfully his companion wasn't one to dwell in the pass, no matter how short ago the moment was.

For a minute he was about to question whether she was able to get home alright the other day,.

He hoped she did, considering the girl refused his offer to drive her home because he said he was late for a family dinner, and she insisted she wanted to spend a little more time in the bar to recover after the multiple drinks he'd introduced to her, and it'd be unnecessary for him to waste any time waiting for her to be done.

But she speaks up first, like always, and it isn't a conversation of something pleasant.

Instead, she brings his attention elsewhere.

And that elsewhere is downwards.

Rin was giggling, "Do all men your age get turned on as easily?"

"Like I said," He hissed, cheeks rapidly turning red, "I haven't had a good lay for a while."

"Could you show me?"

"Show ー show you?!"

Rin took note of his flushed visage, scratching a few words down with her pen before returning to him with a desperate look. Her face was suddenly too close to his own, and he could feel her warm breath on his skin as the blonde pressed their noses together out of their own volition.

He almost choked when he felt her hand rest on his bulge.

Her explanation wasn't a anything reassuring either. "It's for research."

She massaged him through the cloth; up, down, and into circles.

Len gulped back on his throat audibly.

It felt good.

It felt too good.

She touched him in just the right places even with restriction in the way. He was almost tempted to press down her hand, just to make sure she'd touch him more and more with those magic fingers of hers.

"Not here," He finally gained the willpower to refuse. "Not here. Come home with me tonight."

Two familiar voices rang in her head. Mikuo's worried coddling, Gumi's lectures that could last for two nights.. like the angel and devil weighing on her shoulder were both disapproving.

She could. The deep depths of greed in her stomach tempted her to.

"Tomorrow," Her voice croaked out. "I can't today."

No, no, what was she thinking ー tomorrow's a school day ー

"I'm not free after eight at night tomorrow. I won't be here," Len Kagamine whipped out his phone, hiding a successful grin beneath the shadows of his fedora. "But we can have the entire early evening together.. just give me your number so we can work out the rest."

The girl didn't speak against it.

.

.

.

.

"You will let me read your book once you're done with it, won't you, Rin?"

Mrs. Masaoka set another perfect grade on her table, and she almost smiled at the way the young lady pocketed the paper without another care in the world. As if it was just the norm, rather than an achievement, and she wouldn't mind what she got even if it was the lowest possible she could receive.

Whether that's something worthy of admiration or foolishness at it best, neither of the would know.

As the older woman tried to read through her notes, Rin quickly covered the writing with the palm of her hand.

"I'm not finished yet. It's just a million of drafts and scattered paper ー I've been meaning to write it down, for real, on my laptop.. but my head ends up getting jammed every time I try to come so close as writing five words of it."

"Writer's block. I'm a bit surprised it can come from you, of everyone else." Her teacher made a sound of understanding. "The only way I can offer advice is to take a warm sip of tea and explore what it is that you're planning to write on. But you're a smart girl, Rin, so I'm sure you've already got that figured out."

Rin let out a deep sigh.

She's not sure why she even bothered to explain it. The only person's that ever managed to help her with writing, at all, is Mikuo Hatsune, but right now he's the last person on earth she wanted to see. All he does is nag, and nag, and nag, until her head's just about ready to come together and burst.

Her sock clad feet brushed over the floor as she went back to her notes.

"Kaito Shion ー is that a character in your book?"

Rin tried not to be too disrespectful towards a teacher. "It's my penname."

"Penname?" The woman tapped her foot on the floor. "Thinking far ahead, I see. So you're planning on publishing your book?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I wish you the best of luck."

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, pretending to smile in gratification.

She didn't need luck.

All she needed was dedication, research, and Len Kagamine.

"And Rin? Remember the principal asked you to prepare a speech for this year's fiftieth ceremony. It's only little more than a month away, after all, and you'll be the one reading to us all."

Or perhaps a little bit of additional luck wouldn't be too bad to have on hand, either.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo took the turn to leap onto his neighbour's balcony on Monday evening, not at all looking pleased with her attire, much less behaviour.

She'd fled from classes at the speed of light before most people could even reach the gates, and now that he was home himself, he could see the girl combing through knots of flaxen hair while her pencil skirt rose up her thighs and her shirt exposed more cleavage than either of them had ever thought possible. No doubt these were her mother's clothes rather than her own.

"You're dressed up." The eldest between the two began to snarl. "Sure, just have me steal my dad's car in the middle of the night to pick you up in some deserted alleyway, pretend to apologise, then go and do the exact same thing that got you a mess in the first place."

"Relax, Mum-kuo. I'm not going to the club." She lied.

Well, it wasn't particularly a lie.

She was supposed to be in bed with Len Kagamine by now, kissing until sunrise, but she's somehow managed to blow that off by not messaging him at all. Now she's going to be lucky if she hides somewhere in the shadows of the club just so she can catch a glimpse of him from afar.

Also make sure he wasn't talking to any other women that _wasn't_ her.

Mikuo would like to say she wasn't a woman ー but Mikuo is almost always wrong.

"Then it's alright for me to come with you."

"Oh, oh no," Blonde lashes batted lovingly in front of cerulean eyes. "A friend is going to pick me up. We're going to do some.. research on the novel together."

Mikuo narrowed his gaze further. "Who is this _friend?"_

"Le ー um, " She cursed herself for almost blurting out Len Kagamine's name. "Leila."

There's no way this _protective mother figure of a boy_ would let her go out tonight had he known that she was a teenage girl willingly planning to go out with a man into the middle of god knows where, without any way to contact anybody, no less.

 _So she'll go with Leila_. Pretty name. Sounds believable enough.

Besides, there's no point in being young if you're not living ー or so says a quote by one of her characters, Chika Mccleave, one of the workers in an uptown casino. She'd based Chika on one of the women caught flirting with Len, thus the character is far too unpleasant for her liking, but that's a story for a different time.

"Send me a picture of this _Leila_ later."

She'll just pick off the first woman she sees tonight and snap a quick picture.

Rin forms a smile, "Of course, whatever you say."

.

.

.

.

Len Kagamine crossed his arms above her when he first landed eyes on her, rolled up in a corner seat rather than the usual booth by the counter. It's like she couldn't decide on whether she wanted him to find her, or whether she wanted to chicken out after their exchange the past few days ago and pretend they'd never met before.

Either way, he wasn't a coward, so he stomped up and took a seat next to the blonde before instantly grabbing her chin in his hands. " _You_ said you'd call me the other night."

She began to stammer. "I did, but, um, something came up, so,"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

In one, suave moment, he'd tugged on her chin and pushed it upwards to where his own lips belong.

Their mouths met in a sweet exchange. They parted for air, and the second time was a bit clumsiee, but he managed to get her to straddle his lap and to allow his lips a latch onto her neck and it became perfect.

It became absolutely perfect.

"Mm.. that was..." Brilliant. "You... you need to give me more. Give me a second,"

It was absolutely brilliant and she needed to write about it as quickly as possible.

Before she could reach her pen and paper, however, her companion predicted her train of thought and prevented such a thing. He kept the bag out of her reach and tossed it beneath the floor until she couldn't touch anything but him, him, him.

His nether regions poked at her crotch soon enough and she let out a squeak before burying her face in the valley of his shoulder.

"I'm trying to give you more," He whispered huskily. "Are you ready?"

Morality weighed down on her so suddenly that her back stiffened, and she had to stop reveling in the way his hands massaged her arse. "I have to go home early tonight."

He made a small whine. "No, you belong to me until morning.."

"My dad's calling me back ー Len, I've got to go." She pushed him back on the chest and got on her feet. "I'm sorry, I have your number now so I promise I'll call you. I promise. Just not tonight ー "

"You're in your late twenties," The male pulled an unsatisfied pout as he latched a grip on her wrist. "Your parents shouldn't be holding you back anymore."

If only he knew.

Guilt reared it's head, ordering her to tell him the truth, all until pride stood in it's way.

She doesn't know what he'd say to her if he found out she'd been lying to him, even if it she makes it out to be as small as she wants it to be.

Her bottom lip trembled with desperation. "They aren't ー "

"Don't give me your puppy dog eyes, you're the older woman ー you should give in."

Except she wasn't.

"Len... please ? I'm telling you, I can't today."

"Then promise me tomorrow." He took a deep breath, solidifying his request. "Let me have you all evening tomorrow, and then I'll let go."

She hesitated for only one second more. "You have yourself a deal."

.

.

.

.

It's the most annoying thing in the world when your friend insists on staying in the locker room after class just to watch you shave your legs on the bench with thick cream, an old razer, and old songs about making love back in the seventies.

Yet even though she expressed her disliking towards the situation, Gumi watched her anyways, criticising every single little move she makes.

Not to mention she was nervous to the brink after promising a man to sex today.

"You can't sleep with him, you know." She lied to Gumi saying that it was only a date, but both of them knew that it wasn't true. "You said he's twenty-four, right? He's eight years older than you. If anyone found out, you're not going to be in big, big trouble, but he will."

That just means she's got to cover up better then, doesn't she?

"You could ruin this man's life, Rin. His future."

"It's not like it's yours!"

It took everything the older girl had not to break into an outburst. " _You've only known him two months, Rin,_ you don't know him long enough to have sex with him! For all you know, he could be an actual paedophile considering he's actually found it within himself to get attracted to you! A child!"

Now the blonde was outright insulted.

Rin slammed her foot down in irritation.

"I can do what I want.." She reached for a top in her locker before tossing her shaver inside. "I won't call you or Mikuo tonight, so don't bother even thinking about me."

"Rin, I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting!" She threw boths hands up in the air. "I don't! Alright? I don't!"

She stormed out first opportunity she was presented.

.

.

.

.

She can't believe she actually spent the entire trip to a university two hours away from her home and school just so he wouldn't suspect anything.

Len Kagamine rolled down the car window as he drove up to the curb, smirking at her with twitching lips. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, almost a little bit too much, especially when she crossed the road to reach the front passenger seat where she could calmly place a hand on his lap and pretend there was nothing wrong whatsoever with what she was doing.

His breath hitched when she leaned forwards to press her lips on his cheek.

"Good evening, Len."

"Evening. You don't have your bag with you?"

"Oh, this ?" She waved her purse up.

The sound of her pens and papers cluttered within the cloth, and he couldn't help but stare at it, completely weary.

"Not that.. your schoolbag. Books ?"

In a moment of panic, she brought up the first excuse to come to mind. "Oh, no, no, I'm not in school anymore! No, I'm currently working.. somewhere, um, else. I just come here every now and then for their yoga circles."

His eyes moved up and down her outfit.

A pencil skirt and a tube top didn't seem like fitting attire for exercise, but who was he to judge. "Right.." He shifted the gear into drive, voice disbelieving. "Yoga."

"So now.. um, dinner ?"

"Dinner," The man agreed with a hesitant smile.

.

.

.

.

Hours later he's in the shower. Her wrist is moving across every single surface she can find, an imaginary pen writing over the bedsheet, the coffee table she sat by before, and her own thighs. He'd taken her notepad and purse away, and she was forced to lean back with the top few buttons of her skirt undone.

She needs to do this.

For her research.

Forget telling him the truth for just one night. He'll know any other time. He'll understand how she isn't doing this for her own good.

She can't write about things she does not know about, and the only way to rival whatever she does not know, is by forcing herself to learn it no matter how much she feels the need to flee.

He came into the room a while after, towel slunk around his waist and beads of water running down his toned chest.

It took all her courage to crawl on her hands and knees above the mattress, sticking out a tongue and purring much like a cat would before he pounced on her wholly and completely, leaving no gaps for her to sneak away.

.

.

.

.

"Are you _done?_ " Mikuo wouldn't look her in the eyes as she got into the car.

Rin looked down, nudging her heel-clad toes together as he tightened his grip around the steering wheel of his father's truck, clenching then unclenching, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. It didn't help that she'd called him in tears in the middle of the night, begging him to pick her up on the opposite end of the town.

Gumi had warned him.

Gumi had told him to leave her to grow up on her own, and to suffer the consequences for any mistakes she'd made.

He couldn't find the heart for it the instant he heard her voice whispering through his ears.

The dark sky was filled with clouds, not a single star in the sky.

"Just.. let's go home," The young lady brought her arms around herself. "Can you.. turn off the AC? It's a little cold.."

"You lied to me, Rin."

"Hm?"

"Why isn't _Leila_ taking you home?" Despite his anger, he turned off the cooling system as per her wish, but his eyes didn't stop glaring forwards. He was so, so upset, especially with the way she made it out to seem like she was in a desperate situation when in reality she'd fled Len Kagamine's house in the middle of the night when he was still asleep, arms wound tight around her.

Sure, she can mask this as research, or say that it's just something her stupid main character would do, but you can only go so far before your bad behaviour can no longer be excused.

She leant forwards to kiss his cheek, and Mikuo caught a whiff of strong men's cologne. He immediately recoiled from disgust.

Rin felt the beat in her chest falter as she leant back in her own seat, clinging at the belts for support.

"It was only once.. I won't see him again, I promise."

"You had sex _with an adult,_ Rin!" The older boy slammed one hand against the dashboard, forcing her to jump in surprise. "You had sex with an adult, and he is disgusting for not realising that you're nothing more than a _child!_ "

"Don't say that about him.."

"Why? Why shouldn't I? Are you _in love_ with him now, Rin, hm, are you?"

"Stop coddling me! I'm not your little doll, and I'm not a five year old girl ー I'm allowed to make my own decisions."

"My problem is that _all_ your _fucking decisions_ involve _me_."

She uses him like he's a puppet on a string and he's had enough.

Rin parted her lips, as if she were about to come up with an excuse, but instead she made the solid decision to stay quiet with her hands placed in her lap, her cheek resting against the glass window to observe the cloudy skies.

Her silence was the only way she knew how to apologise.

All through the night she kept her arms around herself, often regretting her choice of leaving the bed with Len Kagamine sleeping it, while at the same time hating herself for getting beneath the bedsheets with a man in the first place.

She.. didn't even leave him a note.

Rin felt her shoulders tremble and the only way to calm herself down was to take out her little writing pad out of her pouch and do whatever she always felt the need to do: write.

.

.

.

.

Gym on Thursday was the last thing she ever would've wanted to do.

Her knees felt like lead and her thighs like swollen breadsticks, and there were bruises on her hips where she'd been gripped a bit too tightly. Not to mention the bites on her neck and little crescent knicks running down her spine.

Gumi was putting on her swimsuit as slowly as possible so they would stay in the same room for longer than normal.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but.. I told you so. What did you expect to gain by seducing him?"

"I don't regret it," Rin accentuated. She looked when she heard her friend scoff. "I don't regret him. I just can't see him ever again."

"You're realising what's wrong, now?"

"I thought I'd be able to write." The blonde explained. Her eyes rapidly looked around the room to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I thought if I slept with him, just this once, I'd know what it is I wanted to write about."

She went to her bedroom the moment they ー her and Mikuo, that is, arrived at their apartment block. She turned to her laptop, ready to get her creativity juices pumping and push her scattered notes out in one, entire document, like she expected herself the capability of doing for the entire night.

She spent until sunrise staring at a blank document, noticing that it was a fantasy too far-fetched.

Rin absently touched her lips again, thinking of how he pried them apart with the aid of only his own.

She misses smelling like his cologne.

"I know you're antagonising him.. but this is all on me. He doesn't know that I'm a high school girl, and had he been aware, he likely would've never talked to me in the first place." As an afterthought, she left in the last words to complete her sentence, "Don't blame him when he isn't in the wrong. Please."

"Mikuo's mad as hell, just so you know." Gumi rolled her shoulders into a shrug. "You dug your own grave, and I won't help you get out of it."

"I don't need you to."

"But just so you know, if you're still on a block.. it doesn't hurt to go to that man just once. Just to free yourself from any guilt."

.

.

.

.

She didn't have to go and find him.

It was midday in February when her school held an assembly, gathering many former alumni for their fiftieth year anniversary since it's founding. She stood in the crowd, singing out the national chorus with the rest of the students until her eyes met a familiar gaze set across the room, only on her.

She had hoped to slink back in the shadows, remain to be unseen, but all that is crushed the moment the principal calls forth her name and she's forced to clamber up the stadium, written speech in hand, standing in the spotlight of the room.

She could feel his eyes on her, deeper than anything.

.

.

.

.

Rin watched the man pace back and front in an empty classroom.

She nearly couldn't believe he'd actually mustered the strength to grab hold of her wrist after the last word of her speech and navigate through the halls with the experience only a former student would have.

The only way she knew to cool the air was by starting up a conversation; even when her throat was parched and dry from having spoken up with forced confidence. But, the young lady reasoned, if she was capable of speaking in front of three thousand people, she might as well be able to talk with one person with that courage she had minutes before.

But conversations were a two-way street, and it didn't help if he chose not to partake in it.

The blonde began to unzip the contents of her bag, hoping to get her writing utensils in order to cool some nerves, "So you came to school here as well, hm?"

He glared at her, then towards her paper in hand. One move was all it took for him to grab it out of reach, and to his surprise, she didn't leap out of her way to take it back. Instead she leant into her seat with her eyes cast to the ceiling. It was as if she didn't mind even if he'd ripped it in half.

Her hard work, her months of research, _all those nights she'd tease him with a kiss on the cheek even when he wasn't allowed to touch her skin._

And now she was here, and he was there, and he likely wanted to see her burnt at a stake.

"Yes," He growled in response. " _Eight years_ ago."

".. It's a good school."

They didn't gather together for any sweet talk, if that's what Rin was expecting.

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot?" She whimpered when he came so close, the desk she sat by was knocked aside. "Did you think it was alright to go all, oh, why not just set this guy up, kiss him every now and then, let him take me out for a spin, then leave him alone in bed when I get the first opportunity?"

It was too risky to do anything else.

She couldn't tell him the truth, and she couldn't trust anyone but Mikuo and Gumi. She had an aim, and when she got it, she didn't find any point to linger on.

Rin wrangled her wrists uselessly. "What did you want me to do? _Tell you that we can't be together?_ _What?_ "

"I'd prefer that over just leaving in the middle of the night and cutting off contact!"

"It's illegal!" She pushed him backwards when he got too close. "It's _illegal_ , alright? _It's illegal!_ "

"Jesus," He buried his face in his palms, crouching to his knees, "How old even are you..?"

She saïd she was twenty-seven. She said she was single, that she lived on her own, that she was fresh out of university.

Len would be lying if he said he hadn't suspected anything, but of all things, it wasn't this. Vomit rose up his throat from the depths of his stomach and he was nearly in shock to feel a cool palm rest against the back of his burning neck.

"I didn't mean to trick you.. I didn't mean for there to be anything between us, I promise."

"And now there never will." The older man spat, "Congratu ー _fucking_ ー lations. I'm just in awe that you actually told me your real name. Or is that a lie, too?"

Her voice lulled gently, "I never wanted to hurt you, Len."

It was almost as if she knew just the right way to calm the knick in his head that drove him into pain, even if she was the source of it. Her small fingers drew reassuring circles over his skin and he shivered audibly, not mustering enough energy to even push her away.

"You should've _thought_ about that _before you seduced me._ "

"I never seduced you," Rin was the one to tilt his chin upwards this time, a slender finger tracing the shape of his jaw. "Or at least, I didn't mean to.. and we all can't really help what we feel, can we?"

As her mouth bent to meet his, he fell backwards, sliding away.

She masked her hurt with a look of surprise, but he just turned his gaze, down, forcing away. "You're just a little girl. I can't ー I shouldn't have touched a little girl."

Rin took advantage of his words to push her tongue through his lips while the man was still speaking. She coiled her fingers into laces around his golden hair, and leant back with a familiar flashing smile. "You and I both know I'm _nothing_ like a little girl."

.

.

.

.

Mikuo stared his teacher right in the eye when she tapped onto his shoulder.

The woman hesitated before speaking, looking back and forth from the window to the girl that sat in the corner of the classroom. "You don't suppose she's finished with her writing, do you?"

That was the last thing he wanted to be questioned after being forced to juggle multiple layers of sheets for the seventh round of class duty within a single day. It's surprising his arms hasn't popped off beneath all that weight. "She's right behind us, perhaps you'd get a proper answer if you asked the girl herself instead of someone like me?"

Mrs. Masaoka tapped a marker pen on the white board goodnaturedly. "Oh, you know how she is..."

Doesn't ever notice the world around her when she's caught up in her little notepad and her pen.

The boy didn't have to say anything for them to acknowledge that he'd understood.

.

.

.

.

Rin had gotten her hair a trim where it reached her chin, harassed her mother for allowance to buy the new bubble dress she's currently wearing, put on some of Gumi's best lipstick.. she'd done the most she possibly could to feel at her best today, and the blonde could only hope she looked the same.

She checked the location on her phone, tightened the scarf around her chin, then took a deep breath before she entered the cafe.

Nice warm heating cast a glow upon her cheeks and she spotted him with a book, sitting in a little booth by the window when she took another step forwards. Her boots tapped against the ground, more and more, and she found herself nearly irritated when she hovered right above the older man and he hadn't even done anything but trail his eyes down the page he'd been reading before.

Her retort was only by pushing her entire body downwards and aim her mouth towards his lips.

Only, well, he flicked her forehead before she could get too close.

Rin plopped down on the seat across him grumpily. "It's surprising to see you invite me to somewhere that's not a bar, Mr. Kagamine."

"Nor is it my _bedroom_." He rose a brow lazily, as if he hadn't done anything at all to piss her off, then promptly returned to his book. "Let me finish this chapter and we'll talk."

" _I will,_ but only if you let me do this ー "

Her efforts to kiss him was broken once again.

When she leant forwards over the table, he leant back, and soon enough they felt multiple eyes in the shop land on them at such a unfortunate (for the young lady in this case) encounter.

Len cleared his breath.

This time, he had the courtesy to put his book away into a bag and tuck his watch beneath the hem of his cardigan. "I've been doing a lot of thinking.. and I've decided that I'm sorry, but I don't kiss _little girls_."

If she had any intention to start this day with a smile, it had completely fallen through the ground.

Her fingers clenched beneath the table, gaze dimming beneath the peeking sunlight.

"... Then why would you call me out here?" Her voice croaked. The edges of her teeth dyed crimson as she gnawed her bottom lip. "If you knew I was going to continue to try _if you gave me an opportunity,_ why did you do it?"

"I'm not _done._ "

Rin snapped her chin up. Her eyes looked into his own, blues clashing together, and she could see him mirroring her expression. There was a bit of blood on his incisors, but the man didn't seem to pay it any mind.

It took all he had to continue, "I don't.. I can't be with a teenage girl. I can't."

 _Not_ exactly the response she'd been hoping for.

The young lady crossed her arms, unsure why she'd even allowed him to run his mouth for this long when she could've gotten up and left the instant he finally cast his gaze upon her. But even she knew she was greedy, with those deep pools that urged her hands to write, even if such a habit was the curse that brought her here in the first place. "Are you done _now?_ "

"But _I wouldn't mind waiting for you to catch up._ "

Her mind turned to frost.

Her body, on the other hand, burnt like a radiator. Her cheeks bloomed pink even under the heat and she released the grip she had on her own figure.

"Len, you're not saying ー ?"

"After you graduate," He swallowed audibly, and she was almost astonished to see him looking at the floor and the ceiling and everywhere that wasn't her. "Maybe eight years down the lane, maybe even three, _maybe,_ if you're ready for it,"

"This is beginning to sound like a marriage proposal."

" _Stop._ " This time he couldn't hold back a laugh. "Ha, you're _annoying._ "

The blonde grinned along with him, "I'm very willing, if that's what you mean."

The moment she pushed herself up on the table again, elbows supporting her weight as she moved towards him, she was disappointed to feel his palm press over the bottom half of her face. He trapped her mouth, forcing her back. Feeling a bit rebellious herself, however, she didn't think twice before sticking out a tongue to lick over his skin.

Len recoiled from disgust.

She flailed her legs beneath the table childishly once she settled back down.

"So no kisses, _fine,_ " Rin kicked him just slightly. "I'm assuming sex is out of the question, as well."

Steam must've left his ears at that point.

Obviously she was cute, but she was undeniably irritating. "That goes without _saying._ "

"How about bars?"

"No bars. _Absolutely none at all._ If I catch you at one, I'll even have _your parents_ know." He nodded determinedly before unleashing a long list of conditionals. "Our dates will be in public places from now on, so I expect you not to have any complaints with my cafe preferences. Please be mindful to wear proper clothing every time we go out together, that means no pencil skirts or shorts and basically anything that shows skin. _Also_ don't try to lecture me on proper spelling or my poor knowledge on world geography, because now we're aware that I'm older than you, meaning I expect full respect towards me ー "

Her smile brightened like fireworks.

The pitch of her scream nearly broke his hearing, but he loved it. "We're going to have dates?!"

He taunted her with a roll of his eyes. "What did you _expect?_ "

"Can I kiss you now?"

" _Maybe_ in two years," This time he was the one to reach across the table, pinching at her cheeks. "And Rin?"

"Mmm?"

"Your hand's been twitching for ages. Just take out your pen and _write._ "

.

.

.

.

The moment Rin Kagamine got home, she listed her overview of her entire drafts, opened her laptop and began typing down the very first sentence of her novel.

And this time, she couldn't stop. Not until the very end.

* * *

 **deep sigh. i hope to get the next one done before 31 dec..  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Shit shit shit i'm so sorry i work through things so badly every month, I'll fix up this entire thing again in a bit. Everyone's having exams from my boyfriend to my cousin to my neighbour's dog and it's just not a good place to be in._** ** _Here's my try at teenage girl!rin x ceo!len,_** _(though he's not particularly famous to maintain realism,)_ ** _where she's a girl that finds it difficult to write down a novel she's planning to publish, and he_** _really_ ** _wants to touch her thighs._**

 ** _Chapter warning: Big age gap, illegal(?) mentioned sex, and so forth._**

* * *

 _._

 ** _30/11/18  
"writer"  
_** _summary: Trying to write a full length novel while flirting with a man nearly ten years older than you is not something she should be able to do. After all, Rin wouldn't exactly call herself a multitasker.  
_

 _._

* * *

The evening sunset cast a lonely glow. She reaches a hand out, through the window, as if hoping to grab the clouds with only a single palm.

Many birds flock in the sky and she can't help but wonder what it'll take to get her to fly.

A gentle tap on her shoulder returns her to reality, safe on the ground, where Mrs. Masaoka looks stares her down with arms crossed to hide away a habitual kind smile. The older woman taps a foot above the floorboards, impatient, and Rin knows she's impatient for an answer to whatever it is she had asked.

Before she can apologise for being lost in thought, her teacher places a thick sheet of paper onto the desk across her.

A fine hundred mark was screaming at her through bright, red ink.

"Congratulations, Rin, you've scored another perfect grade on last week's assignment." She nodded, as if to convince herself, rather than her pupil, "I would usually forbid students from daydreaming in my class, but seeing how well you're doing, I suppose I'll make you an exception."

The young lady tilted her head to the side.

Almost exhausted, Mrs. Masaoka had to gesture back towards the paper.

"Your poem on ocean cliffsides?" She scanned her eyes through the beginning words. "I heard you say you wanted to go to the beach everyday for inspiration on it.. Just like how your friend Mikuo said you spent a night alone in a forest with only water to write an excerpt on a false war literature novel."

She does that on impulse, really.

This time, the blonde's head moved from it's position and bobbed her neck in confirmation. Her big, blue gaze stared blankly ahead. To an outsider, she would've been labeled as dreamy and lost, but someone such as her teacher knew more than to judge whatever first meets the eye.

Whoever knows what limitless thought that flows behind that plain smile that never truly reaches her cheeks.

Her thoughts must be like the ocean itself, deeper than one would ever know, and vaster than any sea.

Each taste of her words dripped on paper through pen is a blessing, and so is it a curse. The type where you must go through desperate lengths just for a drip of water to slip through the creak after decades of drought.

Again, on impulse, she reached for an open notebook to scribble down as fast as she could whatever was still fresh in mind, and her teacher stood by, guarding the door with an understanding smile.

.

.

.

.

"Licorice."

"You mean _liquorice_."

There has never been anyone, in her entire life, who found enough courage within themselves to distract her whenever she's lost in work.

Rin had been planning a story. A long novel, at that, and something that came so suddenly to her mind when she was staring at the ceiling late at night refusing to get any sleep. As per usual, she reached for a notepad on her drawer and scratched down whatever she could before she would forget.

The main character worked sixteen late hours at a pub.

Like habit, she knew she had to do anything and everything to find her way into a place with the most similar setting to it.

That brings her to a pub downtown that Mikuo had strictly forbidden her to go to. Of course, she strapped on her mother's leather boots, the tightest pencil skirt from back in the eighties, and made her way in without a care in the world so she could get to research, followed with additional writing straight on the spot.

Except, well, she hadn't expected to find a conversationalist constantly sidling up to her wherever she sat.

Rin wrinkled her nose at him, "That's how all the old men say it! I bet you spell it wrongly, too, with five vowels instead of four."

Len Kagamine wasn't exactly an irregular variable.

He would smile at her one minute, and if anyone else tried to approach them other than a bartender, he'd shoot pure fire through his eyes.

And when they'd leave, he'd go back to sunshine and daisies, offering to get her a drink even when she begs him to leave her alone because she needs complete solitude to write.

He leant his cheek against a palm, chuckles blowing from between his lips. He reached a wandering arm around the table, searching in hopes for some skin. It didn't take long for him to find his target in the form of bare, freshly shaven thighs peeking from the hem of a pencil skirt.

"As if you're still young in the sack yourself, Little Miss Rin."

He noticed the blonde stiffen just a bit as he massaged her legs. One of her hands went up to twirl a golden lock around her little finger, a key habit to show whenever she was nervous, while her other hand clicked at a blue ink pen she had been holding within the grips of her palm the entire day.

Like lightning, Len forced his grasp away.

She issued a small giggle to lighten the mood before taking a sip of her drink.

Mint lemon mocktail, ignoring his many offers to get her something stronger.

A young woman sashayed towards the counter, swaying her hips as her order of whiskeys were accompanied by her thick false lashes batting lushly at him, as if she were hoping that such an action would cause him to drop dead to his knees and offer up all his inheritance to her served in a golden casket.

Or maybe, Len sighed, she just wanted money from him while he was alive.

With sex. That too.

Len shot her a wary gaze out of the corner of his eye, noticing that she didn't look half that bad. Her makeup was horribly thick, but that chest looked modest enough to his liking, bobbing pink hair framing olive skin.

When she realised he was finally staring, however, he turned away just in time to miss the dazzling wink the other woman must've hoped would enamour him. This means he also didn't catch the anger emanated when she was conflicted between storming up to him to demand attention or give it up and head towards her group of friends, already waiting for their drinks in the room corner.

Thankfully the decision ended up being the latter.

He didn't even have the energy to talk to women like that.

Right now Len had a different objective: to impress Rin Hiyama, woo her, get her in bed, get married and have thirteen children in either France or the Maldives.. or maybe should take the steps a bit more slowly, perhaps not even in the order he'd hoped.

The male rest his hands firmly in his lap.

"Our conversation isn't done here." He clicked his fingers in front her eyes when he realised she took opportunity of his distraction by going back to writing on her little white notepad. She stuck her tongue out in response, which he found himself smirking at. "You know, I've never seen you drink before."

As a retort, the lady he was vying the affection of merely raised the glass containing her mocktail in both hands and tilted it to her lips until they'd both heard of the very audible gulp.

She wiped her lips with the back of her hand as he couldn't resist a laugh.

"Aren't you cheeky? We both know it's not that. I meant alcohol," He waved an absent hand for the bartender to refill the blonde's glass with another beverage of her preference. "I've never seen you drink before. Is it a resolution to prevent you from waking up one morning on the wrong side of life? Or are you just a prude?"

"Len Kagamine!" She gasped with mock distress. "I am _so_ not a prude! This is the _fourth time_ I've chosen not to wear panty hose within a single month if you haven't noticed."

"I _would_ notice if you'd allow me to stare a little longer."

"I never said you couldn't stare. Just don't touch."

Before he knew it or could even think of a response, solid weight dropped onto him. He dared himself to look down only to notice a perfect leg draped across his lap, slender peach skin contrasting against the dark grey of his jeans.

Len gulped. And it wasn't on any mocktail. Her other leg fell down, nearly touching the floor as she pressed down the material where her skirt spread beneath her fingers, not wanting to uncover any indecencies so early in the night. Even later, for that matter.

She smiled as the bartender slid another non-alcoholic glass, _the one he'd paid for,_ straight across the counter where she was ready to drink.

"Well, isn't _this_ a pleasant surprise." It took everything he had to speak without a stammer. "Is it an early birthday gift?"

"Well, you can think of it that way.. but still, no touching."

Easily spoken than done.

He cleared his throat, attempting to straighten his jeans.

"Not even a little bit?"

"No, not at all."

And for the next few hours they could only stay that way, with her skin over his thighs like a careless waterfall, and his back straight as he rang the bartender for a strong shot of vodka. His lady was a cruel, cruel woman, and yet he had no idea what drew him so tightly towards her as if a moth drawn to a flame.

.

.

.

.

What the hell was she doing.

 _What the hell was she doing._

Mikuo was still recovering from the deep bass booming through his headset when a particular blonde climbed over their conjoined balconies on the eighteenth floor of the apartment just to break through for a midnight talk.

This wasn't the first time she'd done this, no, it was a habit well developed over years of kindergarten and no matter how many times he'd pleaded for her to stop with the reminder of danger and privacy, she'd merely refused to comply.

It wasn't that bad when he finds himself not on speaking terms with his family and she flies in like a goddess with cookie dough ice cream or the apple puffs she bought for lunch, however.

In this case it's the ice cream.

The boy rolled his eyes as he accepted the spoon she handed him. They settled on the bed, inching closer until their thighs touched just to be able to share a tub of ice cream between them. "You do realise there's a door, right?"

"Mum and Dad would notice if I made any noise." She juggled a spoon of her own before staring at his monitor screen. "Oh? You're making more music?"

"Don't be a busybody."

"Get off your bum and join the soccer team like your dad wants you to do. At least you won't be cooped up in here all the time."

Childhood friend be dammed.

His patience was running thin and if there was no risk of her death (and his loneliness as a result) the boy would've happily thrown his friend out the window to watch her fall to a painful demise.

It didn't help that the only thing she cared about when she leant her head on his shoulder was to grab that little pad out of her jeans pocket and start scribbling words of no correlation on impulse. If you ever asked her what it was for, she'd tell you to promptly screw off and go back to silently writing.

It'd be a lie to say Mikuo Hatsune wasn't still offended at her judgement of how he spends his free time, so he moved forwards to some prodding of his own, "You smell like sweat and alcohol. Did you even take _a bath_ after last night?"

Hs dropped his spoon into the tub, clinking against the blonde's before it melted onto his lips

Rin rolled her shoulders as she scooped up another bite.

She closed her eyes and kicked her little feet up in the air much like a toddler would, revelling in the taste.

This girl is so clueless it both irritates him and tugs at his heartstrings.

"I'll treat you to pineapple buns on Monday as a repayment." He ruffled her hair with moxk affection. "You don't look like crap, so I'm assuming you didn't drink anything last night either."

"I'm a good girl." She stuck a tongue out her hand moved in concentration. "All that fake ID nonsense is a pain. It's not like I'm there to do anything wrong.. plus, shut your mouth up for a second, there's something I really need to get down."

"You're writing a book on a female stripper. I think there's _something_ that's a little bit wrong."

"Not like there's any strippers there.. the place's pretty tame. Older men, funky music, all that jazz. The only thing I can applaud it for is the ambience.. there's quite a lot of fishtanks placed around."

"I'm just saying," He dove down to grab her pen and hold it out of arm's reach. "If someone one offers a ride home, go to the toilet, call me first thing and refuse if you run into them again. You got that?"

"Yes, _Mum_." She knocked his shoulder with a fist, a deep glare demanding him to return it to her grasp. "Whatever you say."

But when the time comes for it, she most likely won't even remember the words he says every night.

.

.

.

.

A féminine shadow loomed over her own in the school classroom after hours.

The skies were at the peak of sunset.

She crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, looking up even as her hands never stopped moving from the paper.

"Never taking a break from writing even once, Rin?" Her teacher folded her fingers above the desk. The older woman couldn't help but smile in admiration. "Reminds me of myself at your age.. and if I took your pen away from you, there's no doubt you'd scream, hm?"

As expected, not a single word had entered the blonde's ears.

She was too focused in her own little world, and if one needed to craft a paradise, they needed every little thought and love put into it.

So until the hours ended, and the guards began to close the gates, Mrs. Masaoka stood by to make sure she wouldn't be left alone, and to shake her back to reality when the time for it came.

.

.

.

.

Rin's irritated.

She's been writing, and writing, and writing on a nonstop cycle for far too long. It never takes this long to write anything. She needs to write something on the ocean, she makes a day trip to see the view ー she needs to write about the mountains, she'll climb one before the sun even breaks through the horizon.

And that's why she's went to the club in the first place.

She needed insight, she needed to know what a young woman would smell, think, feel, as she walks through the doors for the very first time.

Mikuo dangled his legs off his bed, reading through a book as she paced across the small room multiple times in apparent search for inspiration.

"It's because you write poetry, you write excerpts ー you analyse things, but you've never felt anything else. That's why novels are impossible for you."

"Don't speak nonsense," She sat down at his desk, picked up a pen, then set it back down in frustration. "Things shouldn't work this way."

"Instead of going where your main character would go, why don't you do things she would, too ?"

Her eyes lit up with sudden flames as if his word had actually done magic.

Her friend was tackled against his bed in a split second. "Kuo, _you're a bloody genius!_ "

"I know I am, babe, I know I am ー"

"I've gotta have _sex!"_

"Wait, no, I take it back I'm an idiot, why don't we reconsider our options a bit more carefully ー"

Rin was already climbing over the window to land on the balcony outside, prepared to make the small trip back to her own bedroom and get a good night's sleep for what she'll be preparing on a fixed schedule for days to come.

And she knew just the right person to help her on her way.

.

.

.

.

Len let out a deep breath as a foreign brunette relaxed against his shoulder, murmuring obscene words as she revelled in the bourbon he'd ordered for her out of respect.

She looked familiar, a bit like the other woman with big hips hoping to catch his attention the other night. One trait they had in common other than thick lashes seemed to be the tact to offer themselves a seat beside him.

He had to force a smile and go, yes, _he's the son of a millionaire and that one model that showed up on all television advertisements every single day back in the nineties._

Yes, he's inheriting all the family fortune. Yes, he'd already taken over his father's company as the sole heir. Yes, his parents are still happily married.

Yes, he's married and has five kids.

Alright, the last one may be a bit of a lie, byt it never hurt to blurt out a little fib every now and then. Especially when it was saving him from a very difficult situation ー even more, an excruciatingly boring lay in bed that would only add to his number of body counts he'd never ever remember, nor find the need to.

Thankfully, a familiar presence sidled on his right.

"I didn't know you were married, Mr. Kagamine," Bright, familiar cherry lips puckered towards him. "I feel almost sorry for your wife. All these drinks you've had, and yet you still can't afford yourself a wedding ring."

The woman that was sitting with him before immediately had her matching chestnut eyes head to his finger.

Her gaze sparkled with stars. He swore it did.

Len gritted his teeth. "That's because my wife.. took it away."

"Did she?" Rin cooed, leaning forwards just enough for him to peek at the bare cleavage through the gap of her neckline. She either knew the effect she had or him, or she was too oblivious to care. "I wonder whatever it could be for."

"Me too," The brunette chirped in as if she had all the right to belong in their conversation. Both females came closer, making his breath hitch. "I'd like to know too."

So he did the only logical thing he could in that moment.

The man pointed towards the silver hoops dangling off the blonde's ear, nearly struggling to find the words to form such a weak excuse. "She turned both mine and hers into those earrings, because she feels, even at the end of the world, our love and marriage will hold on at all times."

"Are you referring to my lobes as the end of the world, Mr. Kagamine?"

"Funny you say that when the keyword we should be referring to here is _how you're my wife._ "

Before the young lady could issue a retort, the person with them had stood up with an audible clang and walked off to another table with her brown hair swaying behind her waist. She must've gotten irritated from (what a stranger could perceive)all their flirting.

Rin issued a soft giggle in triumph before clicking the pen in her hand for some ink, then sketching down on an open notepad while the bartender made his way over.

It took multiple taps on the shoulder from her blond companion before she finally snapped up in response.

"Oh, excuse me for not hearing you," She nibbled on her bottom lip before staring at his name tag, ".. Piko."

Rin's almost sorry she never made an attempt within the entire month to find out his name at all.

Thankfully the bartender smiled just slightly warily, eying her to take an order while he wiped at the wooden counter with a damp cloth. "Not at all. Just the pineapple mocktail again, Miss Hiyama?"

"Water's fine. Or pure dragonfruit juice, if you have any of that.."

Len intervened by slamming a few large coins on the board. "On the contrary, I'd like you to get her the strongest thing you have in store. The most expensive, if you will."

Rin looked more than astonished.

"No! Absolutely not, I will _not_ be drinking tonight."

"Oh, shush up. Give me your family's phone number, I'll let them know I'll get you home safely tonight." One arched brow of his was all it took to drive her wild. "Of course, unless you've got a bad addiction, an intolerance, or something else you should be telling me about..?"

 _Like how she's an underaged teenage girl hanging out after school hours in a bar just to gather information on the novel she's writing?_

Rin vaguely wonders if he'd believe even half of that.

For what she knows, he's swallowed her lie of being a twenty-seven year old journalist well enough.

He did, at some point, make the off comment about how she looked twelve years younger than her actual age, but all the blonde did was to respond with a witty remark about how he himself didn't resemble a man in his early twenties, much less have the behaviour and mental maturity of one.

He's more like a cheeky kindergarten boy, honestly.

The type that would hold up a dandelion on the playground to impress his crush.

Then again he was nearly famous, even having an entire wikipedia page dedicated to himself, so maybe her hopes of this man being the same age as her was a little too far-fetched.

 _Unless, of course, he really is doppelganger and the real Len Kagamine is trapped in the cellar of his own mansion, doomed to isolation forever._

As silly as the idea was, a light bulb went off in the young lady's head. That.. could be something put into her seriss. Perhaps as a little side story.

Rin hastily scribbled down some more keywords on her notepad.

When she left her personal bubble, she noticed there were two glasses waiting for her on both sides of her arms. One of fresh, umbrella-tipped pineapple mocktail, and the other a small shot filled with clear liquid, alongside a smell she couldn't quite place.

Piko was gone, tending to the other clients.

He pushed away her hand when she began digging for her purse, assuring that he'd already paid for it. "They don't have dragonfruit," Len spoke up warily, "So I told him to just go along with your usual choice."

She gestured to the glass beside it. "I'm not drinking _that_ ー whatever it is you got me."

"I _know_ , honey. I'm not forcing you to. That's for myself."

A bead of irritation popped on her forehead when she realised he was rescinding his offer. It was almost as if he was taunting her for not daring to take on his challenge. Of course, Len would've never behaved under such a rash mindset and understood her boundaries that he wasn't meant to cross.

Except just as he reached for the glass, another hand shot to grasp it at the speed of light. Her throat bobbed as the liquid was gulped down; slowly, then all at once.

Before they knew it, Rin Kagamine had downed her own very first shot of alcohol _, and it burnt_.

The older male stared with his jaw agape, disbelieving.

"I'm a big girl," She cooed. He felt her drop her leg over his thighs once again. "So, Mr Kagamine, _do_ learn to treat me as one.. won't you?"

He felt her mouth against his own before he could blink.

.

.

.

.

Gumi was going crazy.

Both she and Mikuo were aware that little Rin was trying to graduate from being a baby. In first year, she started showing the signs.

She left their usual table to hang around her own group of friends in school. Soon after that, she began walking home alone, joining clubs and extracurriculars without requesting even a slight semblance of a suggestion, input or advice from either of them.

But now it was this, and going to a place , _where sixteen year old girls definitely should not be going_ drew the line.

Their parents didn't raise them like this _. Any of them._ There was a reason they went to such a conservative school with strict rules and regulations.

Call her narrow minded but flirting with a man likely _twice_ your age was completely unethical. "I didn't sleep with him, Gumi. Gosh." And now this irritating blonde was swinging those bare legs above her bedspread, fingering one of the dangling ornaments off the wall. "Your good luck charms are so pretty.. you've got to teach me how to make one of these sometime."

The way she thinks she can change topics and dismiss former subjects so easily is frustrating enough.

Gumi gritted her teeth. She couldn't help but fume whenever Rin took her fingers away from a pen, only to pad them against her lips then look away through the nearest window with a sigh.

"Mikuo called me at two in the morning because according to him, you were flat out drunk and dialed him by accident. Or maybe chance, considering you could've been left rotting next to that club's alley! God knows who'd even find you if we didn't get there first."

The younger girl mumbled something beneath her breath about how both of her friends acted more like her parents rather than faithful companions.

She rose her voice soon after, "I know! Are you done now?"

"No. Next time you're going for your little book research, you're bringing either me or Mikuo with you ー otherwise, we're telling your parents."

How absolutely terrible.

Rin rolled her eyes entirely before nodding her head.

She may promise it, but needless was her friend aware that she can easily put on an act; smiling and agreeing, only to go against it at the first opportune moment.

 _After all,_ what Gumi doesn't know won't hurt her. Or so she had hoped, like a million times before.

"No, don't pull that look with me. You can do it with Mikuo how many times you want and he'll believe you, but I sure as hell won't."

"His lips are so soft..."

" _Rin!_ "

.

.

.

.

"Sex," She brought up the topic so suddenly, the man nearly stirred. "How many times have you had it?"

Only a few minutes ago, they'd waved off a woman they had been clinging to him, insisting he dance with her whilst turning a deaf ear upon strict refusal, even going so far as to flash her garters in public to gain his attention.

She was flicked off like a lint on the shoulder the instant Rin entered the bar and walked up to the booth, lazily making up an excuse about how they had to quickly plan a vacation for their baby boy's first birthday.

Len was amused, to say the least. Both about how she'd seemed almost possessive over him, and about her current wonder. .

He secretly wagered his hope on the former. "I lost count when it hit double digits. I can list on one hand the number of times they were good, though."

"How old are you again?"

He darted his tongue out to wet his lip. "Twenty-four. I'm younger than you by about three years, I think."

Right. _Of course_. Younger than her.

She tried to hide her dry throat by forcing a sweet tone as she looked down at her open notepad. "You're into older women..."

"Only the ones as sweet as you..."

Before either of them knew it, their noses were touching and their foreheads nearly pressed together. Rin jumped back at the speed of light, and Len returned to his former position, taking a sip of his drink to calm the tension between them or just pretend all together as if it never existed.

Thankfully his companion wasn't one to dwell in the pass, no matter how short ago the moment was.

For a minute he was about to question whether she was able to get home alright the other day,.

He hoped she did, considering the girl refused his offer to drive her home because he said he was late for a family dinner, and she insisted she wanted to spend a little more time in the bar to recover after the multiple drinks he'd introduced to her, and it'd be unnecessary for him to waste any time waiting for her to be done.

But she speaks up first, like always, and it isn't a conversation of something pleasant.

Instead, she brings his attention elsewhere.

And that elsewhere is downwards.

Rin was giggling, "Do all men your age get turned on as easily?"

"Like I said," He hissed, cheeks rapidly turning red, "I haven't had a good lay for a while."

"Could you show me?"

"Show ー show you?!"

Rin took note of his flushed visage, scratching a few words down with her pen before returning to him with a desperate look. Her face was suddenly too close to his own, and he could feel her warm breath on his skin as the blonde pressed their noses together out of their own volition.

He almost choked when he felt her hand rest on his bulge.

Her explanation wasn't a anything reassuring either. "It's for research."

She massaged him through the cloth; up, down, and into circles.

Len gulped back on his throat audibly.

It felt good.

It felt too good.

She touched him in just the right places even with restriction in the way. He was almost tempted to press down her hand, just to make sure she'd touch him more and more with those magic fingers of hers.

"Not here," He finally gained the willpower to refuse. "Not here. Come home with me tonight."

Two familiar voices rang in her head. Mikuo's worried coddling, Gumi's lectures that could last for two nights.. like the angel and devil weighing on her shoulder were both disapproving.

She could. The deep depths of greed in her stomach tempted her to.

"Tomorrow," Her voice croaked out. "I can't today."

No, no, what was she thinking ー tomorrow's a school day ー

"I'm not free after eight at night tomorrow. I won't be here," Len Kagamine whipped out his phone, hiding a successful grin beneath the shadows of his fedora. "But we can have the entire early evening together.. just give me your number so we can work out the rest."

The girl didn't speak against it.

.

.

.

.

"You will let me read your book once you're done with it, won't you, Rin?"

Mrs. Masaoka set another perfect grade on her table, and she almost smiled at the way the young lady pocketed the paper without another care in the world. As if it was just the norm, rather than an achievement, and she wouldn't mind what she got even if it was the lowest possible she could receive.

Whether that's something worthy of admiration or foolishness at it best, neither of the would know.

As the older woman tried to read through her notes, Rin quickly covered the writing with the palm of her hand.

"I'm not finished yet. It's just a million of drafts and scattered paper ー I've been meaning to write it down, for real, on my laptop.. but my head ends up getting jammed every time I try to come so close as writing five words of it."

"Writer's block. I'm a bit surprised it can come from you, of everyone else." Her teacher made a sound of understanding. "The only way I can offer advice is to take a warm sip of tea and explore what it is that you're planning to write on. But you're a smart girl, Rin, so I'm sure you've already got that figured out."

Rin let out a deep sigh.

She's not sure why she even bothered to explain it. The only person's that ever managed to help her with writing, at all, is Mikuo Hatsune, but right now he's the last person on earth she wanted to see. All he does is nag, and nag, and nag, until her head's just about ready to come together and burst.

Her sock clad feet brushed over the floor as she went back to her notes.

"Kaito Shion ー is that a character in your book?"

Rin tried not to be too disrespectful towards a teacher. "It's my penname."

"Penname?" The woman tapped her foot on the floor. "Thinking far ahead, I see. So you're planning on publishing your book?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I wish you the best of luck."

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, pretending to smile in gratification.

She didn't need luck.

All she needed was dedication, research, and Len Kagamine.

"And Rin? Remember the principal asked you to prepare a speech for this year's fiftieth ceremony. It's only little more than a month away, after all, and you'll be the one reading to us all."

Or perhaps a little bit of additional luck wouldn't be too bad to have on hand, either.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo took the turn to leap onto his neighbour's balcony on Monday evening, not at all looking pleased with her attire, much less behaviour.

She'd fled from classes at the speed of light before most people could even reach the gates, and now that he was home himself, he could see the girl combing through knots of flaxen hair while her pencil skirt rose up her thighs and her shirt exposed more cleavage than either of them had ever thought possible. No doubt these were her mother's clothes rather than her own.

"You're dressed up." The eldest between the two began to snarl. "Sure, just have me steal my dad's car in the middle of the night to pick you up in some deserted alleyway, pretend to apologise, then go and do the exact same thing that got you a mess in the first place."

"Relax, Mum-kuo. I'm not going to the club." She lied.

Well, it wasn't particularly a lie.

She was supposed to be in bed with Len Kagamine by now, kissing until sunrise, but she's somehow managed to blow that off by not messaging him at all. Now she's going to be lucky if she hides somewhere in the shadows of the club just so she can catch a glimpse of him from afar.

Also make sure he wasn't talking to any other women that _wasn't_ her.

Mikuo would like to say she wasn't a woman ー but Mikuo is almost always wrong.

"Then it's alright for me to come with you."

"Oh, oh no," Blonde lashes batted lovingly in front of cerulean eyes. "A friend is going to pick me up. We're going to do some.. research on the novel together."

Mikuo narrowed his gaze further. "Who is this _friend?"_

"Le ー um, " She cursed herself for almost blurting out Len Kagamine's name. "Leila."

There's no way this _protective mother figure of a boy_ would let her go out tonight had he known that she was a teenage girl willingly planning to go out with a man into the middle of god knows where, without any way to contact anybody, no less.

 _So she'll go with Leila_. Pretty name. Sounds believable enough.

Besides, there's no point in being young if you're not living ー or so says a quote by one of her characters, Chika Mccleave, one of the workers in an uptown casino. She'd based Chika on one of the women caught flirting with Len, thus the character is far too unpleasant for her liking, but that's a story for a different time.

"Send me a picture of this _Leila_ later."

She'll just pick off the first woman she sees tonight and snap a quick picture.

Rin forms a smile, "Of course, whatever you say."

.

.

.

.

Len Kagamine crossed his arms above her when he first landed eyes on her, rolled up in a corner seat rather than the usual booth by the counter. It's like she couldn't decide on whether she wanted him to find her, or whether she wanted to chicken out after their exchange the past few days ago and pretend they'd never met before.

Either way, he wasn't a coward, so he stomped up and took a seat next to the blonde before instantly grabbing her chin in his hands. " _You_ said you'd call me the other night."

She began to stammer. "I did, but, um, something came up, so,"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

In one, suave moment, he'd tugged on her chin and pushed it upwards to where his own lips belong.

Their mouths met in a sweet exchange. They parted for air, and the second time was a bit clumsiee, but he managed to get her to straddle his lap and to allow his lips a latch onto her neck and it became perfect.

It became absolutely perfect.

"Mm.. that was..." Brilliant. "You... you need to give me more. Give me a second,"

It was absolutely brilliant and she needed to write about it as quickly as possible.

Before she could reach her pen and paper, however, her companion predicted her train of thought and prevented such a thing. He kept the bag out of her reach and tossed it beneath the floor until she couldn't touch anything but him, him, him.

His nether regions poked at her crotch soon enough and she let out a squeak before burying her face in the valley of his shoulder.

"I'm trying to give you more," He whispered huskily. "Are you ready?"

Morality weighed down on her so suddenly that her back stiffened, and she had to stop reveling in the way his hands massaged her arse. "I have to go home early tonight."

He made a small whine. "No, you belong to me until morning.."

"My dad's calling me back ー Len, I've got to go." She pushed him back on the chest and got on her feet. "I'm sorry, I have your number now so I promise I'll call you. I promise. Just not tonight ー "

"You're in your late twenties," The male pulled an unsatisfied pout as he latched a grip on her wrist. "Your parents shouldn't be holding you back anymore."

If only he knew.

Guilt reared it's head, ordering her to tell him the truth, all until pride stood in it's way.

She doesn't know what he'd say to her if he found out she'd been lying to him, even if it she makes it out to be as small as she wants it to be.

Her bottom lip trembled with desperation. "They aren't ー "

"Don't give me your puppy dog eyes, you're the older woman ー you should give in."

Except she wasn't.

"Len... please ? I'm telling you, I can't today."

"Then promise me tomorrow." He took a deep breath, solidifying his request. "Let me have you all evening tomorrow, and then I'll let go."

She hesitated for only one second more. "You have yourself a deal."

.

.

.

.

It's the most annoying thing in the world when your friend insists on staying in the locker room after class just to watch you shave your legs on the bench with thick cream, an old razer, and old songs about making love back in the seventies.

Yet even though she expressed her disliking towards the situation, Gumi watched her anyways, criticising every single little move she makes.

Not to mention she was nervous to the brink after promising a man to sex today.

"You can't sleep with him, you know." She lied to Gumi saying that it was only a date, but both of them knew that it wasn't true. "You said he's twenty-four, right? He's eight years older than you. If anyone found out, you're not going to be in big, big trouble, but he will."

That just means she's got to cover up better then, doesn't she?

"You could ruin this man's life, Rin. His future."

"It's not like it's yours!"

It took everything the older girl had not to break into an outburst. " _You've only known him two months, Rin,_ you don't know him long enough to have sex with him! For all you know, he could be an actual paedophile considering he's actually found it within himself to get attracted to you! A child!"

Now the blonde was outright insulted.

Rin slammed her foot down in irritation.

"I can do what I want.." She reached for a top in her locker before tossing her shaver inside. "I won't call you or Mikuo tonight, so don't bother even thinking about me."

"Rin, I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting!" She threw boths hands up in the air. "I don't! Alright? I don't!"

She stormed out first opportunity she was presented.

.

.

.

.

She can't believe she actually spent the entire trip to a university two hours away from her home and school just so he wouldn't suspect anything.

Len Kagamine rolled down the car window as he drove up to the curb, smirking at her with twitching lips. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, almost a little bit too much, especially when she crossed the road to reach the front passenger seat where she could calmly place a hand on his lap and pretend there was nothing wrong whatsoever with what she was doing.

His breath hitched when she leaned forwards to press her lips on his cheek.

"Good evening, Len."

"Evening. You don't have your bag with you?"

"Oh, this ?" She waved her purse up.

The sound of her pens and papers cluttered within the cloth, and he couldn't help but stare at it, completely weary.

"Not that.. your schoolbag. Books ?"

In a moment of panic, she brought up the first excuse to come to mind. "Oh, no, no, I'm not in school anymore! No, I'm currently working.. somewhere, um, else. I just come here every now and then for their yoga circles."

His eyes moved up and down her outfit.

A pencil skirt and a tube top didn't seem like fitting attire for exercise, but who was he to judge. "Right.." He shifted the gear into drive, voice disbelieving. "Yoga."

"So now.. um, dinner ?"

"Dinner," The man agreed with a hesitant smile.

.

.

.

.

Hours later he's in the shower. Her wrist is moving across every single surface she can find, an imaginary pen writing over the bedsheet, the coffee table she sat by before, and her own thighs. He'd taken her notepad and purse away, and she was forced to lean back with the top few buttons of her skirt undone.

She needs to do this.

For her research.

Forget telling him the truth for just one night. He'll know any other time. He'll understand how she isn't doing this for her own good.

She can't write about things she does not know about, and the only way to rival whatever she does not know, is by forcing herself to learn it no matter how much she feels the need to flee.

He came into the room a while after, towel slunk around his waist and beads of water running down his toned chest.

It took all her courage to crawl on her hands and knees above the mattress, sticking out a tongue and purring much like a cat would before he pounced on her wholly and completely, leaving no gaps for her to sneak away.

.

.

.

.

"Are you _done?_ " Mikuo wouldn't look her in the eyes as she got into the car.

Rin looked down, nudging her heel-clad toes together as he tightened his grip around the steering wheel of his father's truck, clenching then unclenching, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. It didn't help that she'd called him in tears in the middle of the night, begging him to pick her up on the opposite end of the town.

Gumi had warned him.

Gumi had told him to leave her to grow up on her own, and to suffer the consequences for any mistakes she'd made.

He couldn't find the heart for it the instant he heard her voice whispering through his ears.

The dark sky was filled with clouds, not a single star in the sky.

"Just.. let's go home," The young lady brought her arms around herself. "Can you.. turn off the AC? It's a little cold.."

"You lied to me, Rin."

"Hm?"

"Why isn't _Leila_ taking you home?" Despite his anger, he turned off the cooling system as per her wish, but his eyes didn't stop glaring forwards. He was so, so upset, especially with the way she made it out to seem like she was in a desperate situation when in reality she'd fled Len Kagamine's house in the middle of the night when he was still asleep, arms wound tight around her.

Sure, she can mask this as research, or say that it's just something her stupid main character would do, but you can only go so far before your bad behaviour can no longer be excused.

She leant forwards to kiss his cheek, and Mikuo caught a whiff of strong men's cologne. He immediately recoiled from disgust.

Rin felt the beat in her chest falter as she leant back in her own seat, clinging at the belts for support.

"It was only once.. I won't see him again, I promise."

"You had sex _with an adult,_ Rin!" The older boy slammed one hand against the dashboard, forcing her to jump in surprise. "You had sex with an adult, and he is disgusting for not realising that you're nothing more than a _child!_ "

"Don't say that about him.."

"Why? Why shouldn't I? Are you _in love_ with him now, Rin, hm, are you?"

"Stop coddling me! I'm not your little doll, and I'm not a five year old girl ー I'm allowed to make my own decisions."

"My problem is that _all_ your _fucking decisions_ involve _me_."

She uses him like he's a puppet on a string and he's had enough.

Rin parted her lips, as if she were about to come up with an excuse, but instead she made the solid decision to stay quiet with her hands placed in her lap, her cheek resting against the glass window to observe the cloudy skies.

Her silence was the only way she knew how to apologise.

All through the night she kept her arms around herself, often regretting her choice of leaving the bed with Len Kagamine sleeping it, while at the same time hating herself for getting beneath the bedsheets with a man in the first place.

She.. didn't even leave him a note.

Rin felt her shoulders tremble and the only way to calm herself down was to take out her little writing pad out of her pouch and do whatever she always felt the need to do: write.

.

.

.

.

Gym on Thursday was the last thing she ever would've wanted to do.

Her knees felt like lead and her thighs like swollen breadsticks, and there were bruises on her hips where she'd been gripped a bit too tightly. Not to mention the bites on her neck and little crescent knicks running down her spine.

Gumi was putting on her swimsuit as slowly as possible so they would stay in the same room for longer than normal.

"I don't want to say I told you so, but.. I told you so. What did you expect to gain by seducing him?"

"I don't regret it," Rin accentuated. She looked when she heard her friend scoff. "I don't regret him. I just can't see him ever again."

"You're realising what's wrong, now?"

"I thought I'd be able to write." The blonde explained. Her eyes rapidly looked around the room to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I thought if I slept with him, just this once, I'd know what it is I wanted to write about."

She went to her bedroom the moment they ー her and Mikuo, that is, arrived at their apartment block. She turned to her laptop, ready to get her creativity juices pumping and push her scattered notes out in one, entire document, like she expected herself the capability of doing for the entire night.

She spent until sunrise staring at a blank document, noticing that it was a fantasy too far-fetched.

Rin absently touched her lips again, thinking of how he pried them apart with the aid of only his own.

She misses smelling like his cologne.

"I know you're antagonising him.. but this is all on me. He doesn't know that I'm a high school girl, and had he been aware, he likely would've never talked to me in the first place." As an afterthought, she left in the last words to complete her sentence, "Don't blame him when he isn't in the wrong. Please."

"Mikuo's mad as hell, just so you know." Gumi rolled her shoulders into a shrug. "You dug your own grave, and I won't help you get out of it."

"I don't need you to."

"But just so you know, if you're still on a block.. it doesn't hurt to go to that man just once. Just to free yourself from any guilt."

.

.

.

.

She didn't have to go and find him.

It was midday in February when her school held an assembly, gathering many former alumni for their fiftieth year anniversary since it's founding. She stood in the crowd, singing out the national chorus with the rest of the students until her eyes met a familiar gaze set across the room, only on her.

She had hoped to slink back in the shadows, remain to be unseen, but all that is crushed the moment the principal calls forth her name and she's forced to clamber up the stadium, written speech in hand, standing in the spotlight of the room.

She could feel his eyes on her, deeper than anything.

.

.

.

.

Rin watched the man pace back and front in an empty classroom.

She nearly couldn't believe he'd actually mustered the strength to grab hold of her wrist after the last word of her speech and navigate through the halls with the experience only a former student would have.

The only way she knew to cool the air was by starting up a conversation; even when her throat was parched and dry from having spoken up with forced confidence. But, the young lady reasoned, if she was capable of speaking in front of three thousand people, she might as well be able to talk with one person with that courage she had minutes before.

But conversations were a two-way street, and it didn't help if he chose not to partake in it.

The blonde began to unzip the contents of her bag, hoping to get her writing utensils in order to cool some nerves, "So you came to school here as well, hm?"

He glared at her, then towards her paper in hand. One move was all it took for him to grab it out of reach, and to his surprise, she didn't leap out of her way to take it back. Instead she leant into her seat with her eyes cast to the ceiling. It was as if she didn't mind even if he'd ripped it in half.

Her hard work, her months of research, _all those nights she'd tease him with a kiss on the cheek even when he wasn't allowed to touch her skin._

And now she was here, and he was there, and he likely wanted to see her burnt at a stake.

"Yes," He growled in response. " _Eight years_ ago."

".. It's a good school."

They didn't gather together for any sweet talk, if that's what Rin was expecting.

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot?" She whimpered when he came so close, the desk she sat by was knocked aside. "Did you think it was alright to go all, oh, why not just set this guy up, kiss him every now and then, let him take me out for a spin, then leave him alone in bed when I get the first opportunity?"

It was too risky to do anything else.

She couldn't tell him the truth, and she couldn't trust anyone but Mikuo and Gumi. She had an aim, and when she got it, she didn't find any point to linger on.

Rin wrangled her wrists uselessly. "What did you want me to do? _Tell you that we can't be together?_ _What?_ "

"I'd prefer that over just leaving in the middle of the night and cutting off contact!"

"It's illegal!" She pushed him backwards when he got too close. "It's _illegal_ , alright? _It's illegal!_ "

"Jesus," He buried his face in his palms, crouching to his knees, "How old even are you..?"

She saïd she was twenty-seven. She said she was single, that she lived on her own, that she was fresh out of university.

Len would be lying if he said he hadn't suspected anything, but of all things, it wasn't this. Vomit rose up his throat from the depths of his stomach and he was nearly in shock to feel a cool palm rest against the back of his burning neck.

"I didn't mean to trick you.. I didn't mean for there to be anything between us, I promise."

"And now there never will." The older man spat, "Congratu ー _fucking_ ー lations. I'm just in awe that you actually told me your real name. Or is that a lie, too?"

Her voice lulled gently, "I never wanted to hurt you, Len."

It was almost as if she knew just the right way to calm the knick in his head that drove him into pain, even if she was the source of it. Her small fingers drew reassuring circles over his skin and he shivered audibly, not mustering enough energy to even push her away.

"You should've _thought_ about that _before you seduced me._ "

"I never seduced you," Rin was the one to tilt his chin upwards this time, a slender finger tracing the shape of his jaw. "Or at least, I didn't mean to.. and we all can't really help what we feel, can we?"

As her mouth bent to meet his, he fell backwards, sliding away.

She masked her hurt with a look of surprise, but he just turned his gaze, down, forcing away. "You're just a little girl. I can't ー I shouldn't have touched a little girl."

Rin took advantage of his words to push her tongue through his lips while the man was still speaking. She coiled her fingers into laces around his golden hair, and leant back with a familiar flashing smile. "You and I both know I'm _nothing_ like a little girl."

.

.

.

.

Mikuo stared his teacher right in the eye when she tapped onto his shoulder.

The woman hesitated before speaking, looking back and forth from the window to the girl that sat in the corner of the classroom. "You don't suppose she's finished with her writing, do you?"

That was the last thing he wanted to be questioned after being forced to juggle multiple layers of sheets for the seventh round of class duty within a single day. It's surprising his arms hasn't popped off beneath all that weight. "She's right behind us, perhaps you'd get a proper answer if you asked the girl herself instead of someone like me?"

Mrs. Masaoka tapped a marker pen on the white board goodnaturedly. "Oh, you know how she is..."

Doesn't ever notice the world around her when she's caught up in her little notepad and her pen.

The boy didn't have to say anything for them to acknowledge that he'd understood.

.

.

.

.

Rin had gotten her hair a trim where it reached her chin, harassed her mother for allowance to buy the new bubble dress she's currently wearing, put on some of Gumi's best lipstick.. she'd done the most she possibly could to feel at her best today, and the blonde could only hope she looked the same.

She checked the location on her phone, tightened the scarf around her chin, then took a deep breath before she entered the cafe.

Nice warm heating cast a glow upon her cheeks and she spotted him with a book, sitting in a little booth by the window when she took another step forwards. Her boots tapped against the ground, more and more, and she found herself nearly irritated when she hovered right above the older man and he hadn't even done anything but trail his eyes down the page he'd been reading before.

Her retort was only by pushing her entire body downwards and aim her mouth towards his lips.

Only, well, he flicked her forehead before she could get too close.

Rin plopped down on the seat across him grumpily. "It's surprising to see you invite me to somewhere that's not a bar, Mr. Kagamine."

"Nor is it my _bedroom_." He rose a brow lazily, as if he hadn't done anything at all to piss her off, then promptly returned to his book. "Let me finish this chapter and we'll talk."

" _I will,_ but only if you let me do this ー "

Her efforts to kiss him was broken once again.

When she leant forwards over the table, he leant back, and soon enough they felt multiple eyes in the shop land on them at such a unfortunate (for the young lady in this case) encounter.

Len cleared his breath.

This time, he had the courtesy to put his book away into a bag and tuck his watch beneath the hem of his cardigan. "I've been doing a lot of thinking.. and I've decided that I'm sorry, but I don't kiss _little girls_."

If she had any intention to start this day with a smile, it had completely fallen through the ground.

Her fingers clenched beneath the table, gaze dimming beneath the peeking sunlight.

"... Then why would you call me out here?" Her voice croaked. The edges of her teeth dyed crimson as she gnawed her bottom lip. "If you knew I was going to continue to try _if you gave me an opportunity,_ why did you do it?"

"I'm not _done._ "

Rin snapped her chin up. Her eyes looked into his own, blues clashing together, and she could see him mirroring her expression. There was a bit of blood on his incisors, but the man didn't seem to pay it any mind.

It took all he had to continue, "I don't.. I can't be with a teenage girl. I can't."

 _Not_ exactly the response she'd been hoping for.

The young lady crossed her arms, unsure why she'd even allowed him to run his mouth for this long when she could've gotten up and left the instant he finally cast his gaze upon her. But even she knew she was greedy, with those deep pools that urged her hands to write, even if such a habit was the curse that brought her here in the first place. "Are you done _now?_ "

"But _I wouldn't mind waiting for you to catch up._ "

Her mind turned to frost.

Her body, on the other hand, burnt like a radiator. Her cheeks bloomed pink even under the heat and she released the grip she had on her own figure.

"Len, you're not saying ー ?"

"After you graduate," He swallowed audibly, and she was almost astonished to see him looking at the floor and the ceiling and everywhere that wasn't her. "Maybe eight years down the lane, maybe even three, _maybe,_ if you're ready for it,"

"This is beginning to sound like a marriage proposal."

" _Stop._ " This time he couldn't hold back a laugh. "Ha, you're _annoying._ "

The blonde grinned along with him, "I'm very willing, if that's what you mean."

The moment she pushed herself up on the table again, elbows supporting her weight as she moved towards him, she was disappointed to feel his palm press over the bottom half of her face. He trapped her mouth, forcing her back. Feeling a bit rebellious herself, however, she didn't think twice before sticking out a tongue to lick over his skin.

Len recoiled from disgust.

She flailed her legs beneath the table childishly once she settled back down.

"So no kisses, _fine,_ " Rin kicked him just slightly. "I'm assuming sex is out of the question, as well."

Steam must've left his ears at that point.

Obviously she was cute, but she was undeniably irritating. "That goes without _saying._ "

"How about bars?"

"No bars. _Absolutely none at all._ If I catch you at one, I'll even have _your parents_ know." He nodded determinedly before unleashing a long list of conditionals. "Our dates will be in public places from now on, so I expect you not to have any complaints with my cafe preferences. Please be mindful to wear proper clothing every time we go out together, that means no pencil skirts or shorts and basically anything that shows skin. _Also_ don't try to lecture me on proper spelling or my poor knowledge on world geography, because now we're aware that I'm older than you, meaning I expect full respect towards me ー "

Her smile brightened like fireworks.

The pitch of her scream nearly broke his hearing, but he loved it. "We're going to have dates?!"

He taunted her with a roll of his eyes. "What did you _expect?_ "

"Can I kiss you now?"

" _Maybe_ in two years," This time he was the one to reach across the table, pinching at her cheeks. "And Rin?"

"Mmm?"

"Your hand's been twitching for ages. Just take out your pen and _write._ "

.

.

.

.

The moment Rin Kagamine got home, she listed her overview of her entire drafts, opened her laptop and began typing down the very first sentence of her novel.

And this time, she couldn't stop. Not until the very end.

* * *

 **deep sigh. i hope to get the next one done before 31 dec..  
**


End file.
